¿Recuerdan La Historia?
by FloorVioleetta
Summary: Las vacaciones fueron lo mejor del verano para las PPG y los RRB pero, al llegar a Saltadilla sus vidas cambiarán, para siempre... O:
1. Tres semanas y fin de las Vacaciones

**Capítulo 1**: _"3 semanas y fin de las vacaciones"_

(Omnisciente)

_Quedaban 3 semanas para entrar a clases, el Profesor Utonium estaba dando órdenes a las chicas para cuando ellas entraran a clases, ya que él debía viajar India a una junta de los Científicos por el Mundo Sociedad Anónima (CIMSA)._

_La familia estaba en La Costa Azul de Mar a 1 hora de Saltadilla en avión, vacacionando como todos los años en las cabañas de la CIMSA, cada científico tiene su cabaña con su nombre y acomodada para cada veraneante y su familia. La de ellos era de dos pisos con 4 habitaciones y 5 baños (¡Qué Cool!, déjenme soñar :cc) tenía una terraza muy amplia y un living comedor con 4 sillas, un sofá para 4 personas y 3 sillones personales. Estaban almorzando mientras hablaban de…_

Profesor: Bubbles, recuerda que no debes excederte con las compras en el centro comercial, tienes la ropa y accesorios necesarios para que compres más, ¿De acuerdo?

Bubbles: Por supuesto, pero… ¿Si sale algo de moda muy hermoso podré comprarlo? (puso cara de perrito tierno).

Profesor: Bueno, pero no toda la colección que salga en tu revista.

Bubbles: ¡Graciaaaas!

Profesor: Blossom, por ser "la mayor" (fue a la primera a la que le puso el nombre xD) estarás a cargo, pero no quiero que abuses de tu poder como dueña de casa.

Blossom: Muy bien profesor, la casa estará completamente en orden.

_Buttercup estaba con sueño, no pudo dormir por culpa de sus pesadillas, soñó que entraba a la escuela y su vida cambiaba completamente, el sentido no lo comprendió mucho, pero se vio a sí misma frente a muchas personas, ella con un ramo de rosas y sus hermanas llorando de alegría._

Profesor: Buttercup, te estoy hablando – mientras le tocaba el hombro.

Buttercup: Ah, disculpen, ¿qué pasó? – dijo mientras bostezaba

Profesor: Buttercup, debes comportarte y no ser tan enojona como lo eres siempre, hacer caso a tus hermanas, y no quiero que…

Buttercup: ¡VAMOS, ESTAMOS EN LA PLAYA Y AÚN QUEDAN 3 SEMANAS PARA LAS CLASES! Profesor, ¿No cree que es muy temprano para que nos diga esto?

Profesor: … grites. Buttercup, te lo digo para que tengas eso en mente y no te preocupes, que aún nos quedan hartas órdenes que aprender.

_Las tres chicas cayeron de espalda…_

Blossom: ¿Quedan más?

Bubbles: ¡Vamos a la playa!

Buttercup: ¡Sí! Ya terminamos de almorzar, es hora de ir a la playa.

Profesor: Ve a ponerte el traje de baño que te compré Buttercup.

Blossom: ¿No te lo has puesto?

Bubbles: Ve Buttercup, quiero jugar rápido en la playa.

Buttercup: No usaré ese, es de dos piezas, quiero usar el entero.

Blossom: Pero si es una Polera con un short.

Profesor: Buttercup, obedece.

Buttercup: Está bien. – dijo resignada.

**_(Blossom)_**

_Quiero ver a Buttercup usando ese traje… ¡Debe de verse muy bien! Ella tiene el mejor cuerpo de nosotras tres, por todos los deportes que hace. Yo lo más bien podría hacer deporte, pero me desconcentro por cada chico guapo de la escuela, aunque ahora ya no estarán los capitanes del equipo del año pasado… ¡Por qué se graduaron! No estará Kyle, ni Christopher, ni Tyler, ni Erick, ni Mark, aunque era más guapo Philip…_

_Bubbles: ¡DESPIERTA BLOSSOM! ¿En qué tanto piensas? Buttercup y el Profesor ya están en el auto y tú aún sigues aquí con cara de boba._

_Blossom: (¡Oh shit! Me quedé pegada pensando en los chicos guapos y no supe disimular) Jajajajajaja en nada Bubbles. Wow, Buttercup no se demoró mucho._

_Bubbles: Se demoró… ¡20 MINUTOS!_

_Blossom: Ah… pero eso es poco – reí nerviosamente – Vamos, nos deben estar esperando._

_Bubbles: No… ¿En serio? – dijo sarcásticamente_

_¡QUÉ VERGÜENZA!_!

**(Omnisciente)**

**_Mientras las PPGZ gozaban de Costa Azul de Mar, los RRBZ estaban en Punta Costa Floreada, a 3 horas de Saltadilla en auto. Se encontraban en la Casa de Mojo, una que él mismo construyó, tenía 4 piezas y 4 baños (la de él no tiene baño), un living comedor con 4 sillas, un sofá y tres sillones personales. Estaban preparándose para ir a la playa pero faltaba alguien…_**

Brick: Boomer, date prisa que el mono esta fastidiando.

Butch: ¡Ay, mi princesa, le tenemos listo su carruaje!

Boomer: Butch, ¡TE VOY A HACER MIERDA EL HO…!

Mojo: Boomer… compórtate quieres, y apúrate

Boomer: ¡Mono imbécil! A ti no te pedí la opinión

Butch y Brick fueron a ver lo que estaba haciendo Boomer y se dieron cuenta que se estaba echando crema en el pelo…

Brick: ¿Para qué te echas eso? – dijo estallando en carcajadas.

Butch: Seguro que eso te mejorará tu pelo – dijo mientras se secaba las lágrimas causadas por la risa.

Boomer: Par de imbéciles, es para no quemarme el pelo, MI PELO ES SAGRADO PARA MÍ.

Brick: Ya en serio, apúrate – dijo serio.

Butch: No tenemos todo el día – bruscamente su cara de felicidad cambió a seriedad.

Mojo: ¡Chicooos apúrense que después…!

RRBZ: CÁLLATE ALIENTO DE MONO.

Mojo: Váyanse ustedes solos a la playa – dijo mientras empezaba a llorar.

_En la playa, cada chico tenía su toalla y quitasol personal y con su color favorito. Cuando llegaron se instalaron, Brick fue corriendo hacia el mar con Boomer mientras que Butch se quedó en la toalla bajo el quitasol, escuchando música._

Brick: ¿Por qué será que siempre Butch se queda en el quitasol?

Boomer: Tal vez quiera hacer bromas.

Brick: O está recordando otra vez a la tipa que estaba enamorada de él – rió – ¿La Recuerdas?

Boomer: ¿Cuál de todas? ¿Flavia, Gladys o Miranda?

Brick: Imbécil – le pegó en la cabeza- A Gladys le gustaba yo – puso cara de asco – a Flavia le gustabas tú, yo hablo de esa tal Miranda.

Boomer: ¡Eww! ¡Cuál de las tres es más fea! Lo bueno fue dejar ese pueblo asqueroso.

Brick: Si a nuestra mamá no se le hubiera ocurrido volver a vengarse de las SuperTontas nunca hubiéramos salido de _Suspiranza._

Boomer: Butch se habría escapado de todos modos, recuerda que no soportaba ese pueblo.

Brick: En todo caso. ¿Qué hace ahora? ¿Está escribiendo en su cuaderno?

Boomer: Sí, ojalá pudiéramos leerlo. A veces me pregunto que escribirá tanto ahí.

Brick: Imbécil por 2, es su diario de vida, como el que tengo yo y el que tienes tú – dijo en voz baja.

_Una ola los da vuelta y cuando logran salir de ella se miran y Boomer tenía algo blanco en la cabeza. Brick lo ve detenidamente… ¡Era un pañal!_

Brick: Boomer, ¿No te sacaste los pañales antes de venir? – dijo entre carcajadas.

Boomer: ¡Eww! No seas idiota, no es mío – dijo mientras se lo quitaba de la cabeza - ¡Oh no! Mi pelo, mi pobre y hermoso pelo.

_Brick corrió a Butch, el cual no se percató de que el pelirrojo se acercaba. Butch escribía "Los ojos color esmeralda es lo que añoro ver, este año te encontraré y de ti nunca me separaré" en su cuaderno, dedicado a un recuerdo con el que soñó, un recuerdo de cuando tenía 5 años…_

_B_rick: Oye Butch a que no sabes lo que le pasó al marica de Boomer – rió- a él le llegó un…

_Pero Butch no notó la presencia de su hermano, escuchaba rock a casi todo volumen y escribía lo más tranquilo. Brick alcanzó a leer _**_"… y de ti nunca me separaré_**

Brick le sacó un audífono a Butch el cual cerró su cuaderno en el instante.

Butch: ¿Qué quieres inútil?

Brick: Dos cosas. Uno, Boomer no se sacó los pañales antes de venir aquí y Dos… ¿De quién nunca te separarás?

_En eso Boomer se acerca y se lanza sobre Brick y le empieza a pegar, Butch se reía de su pelea y de lo que le pasó al rubio Boomer, ignorando la pregunta de Brick._

Butch: Par de inútiles, dejen de pelear. Parecen maricones.

Brick: Quítate Bebito, perdón, Boomer.

Boomer: Hijo de… mejor me cayo.

Brick: Butch, respóndeme.

Butch: ¿Qué cosa?

Brick: ¿De quién no te separarás nunca?

Boomer: De Miranda ya te separaste, ¿Se te destrozó el corazón?

Butch: ¿Y qué me dicen ustedes de Flavia y Gladys?

El Rubio y el Pelirrojo se pusieron rojos, no creyeron que Butch se iba a acordar de sus nombres.

Boomer: Bueno, eso no cuenta porque a nosotros nunca nos gustaron.

Butch: A mí nunca me gustó Miranda.

Brick: Chicos, es hora de irnos a casa. Ya se está poniendo helado.

Butch y Boomer: De Acuerdo.

**_Las PPGZ en la playa lo pasaban de lo mejor._**

Bubbles: Buttercup, ¿Me terminas de echar bloqueador?

Buttercup: Por supuesto Bubbles.

Blossom: Profesor, ¿Me haría el favor de pasarme mi bolso?

Profesor: ¿Más dulces Blossom?

Blossom: Estoy de vacaciones.

Bubbles: Aunque estemos en el colegio, siempre comes dulces.

Buttercup: Por eso eres tan hiperactiva hermanita.

Blossom: Es sólo uno, y mi favorito.

Bubbles: ¿El de Arándano relleno con salsa de mora?

Buttercup: ¿O el de frambuesa con relleno de frutilla?

Blossom: El de frambuesa con relleno de frutilla.

Buttercup: ¡Te gané Bubbles!

Bubbles: Siempre me confundo, no se vale.

Profesor: Bubbles, ¿Vamos al agua?

Bubbles: ¡Sí!

_Bubbles y el Profesor de fueron a bañar mientras que Buttercup estaba con short de mezclilla y su Polera verde, su favorita y Blossom tenía un vestido color rosa con muchas flores blancas._

Blossom: Buttercup… ¿Y si vamos a las rocas?

**_(Buttercup)_**

_¿Es que el Profesor y Blossom se pusieron de acuerdo? _  
_Recuerdo perfectamente lo que hablé con el Profesor_  
_*****Flash Back*****_

_Profesor: Buttercup, quiero que alguna vez en tu vida, te comportes como una niña en la playa, quiero que luzcas ese traje de baño como lo hacen tus hermanas, y las chicas de tu edad, no tienes un cuerpo feo, tu bien lo sabes, si con tanto deporte que haces es imposible que tengas "royitos" o alguna otra imperfección del cuerpo._

_Buttercup: Si se da la ocasión lo haré, se lo prometo – dijo con sarcasmo._

_Profesor: Por último si vas a las rocas, ahí nadie podrá verte mi niña._

_Buttercup: Solo si se da la ocasión Profesor – dijo esta vez de verdad, incluso sonrió._

_*****Fin de Flash Back*****_

**_(Omnisciente)_**

Buttercup: De acuerdo, pero ponte los zapatos.

Blossom: ¡Genial!

Buttercup: Date prisa, te ganaré – dijo riendo mientras se quitaba la polera para lucir la parte de arriba de su "tankinis" verde, su color favorito.

**_(Blossom)_**

_¡Buttercup se ve genial con su traje de baño! Nunca creí que quisiera ir conmigo a las rocas, siempre que se lo pedía decía que no y se quedaba escuchando música en la sombra de su quitasol._

_**(Normal)**_

Blossom: No me ganarás – dijo quitándose el vestido, tenía unos shorts color rojo debajo de su vestido que no era muy largo.

Las dos corrieron y la carrera la ganó Buttercup, obvio si ella corría siempre, Blossom quedó sin aire.

Buttercup: Vamos Blossom, busquemos conchitas.

Blossom: De acuerdo – dio un gran respiro- Muchas conchitas para complementar el adorno de la cabaña y de nuestra casa de Saltadilla.

Buttercup: ¡Ok! Pero vamos rápido – dijo muy alegremente.

Buttercup estuvo mucho rato con Blossom buscando conchitas, incluso una ola grande chocó con las rocas ocasionando que Blossom se asustara, se callera y se mojara la parte de arriba de su "tankinis" (Sí, las tres tienen tankinis).

Blossom: Buttercup, creo que ya tenemos suficientes, además ya está como oscuro ¿Devolvámonos?

Buttercup: Te iba a sugerir lo mismo.

Blossom: Estamos conectadas.

Buttercup: No, fue una coincidencia – Dijo seriamente para luego reírse – ¿Será que somos hermanas?

Blossom y Buttercup se devolvieron y vieron que Bubbles y el Profesor estaban saliendo del agua.

Bubbles: ¡Se perdieron una ola gigante! – dijo una alegre Bubbles.

Profesor: Nos llegó a dar vuelta – rió

Blossom: No crean eso, a mi me llegó.

Buttercup estalló en carcajadas al recordar como Blossom se mojó.

Se subieron al auto y emprendieron marcha a la cabaña… .


	2. De Vuelta a Saltadilla

Holi *-* Aquí FloorVioleetta les dejo el Segundo Cap.

* * *

**Capítulo 2: **_De vuelta a Saltadilla_

**_(Omnisciente) _**

**_Luego de que las PPGZ y los RRBZ pasaran unas intensas vacaciones, en el caso de las chicas en _**_"__**Costa Azul de Mar" y en el caso de los chicos en "Punta Costa Floreada", llegó la hora de volver a la ciudad de Saltadilla.**_

**_La casa de las PPGZ estaba siendo custodiada por la policía, en verano no hubo incidentes en la ciudad. Quedaba 1 semana para el inicio de clases, deberían ir a comprar sus útiles escolares pero no los uniformes, porque en su escuela no usaban uniformes, un alivio para las tres.  
Los RRBZ en cambio no sabían que Mojo los había inscrito en la escuela, no quería que sus hijos se quedaran en casa sin hacer nada, ellos en Suspiranza iban a la escuela, pensó que sería mejor comunicarles la noticia al llegar a su añorado hogar._**

**_Mientras hablemos de las PPGZ, Bubbles estaba llevando sus maletas, estaba muy triste a su habitación, Blossom también estaba triste por el fin de las vacaciones, sin embargo Buttercup estaba feliz, ni ella misma se lo explicaba, pero estaba feliz. _**

Bubbles: No puede ser que se haya acabado nuestra estancia en la playa – dijo casi llorando.

Blossom: Sí, pero al fin y al cabo sabíamos que teníamos que volver.

Buttercup: No sean tan melodramáticas, la pasamos demasiado bien allá, deben estar agradecidas por ello.

Bubbles: ¿Butter, qué te pasa?

Blossom: Sí, ¿Desde cuándo estás tan feliz?

Buttercup: Créanme ni yo lo sé, lo único que sé es que estoy feliz.

* * *

_**(Bubbles)**__  
¡Es hermoso ver a Buttercup feliz por algo! Aunque no concuerdo mucho con su felicidad, me apenó mucho dejar la playa, pero en algo Butter tenía razón, estoy muy agradecida de la estancia que tuvimos en "Costa Azul de Mar"._

_**(Blossom)**__  
¿Butter feliz? ¡¿Y POR EL FIN DE LAS VACACIONES?! Eso no lo puedo comprender… _

* * *

**(Omnisciente o Normal xd)**

Profesor: Chicas, apúrense para que podamos cenar.

PPG: ¡Sí Profesor!

**_En la casa de los RRBZ, estaban los tres en la sala._**

Boomer: ¡Saltadilla! ¡AL FIN DE VUELTA EN CASA!

Brick: No sabes cuánto te extrañé casa – en eso te tira al piso y lo besa.

Butch: ¡Oh, sí! – quiso hacerlo a modo de sarcasmo, pero no pudo estaba de verdad alegre - ¡QUÉ HERMOSO! – y levantó los brazos.

**_Boomer y Brick quedaron como con la gotita cuando vieron la reacción de su hermano Butch, parecía demasiado feliz… _**

Boomer: ¡Brick, dile al mono que llame a la ambulancia, Butch está grave! – le toca la frente - ¡ESTÁ ARDIENDO EN FIEBRE!

Brick: No te preocupes… ¡Yo llamaré a la ambulancia o mejor…! ¡NOSOTROS LLEVEMOS AL HOSPITAL!

**_Ahora la gotita la tenía Butch. Brick y Boomer estaban llorando de risa en el piso. La gotita de Butch cambió a ser una venita._**

Butch: Par de maricas, compórtense. Me avergüenzan.

Boomer: En serio, Butch… ¿Te sientes mal? – dijo con voz y cara de preocupado.

Butch: No, ¿por?

Brick: Estás más blanco de lo normal.

Butch: Tonterías.

Mojo: Chicos, dejen de discutir y vayan a dejar sus maletas a sus habitaciones, dejen la ropa sucia en la lavadora y lo demás ordenado en su pieza, cuando acaben eso bajen para que podamos cenar.

Brick: ¡Ya idiota!

**_Los tres subieron a sus habitaciones, ordenaron su pieza. Boomer fue el primero en terminar, después fue Brick y de los últimos Butch._**

Mojo: Chicos debemos hablar.

Butch: Suéltalo, no tenemos todo el día.

Boomer: Butch tiene razón amigo mono.

Mojo: Bueno la verdad es que –dijo mientras comía una rebanada de pizza- Ustedes deben seguir estudiando, así que los inscribí en la escuela.

Brick: Genial – dijo con la mente en otra parte.

Boomer: Estupendo – dijo sin ganas.

Butch: Imbécil.

* * *

**_(Brick)_**

_En la escuela genial, retomaremos las clases, aprenderemos más, ¡Será todo perfecto! Pero… ¡EN ESA ESTÚPIDA ESCUELA ESTÁN LAS SUPER TONTAS! Aunque unas chicas guapas…_

**_(Boomer)_**

_Lo único que pido es que tengan artes y que no estemos en el mismo salón que las idiotas de las SuperTontas. Espero encontrar a alguien a quién molestar. _

**_(Butch)_**

_Sabía que el imbécil de Mojo nos haría eso, bueno es igual mejor que quedarse en casa… ¡Mentira! No dormiré todo lo que acostumbro dormir, a menos que me acueste temprano… A la mierda no. Pero quizá haya chicas guapas en esa escuela, ¿Cómo no lo pensé? Butch al ataque… Chicas prepárense._

* * *

Mojo: Para hacerlos entrar dije que ustedes ya no eran villanos, que habían renunciado a la maldad, y que usarían sus poderes para el bien.

Butch: ¡IMBÉCIL AL CUADRADRO! – gritó mientras golpeaba la mesa, la cual retumbó como si estuviera temblando.

Brick: ¿Usarlos para el bien? Para eso están las SuperPiojentas.

Boomer: Brick tiene razón… No tenemos por qué ser los "nuevos" súper héroes de Saltadilla si están esas bobas.

Mojo: Lo siento, pero al menos eso deben aparentar frente a sus compañeros. Sé que no es verdad pero si no le hubiera dicho eso al alcalde y al director de su escuela, no los hubieran aceptados.

Butch: Acepto.

Brick: Increíblemente yo igual.

Boomer: Somos tres.

Butch: Simio… ¿Tú lavarás la ropa?

Mojo: Construí una máquina que se encargará de todo eso.

Brick: Genial, más máquinas.

Boomer: Espero que no explote, deberías lavarla tú.

Mojo: Son ustedes los que pasarán más tiempo en casa, saben que casi nunca estoy en la casa, me la paso en la guarida, además es súper fácil de usar.

Boomer: Ya, pero ¿Si explota? ¿Qué haremos?

Mojo: ¡NIÑOS FLOJOS! Mejor les compró una lavadora.

Brick: Eso está mejor.

Mojo: Mi máquina estaba mejor.

Butch: No, tus máquinas siempre explotan – estalló en carcajadas.

Brick: Como esa máquina de galletas – se rió también.

Boomer: Con razón no vences nunca a las bobas – muerto de la risa.

**_En la casa de las chicas…_**

Buttercup: Bubbles, ¿Me pasas la ensalada?

Bubbles: Claro, toma.

Blossom: ¡Qué rico! Amo la lasaña.

Profesor: Me tarde mucho en hacerla.

Buttercup: ¡Mentira! Es la recalentada ¬¬

Blossom: Profesor, es un cómico.

Bubbles: Por eso me salió este pedazo frío ¬¬.

Profesor: Este… cómanla… - dijo con la gotita en la cabeza.

**_Su conversación fue la misma que en Costa Azul de Mar, las indicaciones. En plena conversación llaman por teléfono, Bubbles atiende._**

_Bubbles: ¿Aló?_

_Mojo: Hola Bubbles, hablas con… un amigo del Profesor Utonium._

_Bubbles: Hola, ¿Qué desea?_

_Mojo: Me das con el Profesor._

_Bubbles: Por supuesto. ¡Profesor, un amigo suyo está en el teléfono y quiere hablar con usted!_

_Profesor: Buenas noches amigo._

_Mojo: Buenas noches, quería saber cuándo inician las clases en la escuela de Saltadilla para integrar esa información en un informe al jefe. (No sabía que escusa decirle)_

_Profesor: El lunes._

_Mojo: ¿Mañana?_

_Profesor: No, el de la próxima semana._

_Mojo: Gracias por cooperar en el desarrollo del informe. __**Maldito mono cuelga rápido. (Brick gritó eso)**_

_Profesor: ¿Mono? Eres tú Mónica, no pude identificarte, tu voz está más ronca de lo normal._

_Mojo: Ay, sí. El resfriado, jijijijiji._

_Profesor: Muy bien Mónica, nos comunicamos. Adiós._

_Mojo: Adiós._

Blossom: ¿Quién era Profesor?

Profesor: Mi amiga Mónica.

Buttercup: ¿Mónica Howard o Mónica Cooper?

Profesor: Mónica Valderrama.

Bubbles: Sí, la reconocí por su voz ronca.

Buttercup: Ah… era la ronca. Lo hubieran dicho antes.

Profesor: Chicas, les debo comunicar que la reunión de la CIMSA es por 2 meses, pero no se preocupen, porque las llamaré todos los días y nos comunicaremos por internet ¿De Acuerdo?

Bubbles: Lo extrañaremos mucho – sollozando.

Blossom: No se preocupe, estaremos todas bien – con lágrimas en los ojos.

Buttercup: No se decepcionará – dijo con aire de tristeza.

**_Se dieron un abrazo grupal en el cuál a los cuatro se les cayeron unas lágrimas._**

Profesor: Ya chicas, vayan a la cama, es hora de dormir. Mañana debemos ir a hacer las comprar y unos trámites – dijo mientras se secaba unas lágrimas.

Bubbles: Buenas noches.

Blossom: Que duerma bien.

Buttercup: Sueñe con los angelitos.

**_Después de despedirse, Blossom y Bubbles fueron a la habitación de Buttercup._**

Blossom: Buttercup, te tenemos que preguntar algo.

Buttercup: Claro Bloss, pasen.

**_La habitación de Buttercup era grande. En ella tenía un lado lleno de fotos de deportistas (futbolistas y luchadores). Estaba su armario y al lado de este había una puerta, en donde guardaba su guitarra, sus balones de fútbol, entre otras cosas. Su estante tenía libros y una sección de trofeos. Era verde, sus cortinas igual y obviamente su cama, pero esta era un poco más oscura, el sofá que tenía también lo era, incluso su puerta era verde, salvo que en esta tenía formado "Buttercup" con unas letras doradas._**

Bubbles: Buttercup, ¿Estás enamorada o algo?

Buttercup: ¿De dónde sacas eso Bubb?

Bubbles: ¿5 años? ¿Banda Gangrena? ¡¿Ace?!

Blossom: ¿O Mitch?

Buttercup: ¬¬ 5 años, odio a ese patán de Ace y al baka de Mitch ¬¬.

Blossom: Pero antes amabas a Ace...

Buttercup: ¡Salgan de mi pieza! ¬¬

Bubbles: Butter no te enojes - la abraza - buenas noches C:

Blossom: Nos vemos mañana - abraza a Butter - que duermas bien...

Buttercup: Buenas Noches chicas.-

_**Pasaron una noche buena, hasta que el Profesor Utonium las despertó a las 09:30 am. Pasó primero a la pieza de Blossom, que era igual que la de Buttercup, solo que esta era rosa.**_

Profesor: Bloss... Blossom... Vamos despierta dormilona - moviendola.

Blossom: Buenos días - restregándose los ojos- Iré a la ducha.

Profesor: Me parece querida.

_**Salió de la habitación de Blossom para dirigirse a la de Bubbles, la única diferencia que tenían las habitaciones era que en la puerta y en el techo Blossom tenía flores de color fucsia, Bubbles tenía burbujas azules y Buttercup tenía estrellas verde oscuro.**_

Profesor: Bubbles, mi niña despierte - moviendola.

Bubbles: ¿Cómo está Profesor? - incorporándose.

Profesor: Muy bien Bubbles, ve a bañarte para que bajes a desayunar.

Bubbles: A la orden Profesor.

**_Cerró la puerta de la habitación de Bubbles y le tocaba la tarea más difícil, despertar a Buttercup. No sabía como despertarla, es la de sueño más pesado de las tres. Se dio ánimo y entró a la habitación pero para su sorpresa estaba la cama hecha, las ventanas abiertas y las cortinas igual._**

Profesor: ¿Buttercup?

Buttercup: -saliendo de la puerta que estaba al lado de su armario - Hola Profesor.

Profesor: ¿Desde qué hora estás despierta?

Buttercup: Desde hace 40 minutos apróx.

Profesor: Vaya, me sorprendiste Buttercup... ¿Me ayudas a hacer el desayuno?

Buttercup: Claro, vamos.

_**Buttercup, fue a colgar su toalla en el balcón que conecta las tres piezas, sintió como el sol iluminaba sus ojos. Estaba feliz.**_

_****_Profesor: Buttercup, saca los cereales y ponlos en la mesa con la leche.

Buttercup: Muy bien.

Profesor: ¿Te sientes bien?

Buttercup: Sí, que raro que lo pregunte.

Profesor: Lo que pasa es que siempre eres la última en despertar.

Buttercup: Lo sé, hasta a mi se me hace extraño quizá tenga que ver con mi sue...

Profesor: ¿Dijiste algo?

Buttercup: Eh... que hasta a mi se me hace extraño.

Profesor: Ah... ok.

Blossom: ¿Profesor, despertó a Buttercup?

Buttercup: Me levanté antes que tú ñoña :P

Bubbles: ¡Hola Buttercup!

Profesor: Ya niñas a desayunar.

_**En la casa de los RRB ... **_

Brick: - viendo la tv con su cuenco de cereal de chocolate - Son las 09:30... que Boomer despierte a Butch.

Boomer: No lo haré - bajando las escaleras - ve tú.

Brick: Boomer hermano, eso te haría hombre.

Boomer: Yo soy hombre, tengo pe...

Brick: No en ese sentido marica.

Boomer: ¿En qué sentido?

Brick: Los moretones son marca de masculinidad.

Boomer: Entonces hazlo tú, yo ya no quiero más moretones de parte de Butch.

Brick: - Levantándose - Bien voy yo.

Boomer: Suerte.

_**Brick se dirigió a la pieza de Butch, estaba llegando a su puerta y siente que alguien tocaba flauta... Era Butch... Brick pegó la oreja a la puerta para escuchar las cosas que decía. **_

Butch: Mi princesa esmeralda... nadie te hará daño mientras estés junto a mi.

Brick: *susurro para sí mismo* ¿Princesa esmeralda?

Butch: No puedo esperar a verte... ¿Cuándo se dará esa posibilidad?

Brick: *será su flauta... o... Aaaaaah no se me ocurre ¬¬*

Butch: Brick, entra o te pateo tu horrendo trasero ¬¬

Brick: _(mierda me descubrió)_ Jejejeje Hola hermanito... vamos a desayunar.

Butch: *con mirada de odio* ¿Qué hacías ahí?

Brick: ¿Quién es la "Princesa Esmeralda"?

Butch: *sonrojado* Mi flauta, ¿Quién si no?

Brick: Ya bakaa vístete y vamos a desayunar debemos ir a comprar los útiles escolares.

_**Bajaron, desayunaron y se fueron a la compra.**_

_**¿Y las PPG?**_

Buttercup: Vamos chicas.

Blossom: ¿Llevas tu celular?

Buttercup: Sí, llevo hasta el dinero.

Bubbles: ¡Compra de útiles!

Blossom: ¡Profesor, nosotras nos vamos, volvemos pronto!

Profesor: *aspirando* Muy bien chicas. Que les vaya bien.

_**De camino, el buen humor de Buttercup desapareció al recordar que quedaba poco para entrar a clases.**_

Buttercup: No quiero entrar a clases... ¡No quiero Biología!

Blossom: No quiero tener Educación Física.

Bubbles: Yo tampoco.

Buttercup: No es tan terrible... de biología no entiendo nada.

Blossom: Este año te explicaré y entenderás, te lo prometo.

Bubbles: ¡Llegamos!

_**Entraron a la tienda, decidieron empezar con los cuadernos y de ahí iban a ir viendo lo que necesitaban. Los RRB llegaron 5 minutos después que las chicas, aún no se veían.**_

Blossom: Bien, al parecer tenemos los cuadernos necesarios - tachando "cuadernos" en su lista - Vamos a la sección de lápices.

Brick: Bien empecemos con los cuadernos...

**_Cuando los RRB entraron al pasillo de los cuadernos las PPG estaban en el pasillo de los lápices, tijeras y pegamento._**

**_Terminaron de hacer las compras y las PPG se fueron a casa al igual que los RRB... no se vieron en ningún momento..._**

* * *

Ese fue el cap. 2 ... Subiré pronto el 3 CCC:


	3. Los nuevos héroes de Saltadilla

**_Capítulo 3: Los nuevos héroes de Saltadilla _**

**_Las PPG llegaron a casa… el Profesor estaba terminando de asear la casa, le pidió a cada chica que limpiara su cuarto. Vieron la hora eran las 11:45… El Profesor dijo que saldría al supermercado y que ellas se quedarían solas, limpiando su habitación y ordenando las cosas del colegio._**

Blossom: Bien niñas, no nos demoremos mucho… ¿De Acuerdo?

Buttercup: Ok.

Bubbles: Sí Blossom.

**_(Blossom)_**

_Mi pieza no está tan desordenada… lo que debo hacer es ordenar la puerta que está al lado de mi closet… Donde tengo guardado mi diario de vida… Jijijijijijiji además de otras cosas personales… Como mis peluches, zapatos, y las cartas de amor que nunca mandé ._.'_

**_(Bubbles)_**

_Pasaré la aspiradora y terminaría, ya tengo el espacio para guardar mis nuevos cuadernos. Pero limpiaré ese armario en donde están esas cartas que me llegan en la escuela… No las necesito… aunque me da lástima: cc se molestaron mucho en hacérmelas… Buscaré una caja y las guardaré ahí._

**_(Buttercup)_**

_Increíblemente tengo casi todo ordenado… Por lo menos el lugar en el que guardo a "Príncipe Verde" (mi guitarra) está ordenado. Debo ordenar el estante en donde tengo mis trofeos… Eliminaré los cuadernos que no necesito (obvio)._

* * *

**_Mientras los RRB…_**

Brick: Bien par de imbéciles, debemos asear la casa. Butch, te encargarás de el baño principal y la cocina, Boomer, aspirarás TODAS las alfombras y yo limpiaré los muebles y los vidrios.

Butch: Ordenemos primero nuestro cuarto…

Boomer: Buena idea Butch.

Brick: Bien después hacemos lo que dije ¬¬.

RRB: HORA DE LA LIMPIEZA EN LA CASA DE LOS ROWDYRUFF BOYS

**_Después de media hora…_**

Boomer: Al fin terminamos de hacer todo… ¡Increíble!

Butch: Dímelo a mí, estoy muerto… creo que iré a dormir un rato.

Brick: Butch, eres un flojo ¬¬

Butch: Lo sé… *su cara de sueño cambió a felicidad* Yo hago el almuerzo.

Boomer: O_O ¡¿Qué?!

Brick: ¿Quién eres y qué le hiciste a Butch? ¬¬

Butch: Si quieren lo hacen ustedes y yo duermo.

Brick: Cocina tú.

Butch: ¿Y qué hago?

Boomer: ¡Albóndigas!

Butch: Ya.

* * *

**_Y las PPG…_**

Bubbles: Woow… nos demoramos harto igual.

Blossom: Sí… Pero al menos terminamos… Hey ¿y Buttercup?

Buttercup: ¡AYUDAAAA!

**_Blossom y Bubbles corrieron a la habitación de Buttercup… La pobre estaba con una bolsa llena de cuadernos sin uso… ERA ENORME._**

Blossom: *tomando un extremo de la bolsa* Vamos chicas…

Bubbles: Por Dios Buttercup… ¿Acaso también tenías piedras?

Buttercup: No… son solamente cachureos.

**_Lograron deshacerse de la bolsa gigante, cuando la botaron el Profesor estaba llegando._**

Profesor: ¿Qué es eso?

Buttercup: Mis cachureos *con la gotita y una mano en la nuca*

Profesor: Bien entremos que debemos almorzar… Les prepararé Arroz con carne.

Bubbles: Genial

* * *

**_Tanto los RRB y las PPG almorzaron tranquilamente hasta que… ¡UN MONSTRUO ATACA SALTADILLA! Los cinturones de poder de las chicas y de los chicos se iluminaron. Salieron de sus casas y se transformaron._**

Blossom: ¡Hyper Blossom!

Bubbles: ¡Rolling Bubbles!

Buttercup: ¡Powered Buttercup!

Brick: ¡Hard Brick!

Boomer: ¡Explosive Boomer!

Butch: ¡Strong Butch!

**_Los seis chicos se transformaron y fueron a la búsqueda del monstruo…_**

Butch: No es posible que usemos nuestros poderes para el bien ¬¬

Boomer: Debemos hacerlo para tener una buena imagen y destruir a esas bobas.

Brick: Concuerdo con ambos.

**_Las PPG llegaron primero al lugar de la acción y comenzaron a luchar contra el monstruo, era rojo con hartos ojos… era como un pez._**

Blossom: ¡Buttercup! ¡El Niñoooo!

Buttercup: *volando y salvando al niño que estaba en un columpio* Corre mi niño, ve con tu mamá

Bubbles: Blossom ¡CUIDADO!

**_Le llega un aletazo a Blossom que la deja inconsciente en el piso._**

Buttercup: ¡BUBBLES A TU IZQUIERDA!

**_El monstruo tomó a Bubbles y la azotó 3 veces contra el piso, dejándola en el mismo estado que Blossom._**

Buttercup: Veo que sólo somos tú y yo *Preparando su martillo y golpeando al monstruo* MUEREEEEEEE…

Brick: Es la verdecita… ¿Por qué está sola?

Boomer: Mira *apuntando a Blossom y a Bubbles*

Brick: Boomer ve a ver a Bubbles yo iré a ver a Blossom y Butch ayuda a Buttercup.

**_Boomer fue a ver a Bubbles, apoyó su cabeza en la pierna de él al igual que Brick hizo con Blossom… Pero Butch se quedó estático en el aire, pensando en cómo derrotarlo hasta que se le ocurrió._**

Butch: ¡Ve a volar Globo! *pinchándolo con una aguja que sacó del piso .-.*

**_El Monstruo explotó lanzando a Buttercup contra un árbol y dejando polvo en el aire. Butch fue tras Buttercup… pero con el humo creyó que la había perdido de vista. Blossom y Bubbles se despertaron entre el humo blanco._**

Blossom: ¡Cof, cof, cof! ¡Bubbles, Buttercup!

Bubbles: ¡Cof, Cof,! Blossom, estoy aquí.

Blossom: ¿Y Buttercup?

* * *

**_Se dispersó el humo y los ojos de los chicos se encontraron con los ojos brillando… Blossom y Brick… Boomer y Bubbles y Buttercup y Butch. Se sonrojaron._**

Blossom: ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? *evitando la mirada de Brick*

Buttercup: ¿No se habían ido para siempre? *ocultando su sonrojo sin dejar de mirar a Butch*

Brick: Hola volvimos porque cambiamos. *con una sonrisa de vergüenza*

Bubbles: Sí claro – sarcasmo. *rodando los ojos*

Boomer: Si es verdad trío de bobas. *mirando al lado opuesto de Bubbles*

Blossom: Ajá… Claro…

Butch: Siguen igual de imbéciles.*Mirando al piso*

Buttercup: Y ustedes igual de llorones.

Brick: Es verdad, ahora somos héroes, regresamos de Suspiranza… Hicimos méritos para volver aquí, quedar en una escuela…

Blossom: Demuéstralo.

Brick: Hola, mi nombre es Brick Jojo, Soy un RowdyRuff Boy Z, es un gusto poder trabajar con heroínas tan geniales como ustedes (:

Blossom: Hola, soy Blossom Utonium… Espero que estén a nuestro nivel.

Boomer: Yo soy Boomer Jojo, Espero que seamos buenos amigos.

Bubbles: Soy Bubbles Utonium, espero lo mismo.

Butch: Mi nombre es Butch Jojo y soy el más guapo de todos.

*Todos con la gotita*

Buttercup: El mío es Buttercup Utonium, eso.

Blossom: ¿Por qué volvieron y decidieron ser buenos?

Brick: Porque el mal no nos llevó a ningún lado además… Extrañábamos Saltadilla.

Buttercup: Ya, ahora díganos la verdad. ¬¬

Butch: Esa es la verdad verdecita.

Bubbles: Yo les creo *mirando a Boomer*

Boomer: Gracias Bubbles. C:

Blossom: Creo que les daremos una oportunidad, ¿Verdad Buttercup?

Buttercup: Está bien. *con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados*

Brick: Genial. Nos vamos a casa chicos.

**_Los RRB salieron volando mientras que las chicas quedaron algo extrañadas de su repentino cambio de pensar. Decidieron que hablarían de eso en casa y emprendieron el vuelo hacia su dulce hogar._**

* * *

Capítulo 3 Listo! Déjenme un review con lo que quieren que pase, algunas ideas o críticas constructivas... Espero dentro de poco subir el cap. 4


	4. El cuestionamiento e inicio de clases

**Capítulo 4: **_El cuestionamiento e Inicio de Clases_

**_Las PPG llegaron a su hogar, sin el traje de las súper heroínas, se dirigieron al cuarto de Blossom, el Profesor Utonium estaba en su laboratorio ordenando todo para su viaje que ni sintió la puerta ni los pasos de las chicas que hacían cuando subieron la escalera._**

Blossom: ¿Cambiaron? *cerrando la puerta*

Bubbles: Yo les creo J

Buttercup: No lo sé Blossom, ellos pueden traer un plan entre manos… *con mirada sospechosa*

Blossom: Concuerdo con Buttercup, pero igual…

Bubbles: Entonces debemos nosotras hacernos amigas de ellos para poder ver realmente que es lo que pasa.

Blossom: ¡Buena idea Bubb!

Buttercup: Lo que me faltaba k9

Bubbles: Vamos Butter, no es tan malo, yo puedo ser la mejor amiga de Boomer.

Blossom: ¿Crees que llegaremos a ser las mejores amigas de ellos?

Bubbles: Tu peor enemigo puede terminar siendo tu mejor amigo C:

Blossom: Trataré de ser la mejor amiga de Brick… Así que Buttercup, te toca ser la Mejor ami…

Buttercup: ¡ESTÁN LOCAS! Ese patán mentecato nunca podrá ser mi mejor amigo ¬¬

Bubbles: Por último inténtalo.

Blossom: ¿O tienes miedo? *con cara de provocadora*

Buttercup: ¿De qué podría tener miedo?

Blossom: Entonces…

Buttercup: ¬¬ Trataré de ser la "BFF" de Butch.

Bubbles: Bueno… está decidido.

Profesor: ¿Niñas, son ustedes?

PPG: ¡Sí PROFESOR!

Profesor: ¡Vaya! No las sentí llegar… ¡Cenaremos Pizza Napolitana!

PPG: WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

* * *

**_Con los RRB pasaba algo similar, estaban en la pieza de Brick_**

Brick: ¿Cómo nos acercaremos a esas mocosas?

Boomer: Hablándoles. Daaah

Butch: Ay sí, y seremos los mejores amigos del mundo ¬¬ *Con tono irónico*

Brick: ¡BUENA IDEA BUTCH!

Boomer: ¿En serio? *con cara de esperanzado*

Butch: ¿¡En serio!? ¡ERA UNA IRONÍA!

Brick: Pero piénselo, si cada uno se hace el mejor amigo de una de esas bobas, será más fácil derrotarlas…

Butch: No lo sé Brick, y si…

Boomer: ¿… y si nos enamoramos?

Brick: Eso debemos evitar, también encariñarnos mucho, después de todo, ellas son el enemigo.

Butch: ¿Y cómo lo haremos? O sea, mi mejor amiga.

Brick: Boomer con la bebé de Bubbles, tú Butch con la ruda de Buttercup y yo con la nerd de Blossom.

Boomer: ¡Genialolo!

Butch: Uy sí que emoción ¬¬

Brick: Debemos jurarlo *poniendo de pie con una mano en frente*

Boomer: Yo lo juro *poniendo su mano*

Brick: ¿Y tú Butch?

Butch: Si no, funciona los mato ¬¬ *poniendo su mano*

Brick: Listo, ahora… ¿Nos tocará en la misma clase?

Boomer: Sería lo ideal.

Butch: Ojalá no ¬¬

(Suena el timbre de la puerta)

Repartidor: ¡Sushi!

Boomer: ¡Ya voy!

Repartidor: Aquí está su orden señor Boomer.

Boomer: Gracias, anótelo a la cuenta de Mojo Jojo.

Repartidor; Ya está pagada.

Boomer: ¡Bah! Tienes razón, ten tu propina, adiós.

Brick: ¡SUSHI DE SALMÓN!

Butch: ¡SUSHI DE CAMARÓN!

Boomer: ¡A comer!

* * *

**_Llegó el día lunes, el día del inicio de clases, la hora de llegada a la escuela el primer día es a las 08:30 am, los RRB estaban tomando desayuno a eso de las 07:55 am al igual que las PPG._**

Blossom: ¿Llegarán alumnos nuevos?

Bubbles: Quizá los RRB, si es que no se inscribieron en la escuela de chicos.

Buttercup: No creo, espero que no estemos en la misma clase.

Blossom: Créeme deseo lo mismo, pero en realidad eso no nos serviría para llevar a cabo nuestro plan.

Bubbles: En todo caso… Ojalá llegue una chica con aspirante a ser una diseñadora de moda.

**_Buttercup y Blossom se cayeron de espaldas._**

Buttercup: Bubb, eres una soñadora.

Blossom: ¿Qué hora es?

Bubbles: Las… 08:04 am.

Buttercup: Bien, yo lavo la loza, Bubbles tú guardas y Blossom tu retiras.

Blossom: Bien… entonces espérame en la cocina.

Bubbles: Iré a arreglarme.

Buttercup: Bueno.

* * *

**_Los RRB…_**

Brick: Boomer… ¿Qué hora es?

Boomer: Las… 7:46 am.

Brick: Piedra, papel o tijera para ver quién despierta a Butch con este vaso de agua.

Boomer: Bien…

**_PIEDRA PAPEL O TIJERAS: GANA BOOMER._**

Brick: Mierda…

Boomer: Iré a preparar el desayuno.

Brick: *entrando a la pieza de Butch* Oye… ¡Butch!  
**_Se acerca a la repisa en donde Butch tenía su diario de vida, lo encuentra y lo lee en voz alta para despertarlo  
_**Brick:_"… El reencuentro de nuestros ojos, me provocó una vibración que no había vuelto a sentir desde los cinco años… no puedo amarte por el hecho de nuestras diferencias… pero eres la razón de mi vida, Mi Princesa Esmeralda" _

**_No pudo seguir porque cayó al piso gracias a un golpe que le dio Butch en la cabeza._**

Butch: ¿Por qué lo leíste? ¬¬

Brick: ¿Quién es la Princesa Esmeralda?

Butch: No te importa.

Boomer: ¡BAJEN A DESAYUNAR, SON LAS 07:50 AM!

Butch: Me baño y bajo.

Brick: Apúrate y arréglate para tu _"Princesa Esmeralda"_

Butch: ¿Te golpeo de nuevo? ¬¬

Brick: No, ve a bañarte.

* * *

**_Los chicos terminaron de desayunar a las 08:07 am, se arreglaron y salieron de su hogar a las 08:20 am volando hacia la escuela. Las chicas hicieron lo mismo a la misma hora… ¡COINCIDENCIA XDD!_**

**_En la escuela las PPG tenían sus puestos asignados, en la primera fila al lado de la ventana. Desde el tercer puesto al quinto, respectivamente Bubbles, Buttercup y Blossom. Las chicas debieron dirigirse a dirección para avisar sobre el viaje del Profesor Utonium y de la autorización que tenían las chicas para cualquier salida._**

**_Los RRB llegaron a la escuela y se debieron ocultar en una jardinera por las fans que los seguían. _**

**_Sonó el timbre y a los RRB les asignaron la sala._**

Brick: Chicos, llegó la hora… Compórtense.

Butch: Ojalá hayan chicas guapas.

Boomer: Recuerden, Brick y Blossom, Butch y Buttercup y yo y Bubbles.

Keane: *abriendo la puerta del salón* Buenos días… los presentaré y les asignaré sus asientos. Clase, me complace informarles de la llegada de nuevos compañeros, Los RRB. Pasen Chicos.

**_Los RRB entraron y les sorprendió al no ver a las PPG, se miraron extrañados y algo desilusionados._**

Keane: Preséntense.

Brick: Hola, mi nombre es Brick Jojo. *Estaba vestido con una polera roja y una chaqueta sin mangas, unos jeans, converse rojas, y su inseparable gorra roja y negra que dejaba ver unos mechones rojizos de su cabello.

Boomer: Yo soy Boomer Jojo. *Estaba vestido igual que Brick solo que sin chaqueta, sin gorra, y sus prendar eran azules, su pelo rubio brillaba al resplandor del sol y sus ojos azules hacían suspirar a una chica.

Butch: Butch Jojo *Moviendo su flequillo para dejar ver sus ojos verdes que dejaron heladas a todas las chicas de la clase, al igual que sus hermanos usaba jeans y converse, pero este usaba una camisa verde oscuro.

Keane: Bien… veamos, sus puestos son: Brick, en la fila que está al lado de la fila de la ventana en el quinto puesto.

Brick: Bien…

Keane: Boomer, en la misma fila que tu hermano pero en el puesto número 3.

Boomer: Genial.

Keane: Y tú Butch…

Heather: Señorita Keane, ¿Butch, no se puede sentar junto a mi? *Dijo una chica de pelo negro y ojos café que estaba sentada al frente del pizarrón*

Keane: ¿Quieres sentarte aquí?

Butch: No. No quiero. ¬¬ *lanzando una mirada de odio hacia Heather*

Keane: Bien, entonces atrás de Boomer.

* * *

**_Blossom y Bubbles tocaron la puerta de su salón._**

Keane: Blossom, Bubbles, bienvenidas adelante.

**_Las PPG eran las chicas más codiciadas de su escuela, Blossom por ser la más inteligente y de un liderazgo inigualable, Bubbles por ser la chica más a la moda y Buttercup por ser la más deportista y una de las más bellas (con sus hermanas). Cuando Bubbles y Blossom entraron al salón todos los chicos suspiraron lo que hizo que Heather, Courtney y Gwen (La Princesa Morbucks por si acaso xd) las miraban con odio… los RRB no se dieron cuenta de su presencia, estaban escuchando música._**

Bubbles: Hola Chicos. *Estaba con un vestido celeste con un pañuelo azul y ballerinas*

Blossom: ¿Cómo están? *Estaba con un short fucsia y una polera de tirantes blanca con flores rosas y corazones rosas también.

Keane: Bubbles, te sientas junto a Boomer.

Bubbles: ¿Boomer? *sorprendida* ¿El RRB azul?

Keane: Exacto, ve.

Bubbles: Bueno… *se sentó junto a Boomer, él la miró y ambos se quedaron congelados*

Keane: Blossom, junto a Brick.

Blossom: Bueno… *Se sentó junto a Brick y al igual que los azules, se quedaron congelados*

Keane: Y ¿Buttercup?

Blossom: Está en la oficina del director hablando sobre su comportamiento en clases.

Keane: Bien, yo debo ir a atender un asunto pequeño a la sala de profesores, si llega en mi ausencia díganle que se sienta junto a Butch.

Bubbles: Claro Profesora.

* * *

**_La Señorita Keane salió de la sala y Brick le habló a Blossom y Boomer a Bubbles._**

Brick: Hola rosita, ¿Cómo estás?

Blossom: Bien gracias ¿y tú?

Brick: Bien gracias… ¿Dónde vacacionaste?

Blossom: En Costa Azul de Mar ¿y tú?

Brick: En Punta Costa Floreada

Blossom: ¡Oh! Qué genial.

* * *

**_(Brick)_**

**_¡Qué hermosos ojos! Me hipnotizan… debo ser amigo de ella… pero no sé cómo controlar esto que siento dentro, esta sensación de mariposas…_**

* * *

**_(Normal)_**

Boomer: ¡Hola nueva amiga Bubbles!

Bubbles: Hola nuevo amigo Boomer…

Boomer: ¿Qué tal todo?

Bubbles: De lo mejor ¿y tú?

Boomer: Igual jajajajajajajajajajajaja.

* * *

**_Estaban de lo mejor cuando Buttercup toca la puerta y Heather va a abrirla._**

Heather: ¡Miren quién llegó, la imbécil de Buttercup! Jajajajajaja *sus amigas también se rieron*

**_Cuando Heather dijo "Buttercup" Butch se incorporó de inmediato, dejando boquiabiertos a Blossom y Brick._**

Buttercup: Córrete tarada *empujando a Heather*

Blossom: ¡Buttercup, debes sentarte aquí al frente mío!

Butch: Al lado mío preciosa *con una mirada galán*

Buttercup: Por la repu…

Bubbles: ¡BUTTERCUP!¬¬

Buttercup: Sorry… *Estaba con unos pantalones ajustados de color negro, sus converse verdes y una polera de tirantes verde con encajes negros*

Heather: *a sus amigas* ¿Por qué será que siempre tienen lo mejor esas tontas? * Ella estaba con una falta tableada color café y una polera amarilla* Butch debe ser mío.

Gwen: *Vestida igual que la princesa* Qué importa, esos chicos serán nuestros. Brick será mi novio

Courtney: *También con una falda pero plana de color naranjo y una polera amarilla con un chaleco blanco*Y Boomer será mi presa.

* * *

Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh! Se viene el quinto akjshdkahdskjas Recuerden dejar un Review 3


	5. Los BFF

**Capítulo 5: Los BFF**

Butch: ¿Cómo estás verdecita amiga? *extendiéndole la mano a Buttercup en señal de saludo*

Buttercup: Bien creo *mirando la mano de Butch y luego tomándola*

Butch: Esperaba un bien como respuesta.

Buttercup: Perdón por no complacerte mimado *soltando la mano* ¿y tú?

Butch: Bien gracias…

* * *

Blossom: Brick… ¿Te diste cuenta de la reacción de Butch cuando llegó Butter?

Brick: Te iba a decir lo mismo… y ahora parecen entablar una conversación… al igual que Bubbles y Boomer.

Blossom: Ellos se llevaron bien al instante…

Brick: Te quiero preguntar algo.

Blossom: Dime *sonrojada al ver como Brick la buscaba con la mirada igual de sonrojado*

Brick: ¿Quieres ser mi… mejor amiga?

Blossom: ¿Mejor Amiga? No crees que eso se va dando en el tiempo…

Brick: Pero quiero que sepas que yo quiero que TÚ seas mi mejor amiga.

**_(Blossom)  
¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡QUÉ HERMOSO! Pero qué raro ¬¬ jum… ¿qué estará tramando? Aunque… esto me hace el camino igual más fácil. Se acabó, ya sé que le voy a decir…_**

**_(Normal)_**

Blossom: De acuerdo, entonces tú eres ahora mi MEJOR AMIGO (:

Brick: Genial mejor amiguiiiiiiii *con voz de mujer*

Blossom: o_o Wtf!

**_(Brick)  
¡EURECA! Eso me facilitará el trabajo de "espionaje" a las PPG... Sin embargo no puedo dejar de sentir emoción al saber que la chica más guapa que he visto, sea mi mejor amiga y quizá hasta… NO, no puede ser mi novia… eso traerá muchos problemas._**

**_(Normal)_**

Brick: ¿Qué? Creí que era gracioso ¬3¬

Blossom: Lo fue, pero igual fue como raro *riendo*

* * *

Boomer: Bubbles… ¿Qué se siente ser una de las más codiciadas?

Bubbles: ¿A qué te refieres?

Boomer: A eso… Eres una de las chicas más lindas y llamativas de la escuela, junto a tus hermanas. No me digas que nunca lo has notado porque no te creería.

Bubbles: Lo que pasa es que no te había entendido. No sabría que responderte porque al fin y al cabo a mi me da lo mismo ser caracterizada como "una de las más bonitas", con tal que el chico que me interesa lo piense… :$

Boomer: ¿Te gusta un chico? *un poco celoso*

**_(Boomer)  
¡Le gusta un chico! No puede ser ¬¬ ¿Quién será? Necesito saber para poder eliminarlo… ¡Qué estoy diciendo! Ni que me gustara o me pasaran cosas con ella… A quién quiero engañar, ¿a mí mismo? Imposible, me conozco lo suficiente como para querer convencerme de que no me pasan cosas con la linda chica rubia, ojos color cielo y piel suave como la seda._**

**_(Bubbles)  
¿Cómo le digo que es él? Si lo hago tal vez lo asuste… Prefiero decirle que ninguno es el que me interesa… ¿Por qué me preguntó eso con voz de celos? No creo, debo ser yo la que se está pasando películas. Debo tomar la iniciativa y pedirle que sea mi mejor amigo, aunque eso se "gane" en el tiempo, debo hacerlo…_**

**_(Normal)_**

Bubbles: No, solamente lo dije para cuando llegue ese chico.

Boomer: Ah… eso… *suena su celular, era un sms de Brick*

_***SMS: ¡MARICA! Pídele que sea tu BFF, hice eso con Blossom y aceptó, si lo haces podemos llevar a cabo nuestro plan a la perfección. ;)***_

Bubbles: ¿Boomer, quieres que seamos amigos verdad?

Boomer: Sí, por supuesto.

Bubbles: Pues yo no. *cruzándose de brazos*

Boomer: ¿P- por q- qué? *casi llorando*

Bubbles: Porque quiero que seamos ¡BFF! *con sus brazos en forma de "V"*

Boomer: ¬¬ Me asustaste mala.

Bubbles: ¿Qué me dices?

Boomer: De acuerdo… Entonces, ahora seremos mejores amigos y nos contaremos TODO.

Bubbles: ¡T-O-D-O! Sin ninguna excepción.

* * *

Butch: ¿Qué escuchas?

Buttercup: Led Zeppelin ¿Por qué?

Butch: Sólo preguntaba, me encanta esa banda.

Buttercup: ¿En serio?

Butch: Sí, mi canción favorita es "Stairway to Heaven"

Buttercup: Es un muy buen tema, me sé esa canción en guitarra.

Butch: *Sorprendido* ¿Tocas guitarra?

Buttercup: ¿Qué pensabas?

Butch: Que solamente tocabas el triángulo

Buttercup: ¬¬ Tú solamente tocas flauta.

Butch: No, al igual que tu toco guitarra, su nombre es Princesa Esmeralda *sonrojado*

Buttercup: ¿Por qué Princesa Esmeralda?

Butch: Porque es verde…

Brick: ¿No que la Princesa Esmeralda era tu flauta y a la que le escribes versos románticos?

Butch: No le escribo versos a nadie y mi flauta no es la Princesa Esmeralda ¬¬ Lo dije para que no siguieras preguntando.

Blossom: Butch no sientas vergüenza, la guitarra de Buttercup se llama… *Buttercup le tapa la boca*

Buttercup: No tiene nombre *sonrojada*

Butch: A mí no me engañas, yo te dije el absurdo nombre de mi guitarra, dime el tuyo, es lo justo.

Buttercup: *suspiró* Príncipe Abeto.

Brick: No es tan terrible, pero ¿qué significa?

Buttercup: Es un árbol, lo que pasa es que su color verde es lo que más me gusta.

Blossom: Brick, no los interrumpamos más… *se dan vuelta*

**_(Butch)  
¡TÚS OJOS BUTTERCUP, DIOS SON HERMOSOS! Qué carajo estoy hablando, son horribles ¬¬ Ahora… ¿Cómo mierda le digo a esta niña que debemos ser mejores amigos? Al carajo, seré directo._**

_Butch: Buttercup, sé mi mejor amiga._

_Buttercup: ¿Qué?_

_Butch: Sé mi mejor amiga, sé que lo entiendes._

_Buttercup: ¿Y si no quiero?_

**_Se tenía que poner difícil ¬¬ Aunque amo la expresión de sus ojos cuando se… ¡BUTCH CONTRÓLATE! ¿ACASO ERES IGUAL DE GAY QUE BOOMER? ¿Por qué rayos me duele la cabeza?_**

_Butch: ¿Por qué no? Nuestros hermanos al parecer ya lo son, sé que lleva tiempo y todo, pero al menos es para saber que puedo contar contigo._

**_(Buttercup)  
¿Butch cree que soy idiota? No soy tan fácil de convencer, no porque tengamos, hasta el momento, una banda favorita en común significa que seremos BFF… Buttercup se lo prometiste a tus hermanas, una promesa de hermanas no se rompe… Me duele la cabeza :cc_**

**_(Normal)_**

Buttercup: Está bien… Seremos *con las palabras entrecortadas* mejores amigos.

Butch: Súper… ahora ¿Qué otras bandas escuchas?

* * *

**_Mientras los nuevos BFF conversaban de lo lindo (y no tanto en el caso de Buttercup y Butch que estaban medios tensos) Gwen, Heather y Courtney comentan su plan para poder conquistar a los RowdyRuff Boys._**

Gwen: Bien, Courtney dime lo que tienes que hacer.

Courtney: Hablar con Boomer y hacerme su amiga, luego subir de rango a su BFF y ser su novia.

Gwen: Bien dicho, Heather ahora tú.

Heather: Coquetear con Butch.

Gwen: Bien ahora yo, debo hacerme la víctima y fingir que Blossom me hace bullying.

Courtney: ¿Y si le pedimos ayuda a los chicos? *apuntando a tres chicos que estaban en la esquina*

Gwen: Buena idea… ¡Dexter, Johnny, Cody! Vengan un momento por favor.

Dexter: ¿Qué pasa chicas? *Era un pelirrojo con lentes y pecas, usaba siempre unos pantalones azules con bototos y una bata blanca, pero la bata ya no la llevaba y dejaba ver su polerón naranjo*

Heather: Necesitamos su ayuda.

Johnny: ¿En qué? *respondió el chico rubio con cabello de flama con puntas rojas, ojos azules, una camisa azul abierta dejando ver una polera negra con un símbolo (no sé qué símbolo es ¬¬ pero en fin, es Johnny Test xd) y unos pantalones verdes.

Courtney: Nosotras sabemos que a ustedes les gustan las PGG.

Cody: Es que ¿A quién no? Si al parecer a los nuevos también ¬¬ (Es Taka)

Gwen: Por eso… a nosotras nos gustan los RRB y no queremos que ellos sean amigos de las PGG ni mucho menos sus novias. Así que queremos hacer un plan… nosotros seis debemos conquistar a uno de ellos, en nuestro caso a un RRB y ustedes a una PGG.

Dexter: ¿Ya? Entonces… Supongo que tú conquistarás a Brick… De ese modo, yo conquistaré a la linda Blossom *ojos de corazón*

Courtney: Yo conquistaré a Boomer así que Cody, tú deberás conquistar a…

Cody: La tierna y hermosa Bubbles *igual que Dexter*

Heather: ¡Qué tienen esas bobas por favor!

Johnny: Inteligencia, agilidad, buen gusto por la música y las patinetas sobretodo Buttercup, el amor de mi vida. Heather conquista al Emo de Butch.

Gwen: Está decidido, todos los miércoles nos juntaremos en…

Cody: Mi casa.

Gwen: Bien, en casa de Cody a ver nuestro avance ¿Les parece?

Johnny: Sí. Me la jugaré por Buttercup.

Dexter: Todo por Blossom.

Cody: Bubbles será mía.

Heather: Butch, ahí va tu princesa.

Courtney: Afírmate Boomer.

* * *

**_La Señorita Keane había ingresado a la sala y luego sonó el timbre para el descanzo de las 09:30 am._**

Keane: Chicos, sean puntuales al volver a la sala.

Butch: Buttercup… ¿Conoces un lugar tranquilo para poder conversar?

Buttercup: Claro, pero te pediría un favor antes. *se fueron*

Blossom: ¿Y eso? Creí que se iban a odiar.

Boomer: Pero si son BFF.

Brick: ¿Cómo sabes eso?

Boomer: Los escuché.

Bubbles: Estaban hablando de Led Zeppelin.

Blossom: Ah… Rock… claro. ¿Vamos al patio?

Brick: Buena idea rosadita.

**_Mientras Butch y Buttercup estaban en el baño de chicas (Butch estaba afuera esperando a Butter) los rojos y azules fueron a sentarse en unas bancas que se encuentran afuera de la cafetería. Sonó el timbre de finalización del descanso, solamente quedaba 1hr y media más para poder irse a casa, habían quedado en irse juntos, total la casa de los RRB estaba a dos calles más de la casa de las PGG._**

* * *

**_Se pasaron ese bloque hablando: Boomer y Bubbles de los animales y las pinturas, Blossom y Brick de los dulces y los superhéroes, Butch y Buttercup de las mejores bandas de rock… _**

Blossom: Oye Brick, ¿cuál es tu dulce preferido?

Brick: El de frutilla con relleno de frambuesa ¿y el tuyo?

Blossom: El de frambuesa con relleno de frutilla. *rieron*

Brick: ¿Es mi idea o Butch está más pálido?

Blossom: Debe ser el sol, porque Buttercup se ve igual más blanca…

Brick: El sol *rió* ¿Superhéroe favorito?

Blossom: ¡Galactiman!

Brick: ¡El mío igual!

Blossom: ¿Color favorito?

Brick: Rojo ¿y el tuyo?

Blossom: Fucsia.

* * *

Boomer: Artistas favoritos.

Bubbles: Da Vinci y Miguel Ángel ¿y los tuyos?

Boomer: Los mismos.

Bubbles: Animal favorito.

Boomer: Las Ardillas.

Bubbles: ¡Las mías igual!

Boomer: Aunque igual me gustan también las serpientes.

Bubbles: A mí no mucho, prefiero el puerco espín.

Boomer: Película favorita.

Bubbles: Cualquiera que no sea de terror ni de acción.

Boomer: Las mías igual *rió*

* * *

Butch: Banda favorita.

Buttercup: Mmm… Son muchas... pero en fin, cualquiera que toque Rock ¿y la tuya?

Butch: Lo mismo que tú.

Buttercup: Canción favorita de… AC/DC.

Butch: Thunderstruck ¿y la tuya?

Buttercup: ¡La misma! *se marea y se toma la cabeza con las manos*

Butch: Butter… ¿Qué pasa lindura?

Buttercup: Solo un ridículo mareo… Deja de decirme así ¬¬.

Butch: A todas las chicas les gusta eso.

Buttercup: A mí no ¬¬

Butch: Entonces iré a ver si a esa tal Heather le gusta… *queriendo que Buttercup se enojara*

Buttercup: No me importa, ve si quieres *con la cabeza aún apoyada en sus manos*

Butch: Tú me dijiste *se para y va donde Heather esperando que Buttercup lo viera, pero solamente lo vio Brick que quedó con cara de WTF y las miradas de Heather, Courtney y Gwen*

Heather: ¿te puedo ayudar en algo?

Butch: *la mira con asco, la encontraba fea* Eh… solo quiero molestar a mi AMIGA Buttercup *ve que Johnny se acerca a Butter, le dijo algo al oído, ella miró a Johnny y le dedicó una sonrisa y un abrazo, Butch se puso muy celoso*

Heather: Si necesitas ayuda, solo dime.

Butch: No voy a necesitarte nunca, saca esas fantasías que tienes por favor. *se dirige a su asiento mirando con odio a Johnny el cual se fue cuando él llegó*

Buttercup: ¿Ya volviste?

Butch: Heather me dio asco ¬¬

* * *

**_Sonó el timbre para irse a casa, eran las 11:20 am. Salieron los seis BFF juntos lo más rápido que pudieron por el acoso de los fans. A las afuera de la escuela se fueron tranquilos… _**

Blossom: ¿Dónde viven ustedes?

Brick: A dos calles pasando su casa.

Boomer: Las iremos a dejar.

Bubbles: Genial (:

Butch: ¿Buttercup, te sientes bien?

Buttercup: Sí, estoy bien gracias…

**_Los Azules siguieron su conversación de los animales y los artistas, los rojos hablaban del manga de Galactiman y los verdes no hablaban, al parecer se sentían decaídos. Llegaron a la Casa de las PPG._**

Blossom: Adiós chicos, adiós Brick.

Brick: Adiós chicas, adiós Blossom.

Bubbles: Adiós chicos, adiós Boomer.

Boomer: Adiós chicas, adiós Bubbles.

Buttercup: Adiós chicos. Butch.

Butch: Adiós chicas. Butter.

* * *

**_Los RRB se fueron a casa mientras que las PPG entraron a la suya, el Profesor estaba terminando las maletas, él se iría en dos días más, pero tenía que tener todo listo antes por lo olvidadizo que era. Les dio la hora del almuerzo, estaban en lo mejor de una conversación sobre "Las Ordenes del Profesor" cuando… _**

Buttercup: Disculpe Profesor y hermanas, pero necesito ir al baño *corre hacia el baño*

Bubbles: Eso fue raro…

Blossom: Quizá quiera hacer del 2 o está en sus días.

**_Suena el Teléfono, atiende el Profesor_**_._

Profesor: ¿Diga?... Por supuesto Señor… voy en camino. *cuelga* Chicas me debo ir, hay una reunión urgente, volveré lo más pronto que pueda *toma las llaves del auto y la casa y se va*

Bubbles: Eso fue aún más raro.

**_Se escuchan los sonidos de Buttercup vomitando._**

Blossom: Vamos a verla *toca la puerta del baño* Buttercup ¿Estás bien?

Bubbles: No responde, abre la puerta… ¡BUTTERCUP!

* * *

**_Buttercup estaba en el piso, se había desmayado. Para los RRB la situación era similar._**

Brick: ¡BUTCH ABRE LA PUTA PUERTA!

Boomer: Abrámosla nosotros… ¡BUTCH! DESPIERTA FLOJO DE MIERDA.

Brick: No creo que esté durmiendo, se desmayó vomitando…

* * *

CONTINUARAAAAAAÁ! Uhhh! akshdkjahkdjaksdj


	6. El Hospital

**__**Holii! Aquí les dejo el Cap. 6 **Aclaración: Gwen _ES _la Princesa Morbucks C: Por razones de flojera le puse Gwen jijijijijijijij... Ojalá les guste... dejen un review C:

* * *

**_Capítulo 6: El Hospital._**

**_Las PPG y los RRB volaron (literalmente) al "Hospital de Saltadilla" en busca de ayuda para los verdes. Los primeros en llegar fueron los RRB._**

Boomer: ¡AYUDA POR FAVOR! AYUDAAA

Enfermera: ¿Qué sucede chicos?

Brick: Nuestro hermano Butch… se desmayó y no reacciona, está más blanco de lo normal y uy frío.

Enfermera: ¡Carolina, llama al Dr. Stewart!

*suena por el alto parlante como la recepcionista que responde al nombre de Carolina llamaba al Dr. Stewart*

Brick: ¿Está muy mal?

Enfermera: *examinando los ojos de Butch* No, pero igual el Dr. Tendrá que hacerle unos exámenes *en eso llegan las PGG*

Blossom: Enfermera, nuestra hermana Buttercup se desmayó, ¡está muy pálida y demasiado fría!

Boomer: ¿Chicas?

Bubbles: Hola chicos.

Enfermera: Humm… igual que el hermano de los RRB…

Dr. Stewart: ¿Cuál es la emergencia? *con respiración agitada*

Enfermera: Estos dos chicos se desmayaron y al parecer están muy mal.

Dr. Stewart: Bien… ¡Campos, Ibáñez, traigan las camillas!

**_Los enfermeros trajeron dos camillas y recostaron en ellas el cuerpo de Butch y Buttercup._**

Dr. Stewart: Zona B, Sección 1 – H, sala 13.

Enfermeros: A la orden *entraron a la puerta grande que decía "Acceso Zona B"

Blossom: Doctor… Somos sus familiares.

Dr. Stewart: Tranquila corazón si algo sale mal, Dios no lo permita, les avisaré. Por el momento, quédense en la sala de espera.

Blossom: Gracias Doc.

* * *

**_Se dirigieron a la Sala de espera y se situaron en un sofá donde cabían los cuatro, se situaron Brick – Blossom – Bubbles – Boomer, respectivamente. Al cabo de unos diez minutos vieron la hora, el reloj marcaba las 14:57 pm. Les dieron las 15:15 pm hasta que Boomer decidió preguntar…_**

Boomer: Chicas, ¿Qué le pasó a Buttercup?

Bubbles: Bueno, fue así… estábamos almorzando cuando Butter pide permiso para ir al baño, al profesor en ese instante tuvo que irse a una reunión, luego del baño se escuchaba como Buttercup vomitaba, con Blossom nos preocupamos la vamos a ver y ella estaba desmayada, pálida y muy fría… ¿Y a Butch?

Brick: Bieen… si no me equivoco fue así…

*****Flash Back*****

Brick: Oye Butch, come tu pescado ¬¬ No estuve como esclavo en la cocina para que no te lo comas.

Butch: Perdón socio, pero mi cabeza me da vueltas.

Boomer: Pues come, si no vas a estar más débil.

Butch: Obvio *comienza a comer su pescado* Chicos… ¿Les molesta si voy al baño?

Brick: ¡Qué va! Ve tranquilo hermano.

*****Fin de Flash Back*****

Brick: La cosa es que después sentimos como vomitaba y lo fuimos a ver. Lo encontramos en el mismo estado que a Buttercup.

Blossom: No sé que piensen ustedes, pero ambos estaban decaídos de antes.

Boomer: Iba a decir lo mismo… ¿Será algún virus?

Blossom: No lo sé… ojalá no. *suena el celular de Bubbles*

* * *

_(Conversación de teléfono)_

_Bubbles: ¿Aló?_

_Profesor: ¡Bubbles! *con voz de preocupación* ¿Dónde están mis niñas?_

_Bubbles: Oh, profesor no sabe lo que pasó *sollozando*_

_Profesor: ¿Qué paso mi pequeña Bubbles?_

_Bubbles: Es Buttercup, después que usted se fue, empezó a vomitar y se desmayó, ahora estamos en el hospital._

_Profesor: ¡Oh Dios Mío! ¿Ya la atendieron?_

_Bubbles: Sí, están en eso._

_Profesor: Wow, mi niña, lo les quería comunicar que… el viaje se adelantó… Salgo hoy a las 19:30 pm, me pasarán a buscar a las 17:30 pm a la casa._

_Bubbles: ¿¡Qué!? ¿Por qué?_

_Profesor: Por razones de la CIMSA… ¿Están solas tú y Blossom?_

_Bubbles: No, estamos con nuestros nuevos amigos, Boomer y Brick, dos de los RRB_

_Profesor: ¿No eran tres?_

_Bubbles: Lo que pasa es que Butch está en la misma situación de Butter._

_Profesor: Oh… bien… iré en 30 minutos al hospital… Espérenme los cuatro ahí ¿De Acuerdo?_

_Bubbles: Sí profesor… Lo esperamos… Adiós._

_Profesor: Adiós._

*cuelga*

* * *

Blossom: ¿Qué quería el Profesor?

Bubbles: Viajará hoy a las 19:30 pm.

Blossom: ¿Por qué?

Bubbles: *con lágrimas en los ojos* Razones de la CIMSA.

Blossom: Este día no podía ser peor *Brick la abraza*

Brick: Tranquila Bloss, van a estar bien. Para eso estamos los amigos, los mejores amigos.

Blossom: Gracias Brick.

Boomer: ¿Por qué preguntó por Butch?

Bubbles: Porque quería saber si estábamos solas… y le dije que estaban ustedes dos. Vendrá en 30 minutos.

Brick: Ah… que lindo. (:

* * *

**_Estuvieron los 30 minutos hablando del atuendo de los doctores, también de los pájaros hasta que llegó el Profesor Utonium con un ramo de violetas y una caja con chocolates de menta._**

Blossom: *corriendo hacia él con Bubbles* ¡Profesor!

Bubbles: ¡Llegó tan puntual como siempre!

Profesor: Hola mis niñas… ¿Cómo están? ¿Hay noticias de los chicos?

Blossom: Nada…

Brick: Hola Profesor Utonium.

Profesor: Hola amigo Brick *Dándole la mano*

Boomer: Hola señor Profesor Utonium

Profesor: Hola nuevo amigo Boomer *dándole la mano*

Bubbles: ¿Se debe ir de verdad hoy? *ojos llorosos*

Profesor: Sí mi niña Bubbles… No se preocupen me quedaré hasta las 17:15 pm aquí para ver si hay noticias de los chicos.

Brick: Gracias por preocuparse por nuestro hermano, Profesor.

Profesor: No hay nada que agradecer, saben que un amigo de mis chicas es un amigo mío.

Boomer: De verdad gracias.

Profesor: Bueno, le traje este ramo de violetas a Buttercup y esta caja de chocolates de menta a Butch… Como es la contraparte de Buttercup creí que le gustaría la menta…

Brick: ¡Woow! Son sus favoritos.

Bubbles: ¡Los de Buttercup igual! Otro factor en común.

Blossom: ¿Vamos a la sala de estar?

Profesor: Vamos.

* * *

**_Les dieron las 17:00 pm esperando noticias hasta que el Dr. Stewart llega._**

Blossom: Dr. Stewart.

Dr. Stewart: Hola chicos, Hola Profesor Utonium.

Profesor: Hola Dr. ¿Cómo se encuentra Butch y Buttercup?

Dr. Stewart: Bueno, aún están haciendo exámenes, pero necesitarán estar tres días en absoluto reposo y bajo el cuidado de alguien.

Profesor: ¡OMG! ¿Por qué todo pasa ahora? *con una mano en la frente*

Dr. Stewart: ¿Sucede algo?

Profesor: Lo que pasa es que yo ahora tengo un viaje de duración de dos meses y los chicos se quedarían solos…

Dr. Stewart: ¡Ohh! Eso sí que es un problema… ¿No puede hablar con la escuela?

Profesor: Tiene toda la razón Doctor… Llamaré en este instante a la escuela.

Dr. Stewart: Por favor, utilice el teléfono de recepción, diga que va a mi nombre.

Profesor: Gracias…

Boomer: Doctor… ¿A qué hora le darán de alta a los chicos?

Dr. Stewart: Mmm… *viendo el reloj* dentro de dos horas más…

Brick: ¡Dos horas!

Dr. Stewart: Es lo que demora el examen.

Blossom: ¿pero están bien?

Dr. Stewart: sí, tranquilos, están reaccionando bien, al parecer solamente fue un problema del debilitamiento repentino de las defensas.

Profesor: Bien chicos, ya comuniqué a su escuela de la situación y los seis no irán a clases hasta el jueves… Será mejor que se queden todos en una misma casa para mayor cuidado de sus hermanos… Dejaré pagados dos taxis para que los chicos vayan a su casa y guarden lo necesario para su estadía en nuestra casa. Estense tranquilos que hay de todo para que los seis convivan tranquilos… *ve la hora* Ya quedan 3 minutos para que sean las 17:30 pm me debo ir… *abraza a Blossom* Cuida a tus hermanas por favor

Blossom: Se lo prometo *con una lágrima cayendo por su mejilla izquierda*

Profesor: *abrazando a Bubbles* Obedece a Blossom y acuérdate de las indicaciones

Bubbles: *llorando* Sí, Profesor, se lo prometo.

Profesor: *abrazando a Boomer* Cuídate Boomer.

Boomer: Adiós Profesor.

Profesor: *abrazando a Brick* Al igual que Blossom cuida a tus hermanos, tú eres el mayor…

Brick: Por su puesto Profesor… Que tenga un buen viaje.

Profesor: *dándole la mano al Dr. Stewart* Gracias Doctor.

Dr. Stewart: Buen viaje Profesor.

Profesor: Denle mis saludos a Butch y a Buttercup. Adiós chicos.

TODOS: ADIÓS PROFESOR.

Dr. Stewart: Chicos, vayan a la cafetería y coman algo… Cárguenlo a mi cuenta *mientras se secaba una lágrima*

Bubbles: Gracias Doctor.

Dr. Stewart: Digan que van a nombre de Raúl Stewart, ahora iré a ver a sus hermanos.

* * *

**_Fueron a la cafetería, se tomaron un latte de vainilla y galletas de avena con trozos de manzana. Les dieron las 18:00 pm así que decidieron bajar y esperar a que les dieran de alta a los verdes. Eso no demoró mucho porque justo la enfermera que los atendió al llegar los estaba buscando, los guió hasta la habitación en la que estaban los chicos. Entraron, en la habitación había un velador que separaba las camas y esas cosas que ven el pulso del corazón. Las camas estaban lo suficientemente cerca como para que ellos se tomaran de la mano. Blossom dejó el ramo de violetas en el velador al igual que la caja de chocolates._**

Bubbles: ¿Cómo los despertamos?

Blossom: Habrá que esperar.

Boomer: Conociendo a Butch y a Buttercup, no despertarán nunca…

Brick: Juntémosle las manos.

Blossom: Sabrán que fuimos nosotros.

Brick: hacemos como que recién estamos entrando y los encontramos así.

Boomer: buena idea, ya chicas salgan y Brick junta las manos.

Brick: *juntando las manos de Buttercup y Butch* yayayayaya salgan, salgan.

**_En ese entonces, los cuatro chicos estaban en una escalera viendo si sus hermanos despertaban y para su sorpresa a cada uno se le dibujo una sonrisa en la casa, los chicos entraron y los verdes despertaron, se miraron, sonrojaron y soltaron. Provocando la risa de sus hermanos._**

Blossom: Uuuy si hasta desmayados se toman la mano.

Butch: ¬¬ no seas imbécil ñoña.

Buttercup: ¬¬ Blossom, te mataré.

Blossom: ¿por qué?

Buttercup: porque sí.

Bubbles: Buttercup, el Profesor adelantó su viaje para hoy y te vino a dejar ese ramo de violetas y a ti Butch te trajo una caja de chocolates de menta.

Butch: ¿a mi?

Boomer: No, al Butch de un mundo paralelo ¬¬ a ti imbécil

Butch: wooow y de menta ¡mi favorito!

Buttercup: violetas, mis flores favoritas…

Brick: hey chicos, ahora debemos esperar a que el doctor venga y les dé el alta.

Dr. Stewart: *entrando* ¿Me llamaron? Jajajaja vamos a ver… Catalina, usted revise a la princesa y yo reviso al campeón.

Catalina: hola de nuevo chicos *era la enfermera* vamos a ver princesita *le revisó los ojos y su respiración* Estás bien, puedes irte… tú el niño de rojo, ayúdala por favor.

Brick: De acuerdo *ayudando a caminar a Buttercup, provocando algunos celos en Blossom*

Buttercup: ¬¬ no toques mi cintura.

Brick: ya enojona, vamos. Blossom, ayúdame.

Blossom: vamos hermanita *tomando de la cintura a Buttercup, sabía que a ella no le diría nada*

Dr. Stewart: Ya campeón, puede irse, usted señor de azul, ayude al caballero y pase por recepción para buscar la licencia de su hermano.

Boomer: vamos Butch… *tomándolo con la ayuda d Bubbles*

Bubbles: camina relajadamente… (:

* * *

**_Fueron a recepción, pidieron la licencia y se dividieron para ir a buscar las cosas de los chicos, Brick y Blossom fueron a la casa de las PPG con Butter y Butch, mientras que Bubbles y Boomer fueron a la casa de los RRB a buscar sus cosas._**

**_En la casa de los RRB…_**

Bubbles: ¿Por dónde empezamos?

Boomer: Mi habitación, te iré pasando las cosas y tú las metes en el bolso… ¿Ok?

Bubbles: Ya qué.

**_Boomer le pasó un bolso azul y le pasó: un polerón, tres jeans, tres poleras, tres bóxers, tres pares de calcetas, un pijama, desodorante, su crema de peinar, perfume, su peluche y un cuaderno azul que decía "BOOMER MAKOTO"_**

**_En la habitación de Brick le pasó el bolso rojo de este y echó: un polerón, tres jeans, tres poleras, tres bóxers, tres pares de calcetas, un pijama, desodorante, perfume, y un cuaderno rojo que decía "BRICK MASARU"._**

**_Al entrar a la habitación de Butch le pasó su bolso verde y echó: un polerón, tres jeans, tres poleras, tres bóxers, tres pares de calcetas, un pijama, desodorante, perfume, y un cuaderno verde que decía "BUTCH KOJIRO"._**

Boomer: Listo… vámonos.

* * *

**_En la casa de las PPG…_**

Brick: ¿Dónde dejamos a los zombies?

Blossom: En la pieza de Buttercup…

Brick: Bien *tomó a Buttercup estilo princesa, la llevó a su pieza y la acostó en su cama* ¿Y a Butch?

Blossom: Espera tres segundos… *armó con el mini futón que estaba bajo la cama de Buttercup una cama para Butch* Aquí recuéstalo.

Brick: ¡Qué rápida!

Blossom: ¡Shhhh! Vamos, dejémoslos dormir un rato… mientras ayudame a armar las otras camas con los futones que hay debajo de nuestras camas.

Brick: Son geniales esas cosas, quedan igual que una cama…

Blossom: vamos a la pieza de Bubbles.

* * *

**_Armaron las camas para los chicos y sintieron la puerta, eran Boomer y Bubbles con las cosas de los chicos._**

Bubbles: Hola Blossom, Hola "Masaru" jijijijijijijiji.

Brick: o/o ¿por qué me dijiste Masaru?

Blossom: ¿Es tu segundo nombre?

Boomer: jajajajajajajajajaja leyó la portada de tu diario.

Blossom: verdad que tiene un diario jajajajajaja.

Brick: ¬¬ ya, déjense.

Bubbles: bueno Masaru. ¿Dónde están Kojiro y Buttercup?

Brick: Durmiendo…

Boomer: ¿Qué cenaremos?

Blossom: Spaguetti.

Bubbles: ¡Genial!

Brick: ¡Sí! Bueno… mientras están listos… ¡Veamos una película!

TODOS: ¡SÍ!

* * *

**_En la habitación de Buttercup…_**

Butch: *despertando* ¿Dónde mierda estoy? *mira hacia la cama de Buttercup*¨se ve tan hermosa durmiendo… ¡Qué carajo estoy pensando! ¬¬ se ve igual de imbécil…

Buttercup: ¿Quieres hablar más despacio? Escucho todo lo que dices ¬¬ *volviendo a dormir y dejando a un sonrojado Butch con la boca abierta*

Butch: ¿Q- qué escuchas- escuchaste?

Buttercup: ¬¬ Todo... :$


	7. Las Insinuaciones

**Capítulo 7: ¿Las insinuaciones?**

* * *

Buttercup: Que me veo igual de imbécil ¬¬

Butch: -/- Oh.. eso…

Buttercup: ¿Por qué? ¿Dijiste acaso algo más?

Butch: Eeeeeh… no. *tratando de esquivar la mirada de Buttercup*

Buttercup: ¿Qué hora es?

Butch: *viendo el velador con el reloj* Las… 19:55 pm.

Buttercup: Oh… vaya… Y no tengo sueño.

Butch: Yo tampoco… ¿Qué hacemos?

Buttercup: Escuchemos música *se incorpora y va hacia su notebook y pone su lista de reproducción* Esta canción me relaja [Wonderwall – Oasis]

Butch: Es muy genial esa canción…

* * *

**_Mientras ellos escuchaban música, Blossom y Brick se encargaban de la cena y Bubbles y Boomer veían una película de princesas_**._.

Blossom: Brick… ¿Me alcanzas la sal?

Brick: Toma.

Blossom: Bien… termina de poner los cubiertos y todo lo demás mientras yo termino de cocinar.

Brick: De acuerdo jefa *en postura como militar*

Blossom: Jajajajajaja estás de verdad muy loco… XD

Brick: Oye… ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

Blossom: Sólo una, y ya la hiciste xDD

Brick: ¬¬ ¿Dos más?

Blossom: Dale, con confianza.

Brick: deja terminar de poner los vasos y te pregunto.

Blossom: como quieras *revolviendo la salsa*

Brick: ya terminé… ¿Juguemos al cuestionario?

Blossom: *se cae de espaldas* ¿ERA POR ESO? ¬¬ Me lo hubieras preguntado así no más.

Brick: Bueno, yo parto… ¿Flores favoritas?

Blossom: *con mirada extrañada* Eehh… las margaritas. Mi turno, mmm… ¿Regalo perfecto?

Brick: ¬¬ te iba a preguntar eso… pero bueno… eeeh, una gorra roja con negro como esta *señalando su gorra* ¿Perfume favorito?

Blossom: El de margaritas C: Eeeh… ¿Deporte favorito?

Brick: ¡El bascketball! Humm… ¿Eres porrista?

Blossom: Sí :$ Bubbles, Butter y yo somos porristas. Bieeen… Está lista la cena… ve a despertar a Butch y Buttercup.

Brick: Bien linda mandona :$

* * *

**_En ese entonces Bubbles y Boomer…_**

Boomer: ¿Dormiremos en la misma habitación? :$

Bubbles: S-sí *sonrojándose* ¿Te incomoda?

Boomer: Em… no, no, pero creí que a ti si te incomodaría.

Bubbles: ¿cómo crees? Ahora somos bff, o estamos empezando nuestra relación de bff's y debemos conocernos jajajajajaja creo que sería entretenido estar juntos en la misma habitación… compartiendo secretos, entre otras cosas.

Boomer: sí, ¡Genialolo! Jajajajajaja hablaremos del romance secreto de Brick y Blossom

Bubbles: Masaru jajajajajaja, Masaru y Momoko, se nota que se aman…

Boomer: en la noche te cuento más, aquí pueden escuchar, están en la cocina ._.

Bubbles: sí mejor, estaremos más tranquilos y ahí podremos hablar sin preocuparnos si se escuchará… aunque no creo, porque en realidad no se escucha C: Todo gracias a Buttercup.

Boomer: Tengo que hacerte una pregunta.

Bubbles: Te escucho…

Boomer: Si te enteras de que a un amigo tuyo le estás empezando a gustar… ¿Qué haces? ¿te alejarías del susodicho? ¿lo dejarías en la _friendzone_?

Bubbles: Depende de lo que sienta yo por él.

Boomer: pero si ese amigo es muy, pero muy, pero muy cercano a ti, o lo conoces de hace tiempo y cuando pequeños debieron ser enemigos por razones de "estilo de vida" por decirlo de alguna forma… ¿qué haces? *sonrojándose un momento*

Bubbles: Eeeeh… hablo con él, pero de verdad que depende de lo que yo sienta por ese amigo.

Boomer: Ah… gracias por aclararme esa duda.

Bubbles: Yo te quiero preguntar algo ahora *sonrojándose*

Boomer: con confianza Bubb

Bubbles: Si a tus oídos llegan una de las chicas más guapas de la escuela se muere por salir contigo en una cita… ¿Qué haces?

Boomer: ¿No me darás posibilidades?

Bubbles: No, quiero ver que es lo que harías con tus propias posibilidades.

Boomer: Pues… primero que todo hablaría con la chica, luego, si es que no la conozco, intento conocerla, pss obvio, y finalmente vería si realmente esa chica me interesa y ahí recién la invitaría a salir en una cita, que esperaría, no fuera la última *0*

Bubbles: Oh… *desilusionándose un poco*

Boomer: ¿Por qué esa cara? DD:

Bubbles: Eh… por lo que le pasó a la princesa Amelia…

Boomer: *mirando rápidamente la tv* ¿qué le pasó?

Bubbles: el amor de su vida, se fue con la malvada chica linda del reino… su corazón se destrozó en mil pedazos.

Boomer: ¿Con Gabriella?

Bubbles: Sí, :cc me dio peniiiitaaaaa DDDDD':

Brick: Chicos, a cenar…

Boomer: ¡Genialolo!

Bubbles: ¡Siiií! Iré a lavarme las manos… ¿vienes conmigo?

Boomer: claro C: *apagando el televisor*

Brick: *con la vista en el techo* ¿y esa música?

Blossom: Deben ser los chicos… si no me equivoco están escuchando… *con la mano en el mentón* _Jeremy – Pearl Jam._

Bubbles: Iba a decir lo mismo…

Brick: Bien, iré a buscar al par de zombies…

* * *

**_(Narración por parte de Brick)_**

_Subí lentamente las escaleras para que no se dieran cuenta de mi presencia, para mi sorpresa al abrir de par en par la puerta de Buttercup, vi a los dos zombies, con la misma cara de zombies pero hablando civilizadamente cuando podía jurar que estos se llevarían demasiado mal… al parecer funciona que estén los dos juntos… Pero hicimos un fucking juramento… un juramento que estoy a punto de romper :SS _

**- **Chicos, a cenar.

Buttercup: ¡Yupi!

Butch: Genialazo, tenía hambre :B

- Butter… ¿te ayudo? *dije para que Butch se pusiera celoso jijijijijiji*

Buttercup: Gracias Brick…

- Vamos Princesa Esmeralda *cuando dije eso, la tomé al estilo princesa, miré a Butch, al parecer no se dio cuenta ¬¬ plan fallido, aunque cuando me vio salir de la habitación con Butter en brazos, se puso rojo de celos jijijijijijiji, algo me salió bien*

* * *

**_(Narración Normal)_**

**_Bajaron todos y luego se sentaron en la mesa, cenaron de lo más tranquilos hasta que se les ocurrió planear una mini pijamada en la sala para conocerse mejor, al fin y al cabo, iban a ser compañeros de lucha, mejores amigos y futuros novios… eso es lo que pensaba cada uno de sus hermanos…_**

Boomer: Bien… ¿a qué hora en la sala?

Blossom: Creo que a las 22:30 pm estaría bien, tendremos como dos horas para estar a solas con nuestro/a mejor amigo/a.

Butch: Me parece una buena idea *mirando tiernamente a Buttercup, la cual estaba tomando jugo*

* * *

**_(Narración de Bubbles)_**

_Con Boomer nos miramos, estábamos pensando lo mismo… ¿es que acaso a Butch le gusta mi hermanita Butter? _

- Ehh… ¿qué son esas miraditas Butch? *inquirí con tono burlón*

Butch: *sonrojado* ¿q-qué miradas?

Brick: No te hagas el leso… ¬¬ todos nos dimos cuentas de tus miradas hacia Buttercup…

_En eso mi hermana se atragantó con el jugo, poniéndose roja y sin poder respirar, el primero en reaccionar en ayudarla fue… Adivinen… sí… Brick ._. Porque el idiota de Butch se quedó mirándola como loco… ¡Imbécil! Jijijiji que mala soy :ccc me iré al infierno… Naaah xd_

Brick: ¿Estás bien Butter?

Blossom: ¡Respira!

Buttercup: Estoy bien… tranquilos…

_Eso me relajó… me preocupé :cc sin Buttercup… mi vida no sería igual C: _

- Oigan… Yo lavo la loza con Boomer C:

Boomer: ¡Sí buena idea!

_Sentí como mis mejillas se ruborizaron… es tan lindo C: me hace sentir muy a gusto… aunque sea un RowdyRuff Boy… es muy tierno… y ahora es mi nuevo mejor amigo c:_

* * *

**_(Narración Normal)_**

**_Los azules lavaron la loza, no se demoraron mucho, luego los seis chicos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones… Y ahí se pusieron Pijamas y conversaron un rato con su contra parte… Empezaremos por contar lo que pasó con Blossom y Brick…_**

* * *

**_(Narración de Blossom)_**

_El chico del cual me volvía loca por sus ojos... Estaba en mi habitación… ¡envídiame Gwen! Jajajajajajajaja zorra… le preguntaré a Brick qué es lo que opina de ella…_

- Oye Brick… ¿Qué opinas de Gwen?

-Brick: Gwen es la chica de pelo muy crespo ¿cierto?

-Sí… esa misma *como la odio ¬¬*

- ¡QUÉ ASCO MÁS GRANDE BLOSSOM POR FAVOR! Terminaré vomitando la cena .

- Vaya… creo que esa respuesta no me la esperaba o.O

- ¿y qué esperabas? ¿Qué te dijera que es hermosa? Estás loca… porque no lo es. ¬¬

- Bien, coincidimos en eso… ahora me iré a poner pijama al baño, permiso *entré al baño*

* * *

**_(Brick)_**

**_Rayos… ¿Por qué no se pudo desvestir aquí? ¬¬ Que rayos estoy diciendo… se me está pegando lo pervertido de Butch… ¿Se fijaron en cómo me miró? No creo… :/ Ojalá lo hubieran visto! De no ser en esa pelea contra el monstruo al cual Butch lo derrotó gracias a una aguja que encontró en el piso ._. no hubiera visto nuevamente sus ojos… sus perfectos ojos color rosa… aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay estoy medio delirando… como cuando José María de dijo a Rafaela que era el amor de su vid… MALDITO BOOMER ¬¬ ¿POR QUÉ VERÁ TELENOVELAS TAN HUECAS COMO ESAS? ¿¡ Y POR QUÉ COMENTO ESO!? Jummm… mejor me pondré pijama…_**

* * *

**_(Narración Normal)_**

**_Bubbles y Boomer…_**

Boomer: Hey Bubbles…

Bubbles: Dime Boomer…

- ¿Cuál es tu banda favorita?

- Hum… no lo sé… no lo he pensado.

-pero… alguna canción favorita o algo así...

-¡oh! Rihanna, Nicky Minaj, Lady Gaga, Katy Perry…

-¿divas del pop?

-Sí *-* son mis favoritas… aunque ahora gracias a Buttercup estoy escuchando canciones de Avril Lavigne…

-Es súper linda ella e.e

-Sí… *celosa*

-A mi me gusta… de todo un poco jajajaja

-que genial, la variación de música es lo mejor… oye te puedo preguntar algo…

-Dime…

-Sinceramente… Courtney, Heather y Gwen… ¿te parecieron guapas, en especial Courtney?

-Ninguna… me cayeron mal… hay algo en ellas que me desagrada… como ese tal Cody… cuando llegué me dedicó una mirada de odio…

-¿Cody? Qué raro… él no suele comportarse así…

-No lo sé… pero eso fue lo que pasó…

-Bueno… iré a ponerme pijama al baño… permisito…

* * *

**_Butch y Buttercup… se supone que estaban delicados… pero estaban de lo mejor… adivinen cómo… sí, ¡PELEANDO!_**

Buttercup: Butch… ¬¬ Son mis bandas favoritas...

Butch: Cómo sea… pero… Buttercup, enserio… ¿Qué hace un poster de Pucca en tu pieza?

- No lo he sacado porque me da lata ¬¬

-Mentira, es porque te gusta Pucca.

-¿qué sabes tú, creación fallida?

-Sé más que tú.

-mentira… no sabes nada mono de feria.

-si es así…

-Butch… vete a la mierda de este mundo.

-estoy en tu pieza… ¿no es acaso lo mismo?

-no, la mierda de este mundo es… déjame pensar… aaah sí… ¡TU PUTA PIEZA!

- nononononononono… lalalalalalalalala… no te escucho *tapándose las orejas*

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaagggggggggggggggg, me iré a poner pijama…

-vístete aquí *con cara de pervertido*

-¿Estás loco?

-…por verte desnu… *no alcanzó a terminar porque una cachetada de Buttercup interrumpió su pervertido comentario*

-creí que no eras un pervertido… pero sí lo eres…

-y tendremos que pasar dos horitas juntos ahora… y luego dormiremos en la misma habitación

-Calla Butch si sabes lo que te conviene *mirada de asesina*

* * *

_Ahí les dejo el 7mo capítulo... ¿sugerencias? ¿peticiones? ¿dudas? ¿consultas? ¿divorcios? akdsjjkahdkjas Cualquier cosa... review cabros... espero actualizar... mañana o pasado mañana CC: Cuídense CC:_


	8. La mini pijamada

**__**_Aquí va el octavooo! Dudas en algún review, si les gustó, también y si tienen alguna sugerencia también... Los espero! C: _

* * *

**_Capítulo 8: La mini pijamada_**

**_Luego de que nuestros héroes se pusieran pijama (sí, los seis), hablaron del primer día de clases y de las chispas que sacaban las miradas entre cada pareja de hermanos… _**

**_(Bubbles)_**

_No pude salir del baño cuando terminé de vestirme… porque Boomer aún se estaba vistiendo ¬¬ por dios… ¿quién se demora tanto?... creo que yo ._. _

- Boomer… ¿terminaste? *_ya estaba aburrida :c*_

- Sí, me preguntaba el por qué no salías…

- ¬¬ tú aun no terminabas de vestirte

- ah... pero si ya había terminado…

- ¡BOOMER TE PREGUNTÉ! ¬¬

-¿enserio? O.o

- Sí ¬¬

- te debiste de haber confundido… -.-

- ¿cómo tanto? Te pregunté… ¿Boomer, puedo salir? Y tú me dijiste "aun no termino"

-aah… no, le respondía a Brick, viste… tú te confundiste *_me respondió con su cada inocente, tan lindaaaaaaa :DDDDDDDDDDDDD! :$$$$$ *_

- bueno… ahora ¿de qué hablamos?

- ¿no te acuerdas que íbamos de hablar de Blossom y Brick?

-¡Oh! Verdad jijiji… aun recuerdo la cara que puso Blossom cuando se sentó junto a Brick..

-¿y la cara de Brick? Jajajaja son el uno para el otro… Aunquee *_se puso serio :oo* _no sé si decirte.

-Boomer… prometimos contarnos todo… como los bff's…

-Es que… era un juramento de hermanos…

_¡Oh, maldita sea! ¿Será qué de verdad nos quieren derrotar :ccc? Yo que me había llevado una buena impresión de Boomer… ¿o será la misma promesa que hicimos de no enamorarnos de los RRB? Hum…_

-Con mis hermanas también hicimos un juramento… si quieres te lo digo…

-No, yo te digo primero… el juramento era *_vaciló un poco* … _no enamorarnos… de ustedes, pero al parecer Brick está rompiendo ese juramento RRB.

-¡qué coincidencia! Nosotras hicimos el mismo juramento… al parecer Blossom quiere romperlo… se nota que está siendo atraída por Brick…

-¿qué te parece si en nuestra _mini pijamda _les hacemos preguntas indirectas sobre eso?

-¡BRILLANTE IDEA! Ahora pensémoslas…

* * *

**_(Brick)_**

_Blossom se ve tan linda con su pijama rosa… ese pijama que parecía suave… Pero Brick hiciste un juramento, no un juramento cualquiera y a cualquier persona, si no un juramento a tus hermanos, un juramento RowdyRuff Boy… no nos debemos enamorar de estas bobas, pero ¿a quién quiero engañar? Esta chica está despertando algo en mi que creí por un momento muerto, cuando la veo a los ojos me acuerdo cuando ellas por primera vez nos besaron, a los 5 años… nuestra expresión de asco, fue fenomenal, pero los tres sabíamos que estábamos más que contentos con el beso de las PPG… sobretodo yo :$ el beso de Blossom me dejó con recuerdos y fantasías que tenía, y que he tenido desde hace tiempo… No me puedo enamorar de ella, pero es inevitable, sus ojos, su cuerpo, su pelo, sus gustos, son como los míos pero en ella se ven mejor, con razón es considerada una de las chicas más guapas de la escuela ¡Y cómo no! Si con el cuerpo que tiene y la simpatía que comparte… _

-Brick… ¿estás bien? Hace un rato estabas como en las nubes… _*maldita sea… ¿por qué hago tantas caras cuando pienso?*_

-Eh, sí, solo que pensaba… en… en… en las inscripciones del equipo de bascketball, mi sueño es ser capitán, y que la capitana de las porristas sea guapa…

-Son la próxima semana, estoy nerviosa, me postularé para ser capitana…

-¿En serio? Seríamos el mejor dúo, piénsalo, tu como capitana de las porristas y yo capitán de bascketball, la mejor pareja formada en la escuela y luego seremos novi… _*Blossom me miraba extrañada… y media sonrojada… estaba poco menos declarándole mi amor… ¡ESTUPENDO BRICK, AHORA NO TE HABLARÁ! ¬¬ La asustaste hombre* _quiero decir… olvídalo :$

- B-bue-bueno.

_Lindo Brick, ahora no tienes tema de qué hablarle, ¿cómo eres tan imbécil? No me lo explico… aaaargg soy yo ò.ó…_

- oye Bloss, si tu perfume favorito es el de margaritas _*tomé un frasco de perfume rosado* _¿por qué usas siempre este de sandía?

-Pues… porque el perfume de margaritas lo ocupo cuando tengo ocasiones especiales.

-¿cómo cuales?

-alguna cita, una junta, un baile, fiestas, los días de la moda en la escuela, las alianzas, etc… todo lo que solicite una buena impresión c:

-Oh… ahora todo calza.

-Brick, ¿te has dado cuenta de las miradas de Butch a Buttercup?

-¿cómo olvidarlas? Si cuando Heather dijo "Buttercup" el muy idiota reaccionó al tiro… aunque él está al parecer enamorado de otra chica…

-Al igual que Buttercup, ellos dos se ven demasiado lindos juntos… cuando hiciste que se tomaran las manos en el hospital… se sonrojaron y sonrieron… ¿extraño verdad?

-No lo sé… ¿de quién está enamorada Buttercup?

-de ese tal _Príncipe Abeto_.

-¿no era ese el nombre de su guitarra?

-increíblemente, en su diario escribe cosas hacia él.

-Es igual que Butch, su guitarra se llama _Princesa Esmeralda_ y el muy tarado le escribe cosas como… "_El reencuentro de nuestros ojos, me provocó una vibración que no había vuelto a sentir desde los cinco años… no puedo amarte por el hecho de nuestras diferencias… pero eres la razón de mi vida, Mi Princesa Esmeralda". _Lo recuerdo perfectamente a pesar del golpe que me proporcionó Butch…

- Es cómo Buttercup…

*****Flash Back*****

Blossom: Bubbles… ¿dónde está Butter?

Bubbles: en su cuarto.

Blossom: debemos ir al supermercado a comprar las cosas para el mes… iré a buscarla.

Bubbles: fue un gran gusto conocerte…

Blossom: *abriendo lentamente la puerta, pero Buttercup estaba en el baño, dejo su diario en su cama, estaba abierto y se aproximó al leerlo* **_… Eres mi luz, mi todo, mi Príncipe Abeto…_**

Buttercup: ¡Qué haces!

*****Fin Flash Back*****

- ¿eres mi luz, mi todo, mi Príncipe Abeto? Es igual que mi hermano Butch…

-¿Cómo dices que se llama la princesa?

-Esmeralda…

-¡Los ojos de Buttercup!

-No lo había pensado… debemos leer sus diarios…

-Cuando se duerman…

* * *

**_(Buttercup)_**

_Estar en la misma habitación con un pervertido como Butch, me incomoda demasiado, aunque tenemos varios factores en común, lo que lo hace menos terrible… es distinto a como me lo imaginé, creí que nos llevaríamos muy mal, pero no tanto… Agg, ¿por qué tuve que aceptar el trato de hacernos sus amigos? Aaah verdad, para ver qué planean en contra de nosotras, no sé por qué pienso que es derrotarnos en el ámbito psicológico, para que estemos tristes y los villanos puedan hacer de las suyas ¬¬… FUCKING PERVERTIDO_

* * *

**_(Normal)_**

- Oye verdecita, ¿en quién piensas tanto?

-te aseguro que en ti, jamás.

-yo si pienso en ti… te imagino con falda *con una sonrisa seductora, lo que hizo que Buttercup se sonrojara*

-¡maldito pervertido! ¬¬ imagínate a otra con falda, a mí no.

-¿a quién? Dime y yo me le imagino.

-Heather Park

_Butch empezó a imaginarse a Heather… puso una cara de pensativo para luego cambiarla a una de asco…_

-¡por favor Butter! Que asco. No quiero vomitar… otra vez.

-tú me dijiste que te dijera un nombre, no es mi culpa que "esa" te haya puesto el ojo encima.

-por lo menos le gusto a alguien.

-¿quieres decirme que a mi no?

-tú lo dijiste *acostándose con las manos en la nuca*

-¿quieres perder? *sentándose en la cama*

-no tengo nada que perder *con los ojos cerrados*

-¿te arriesgarás? *con una ceja levantada*

-Buttercup, por favor… *Buttercup se levanta y se dirige a la puerta que está al lado de su armario* acaso me vas a mostrar unas cartas de amor *le cae una bolsa negra gigante*

-Tú lo dijiste *con las manos en postura de "te lo dije"

- P-pero yo *sorprendido al ver todas las cartas y peluches que habían dentro* yo creí que era el único que iba a darte esta clase de regalos… creí que iba a ser tu único *paró en seco, estaba pensando en voz alta*

-¿qué estás diciendo? *ruborizada por la declaración que hizo Butch*

-Eeh… olvídalo.

-Como quieras, ¿te inscribirás en algún equipo?

-quiero ser capitán del equipo de rugby.

-sueña Butch.

-¿por qué no? ¿Acaso los nuevos no podemos ser capitanes?

-no es eso, es que el capitán del año pasado era *suspiró, para ver la reacción del verde* Jonathan Test.

-¿quién? *con aire de celos*

-Johnny _(jajajaja, lo conseguí)_ Johnny Test.

-soy mejor que él *sentándose*

-jajajaja te creas.

-¿crees que no? Pues ya verás cuando me inscriba, seré el capitán.

-Buena suerte tarado.

-¿y tú? ¿Serás mi capitana de las porristas?

-No, no me postularé para ser capitana de porristas, seré la capitana de volleyball.

-yo creí que te gustaba el soccer.

-lo que pasa es que este año no hay soccer femenino ¬¬ Malditas fresitas.

-odio a las chicas así, no soportaría estar mucho tiempo con una.

-lamentablemente, la escuela está llena.

-oh dios *se pasó una mano por la cara* por lo menos, te tengo a ti bff.

-te salió como Boomer *rió*

-yo no hablo como el marica ese ¬¬.

- Oye… ¿qué diablos pretende tu mencionado hermano con mi boba hermana?

-¿hablas de la "rusia"?

-¿por qué "rusia"?

-porque así se les llama a las rubias teñidas *se echó a reír*

-maldito, mi hermana no es teñida *con ganas de reírse*

-sí, si lo es, es igual que el rusio de Boomer.

-par de teñidos… ya pero enserio ¿qué pretende con mi hermana?

-se la quiere violar, para luego dejarla embarazada, huir del país, ir a Sudáfrica, y volver cuando Bubbles ya esté en los 36 y el hijo sea independiente, para pedirle matrimonio, y violársela todas las noches y vivir violándola para siempre hasta que la muerte los separe.

-Sí que tienes imaginación *echándose a reír*

-Bueno, yo creo que al muy mamón le gusta tu hermana ¿te acuerdas cuando nos… besaron a los cinco años?

-¬¬ Cómo olvidarlo… ¡qué asco! _(Mentira, ¡qué hermoso! *0*)_

-Concuerdo contigo ¬¬ _(Cuando me toco la mejilla me acuerdo de ese beso *-*)_ bueno, la cosa es que el mamón de Boomer llegó hablando del beso y aún sigue hablando de eso  
¬/ / / / ¬

-Jajajajajaja, que idiota… oye… ¿molestémoslo con Bubbles?

-Por dios, tuvimos la misma idea ;D

-Genial, entonces ahora… ¿tienes alguna idea?

* * *

**_Dieron las 22:30pm, el repartidor llegó a dejar las pizzas y Boomer fue a atender la puerta, las recibió, pagó y ¡A EMPEZAR LA PIJAMADA!_**

Brick: ¡OIGAN BUTCH Y BUTTERCUP, DEJEN DE BESARSE Y BAJEN! *haciendo reír a Blossom y a los azules*

Butch: ¡BRICK, TE VOY A HACER MIERDA!

Brick: entonces ¿por qué se demoran tanto?.

Butch: La tonta de Buttercup no encuentra un estúpido… No, nada ya lo encontró. Bajamos enseguida.

Blossom: *a Brick* ¿qué se le habrá perdido? ¿o dónde?

Brick: se perdió en los ojos de Butch.

Butch: *con Buttercup en los brazos* Yayayaya mi princesa, tranquila, tu príncipe está aquí.

_Blossom y Brick se miraron sorprendidos, quizás su hipótesis sobre la identidad de la Princesa Esmeralda y el Príncipe Abeto esté en lo correcto._

Buttercup: Yo puedo caminar idiota ¬¬ bájame.

Butch: *Dejándola cuidadosamente en el puf verde para dos personas y sentándose junto a ella* ya, ahora tapémonos con esta frazadita, que hace frío :SS

Buttercup: Maldito idiota ¬¬

Blossom: ¿qué se te había perdido? *sentándose con Brick en el puf rojo para dos personas*

Buttercup: Mi diario, pero ya lo escondí para que cierto enfermo mental no lo encuentre *mirándo a Butch*

Butch: ya sé donde lo guardaste -.-, está debajo de tu cama.

Buttercup: mentira idiota cochino embustero ¬¬

Brick: bueno, bueno, las peleas matrimoniales para después ¿de acuerdo? Gracias… ahora ¿de qué vamos a hablar en nuestra pijamada?

Boomer: ¡Verdad o Reto! *sentado con Bubbles en el puf azul*

Bubbles: ¡Siiiií!

Blossom: Buena idea… yo pregunto primero… vamos en el sentido del reloj haciendo las preguntas*Brick, Boomer, Bubbles, Butch y Buttercup*.

TODOS: ¡DE ACUERDO! :D

Blossom: Buttercup… ¿verdad o reto?

Buttercup: Verdad…

Blossom: ¿qué piensas de… _(si digo Butch, será muy notorio… quizá si pregunto por alguno de sus pretendientes la reacción del pelinegro me dé algún indicio) _Jonathan "Johnny" Test?

Buttercup: _(¿qué me quiso decir? Del 1 al 10, me gusta Johnny un 3… pero no se lo diré :$) _Es un gran jugador de rugby… _(¡fastidiaré de nuevo a Butch!), _el mejor en verdad, inigualable, y además… muy guapo :$ *Butch puso cara de celos cuando Butter dijo que Johnny era muy guapo*

Brick: Bueno, bueno… Butch… ¿verdad o reto?

Butch: _(De seguro me preguntarán por Heather o la linda… digo la imbécil preciosa de Buttercup…) _Reto.

Brick: Te reto… ¡A que me respondas esta pregunta! Si te dan a elegir entre Buttercup y ¿Heather? *mirando a Blossom, la cual asintió con la cabeza* para ser esposa… ¿a quién eliges?

Butch: _(¡MALDITO BRICK! NO ES MUY OBVIA LA RESPUESTA… ¡LA LINDA Y PRECIOSA BUTTERCUP ES DEMASIADO HERMOSAAAA LA QUIERO COMO ESPOSA! :$)_ Buttercup *Se sonrojó un poco* porque… _(la voy a fastidiar… ella empezó)_ porque sus piernas me vuelven loco, sus hombros, y sus pe…*haciendo un gesto con las manos, como si estuviera agarrando algo pero Buttercup le brindó un golpe en la cabeza dejando un chichón* iba a decir sus perfectos ojos… *tratando de disimular*

Boomer: Bien… eeeh… Blossom. ¿Verdad o reto?

Blossom: ¡le tocaba a Bubbles!

Boomer: en eso no especificamos.

Blossom: _(mierda…) _bueno, bueno… verdad.

Boomer: ¿besarías a Brick?

Blossom: (O / / / / O) Eh… no… *ocultando su sonrojo al igual que Brick*

Bubbles: Brick… ¿verdad o reto?

Brick: ¡Reto!

Bubbles: Mmm… te reto ha… decirle algo a Bloss, algo de alguna canción romántica.

Brick: ¿qué? No escucho canciones románticas.

Butch: mentira, escuchas haaaaaaaaaartas canciones románticas y pasas diciendo que estás enamorado de Blo…

Brick: ¡Calla cara de zombie! ¬¬ bueno, bueno… *tomando las manos de Blossom y sonrojándose un poco*

_Mi vida es brillante.  
Mi amor es puro.  
Vi un ángel.  
De eso estoy seguro.  
Ella me sonrió en el metro.  
Ella estaba con otro hombre.  
Pero no perderé el sueño por eso,  
Porque tengo un plan._

Tu eres hermosa, eres hermosa.  
Eres hermosa, es cierto.  
Vi tu cara en un lugar lleno,  
Y no sé qué hacer,  
Porque nunca estaré contigo. – "You're beautiful – James Blunt"

Bubbles: ¡Aaaaaaaaay que romántico! *-*

Butch: ¡Viste! Eres un loquillo Brick jajajajajajajajaja

Brick: *rojo como su gorra* ya pregunta luego cara de imbécil ¬¬

Butch: Bubbles… ¿verdad o reto?

Bubbles: verdad... *asustada por la cara de malvado de Butch*

Butch: Si… el marica de Boomer te besa ¿qué haces?

Bubbles: *sonrojada* Eeeeeh… le correspondo el beso… *se tapa la cara*

Butch: ¡qué pena que eso no pase, Boomer es gay!

Boomer: No soy gaaaaaaaaaay ¬¬

Brick: ¿un "macho" ve telenovelas románticas?

Boomer: ¡PERO NO ES MI CULPA QUE LA TELENOVELA SEA TAN BUENA!

Buttercup: ¿qué telenovela?

Boomer: *haciendo chocar sus dedos índices* "Rafaela"

Blossom: ¡La misma que ve Bubbles!

Boomer: ¿en serio?

Bubbles: ¡siiiiiií! Quiero que José María se le declare pronto a Rafaela!

Boomer: Yo iguaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaal!

Buttercup: yayayayayaya me toca preguntar a mi… Hey Boomer… ¿verdad o reto?

Boomer: con la verdad por delante.

Buttercup: ¿crees que Bubbles, es linda, hermosa, preciosa e inteligente?

Boomer: *MÁS ROJO QUE BRICK* … sí…

Buttercup: ¿sí qué?

Boomer: Bubbles, es linda, hermosa, preciosa e inteligente :$

Rojos: Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy Boomer y Bubbles estaban sentados en un árbol besándose muak, muak, muak.

Butch: ¡CÓMO JOSÉ MARÍA Y RAFAELA!

Buttercup: hagas ustedes el final de su teleserie… son el uno para el otro :BB

Blossom: como tú con Butch… o no?

Butch: eeeeeeeeeeh ¿de qué estábamos hablando chicos? *ignorando a propósito a Blossom*

Blossom: eres igual que Buttercup ¬¬

* * *

**_Y así les dieron las 3:00 am, comiendo pizza y molestándose los unos a los otros, hasta que los RRB dijeron que era hora de dormir, pero para su sorpresa las PPG ya estaban dormidas… Decidieron llevarlas a la habitación…_**

**_(Brick)_**

_Cuando tomé a Blossom, me sentí raro… como si ella fuera mi esposa y nos íbamos a nuestra noche de bodas :$ Oh por dios Brick, eres un pervertido… pero igual es mi sueño frustrado… ser novio de Blossom y su futuro esposo… Se supone que iba a robar el diario de Buttercup y de Butch con Blossom, pero se quedó dormida _ _ ||| Creo que me iré a dormir igual… La acosté en su cama, la arropé, le besé la frente y para mi sorpresa…_

Blossom: duerme bien Brick…

- tú igual Blossom… te quiero…

-yo más… *y empezó a roncar muy despacio*

_Sin más remedio, me acosté y me quedé pensando en que le dije "te quiero" a una persona que conozco hace muy poco… pero igual… la amo… :$$ Yaaa, pensamientos déjenme dormir ¬¬._

* * *

**_(Boomer) _**

_Tomé a la hermosa Bubbles en brazos estilo princesa, me sorprendió el ver como ella reflejaba una paz interior aún dormida, era hermoso verla y sentir lo liviana que era… La llevé a su habitación y la recosté, me fui a lavar los dientes y para cuando salgo del baño, Bubbles al parecer tenía una pesadilla…_

Bubbles: mhjjm… por favor no *sollozaba* jkfhjsk ayudaaa… Butter… Bloss… no se mueraaaan… ayuda… Brick? ¡No tú tampoco! Buuuutch… Nooo… Ayudaaaa…

-Bubbles *la moví un poco*¨

-con Boomer no… mátame a mi… no a Boomer… te lo ruego…

-Bubbles, tranquila preciosa estoy aquí *la abracé aún dormida y le besé una mejilla*

-¿Boomer?

-¿dime? *le tomé la cara… tenía los ojos cerrados*

-¿estamos bien?

-tranquila, mientras estés con fuerza y conmigo… nada te pasará… te lo prometo… *le besé de nuevo la mejilla :$ *

-te creo… *y se durmió como un bebé*

_Es hermoso ver a Bubbles dormir, es tan tranquila, tenía abrazado a su pulpito… igual que yo al mío :$ Buenas noches…_

* * *

**_(Butch) _**

_Me di cuenta que los bobos de mis hermanos se fueron a dormir antes que yo… tomé a mi hermosa bff en brazos… y le rocé una nalga :$ menos mal no se dio cuenta, si no ya hubiera muerto ._. La llevé con delicadeza a su cama, a pesar de ser la más ruda, fuerte y deportista, estoy seguro que es igual incluso más delicada que sus hermanas, que su rudeza es sólo una "máscara" que ocupa… a mi no me va a engañar… la tapé hasta los hombros y con cuidado le arreglé su almohada. Me lavé los dientes antes de subir, así que me acosté… hasta que siento que alguien hablaba…_

-Buttercup?

-no, no, no, Ace… suéltame… por favor, suéltame…

-¿qué sucede? o_o

-Ace… tienes como 36 años… suéltame…

-Buttercup… ¿qué pasa?

-Butch… ¿dónde está Butch?

-aquí, estoy aquí… Butter… *le tomé la mano* Butter… estoy aquí…

-Butch… el pedo bear de Ace… ayúdame…

-yo te protejo… *la abracé* quédate conmigo… y tranquila… nada va a pasar *no sé como despertar a alguien de una pesadilla, pero si sé como calmar a alguien, sobre todo a alguien que signifique mucho para mi, como Buttercup.

-gracias idiota… te quiero… aunque seas un patán…

-yo igual *le besé la frente*

_Y se quedó dormida, aunque nunca despertó, pero al parecer ese sueño con el cara de moco de Ace terminó, es increíble que hasta en sus sueños me trate mal ¬¬, sin más que esperar, me decidí por dormir… _


	9. ¿Seguirán los pactos?

MosqueteGGas y Josefa Y a ti lector también C: Gracias por verlo :B

* * *

**_Capítulo 9: ¿Seguirán los pactos?_**

**_(Normal)_**

**_Así pasó el día y llegó la noche del martes, la última noche de los RRB en la casa de nuestras chicas. Esa noche era esencial, Blossom y Brick iban a intentar robar los diarios de los verdes… ¿pero cómo?_**

Blossom: ¿y si le pedimos ayuda a Boomer y Bubbles?

-esos dos no nos ayudarán mucho… créeme, Boomer no es nada discreto…

-¿entonces?

-hay que esperar a que se duerman.

-lo dices como si fuera fácil -.-

-¿a no?

-no, no es fácil. Los dos tienen un genio del infierno… ¿aun crees que es fácil?

-mmm… demás, lo hacemos súper sigilosamente…

- bueno, pero… esperemos igual un poquito…

-como mande la patrona C:

* * *

**_Boomer y Bubbles…_**

Bubbles: oye Boomy…

-dime

-¿cuándo tenemos los talleres electivos?

-el viernes me parece… a las 10:00 am… ¿en cuál estás tú?

-diseño y pinturas al óleo ¿y tú?

-¡yo igual! Iremos juntos… genial…

-sí, será entretenido… aunque estará mi archí enemiga y tu archí enemigo…

-¿Courtney y Cody?

-sí… ¡la odio con el alma! Sé que está mal odiar a la gente… pero a ella la odioooooooo!

-jajajaja ¿y qué queda para mí? No lo conozco ni nada, pero eso no implica una buena razón como para que ese tal Cody me mire feo el primer día de clases…

-pero es raro, él no suele comportarse así.

-quizás soy una amenaza para él…

-¿a qué te refieres?

-en nada en especial, pero quizás se sintió amenazado con la presencia de los RowdyRuff Boys en su escuela… sobretodo de mi presencia…

-eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh ya. Estas chiflaaaaado! Quizás quiere ser su amigo…

-no nos hubiera mirado feo… sino que nos hubiera dirigido una mirada amigable como los demás…

-sí… tienes totalmente la razón… *con voz de desilusión* pero conmigo es súper simpático… con mis hermanas igual…

-con ustedes debe ser un amor… pero Bubb… de verdad… no creo que quiera ser amigo de nosotros… algo se debe traer entre manos…

-¿cómo lo sabes? No lo conoces…

-¿tú sí? *poniendo una cara desafiante*

-más que tú…

-entonces ¿Cuándo cumple años? ¿Dónde vive? ¿Cómo se llaman sus papás? ¿Tiene hermanos? Si es así ¿Cómo se llaman?

-el 12 de agosto, en la calle "río negro, 456", Isabel y Humberto, no tiene hermanos.

-¿su secreto de infancia?

-eso no lo sé…

-no quiero que me lo digas… ¿algún secreto de él sabes?

-no…

-conocer lo básico de una persona... eso no significa que son amigos… conocidos sí, pero amigos no.

-tienes razón Boomer… no quiero que discutamos más, ni siquiera por personas que no nos agradan… C:

-bueno Bubb… oye ya es hora de dormir… mañana me voy :c pero nos veremos el jueves en clases y ¡el viernes en diseño y pinturas al óleo!

-Siiií! :cc que pena pero igual que genial que ahora nos veremos siempre!

-Sí! Jajajajajajaja… ¿jugamos a "pregunta por respuesta"?

-de acuerdo… parte tú.

-¿cumpleaños?

- Julio 27… ¿y el tuyo?

- Mayo 27…

-¿cómo? Nosotras fuimos creadas antes que ustedes…

-no, nosotros fuimos creados antes… lo que pasa es que éramos el "plan B" de Mojo, como éramos sus hijos pequeños, no nos quería poner en riesgo muy tempranamente en su intento de conquistar el mundo, hasta que nacieron ustedes… y lo destruyeron y todo eso…

-woooow… eso no lo sabía… ¿nombre completo?

-Boomer Makoto Jojo Him… ¿y el tuyo?

-espera, espera, espera… ¿"Him"? ¿Es tu mamá?

- No ¬¬ nuestros nombres antes tenían un solo apellido, pero luego que conociéramos a "ÉL" también nos quiso como hijos, así que quería que tuviéramos su apellido… así que por eso Jojo Him…

-Oh… bueno… Bubbles Miyako Utonium Kitazawa

-¡Miyako! Que lindo :$

* * *

**_Butch y Buttercup_**

Buttercup: ¿dónde carajo puse esa fucking carta? *buscando bajo su cama*

-¿qué carta imbécil? *acostado en su "cama"

-una carta :$

-pero qué carta!

-¬¬ da lo mismo, debo encontrarla…

-¡¿pero por qué?! ¿es una carta de amor?

- … sí, de Johnny.

- ahora con mayor razón no te ayudaré a buscarla ¬¬

-¿para qué te enojas?

-¿no me enojo? ¬¬

-mentira… no me digas que estás celoso?

- no lo estoy ¬ / / / / ¬

-a ya claro…

-oye saco de nada, se supone que somos amigos… mejores amigos… *con las palabras entre cortadas* debemos contarnos todo… ¿qué tiene esa carta? Porque eso de que es de Johnny… supongo que no…

-no, no es de Johnny enojón, pero… es una carta de una academia…

- *buscando en el escritorio* ¿de qué?

-_(No le puedo decir que es una academia de canto :$$ ) _eeeh… de… Ballet o.o

- O.o ¿Ba- ballet?

- sí, pero cállate…

-bueno, bueno… o.o ¿de verdad es de Ballet?

-no… pero dice _Academia Canto del Sur (no creo que la conozca jijijijijijiji)_

- eeeeeh… de qué es? _(mentira que va a mi misma academia de música)_

- de… batería… *buscando en su velador* aquí está…

-o genial… _(mierda, es la misma… nos veremos en la misma academia que hermosoo *-* digo… que latoso…) _¿Va a seguir ese poster de Pucca en tu habitación?

- Uuuuy! Que le das color ¬¬ ¿qué tiene?

-es muy… infantil para una niña de 16 años…

-aún tengo 15 ¬¬

-como sea… eres una infantil…

-pero no soy una imbécil, idiota, tarado, soperutano, tonto, creación fallida, cara de mono, amorfo, cochino embustero, SACO HUE…

-ay Buttercup, las palabras que dices, unas palabras que no deben salir de la boca de una señorita como tú… *poniendo su dedo índice en su propia boca*

-púdrete zángano *rasgando el poster* ¿ya señor? ¿contento?

-sí :BB ahora sí :BB

-¡TE VOY A ROMPER EL HORTO!

- DDDD: ¡por qué!

-porque sí ¬¬ mejor… te cortaré tu chasquilla (666)

-mami jojo… Buttercup, perdóname C:

-no *tomando el diario de Butch* ¿Kojiro? MENTIIIIIRAAAAAA *0* QUÉ HERMOSOOO

- tu crees? o / / / o

-sí :BB es hermoso ese nombre C:

-*levantando el colchón de la cama de la pelinegra encontrando su diario* ¡Mentira que tu segundo nombre es Kaoru! *poniendo como cara de indignación*

-a mi me gusta :cc

-a mí igual :$ es precioso… y te viene *sonrojándose levemente*

-Butch, tengo sueño… entra al baño y ponte pijama ¬¬

- entra tú…

-¡ENTRA TÚ O TU CHASQUILLA MUERE! *con cara de asesina*

- *poniendo cara de asustado* mamiii *entró corriendo al baño con su pijama en la mano*

* * *

**_Ya a media noche estaban las chicas durmiendo como un bebé, pero, en una sala que estaba al lado del laboratorio del profesor, una sala en donde habían muchos instrumentos y una mesa, se encontraban los RRB…_**

Boomer: ¿qué quieres Brick?

Butch: sí socio, yo debería ahora estar durmiendo ¬¬

Brick: debemos hablar sobre… nuestro pacto…

Boomer: ¿cuál de todos?

Brick: el de… enamorarnos…

Butch: ¿qué pasa con ese pacto?

Brick: somos vulnerables, estas chicas… asumámoslo… nos vuelven locos…

Butch: habla por ti ¬¬

Boomer: sí socio, con Bubbles somos súper buenos amigos, Butch y Buttercup… igual pero tú y Blossom… a ti te gusta…

Brick: por eso… a mi me gusta Blossom, por eso… no quiero que este pacto siga…

Butch: ¿recuerdas que hay otro pacto?

Brick: ¿cuál?

Boomer: el de derrotarlas… un trato que hicimos con ÉL y Mojo Jojo… un trato que es inquebrantable…

Brick: aaaah… ese… sí, lo tengo presente… aunque me duela en el alma… no podemos renunciar así como así a ese pacto…

Butch: oye… entonces… ¿quién está de acuerdo con abolir el pacto del "amor"?

* * *

**_Los tres levantaron su mano derecha, luego de eso se fueron a dormir… a las tres de la mañana las PPG se levantan y van a la misma sala en donde estuvieron los RRB a medianoche… para hablar del mismo pacto…_**

Bubbles: Blossom… no quiero seguir con ese pacto… :cc

Blossom: yo tampoco…

Buttercup: ¿tan rápido te enamoras Bubbles? Creo eso de parte de Blossom… ¿pero tú?

Blossom: te odio Buttercup ¬¬

Bubbles: no es que me haya enamorado… pero ¿y si en un futuro no muy lejano…?

Buttercup: Entonces… ¡ESE! Pacto queda abolido, pero el de derrotarlos… no…

Blossom: no, ese no, pero ese es por si quieren ellos derrotarnos…

Bubbles: yo me enteré de algo… chicas… ellos son mayores que nosotras…

Buttercup: ¿cómo lo sabes? O.o

Bubbles: Boomer me dijo que Mojo Jojo, los creo dos meses antes que a nosotras para poder conquistar al mundo, pero no los quiso poner en riesgo muy temprano así que esperó un poco y aparecieron después de nosotras…

Blossom: Genial, ya me sentía medio pedófila…

Buttercup: ¡te gusta Brick! :D

Blossom: ¿de dónde sacas eso? *sonrojada*

Bubbles: Bloss, acabas de decirlo… o más bien insinuarlo… :B

Blossom: vamos a dormir… :$

* * *

**_Amaneció, y a las 17:30 hrs los RRB se tuvieron que ir a su propia casa… Al llegar a su hogar vieron que habían bolsas del supermercado en la cocina, Mojo había ido a comprar la mercadería faltante y les dejó dinero en la caja que había a un lado de la repisa de su teléfono._**

Brick: Bueno, el fin de semana lavaremos la ropa chicos…

Butch: Bueno como sea, iré a arreglar mi mochila para la escuela *corrió a su habitación*

Boomer: ¿y a este qué le pasó?

Brick: mmm… no sé… yo igual iré a arreglar mis cosas de la escuela.

* * *

**_Las PPG hicieron lo mismo, arreglar sus cosas para la escuela del otro día, luego Blossom se puso en su notebook rosa a descargar música en el living de su casa, Bubbles estaba leyendo revistas de moda y Buttercup estaba en su habitación tocando guitarra._**

**_Brick y Boomer estaban leyendo un libro de Química… y Butch estaba leyendo…_**

Boomer: oye Butch… tu entiendes química… ayúdame!

Brick: ¡ayúdanos!

Butch: en qué?

Boomer: ¿qué carajo es esa flechita de la ecuación?

Brick: lo siento hermano… aún no entiendo nada :cc

Butch: Significa que H2 + O2 **PRODUCE **H2O

Boomer: ¿y cómo carajo lo sabré?

Butch: ¡iguala los componentes!

Brick: ¿Cómo?

Butch: los reactivos, los que van a la izquierda de la flecha, deben estar en la misma cantidad que en los productos, los de la derecha.

Boomer y Brick: Aaah… o sea quedaría 2H2 + O2 -à 2H2O.

Butch: Sí… eso es todo…

Brick: gracias… oye qué lees tanto?

Boomer: ¿estás leyendo Crepúsculo? *riéndose con Brick*

Butch: ¬¬ No idiotas, estoy leyendo _Juventud en éxtasis_

Brick: ooooh que genial…

* * *

**_En la casa de las PPG…_**

Blossom: oye Bubbles… ¿hay algo nuevo en tu revista?

Bubbles: hum… nada que no tenga jajajajaja…

Buttercup: _… Lloré y lloré y juré que no iba a perderte… traté y traté de negar este amor tantas veces, baby… _*con voz desafinada*

Blossom: *tapándose los oídos al igual que Bubbles* Butter! Calla por favor!

Bubbles: mis oídoooooos! .

Buttercup: *abriendo la puerta de su habitación* Mueran gusanas! *la cerró de un portazo*

Blossom: es increíble, nosotras dos tenemos una voz melodiosa y Buttercup no… aunque su talento para tocar guitarra, batería, bajo, piano, flauta, violín, saxofón es inigualable…

Bubbles: sí, aunque… yo creo que Buttercup sí canta, pero no lo quiere asumir…

Blossom: ¿qué te hace pensar eso?

Bubbles: no lo sé… pero esa idea está impregnada en mi mente…

* * *

**_Llegó el jueves, se levantaron temprano y se fueron a la escuela, llegando las PPG primero que los RRB… Blossom llegó a la escuela con un brazalete rojo, Bubbles con un conejito con una cinta azul rodeando su cuello (era un llavero) y Buttercup con un collar de uñeta con el nombre de una banda (Nirvana)_**

Blossom: ojalá a Brick le guste el brazalete…

Bubbles: y a Boomer este llavero… sé que es un poco afeminado, pero… combina con sus ojos.

Buttercup: me mato si a Butch no le gusta Nirvana…

Blossom: Ahí vienen… ¡Brick!

Brick: Hola Blossom… ¿cómo estás? *con un regalo en su mano izquierda* te tengo este regalo *se lo entrega*

Blossom: *lo abre* ¡qué hermoso! Un collar con una "B" fuscia! ¿me lo pones?

Brick: *sonrojado* ¿qué cosa?

Blossom: ¡EL COLLAR BRICK! O / / / O

Brick: aah… claro, claro… *le amarra el collar* listo…

Blossom: gracias, me encanta, yo también te tengo un regalo, pero no lo alcancé a envolver… *le pasa el brazalete*

Brick: ¡Oh por dios! Es hermoso… ¡Y DICE MI NOMBRE!

Blossom: pensé que te gustaría tu nombre con color dorado…

Brick: eres muy linda! Te adorooooo *la abraza provocando que nuestra Blossom se sonroje*

Blossom: yo también…

Bubbles: ¡Booooooooooooooooooooooooooooooomer!

Boomer: ¡Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuubbles! TE TENGO UN REGALO!

Bubbles: yo también… no lo alcancé a envolver… toma *le pasa el llaverito*

Boomer: ¡Oh dios! Está padrísimo! Muchas gracias… lo adjuntaré a mis llaves… toma… yo tampoco lo alcancé a envolver *le pasa un adorno para el celular, era un osito celeste con un corazón que decía "Hi!"*

Bubbles: ¡Boomer, está precioso!

Boomer: combina con tus ojos… :$

Bubbles: oh gracias… :$ lo adjuntaré :BB

Buttercup: ¡Oye zopenco!

Butch: Hola Buttercup ¬¬

Buttercup: ¿te gusta Nirvana cierto?

Butch: Pls! *mostrándole el parche de Nirvana que tenía en su mochila*

Buttercup: toma, es un regalo… de mí para ti *le pasa la uñeta*

Butch: ¡ESTUVE COMO MIL AÑOS BUSCANDO UNA! TE PASASTE ERES LA MEJOR BUTTER *la abraza* yo igual te tengo un regalo, también es una uñeta… de Oasis…

Buttercup: Dios! Butch yo la estuve buscando por todas partes igual que tú la uñeta de Nirvana! Me amarras la uñeta?

Butch: claro, voltea *se la amarra* ayúdame tú ahora…

Buttercup: dale *se la amarra* te pasaste *le besa la mejilla haciendo que se sonroje*

Butch: por dios… que coqueta

Buttercup: *le pega en la cara con su puño letal derecho* muere…

Gwen: ¡Brick! *corre hacia él* ¿les gustaría ir, tú y tus hermanos, a mi casa? Quiero hacer una fiesta…

Brick: ¿cuándo?

Gwen: El Sábado a las 20:00 hrs… es para gente EX – CLU –SI – VA *mirando a Blossom de reojo*

Brick: ¿puedo ir con una amiga?

Gwen: claro…

Brick: ¿Blossom qué harás el Sábado?

Blossom: *mirando a Gwen* tengo _La Fiesta de las Estrellas_, lo siento… pero… puedes ir conmigo…

* * *

_Hasta ahí el capítulo 9... ¿qué hará Brick? ¿Irá con Blossom o la convencerá de ir a la fiesta de Gwen? oooo: Continuará... _

**_PD: Hice un facebook de la historia... pero aún no he podido subir ninguna foto sobre alguna escena... apenas lo haga les aviso... _**

**_Facebook:_**Florencia Violeta (FloorVioleetta)

_**AGREGUEN! :BB Cuídense y dejen Reviews...**_


	10. Planificación de las Salidas

**_Capítulo 10: Planificación de Salidas_**

* * *

Brick: Hum… lo pensaré Gwen…

Gwen: Bueno, pero me debes responder lo antes posible… y decirme quién va a ser tu pa-re-ja. *devolviéndose a su asiento*

Brick: Ok… Blossom… ¿enserio tienes esa fiesta?

Blossom: en realidad… no, aun no es… pero…

-¿pero qué?

-no soy admitida en la fiesta de Gwen…

-te estoy invitando… a ir conmigo…

-lo pensaré… bueno…

-bien, le diré a los pelmazos de mis hermanos lo que Gwen nos dijo… pero se los diré en casa… para que sea como una sorpresa… :BB

-Okeey…

-al fin y al cabo, nunca logramos conseguir los diarios de vida de el par de zombies…

-en todo caso… bueno… pero no habríamos sabido a qué hora se durmieron…

-sí… eso es verdad, me imaginaba ya entrando a la pieza de tu hermana y verlos a los dos súper apasionados besándose jajajajajajajajaja…

-jajajajajajaja siiiiiiiiiiiiiiií sería vergonzoso para los cuatro…

-oye… ¿tú haz tenido algún novio?

-no… :c ¿y tú?

-… sí… pero duramos tres días jajajajajaja…

-oh… que poco…

-bueno, lo que pasa es que… he estado enamorado de alguien durante mucho tiempo… no me he podido enamorar de otra… *sonrojado* _(Ojalá no la asuste… pero… ¿está celosa?)_

-oh. Que lata… ¿es como un amor imposible?

-más o menos…

-¿por qué? ¿haz hablado con ella?

-¿al respecto? No, pero sí, hablo mucho con ella, pero hay algo muy fuerte que nos separa a ambos… no es nada con el status económico ni nada de eso... es algo aún más fuerte.

-oh… a mi igual me gustaba un chico, teníamos "onda" y todo… pero apareció en mi vida un chico que… hizo que renaciera algo que creí que había podido superar…

-¿qué chico? *con tono desafiante

-¿por qué quieres saber?

-¿te gustaba o te gusta?

-mmm… me "mueve el piso"

-¿quién es?

-Dexter… *se tapa la cara cubriendo el sonrojo*

-¿ese ñoño? ¡es un cuatro ojos cualquiera!

-uno de los más inteligentes, y uno de los más guapos de la clase y la escuela…

-por dios, creí que tenías buen gusto Blossom…

-si te digo el nombre del amor de mi vida, dirás que tengo el mejor gusto del mundo…

-dímelo…

-si tú me dices el nombre del amor de tu vida… *con cara de desafío*

-tú primero *acercándose aún más a la ojirosa*

-no, tú *estando tan cerca que sentía la respiración de Brick*

-tú…

-tú… *a dos milímetros de sus labios*

-tú maldita sea

-tú… *lo mira a los ojos y se echa para atrás* perdón… espacio personal…

-*ROJO* o… ok…

-algún día te diré… cuando tú me digas…

-de acuerdo pero iremos a la fiesta…

-Ya ¬¬

* * *

**_(Brick)_**

**_¿Es que no se dio cuenta que le dije que era ella? ¬¬ No entendió el mensaje… pero estuve tan cerca de esos labios… sus ojos penetrantes, esos ojos color rosa que me vuelven loco, que me sacan de mis casillas, por verla de nuevo a los ojos, así de cerca, podría hasta… dejar de comer dulces por todo un día… eso sí que es un desafío, o dejar de leer "Galactiman" por seis meses… Su perfume de sandía me transportaba a un paraíso que solamente yo podía ver, en él me veía con Blossom, tomados de la mano, saltando por un camino de sandía llegando a una laguna sandía *-* La miré, estaba sacando su cuaderno y su estuche… nos tocaba historia, una clase que se me hacía fácil, supuse que a Blossom también, por algo decían que era una de las más inteligentes… al igual que el nerd de "Dexter" fucking ñoño algún día lo voy a descuartizar, le sacaré los ojos, le romperé los dientes, le cortaré la boca, destrozaré su nariz, cortaré sus extremidades para dársela a los perros del basurero, y le cortaré su pequeño pe…_**

_-¿Brick?_

_-¿Ah?_

_-Despierta hombre, saca tu cuaderno… va a empezar la clase *me dijo tiernamente*_

_-Blossom, aun quedan 15 minutos para que el maestro llegue ¬¬_

_-igual… con la cara de bobo que tenías, no te darás cuenta de cuando él llegue :BB_

* * *

**_(Normal)_**

Boomer: Oye Butch… debes repasarme estequiometria, sigo sin entender mucho…

Butch: ¬¬ ya grandísimo idiota… creí que el porro sería yo…

Bubbles: ¿sabes de química?

Butch: sí, es mi materia favorita, junto con física y matemáticas…

Bubbles: es como mi hermanita Buttercup… *la mira, pero esta estaba mirando hacia la ventana escuchando música*

* * *

**_(Buttercup)_**

**_Mirando hacia la ventana es como me puedo despejar un poco, despejar mi mente de el idiota de Butch… y concentrarme en Johnny, recuerdo cuando ese primer día de clases, cuando Butch fue a hablarle a Heather él se acercó a mí para preguntarme que me pasaba y decirme que él estaría para cualquier cosa que necesitase… de verdad que me gustaba… un poco… pero me gustaba. Algo que no podía negar era que cada vez que veía a Johnny jugando Rugby me imaginaba a Butch… siempre ha estado presente en mis pensamientos, no me ha podido gustar más alguien que Butch… sentí como Bubbles hablaba… no le di importancia y pensaba en que debo ir a la Academia Canto del Sur… el sábado inicio las clases ahí… mis clases de canto… es con intención cuando canté desafinadamente en mi casa ayer… para que mis hermanas no supieran mi… "secreto", si se enteran mi reputación como la PowerPuff Girl ruda estaría arruinada :SS _**

_Bubbles: ¡Buttercup!_

_-Dime? *sacándome un audífono*_

_Bubbles: ¿cuáles son tus materias favoritas?_

_-Ams… química, física, matemáticas y educación física… ¡OBVIO! :BB_

_Boomer: son iguales… oye Butter… ¿te gusta historia?_

_-mmm… no mucho… pero sí, es genial aprender de las cosas que hicieron nuestros antepasados…_

_Butch: pienso lo mismo… aunque odio tomar apuntes…_

_-no es tan terrible llorón ¬¬_

_Butch: para ti verdecita… para mí si ¬3¬_

_Boomer: por favor, no quiero escuchar una pelea matrimonial…_

_-mira Ken con 123442 choques… NO SOMOS UN MATRIMONIO, NI EN TUS SUEÑOS PRINCIPITO, ESPERO QUE JAMÁS DIGAS ESA FRASE SI NO… TE ESCONDERÉ EL BLONDON._

* * *

**_Boomer y Bubbles me miraban con cara de asustados, sobretodo Boomer pero Butch me miró y estalló de risa, imaginé que debí haber puesto la cara de asesina… esa cara que pongo cuando irrumpen mi habitación sin permiso, salvo el Profesor Utonium claro, cuando toman mi diario o a mi guitarra ¬¬ _**

_Boomer: nunca más *dijo mientras besó sus dedos en forma de cruz y levantó su brazo como dirigiéndolo al cielo* te lo juro amiguita Butter… y no uso blondon... :c_

_-te creo todo menos de que no usas blondon jajajajajajaja_

* * *

**_(Normal) _**

**_En clases los rubios estaban atentos a cada palabra del Maestro Carlos, los pelirrojos cada cierto tiempo tomaban apuntes, y los pelinegros tenían el cuaderno lleno de mapas conceptuales y unos cuantos apuntes…_**

Carlos: Señorita Bubbles… usted sabe harto de historia, dígame entre qué años se desarrolló la Primera Guerra Mundial… materia del año pasado…

Bubbles: Em…

Buttercup: *susurrándole discretamente* 1914 – 1917 con la salida de Rusia pero finalizó en 1918 con la victoria de EEUU.

Bubbles: inició en 1914 y finalizó en 1918 con la victoria de Los Estados Unidos de América, los cuales se unieron en 1917 con la salida de Rusia…

Carlos: Muy bien… Señor Butch… ¿por qué Rusia se salió de la I Guerra Mundial?

Butch: Porque en ese año se estaba desarrollando una revolución… La Revolución Rusa.

Carlos: Bien entonces por eso *y siguió hablando*

Blossom: ¿Butch sabe historia?

Brick: sabe demasiado, aunque no le gusta mucho la materia, a este pelmazo le gusta más lo que tiene que ver con matemáticas, como química, física, matemáticas dah obvio y educación física…

Blossom: es como Buttercup… yo amo Biología, Antropología, Historia y Lenguaje

Brick: sí, yo igual C: tenemos mucho en común Blossom…

Carlos: Señor Brick… ya que está tan atento a la clase, dígame… ¿se vivía bien en las trincheras?

Brick: por supuesto que no, la falta de higiene que tenían hacía que los soldados se contagiaran de enfermedades, les salían hongos entre otras cosas.

Carlos: Bien, muy bien… Señorita Blossom… ¿cómo inició la Gran Guerra?

Blossom: _(¿por qué siempre a mí?)_ Por el asesinato del archiduque heredero al trono del imperio Austro-Húngaro, Francisco Fernando, por manos de Gavrilo Princip en Servia.

Carlos: Bien… sigámos…

Brick: Blossom, inauguraron la tienda oficial de la historieta de Galactiman, y una nueva heladería… ¿me acompañarías?

Blossom: Claro Brick, todo por Galactiman y los helados! Pasa por mi a las… 4:30 pm.

Brick: De acuerdo… seré puntual.

* * *

Boomer: deben de estar hablando de sus noches de pasión *susurrándole a Bubbles*

Bubbles: sí jajajaja…

Boomer: oye… ¿te interesaría ir conmigo el sábado a la feria artesanal que pusieron en el centro de Saltadilla?

Bubbles: te iba a preguntar lo mismo, claro que me interesaría.

Boomer: paso por ti a las 4:00 pm

Bubbles: de acuerdo, pero se puntual C:

Boomer: siempre, a más tardar llegaría a las 4:15 pm. A más tardar

Bubbles: si llegas a las 4:16pm no te abriré la puerta :BB

Boomer: jajajaj de acuerdo.

* * *

Buttercup: Francisco Fernando… Gavrilo Princip… *mientras escribía*

Butch: Austro-Húngaro… "Mano Negra"… *como Buttercup*

Buttercup: Estado beligerante… listo.

Butch: …Entente, listoko.

Carlos: chicos estos quince minutos que quedan, pueden tener un rato libre.

Butch: excelente repaso…

Buttercup: la primera guerra mundial no es complicada, es más de estrategia Butch.

Butch: si lo sé tonta.

Buttercup: empezamos... ¡El Show de Butch Jojo!

Butch: ¿qué harás el sábado?

Buttercup: ir a la Academia de Batería… ¿por?

Butch: ¿a qué hora?

Buttercup: Desde las 9:00am a las 12:30pm ¿por?

Butch: ¿me acompañas al centro comercial? Abrieron una nueva tienda de música y una de videojuegos… ¿qué me dices?

Buttercup: de acuerdo.

Butch: pasaré por ti a las… 3:00pm.

Buttercup: si llegas a las 3:01pm, ni pienses que te acompañaré…

Butch: seré puntual.

* * *

**_Así transcurrieron los descansos los seis chicos juntos bajo el árbol gigante que siempre miraba Buttercup desde su ventana, causando las PPG envidia de las chicas de la escuela y los RRB la envidia de los chicos. A la salida se fueron juntos hablando de sus salidas. Las PPG entraron a su casa y los RRB llegaron a la de ellos._**

Blossom: Chicas… el sábado voy a salir… con Brick :$

Buttercup: ¿a dónde?

Bubbles: ¿tienes una cita?

Blossom: Sí… iremos a la nueva heladería y a la tienda oficial de Galactiman.

Bubbles: yo también tengo una cita

Buttercup: déjame adivinar, con Boomer… Bubbles, él te quiere violar, ten cuidado

Blossom: *siguiéndole el juego a su hermana* sí, puede parecer una buena persona, pero es un violador.

Bubbles: ya no tengo trece años estúpidas ¬¬ la cosa es que me va a pasar a buscar a las 4:00 – 4:15pm iremos a la feria artesanal.

Buttercup: yo voy a ir a la tienda de música del centro comercial con Butch…

Blossom: uuuuuuuuuuuuuy Buttercup tiene una cita…

Buttercup: no, es una salida con el mejor amigo… nada más. A diferencia de ustedes a mi no me gustan los RRB…

* * *

**_En la casa de los RowdyRuff Boys…_**

Brick: cabros, les tengo que comunicar dos cosas, primero… el sábado saldré con Blossom :$ y ese mismo día en la noche… tenemos una fiesta…

Butch: ¿Fiesta? Uuuy saldrá con Blossom, cumpliste tu sueño mojado

Boomer: jajajajajajajaja *haciendo la voz de Brick y tomando la mano de su hermano Butch* _Blossom, te amo bésame bajo la luz de la luna_

Butch: *haciendo la voz de Blossom* _Ay Brick, yo también te amo, te lo mereces todo, vamos a segunda base _jajajajajajajajajajaja

Boomer: yo igual saldré…

Butch: ¿con la rusia?

Boomer: ¬¬ sí…

Brick: tenemos una fiesta!

Butch: ¬¬ y a mi qué?

Brick: yo invité a Blossom… si ustedes quieren ir… inviten a una PPG…

Boomer: genial… si me queda tiempo voy…

Brick: nos quedará… tranquila.

Butch:… bueno está bien, si termino rápido mi salida con Buttercup…

Brick: uy… ¿1313?

Butch: no ¬¬ solo somos mejor amigos…

* * *

**_Al otro día en la escuela…_**

Keane: Buenos días muchachos, me acaban de informar que tendremos un campamento, iremos a"_El Triangular Soleado"_ , partiremos el lunes a las 6:00pm, deben llegar aquí a las 5:00pm y volveremos el domingo a las 3:30 pm apróx.

Bubbles: ¡Qué genial! Nuestro primer campamento Boomer.

Boomer: ¡sí que Genialolo!

Brick: Oigan verdosos…

Butch: qué jalapeño

Buttercup: dime fresita.

Brick: debemos ir a comprar las cosas para el campamento…

Blossom: ¿qué cosas?

Butch: pregunto lo mismo…

Brick: ¿no hay que llevar comida?

Buttercup: no tarado, hay que pagar una cantidad de dinero para las cabañas, ahí te dan las cuatro comidas del día…

Brick: hum… ¡Señorita Keane!

Keane: Dime Brick

Brick: ¿puedo llevar golosinas?

Keane: claro… chicos recuerden que deben pagar el campamento… mañana

Boomer: ¿cuánto es?

Keane: US$ 3.50

Bubbles: ¿a qué hora mañana?

Keane: a las 9:00 am está abierto recaudación, el lunes tienen el día libre para poder arreglar sus cosas y comprar lo que les falte, recuerden que son 6 horas de viaje, en bus y luego son otras seis hacia adentro de la provincia "Estrella Candente" o sea que llegaremos a las 6:00 am del martes…

TODOS: SÍ SEÑORITA KEANE.

Keane: Ahora, deben elegir un compañero de excursión.

Gwen: ¡¿BRICK QUIERES SER CONMIGO?!

Courtney: ¡Boomer! ¡Boomer! Yo y tú.

Heather: ¡Butch! ¿seamos?

Dexter: Bloss… Bloss… conmigo

Cody: ¡Bubby, Bubby, Bubby! Yo!

Johnny: ¡Butter Linda Cup! Tú y yo

PPG Y RRB: ¡NO!

Keane: Los RowdyRuff Boys serán con las PowerPuff Girls… *estaba como enojada* ¿Quedó claro?

Los enemigos: Sí… ¬¬

Brick: oye… al final iremos a la fiesta de Gwen… ¿cierto?

Blossom: obvio… no debemos demorarnos mucho en nuestra salida y pasas por mí a las 7:30pm… estamos a 30 minutos del lugar de la fiesta de Gwen.

Brick: iremos los seis… creo… demás.

Blossom: genial.

* * *

_Ahí está amigos, digan qué escena quieren que dibuje para subirla al Facebook _Florencia Violeta (FloorVioleetta), _ustedes me dicen y yo la dibujo, si quieren que dibuje un personaje igual... Dejen sus reviews y espero pronto subir el próximo, si no actualizo pronto es por las pruebas del colegio :cc Chaaaau :B *~_


	11. Electivos y Salidas

**_Capítulo 11: Electivos y Salidas_**

**_(Boomer)_**

**_Quiero invitar a Bubbles a la fiesta, pero no sé cómo hacerlo, no soy un bebito cobarde… Boomer, no eres un bebé, tienes el valor para hacerlo… solamente dile "Bubbles… ¿quieres ir a una fiesta conmigo?" es solo eso, si no lo haces tus hermanos, en especial Butch, te dirán que eres un marica cobarde…_**

_-Bubbles… ¿te puedo preguntar algo?_

_-Sí, por supuesto… _

_-Mira, me invitaron a una fiesta el sábado y… yo estaba pensando…_

_-… en cancelar nuestra salida? :'|_

_-nonononono, para nada… estaba pensando en…_

_-no le des tantas vueltas y dime, no muerdo C:_

_-¿quieres ir conmigo?_

_-muy bien… ¿de quién es la fiesta?_

_-de Gwen… _

_-oh my god… *tocándose la frente* _

_-¿qué tienes?_

_-¿qué deberé usar? _

_-ropa casual, pero igual bonita… _

_-toda mi ropa es bonita… pero entonces deberás llegar más temprano a mi casa para que alcancemos a ir a la feria y luego volver para cambiarnos…_

_-no te preocupes por eso, de seguro terminaremos luego y las pasaremos a buscar a su casa._

_-¿las pasaremos? O sea que Brick invitó a Blossom?_

_-siiiiiií! Con Butch molestamos demasiado a Brick… jajajaja pero bueno… me alegra que hayas decidido ir conmigo c: _

_-es un gusto acompañarte a donde sea, para eso son los amigos._

**_Cuando dijo "amigos" mi ilusión cambió. Ella solamente me veía como un amigo, pero ¡qué va! Estamos recién conociéndonos, es obvio que somos amigos, aunque me guste Bubbles no puedo decirle al tiro que quiero que sea mi novia o pensar en eso… no Boomer, tranquilízate, debes esperar. Recuerda, eres un RowdyRuff Boy y lo que debes hacer es… destruirlas… aunque eso me duela en el alma… para eso nos quisimos hacer los mejores amigos de ellas… para derrotarlas y que "ÉL" y Mojo Jojo logren sus planes…_**

* * *

**_(Butch)_**

**_¿Cómo invito a una chica ruda, rockera y skater a una fiesta que fue organizada por la amiga de su peor enemiga? -.- Ni mi yo interno sabe como responderme esa pregunta… soy un idiota. ¿Deberé ser directo como Brick? ¿O tierno como Boomer? IMBÉCIL, ella es tu contra parte, debes decirle lo que te gustaría que te dijeran a ti…_**

_-Hey Butter… _

_-¿qué? _

_-sé que no te gustan las fiestas, pero… me invitaron a una fucking fiesta a mi y a mis hermanos… Brick invitó a Blossom, Boomer quería invitar a Bubbles… así que…_

_-por descarte quieres ir conmigo… _

_-no, yo quería invitarte a ir conmigo… ¿te gustaría ir conmigo a la fiesta de Gwen?_

_-mmm cuando?_

_-el sábado a las 8:00pm… _

_-hum… de acuerdo c:_

_-¿en serio?_

_-PERO NO IRE CON VESTIDO NI FALDA ¬¬ _

_- de acuerdo :ccc _

_-¿por qué esa cara?_

_-¿cuándo volveré a verte con falda?_

_- ¬¬ nunca._

* * *

**_(Normal)_**

**_Pasó esa clases y llegaron las clases electivas, Blossom y Brick estaban en teatro…_**

Brick: Blossom… ¿actuaremos al tiro?

Blossom: No, primero hacemos como ejercicios para la expresión corporal… tanto la voz como el cuerpo…

-Oh… que genial

Maestra: Bien chicos, es hora de que cada uno se presente, empezaré yo… Hola a todos, me llamo Gabriela Fuentealba, soy la profesora de teatro, tengo 29 años, y mi color favorito es el amarillo. Ahora… siguen los de mi derecha.

Gwen: Hola, me llamo Gwen Edwards, tengo 16 años, mi color favorito es el morado y… *mira a Brick* amo a los chicos que ocupan gorras…

Brick: *a Blossom* maldita zorra...

Blossom: tranquilo...

Brick: Me llaman Brick, tengo... 15 años… mi color favorito es el rojo y soy un RowdyRuff Boy :B y mi mejor amiga se llama Blossom

Blossom: Holi, soy Blossom, también tengo 15 años, mi color favorito es el fucsia y soy la PowerPuff Girl roja… mi mejor amigo se llama Brick Masaru jijijijijiji

Dexter: Soy Dexter, tengo 16 años, me gusta el naranjo, y me inscribí a teatro porque no había ningún electivo científico y teatro me ayudaría a expresarme mejor.

* * *

**_En Diseño y pinturas al óleo…_**

Courtney: Hola Boomer

Boomer: Hola Courtney…

Courtney: ¿por qué tan solo?

Boomer: lo que pasa es que Bubbles tuvo que ir al baño.

Courtney: Oh… pero como yo la veo ahí con Cody *apuntando a Cody y Bubbles que estaban conversando de lo lindo al lado del pizarrón*

Boomer: me dijo que estaría en el baño *agachó su cabeza*

Courtney: pero no te achaques, si quieres, yo puedo ser tu amiga…

Boomer: mmm no lo sé… no creo que Bubbles me esté cambiando… no, debe solamente estar conversando con él al igual que yo contigo.

Courtney: sí…

Bubbles: Hola Boomer… *poniéndose en el caballete que estaba al lado de Boomer* Hola Courtney.

Courtney: Hola Bubbles… los dejo solos *Se fue con una cara de odio al caballete que estaba junto al de Cody*

Boomer: ¿qué hablabas tanto con Cody? *con tono de celos*

Bubbles: sobre que cuando salí del baño…

_*****Flash Back*****_

_Venía caminando a la sala cuando choqué con Cody_

_Cody: Bubbles, perdón._

_-no te preocupes Cody, estoy bien c: _

_-¿vas a Diseño y pinturas al óleo?_

_-yeeep ¿vamos?_

_-sí claro…_

_*****Fin Flash Back*****_

Bubbles: y hablamos de lo entretenido que será esta clase.

Boomer: Ah… okey c:

Bubbles: ¿y qué hablabas tú con Courtney?

Boomer: de ti y Cody, ella me dijo que tuviera cuidado o algo así… fue como una indirecta…

-ah… ¡llegó el maestro!

Maestro: Chicos, buenos días bienvenidos a la clase de diseño y pinturas al óleo, como actividad inicial, deben hacer alguna pintura que a ustedes le guste más. Pueden elegir una de estas imágenes… *entregando una carpeta a cada pareja de estudiantes* Bien comiencen, *acercándose a Bubbles y pasándole la carpeta* hola Bubbles…

Bubbles: hola maestro Marcial…

Maestro: Hola señor Boomer…

Boomer: hola maestro, es un gusto conocerlo al fin…

Maestro: el gusto es mío, mi pareja de superhéroes… *se va*

Bubbles: ¡Me encanta esta pintura, el cerro tipo castillo y las luces que parecen estrellas! Yo quiero hacer esta :B *señalando una pintura de la carpeta del profesor*

Boomer: ¡Yo haré la de los relojes que parecen deshidratados! *0*

Bubbles: ¡Comencemos!

* * *

**_Mientras tanto en Taekwondo…_**

Buttercup: ¿cuándo pelearemos?

Maestro: tranquila Buttercup… empezaremos haciendo elongación… no quiero que nadie se esguince o algo parecido…

Butch: deja las peleas de lado querida Buttercup… *tocándole el hombro con cara de pacifista*

Buttercup: No me toques ¬¬

Maestro: Bien… bajamos con los pies juntos a tocar la punta de los pies…

Buttercup: aaaag… *se abraza las rodillas* que fácil…

Butch: *igual que Buttercup* vaya, sí que eres elástica.

Buttercup: cállate creación fallida…

Maestro: Bien Buttercup, bien Butch… vamos Heather… toca aunque sea tus zapatillas…

Heather: maestro, es muy complicado *apenas tocando bajo sus rodillas*

Maestro: No es complicado… vamos usted puede… bien señor Jonathan… ahora abrace tus piernas como Butter y Butch.

Johnny: claro… *se las abraza*

**_Después de un rato de hacer elongación empezaron a ejercitar los movimientos básicos…_**

Maestro: cada vez que quieran dar una patada deben inclinar su cuerpo…

Buttercup: que fácil

Butch: uyy si para ella es todo fácil

Buttercup: cállate zopenco.

**_Hicieron unos movimientos y luego dijo que era hora de finalizar la clase con un duelo… _**

Maestro: tenemos 30 minutos… haremos un duelo entre… Jojo Butch y Test Jonathan.

Butch: por Dios… ¿no puedo descansar?

Maestro: No, vamos… Jonathan… Butch… Deben tener una motivación.

Johnny: el amor.

Maestro: ¿quién es la afortunada?

Johnny: pelearé por Buttercup…

Buttercup: _(Maldita sea ¬¬ no puedo creer que haya dicho mi nombre)_

Butch: Yo lo haré por mi MEJOR AMIGA BUTTERCUP.

Maestro: bien bien, luego discuten por el amor de Buttercup… ahora… empiecen.

* * *

**_Las clases terminaron y se fueron a sus casas… Butch llegó a su casa y les contó como derrotó a Johnny _**

Boomer: ¿enserio? Que genial Butch… peleas por el amor de Buttercup…

Butch: no lo hice ¬¬ fue por mi mejor amiga…

Brick: que es Butter… ya saben iré a mi cuarto a buscar ropa para la fiesta de Gwen…

Boomer: no necesito hacerlo, tengo todo lo que necesito…

Butch: yo igual… debo impresionar a Butter… *no alcanzó a terminar su frase porque sus hermanos lo miraban con una mirada molestosa* chao *voló a su habitación*

Brick: a que en la fiesta se da cuenta que la ama…

Boomer: Brick, acaba de insinuarlo…

Brick: pero en la fiesta lo confirmará, al igual que tú a Bubbles…

Boomer: Adiós… *voló igual a su cuarto*

* * *

**_Las PPG no hablaban de nada más que de cómo debían actuar en la fiesta_**

Blossom: debemos actuar normales… ok

Bubbles: ¿por qué no haríamos eso?

Buttercup: sí Blossom, debes tranquilizarte, solamente se tu misma, fanática del helado de frambuesa con salsa de chocolate, amante indiscutida de Galactiman y eso.

Bubbles: oigan… iré a ver mi closet, debo tener el atuendo perfecto mañana para la salida con Boomer y la fiesta de Gwen.

Blossom y Buttercup: ¡CIERTO! *volaron las tres a sus respectivos cuartos*

* * *

**_Llegó el sábado… Buttercup se levantó temprano, tomó sus pantalones negros, una polera verde que decía "I amnot a good girl" y su skate para irse a la academia, pero primero fue a pagar el campamento, Butch hizo lo mismo, se puso sus jeans gastados y una polera negra con letras verdes que decía "Shut up mother fucker!" tomó su skate y fue a la escuela a pagar el campamento y luego se fue a la academia, no se vieron en todo el rato que estuvieron en su academia. Blossom y Bubbles se levantaron a las 11:30 am igual que los RRB que quedaron en casa, estaban los cuatro buscando su atuendo para las salidas de ese día._**

Blossom: ¡No sé que usar para la fiesta!

Bubbles: Usa el vestido fucsia que se amarra con una rosa…

Blossom: ¿tú crees?

Bubbles: por supuesto… yo usaré el celeste con detalles blancos en la falda…

Blossom: se te verá genial…

Brick: ¿en serio crees que usar el pantalón negro y la camisa roja logrará captar la atención de Blossom en la fiesta?

Boomer: claro zopenco…

Brick: ¿qué usarás tú?

Boomer: mis jeans plomos y mi polera azul…

Brick: ooh… dale.

Butch: *entrando* hola maricas…

Brick: ¿tan temprano llegas?

Butch: ¿de qué hablas zopenco? ¡SON LAS 12:45PM!

Boomer: ¡OH SHIT! SE NOS PASÓ LA HORA!

Brick: bien, yo preparo el almuerzo… ¡BUTCH VE A ORDENAR TU CUARTO!

Butch: ya mamá ¬¬

* * *

**_Mientras las PPG…_**

Bubbles: ¿a qué hora debe llegar Buttercup?

Blossom: ee… como a las 12:45pm…

Bubbles: ah…

Buttercup: ¡ya llegué!

Bubbles: justo estaba preguntando por la hora a la que llegabas… :BB ¿cómo te fue?

Buttercup: bien gracias C: ahora debo ir a arreglar mi ropa…

Blossom: la comida se esta haciendo… ¿te ayudamos?

Buttercup: ¡gracias son las mejores! Vamos…

*en el cuarto de Buttercup*

Bubbles: mira, usa esta camisa *mostrándole una camisa sin mangas verde*

Blossom: con… estos shorts y estas pantis debajo, es la nueva moda…

Buttercup: esas son mis pantis estilo Avril Lavigne… :$

Bubbles: te verás genial en la fiesta…

Buttercup: entonces eso sí o sí usaré en la fiesta… pero en la junta con Butch…

Bubbles: fácil *saca del armario unos pantalones verde musgo y una polera negra de tirantes* usa esto.

Blossom: con tus converse negras, pero las viejas.

Buttercup: ¬3¬ no soy viejas, son las legendarias.

* * *

**_Dieron las 3:29pm y una Buttercup estaba dando vueltas de un lado a otro por el segundo piso…_**

Buttercup: le quedan 45, 44, 43, 42, 40… *suena el timbre*

Blossom: yo voy… *abre* Hola Butch…

Butch: Hola Blossom… ¿está Buttercup?

Blossom: ya viene…

Buttercup: ¡Adiós Bubbles! *baja* chao Blossom *la abraza* Hola inútil *cierra la puerta*

Butch: hola… ¡qué genial tu pantalón! Y tus zapatillas, son como las mías!

Buttercup: son las legendarias… oye… esas cadenas le dan un toque a tu pantalón y a tu polera… ¬¬ me copiaste el color…

Butch: estamos conectados *poniendo cara de enamorado*

Buttercup: dilo denuevo y ya sabes lo que le haré a tu chasquilla

Butch: o_o bueno vamos rápido!

Buttercup: necesito comprar el "Resident Evil 5" *Emprendiendo el vuelo igual que Butch*

Butch: ¡sí! Y el "Just Dance" jajajaja no enserio ._. es bueno ese juego

Buttercup: lo sé… oye… ¿pasaremos a la tienda de música cierto?

Butch: sí tarada, eso te dije antes de ayer ¬¬

Buttercup: ¿perdón? ¬¬

Butch: vamos luego c:

* * *

**_Brick llega a las 3:45pm a la casa de las PPG encontrando a Blossom en su balcón…_**

Brick: ¡Linda la Pelirroja!

Blossom: *mirando a todas partes* ¿quién dijo eso? :$

Brick: ¡EL AMOR DE TU VIDA!

Blossom: ¬¬ Cállate Brick.

Brick: ¿estás lista Julieta?

Blossom: ¬¬ Sí… vamos! *voló al lado de Brick para luego volver a volar camino a la heladería*

Brick: mira vamos a la heladería y luego a la tienda de Galactiman.

Blossom: genial… ¿en esa heladería podemos ponerle chispas a los helados cierto?

Brick: Bloss… en todas las heladerías de Saltadilla puedes hacer eso ¬¬

Blossom: ¿pero para qué te enojas?

Brick: no me enojo ^.^ vamos! Quiero un heladooo :BB

* * *

**_A los quince minutos de que Brick y Blossom se fueran llegó Boomer…_**

Boomer: *toc-toc*

Bubbles: hola Boomy… vamos.

Boomer: *volando con Bubbles* oye… ¿comprémonos algún símbolo de amistad?

Bubbles: Sí, buena idea… ¿pero qué?

Boomer: lo decidimos ahí C:

Bubbles: Bueno… ¡Llegamos! *aterrizaron* vamos Boomer *tomándolo de la mano*

Boomer: ¡vamos! *kawaii*

* * *

**_(Bubbles)_**

**_La verdad que al tomar la mano de Boomer sentí como me sonrojaba… ese chico me ponía nerviosa, pero al saber que éramos mejores amigos, me daba como más esperanzas para poder ser algo más… no me debo precipitar ni ilusionar, porque… uno nunca deja de conocer a las personas… Igual adoro estar con él, me hace sentir tan a gusto… C: _**

_-Boomy… mira esas pulseras! *eran unas de plata que decían "Makoto" y otra decía "Miyako"_

_-OMG! Son perfectas! Yo usaré la de "Miyako" y tú la de "Makoto"_

_-Sí… estaba pensando en lo mismo… (Estamos conectados por algo mágico *0*)_

_Boomer: Hola señora, me da las pulseras que dicen "Makoto" y la otra que dice "Miyako"_

_Señora: claro… tome, es US$1.00 _

_Boomer: ¿cada una?_

_Señora: no mi niño Boomer, en total c: _

_-Tome *le pasé el dólar* gracias c: _

_Señora: a ustedes C: _

_- Toma Boomer *le pasé la pulsera* póntela en la mano izquierda c: _

_Boomer: Bueno… oye… ya que tú compraste las pulseras… mira, espérame aquí… no te muevas, vuelvo al tiro *se fue corriendo*_

**_Obedecí, me quedé ahí, en la banquita de la feria que estaba al lado del puesto de palomitas de maíz… Boomer llegó corriendo con un paquetito azul en sus manos…_**

_-Toma… es un regalo c: _

_-Gracias c: *lo abrí, ¡ERA UN ANILLO PRECIOSO! Tenía una mariposa que en su interior tenía piedrecitas azules* Boomer! Es hermoso! _

_-hace juego con tus ojos :$_

_-¿Me lo pongo sola? :$_

_-no, yo te ayudo *me tomó la mano derecha y en mi dedo anular lo introdujo con mucha suavidad* ahí está… se te ve hermoso c: _

**_Cuando tomó mi mano mi corazón se aceleró tanto… y cuando me puso el anillo me sentí igual que una novia, quería besarlo… pero no puedo, debo mantenerme en la Friendzone… Estuvimos paseando un rato, compramos algodón de azúcar y ya cuando dieron las 6:00pm, me fue a dejar a mi casa, para pasar a buscarme a las 7:30pm._**

* * *

**_(Blossom)_**

_-Hey Brick! te gané! :BB_

_-No se vale ¬¬ el perrito se interpuso en mi camino._

_-lalalalala mentira, te gané, bueno, entremos quiero un helado c: _

_-vale._

**_Entramos y era una heladería de autoservicio…_**

_-Oh Dios! Quiero un helado de frambuesa con salsa de chocolate y chispas de colores c: _

_-Bueno… yo quiero uno de almendras, salsa de caramelo y chispas de chocolate! :BB _

**_Nos acercamos a la barra y nos hicimos nuestros helados, los pagamos y nos sentamos en una mesita c: _**

_-Blossom… _

_-dime *mientras me echaba una cucharada de helado a la boca*_

_-¿juguemos a pregunta respuesta?_

_-dale :B_

_-bueno, yo parto… ¿si estuvieras muy cerca de los labios de alguien… lo besarías?_

_-depende, si es un impulso de ambos… sí obvio, pero si no, no :B mi turno… si una chica te agarra de la cara y te besa… ¿qué haces tú?_

_-depende de la chica, si es Gwen… EWWWW si eres tú… :$_

**_¿Acaso dijo que si era yo? OMG! OMG! OMG! Blossom contrólate… controla tus impulsos…_**

_-si eres tú… te sigo el juego… _

**_¿Juego? Enserio? K9 No beso a nadie por juego ¬¬_**

_-oh… pregunta.._

_-Mmm… ¿quién del salón es el más guapo?_

_-o / / / o Ems… tú :$_

_-Jejejejeje opino lo mismo…_

_-¡qué egocéntrico! *dije mientras comía más helado*_

_-me refería a que tú eres la más guapa del salón *comiendo de su helado*_

**_¡oh por Dios! Le parezco guapa :$$ qué hermosooooooooo! *0* Terminamos nuestro helado y nos fuimos a la tienda de Galactiman… _**

_-Oye… Blossom…_

_-¿qué pasa?_

_-¿puedo tomarte de la mano?_

**_¡Oh pls! Mi sueño se está cumpliendo! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! _**

_-cl- cla- claro _

_-bueno *me tomó la mano* que suavecita es :$_

**_¡Oh shit! Brick me tomó la mano, sé que debí de haberme sonrojado demasiado… pero AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! No puedo no estar más feliz! El amor de mi vida me tomó la mano! ¡Qué hermoso! No quiero que este momento acabe jamás! Que me tome la mano todos los días! *-* mi sueño perfecto! _**

_-la tuya igual lo es :$ _

_-vamos… *entrelazó sus dedos con los míos*_

_-vamos… *con mis piernas temblando* _

**_Fuimos a la tienda de Galactiman y nos regalaron unas poleras, posters, y compré la Edición n° 28 :BBBBBBBBBB. Salimos de la tienda con Brick a las 6:30pm… me iba a ir a dejar a mi casa… me volvió a tomar de la mano :$$_**

* * *

**_(Buttercup)_**

**_Es agradable estar con Butch, no lo puedo negar, me encanta hacerlo enojar porque después se le pasa y es muy chistoso… primero fuimos a la tienda de videojuegos, compré el "Resident Evil 5" y el "Guitar Hero III" ese me faltaba mientras que Butch compró el "Just Dance 4" -.-' Salimos de la tienda, llegaron unas chicas a pedirle un autógrafo a Butch… eran cuatro niñas de cómo 10 años… Butch me miraba con su mirada presumida hasta que llegaron 7 chicos de cómo 16 – 17 años y pidieron mi autógrafo y unas fotos… su cara cambió a una de celos jajajajajajajaja._**

_-Yayayayayayaya pelmazos, ¿terminaron?_

_Chico 1: calmado Butch… ya nos vamos… adiós Buttercup *me besaron todos la mejilla* _

_-Adiós chicos… _

_Butch: eres muy coqueta Buttercup *con voz y mirada celosa*_

_-Mira quién lo dice ¬¬ vamos a la tienda de música, necesito cuerdas para bajo, guitarra acústica y eléctrica y unas nuevas baquetas._

_-Yo igual necesito cuerdas y una nueva boquilla para mi saxofón…_

**_Fuimos a la tienda, compramos todo lo necesario, eran recién las 5:00pm decidimos ir a una cafetería_**

_-Hola, quiero un Frapuccino de chispas de chocolate C: _

_Cajera: Por supuesto… ¿su nombre? *sin mirarme*_

_-Buttercup c: _

_Cajera: ¡Oh por dios! C: señorita Buttercup su frapuccino estará listo en un momento…_

_Butch: hola, yo quiero un frapuccino de vainilla c: _

_Cajera: De acuerdo Butch, pasa a esperar con tu amiga… *haciendo un 1313 ¬¬*_

**_Estuvimos esperando como quince minutos, mientras hablábamos de fútbol y del campamento. Nos tomamos tranquilamente el frapuccino y no me di cuenta que Butch tenía su mano sobre mi hombro… al darme cuenta de eso, le pedí que la quitara… nos dieron las 5:45pm, como todo un caballero se ofreció a llevarme a mi casa…_**

_Butch: yaaaaaa no seas pesada ¬¬ _

_-De acuerdo… vamos… c: _

_-Oye… estás lista para nuestra fiesta?_

_-Sí… aunque no estoy muy entusiasmada… no soy mucho de fiestas_

_-Créeme que yo tampoco, pero por mis hermanos…_

_-Haces de todo, lo sé yo igual… _

_-Pasaremos por ustedes a las 7:30pm… _

_-lo sé, ya me dijeron mis hermanas jajajajaja… *en eso tropecé y me rompí la rodilla ¬¬*_

_-Jajajajajajajajajajajaja sí que eres tonta… ven dame la mano *le tomé su mano y noté que se sonrojó… pude asumir que yo también, su mano era cálida*_

_-Gracias… vamos *cojeando un poco*_

_-Ven aquí *me tomó estilo princesa y me llevó volando a casa*_

**_Cuando llegamos no había nadie… pasamos y él me hizo curaciones en la rodilla… ¡Es tan cuidadoso! :$ menos mal me había depilado ._. _**

_-Listo… bueno… ya son las 6:15pm me iré a casa a arreglarme c: nos vemos Adiós *besó mi mejilla y se fue*_

**_¡UN HOMBRE BESÓ MI MEJILLA! Jajajajaja ¬¬ tonta, ya lo han hecho otros… ¡PERO FUE BUTCH! Qué hermoso C:… iré a arreglarme para la fiesta… ¡IRÉ CON BUTCH A UNA FIESTA! Buttercup, compórtate ¬¬_**

* * *

_Jujujujujujuju! El capítulo 11, subí las imágenes de las pinturas que eligieron Boomer y Bubbles en facebook... Subiré la escena del Capítulo 2 cuando Brick junta las manos de Butch y Buttercup (A pedido de ) Pídanme las escenas, algún personaje c: _**Facebook: Florencia Violeta (FloorVioleetta) **_Shaaaaaaaaaaaaaaabela C: Cuídense, Besos (L)_


	12. La Fiesta de Gwen

**_Capítulo 12: La fiesta de Gwen_**

**_Las PPG se estaban arreglando… Bubbles corría por toda su habitación buscando los zapatos que quería usar con su vestido celeste…_**

Bubbles: ¡ZAPATOS POR DIOS APARESCAN!

Buttercup: *toc – toc* Bubbles? De casualidad son unos zapatos negros con hebillas doradas?

Bubbles: *abriendo* ¡SÍ! ¿dónde estaban?

Blossom: en el living ¬¬

Buttercup: después ¿quién es la desordenada? ¡Buttercup! ¬¬ *yendo a su pieza*

Blossom: Hey Butter… ¿aún no te haz vestido? *con su vestido rosa y sus zapatos de hebilla plateados, usaba unos pequeños calcetines blancos… se veía adorable*

Buttercup: No TT^TT Me duele mucho mi herida!

Bubbles: *amarrándose los zapatos* vamos, te ayudamos…

Buttercup: *sentada en su cama* me duele demasiado!

Blossom: a ver… *tomando las pantis estilo Avril Lavigne* vamos, con cuidado* poniéndosela en la pierna derecha *la de la herida*

Buttercup: ¡ay!

Bubbles: tranquila… listo!

Blossom: ahora ponte la otra tú… y date prisa, son las 7:10

Buttercup: bien… ¿se pueden ir por favor?

Bubbles: te esperamos abajo con una tacita de té :B

Blossom: ¡date prisa!

Buttercup: yayayayayaya… ¬¬

* * *

**_Los RRB…_**

Brick: ¡MALDITA SEA BOOMER! APRESÚRATE! BUTCH TU TAMBIÉN FLOJO!

Boomer: ¿por qué tanto alboroto?

Brick: al fin… ¿olvidas que estamos a diez minutos de la casa de las PPG?

Boomer: a pie… y hermano… ¡son recién las 7:00!

Brick: … igual. ¬3¬

Boomer: ¿y Butch?

Brick: sigue buscando su atuendo…

Boomer: ¡BUTCH APRESÚRATE!

Brick: Oye de verdad, se te ven bien esos pantalones con tu polera azul… ¿y tu chaqueta? K9

Boomer: ¡la olvidé! D: *voló a su habitación*

Brick: si no digo yo -.-

Butch: Brick! NO TOMASTE MI UÑETA DE NIRVANA?

Brick: aah… sí… está en la cocina ¬¬

Butch: *baja a la cocina* gracias… *estaba vestido con unos jeans azul oscuro una polera verde con una "B" amarilla (obvio es Butch xd) y una chaqueta de cuero negra en la mano* la estaba buscando por todas partes…

Brick ¿es la que te regaló Buttercup? *haciendo un 1313*

Butch: . / / / . sí… ¿y el brazalete que te regaló Blossom?

Brick: *lo muestra* aquí está :B…

Boomer: listo chicos… se me había perdido también la pulsera que compramos con Bubbles…

Brick y Butch: ¿pulsera? *se miran* ¡MARICA! Jajajajajajaja

Boomer: patanes… -.- ¿cómo tu Brick tienes una?

Brick: pero Bloss no tiene la misma que yo jajajajajajaja

Boomer: Bubbles tiene una que dice Makoto… yo tengo la que dice Miyako… :B

Butch: yayayayayaya son las 7:15… ¿vamos?

Brick: estamos a 10 minutos… ¬¬

Butch: sin semáforo ¬¬ mas vale prevenir que curar

Boomer: ¿quieres llegar rápido a ver a Buttercup?

Butch: no enfermo de mierda ¬¬ pero si no llegamos a Brick le bajará la depresión

Brick: ¬¬ vamos…

* * *

**_Llegaron a la casa de las PPG estas estaban terminando de tomar té cuando Los RRB estaban en la puerta…_**

Blossom: ¡Ya vamos! *toma su abrigo fucsia y abre la puerta* Hola Chicos… *los saluda a todos con un beso en la mejilla y a Brick lo abraza fuertemente* Hola Brick!

Brick: Hola Linda Blossom!

Bubbles: *con su abrigo celeste en la mano* Hola Butch! Hola Brick! ¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMER! * \ o / *

Boomer: * \ o / * ¡BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUBBLES! Holi *la abraza*

Buttercup: *con su chaqueta de cuero negra colgando en su hombro derecho y cerrando la puerta* hola bobos… hola Boomer, hola Brick, hola Butch…

Butch: *la abraza* hola preciosa

Buttercup: suéltame ¬¬

Butch: ya…

Brick: oigan… ¿cómos nos vamos a ir?

Blossom: ah… claro… *saca su teléfono* ¿aló?... Jaime… estamos listos… gracias… adiós.

Boomer: ¿y eso?

Blossom: ya viene la limusina.

Brick: ¿limusina?

Bubbles: sí, hablamos con el Profesor sobre la fiesta y nos dijo que nos conseguiría una limusina para que llegáramos con estilo a la fiesta… :B

Butch: ooooh… ¡Bacanaaaazo!

Jaime: vamos chicos! *desde la limusina*

TODOS: WIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

* * *

**_Se subieron y emprendieron marcha hacia la fiesta… Pero en la casa de Gwen estaban los seis enemigos… hablamos de Gwen (obvio es su casa xd), Heather, Courtney, Johnny, Cody y Dexter._**

Gwen: Bien… de seguro que los Rowdy vienen con las Power ¬¬ *Estaba vestida con un vestido morado hasta la rodilla, su pelo tomado en una cola con una rosa púrpura, y unos botines negros*

Dexter: lo sé… debemos hacer algo… *este chico vestía unos jeans de mezclilla, una camisa naranja y sus tenis blancos* pero a quién?

Heather: obvio que a las PPG… *falda de mezclilla, pantis negras, botines de cuero y una polera amarilla con un chaleco blanco*

Courtney: sí, es mejor hacerles algo a ellas… porque hay que decir que los RRB si los humillamos, les daría lo mismo, pero si humillamos a las PPG los chicos se avergonzarían. *sonrió mientras se paró de su asiento para arreglar su vestido blanco y sus sandalias*

Johnny: ¿o porque ustedes se quieren reír de ellas? Yo no me quiero reír de Butter… *jeans negros y polera blanca con letras negras ("JOHNNY IS A KING")* mejor riámonos de los RowdyRuff Boys…

Cody: ¡Tengo una idea muy buena! Miren… chicas ustedes encárguense de hacer que los RRB humillen a las PPG… así ustedes van con los RRB y los tranquilizan y nosotros a las PPG…

Johnny: ¡ERES UN MAESTRO!

Gwen: Bien… entonces hay que ser espontáneos… Courtney… ¿sabes qué hacer?

Courtney: mas o menos… pensaba en empujar a Boomer y hacer que este le derrame algo en la ropa, todos sabemos que eso mataría a Bubbles…

Cody: cierto, muy buena idea… Court voy a estar cerca de ti para poder concretar bien este plan…

Courtney: dale…

Dexter: ¿y tú Gwen?

Gwen: mmm… Blossom no es tan maniática de la ropa como Bubbles…

Dexter: estaba pensando en hacer que Brick ofenda algo de sus gustos más preciados…

Heather: ¿Cómo qué?

Johnny: ¿One Direction?

Gwen: ¡Claro! Buena idea Johnny… Blossom ama a 1D y Brick los odia…

Courtney: ¿cómo lo sabes?

*****Flash Back*****

_Estaba un día pasando por la casa de los RRB… el jueves en la tarde… estaban escuchando radio cuando suena una canción de 1D…_

_Brick: ¡Boomer! Saca esa bazofia!_

_Boomer: ¡¿QUÉ TIENEN?!_

_Butch: MARICA DE MIERDA!_

_Brick: ¡LOS ODIO!_

*****Fin Flash Back*****

Dexter: entonces pon una canción de 1D y así Blossom gritará como loca y Brick la cuestionará.

Gwen: en ese momento Dex… debemos estar cerca de ellos…

Cody: ¿Heather?

Heather: mmm… es difícil humillar a Buttercup, porque es igual que Butch…

Johnny: no en todo sentido, porque a Buttercup le gustaba Pucca…

Heather: ¿y eso de qué serviría? A mi igual…

Johnny: tienes razón… ¡SU EQUIPO FAVORITO DE FUTBOL!

Heather: no… no serviría…

Johnny: yo creo que ellos pelearán solos… aunque… ¡Heather! Coquetéale…

Heather: y tú a Buttercup… eso los hará discutir…

Gwen: bien… tenemos todo planeado… son las 7:45 ya llegaron visitas *mirando por la ventana* vamos… las PPG y los RRB no tardarán en llegar.

**_Los seis enemigos salieron de la casa de Gwen y se dirigieron al patio a recibir a las visitas… empezaron la fiesta al instante… estaba toda la clase de ellos y otras personas de cursos mayores._**

* * *

**_Luego de eso, llegaron las PPG y los RRB… acaparando la atención de todos por llegar en limusina a la fiesta… causando envidia en Heather, Courtney y sobretodo en Gwen…_**

Gwen: es que tienen que llamar la atención en todos los lados que llegan ¬¬

Heather: trío de presumidas, todo porque su "papi" es un científico reconocido en el país, continente y en el mundo ¬3¬

Courtney: bueno, pero no sacamos nada maldiciéndolas… ellas son así…

Gwen: voy a darles la bienvenida.

Brick: *ya abajo del auto con su chaqueta* Blossom… ¿podemos entrar de la mano?

Blossom: claro… :$ pero… ¿por qué? *con su abrigo en brazos*

Brick: debemos acostumbrarnos… *se la toma y entrelaza sus dedos con los de la pelirroja*

Blossom: por? *se sonroja*

Brick: ya sabrás… *le susurró en el oído* a su tiempo

Blossom: ok… ahí viene Gwen…

Brick: debemos ir a saludar -.- vamos… *camina con ella de la mano haciendo que Gwen se enoje* Hola Gwen…

Gwen: Hola Brick, gracias por venir, Hola Blossom… *le lanza una mirada de odio* pasen. Denle sus abrigos a Maximiliano que está en la entrada *señalando a un caballero canoso con un pequeño bigote y vestido de mozo*

Brick: gracias… vamos "Blossomy"

* * *

Boomer: vamos Bubbles… *la ayuda a bajar*

Bubbles: *arreglando su vestido y sacando su abrigo* Vamos Boomer… *tomándolo del brazo*

Boomer: o / / / o b-bien… Hola Gwen, gracias por invitarnos…

Gwen: Hola Boomer, Hola Bubbles… *dirigiendo una falsa sonrisa* denle sus abrigos a Maximiliano y disfruten la fiesta.

Bubbles: gracias *finge una sonrisa* vamos Boomer

Boomer: vamos Bubby…

Gwen: puaj… *para sí*

* * *

Butch: vamos Buttercup ¬¬

Buttercup: perdón saco de excremento… pero me duele mucho la rodilla ¬¬ *bajando con su chaqueta en el hombro igual que Butch*

Butch: ¿te puedo abrazar?

Buttercup: no ¬¬

Butch: ¿por el hombro?

Buttercup: mmm… bueno.

Butch: dale :$ hola Gwen…

Gwen: Butch, Buttercup, bienvenidos, lo mismo que sus hermanos, dejen sus abrigos con Maximiliano… c: disfruten la velada…

Butch: ¿velada? *mirando a Buttercup* creí que era una fiesta… a lo grande y alocada…

Gwen: ¬¬ sí lo es… solo pasa quieres?

Buttercup: vamos inútil… gracias por invitarnos Gwen!

* * *

**_Los seis chicos se reunieron en el patio de la casa, en donde había música electrónica… _**

Butch: ¿electrónica? No sabía que estábamos en Sensation White -.-

Blossom: ay Butch… no reclames… disfruta *bailando*

Bubbles: vamos *le toma el brazo* no seas fome…

Boomer: *medio celoso* si… vamos…

Butch:¿y Buttercup? *mirando a todas partes*

Brick: está aquí *señalando a una Buttercup que se estaba amarrando sus cordones de los zapatos al lado de él*

Buttercup: *incorporándose* ¿qué pasa?

Blossom: tu galán te estaba buscando…

Buttercup: *mirando a Blossom* hija de p…

Brick: *tapándole la boca a la ojiverde* shshshshshsh, tranquilita… relájate… Si Butch te ama…

Butch: o.O *mirando a una Heather que bailaba coquetamente*

Boomer: ¿Butch? Hermano qué pasa? *mira en misma dirección de Butch* jajajajajajajajajaja que asco… jajajaja

Bubbles: ¿qué cosa?

Boomer: miren a Heather *con las manos en su estómago por la risa* jajajajajajajaja

**_Todos miran y se largan a reír sin que Heather se de cuenta, todos reían menos Butch que seguía con su cara de o.O_**

Buttercup: chicos… ¿qué mierda le pasa a su hermano? *con aire de celos*

Brick: quedó hipnotizado con el sensual baile de Heather… jajajajajajaja

Blossom: Buttercup… Johnny se está acercando…

Boomer: ¿quién?

Blossom: Johnny… uno de los enamorados de Buttercup…

Brick: vaya… ¿te gusta Johnny?

Buttercup: un poquito…

Brick: ¿del 1 al 10?

Buttercup: 3… -_ Mierda… lo que menos debía hacer… lo hago ¬¬ tonta tonta tonta._

Johnny: Hola Buttercup, ¿cómo estás? *besando su mejilla*

Buttercup: bien.. gracias… te ves realmente… atractivo… :$

Butch: o.O *seguía mirando a Heather*

Johnny: te parece si vamos a bailar?

Buttercup: no sé y ni me gusta bailar…

Johnny: hazlo por mi… :3

Buttercup: *mira a Blossom que estaba detrás de Johnny* eeh… no lo sé…

Blossom: *hacía gestos de aprobación*

Johnny: por favor… vamos… nunca le había insistido tanto a alguien…

Buttercup: bueno… vamos… *le toma la mano*

Brick: ¿será él su príncipe abeto?

Blossom: no lo creo… conozco a mi hermana, Johnny no es su príncipe abeto…

Bubbles: ¿y Butter?

Brick: se fue con Johnny

Butch: ¿¡QUÉ!?

Boomer: ah… reaccionaste ¬¬

Butch: ¿y qué querías que hiciera? Ese baile asqueroso… ewwwwww…

Blossom: te quedaste pegado un buen rato viéndola… luego llegó Johnny e invitó a bailar a Butter y ella aceptó… están ahí *señalando como Johnny y Buttercup se movían muy sensualmente*

Butch: Ò.Ó no se vale…

* * *

**_Luego empieza a sonar "Diamonds – Rihanna", Johnny y Buttercup se apegaron más, haciendo que Butch se pusiera demasiado rojo de ira y tomara asiento en la mesa… Blossom, Brick, Bubbles y Boomer se fueron a bailar… _**

Bubbles: ¡We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky!

Boomer: ¡Shine & Bring like a Diamond!

Blossom: ¿a Boomer le gusta Rihanna?

Brick: Sí -.- me avergüenza...

Blossom: es normal...

Brick: mentira ¬¬

* * *

**_(Butch)_**

**_Veía como mis hermanos estaban coqueteando con las PPG... y veía como me estaban robando a mi princesa… al frente de mis narices… no podía evitar ver como Buttercup se movía lentamente frente al cuerpo de otro… sus movimientos de caderas eras hermosos… sus shorts resaltaba su trasero :$ oh dios… su camisa remarcaba muy bien su cintura… una cintura que anhelaba algún día tocar, sus zapatillas y sus pantis resaltaban sus largas piernas… De repente reaccioné, tenía saliva resbalando por mi boca, tomé una servilleta y me limpié… _**

_Heather: Hola Butch…_

**_Lo que me faltaba. Que la tiesa se me acercara…_**

_-¿qué quieres Heather?_

_-¿vamos a bailar?_

_-¿para?_

_-vamos *me tomó la mano* no seas aburrido* me arrastró hasta el lugar en donde bailaban todos* toma mi cintura…_

_-¿qué? No…_

_-por?_

_-no corresponde… no somos ni amigos…_

_-vamos, estamos en una fiesta… *me toma la mano y la coloca en su cintura* solo déjate llevar _

**_Vi a Buttercup y a Johnny, él aún no tocaba su cintura, ella no me veía… él tampoco… quizá al bailar con esta "cosa" logre llamar la atención de Butter…_**

_-de acuerdo *la acerqué a mi con mi mano derecha* _

_-wooooooooooooo *empezó a moverse muy coquetamente, mi no me llamaba para nada la atención*_

* * *

**_(Brick) _**

_-hey Bloss… ¿vamos a tomar algo? Tengo sed ._._

_-vamos Brick… _

**_Fuimos a la mesa en la que estaba el jugo de frutas… tomamos un vaso, nos servimos y bebimos un trago… estaba exhausto… _**

_-estoy muy cansado… te parece desaparecernos un momento?_

_-¿Cómo a donde?_

_-mmm… a los árboles de ahí, justo hay una banca… _

_-Bueno, vamos… _

_-genial *le tomé la mano, vi como se sonrojaba e inferí que yo igual lo estaba haciendo* _

_-¿por qué me debo acostumbrar a esto de andar de la mano? *sentándose en la banca*_

**_¿Cómo le digo? Eh… no se me ocurre, la luz de la luna se reflejaba en sus ojos color rosa, no sabía que decir en ese momento, no sabía si decirle "Porque quiero que seas mi novia" o inventar otra escusa, ¿pero cuál? _**

_-Eh… po-porque… eh… ¿los mejores amigos no andan de la mano? _

_-oh… es por eso… *bajando la mirada* sí… si andan de la mano… _

_-¿creíste otra cosa?_

_-¿qué? No… jajajajaja *con una risa nerviosa* _

**_La música cambió a una de Lady Gaga (Judas)… Quizás debí de haberle dicho la verdad desde un principio… pero no puedo… no me puedo enamorar de Blossom… ya lo estoy, pero se me hará más difícil el trabajo de destruirlas… en eso… su teléfono suena…_**

_-permíteme… ¿aló?... hola Profesor… sí… sí, estamos bien gracias… con nuestros amigos… Los RowdyRuff Boys… tranquilo… tranquilo… estamos bien protegidas… somos súper héroes… ¿qué quiere qué?... ¿por qué?... ¿cuándo?... ¿a qué hora?... bien… sí, es el lunes… el domingo… lo llamamos al llegar… bueno… adiós… lo queremos demasiado Profesor… están bailando… Buttercup con Johnny y Bubbles con Boomer… con Brick… Ay Profesor, es mi mejor amigo… ¿Butch?... se quedó pegado mirando al horizonte y Johnny atinó antes e invitó a bailar a Buttercup… Jajaja… bueno… adiós._

_-Tantas preguntas… jajajaja_

_-Sí… estaba preocupado y me pidió que probara una de sus máquinas…_

_-¿por qué preguntó por nosotros?_

_-porque sabes que les agarró cariño, y me preguntó si estábamos seguros… bueno tú escuchaste… *me sonrió* _

_-¿por qué te quiero tanto? *la abracé, pasé mi cara por su cuello y me di cuenta de su aroma* te pusiste el de margaritas…_

_-sí… :$ esta era una ocasión especial…_

_-¿por la fiesta? O ¿Por qué estaba yo?_

_-creo que ambos… :$ _

**_La tomé por la cintura, ella cerró sus ojos y me tomó por el cuello, me estaba acercando de a poco a su boca… sentía ese perfume… la canción de Lady Gaga ya estaba terminando… cuando terminó quedé a muuuuuuuuuuuuuuy corta distancia de su boca, la estaba rozando cuando ¡SUENA ONE DIRECTION! Eso me cortó la inspiración…_**

_- ¡ONE THING – 1D! Oh por diooos! LOS AMOOOOOOO :3_

_-¿qué? Te gusta esa bazofia? _

_-no es ninguna bazofia… _

_-ah no… son los mejores *en tono sarcástico y desvié la mirada*_

_-dios Brick, todos tenemos gustos distintos… _

_-pero es One Direction… ¡ONE ERECTION! ¬¬_

_-¿qué tiene? A mi me gustan, igual que Justin Bieber, los Jonas Brothers… Big Time Rush… All Star Weekend… The Wanted… _

_-Ah… *suspiré y puse mi cabeza sobre mis rodillas* no puede ser, tienes un pésimo gusto… ¡SON UNOS IDIOTAS! _

_-¿qué sabes tú?_

_-Eminem es lo mejor… _

_-oh dios Brick, ¿en serio? ¿quieres discutir por eso?... ¡DISCUTE SÓLO! ERES LO PEOR! *se fue corriendo* _

_-p-pero… ¡Bloss!... ¡BLOSSOM! *me paré y la seguí, pero se mezcló entre la gente, resignado me fui a nuestra mesa* Soy un inútil…_

_-No te cuestiones tanto… *sentí una voz… era Gwen*_

* * *

**_(Boomer) _**

**_Bubbles canta bonito, todas las canciones las coreaba muy bien… yo me sabía algunas por el hecho de que escucho mucho la radio y ahí las ponen… no porque sea un fan de todos esos artistas… ¬¬ no, nada de eso… _**

_-Boomer, tengo hambre… _

_-vamos a la barra *la abracé por la cintura para dirigirla a la barra* _

_-mmm… ¡galletas de vainilla y crema de chocolate! *tomó una y la degustó* están exquisitas… _

_-*tomé una e hice lo mismo* verdad… mmm… deliciosas… _

_-Boomer… te quiero mucho… *me abrazó, le correspondí el abrazo… llevaba un perfume distinto al que siempre suele llevar, me abrazó cuando la saludé hoy… pero no me había fijado* Jazmín? Tu perfume es de jazmín?_

_-¿no te gusta? D:_

_-no, me encanta… c: es que no me había dado cuenta que ya no olías a moras… _

_-oh… eso… jajajajajaja * se apoyó en la barra* está hermosa la noche…_

_-tu vestido también lo está… *me apoyé y la barra se vino abajo manchando la ropa de Bubbles* ¡DIOS BUBBLES LO SIENTO! _

_-Boomer… *mirando su ropa* tranquilo… *se limpió un poco la salsa que le había caído* _

**_Todos empezaron a reírse de Bubbles, ella salió corriendo, traté de seguirla… pero me fue inútil toda las chicas me rodearon pidiendo bailar conmigo… cuando siento que alguien me agarra del cuello de mi polera… era Courtney…_**

* * *

**_(Normal) _**

**_Heather y Butch bailaron… al igual que Buttercup y Johnny, pero los dos últimos lo hacían por diversión… en cambio, Butch quería sacarle celos a Buttercup…_**

Johnny: oye… ¿Butch y Heather están bailando juntos?

Buttercup: *mira en la dirección que Johnny le indicó* sabía que a Butch le gustaban las fáciles…

Johnny: ¿fáciles?

Buttercup: ay Johnny, todos sabemos que Heather es una de las fáciles, por eso Chad terminó con ella…

Johnny: sí tienes razón, lo que pasa es que con la música no te escuchaba bien…

Heather: Buttercup y Johnny… ¿quién lo iba a pensar?

Butch: *sacando su mano de la cintura de Heather* sí…

Heather: ¿qué pasa cariño? *corriendo el flequillo del ojiverde*

Butch: no, nada…

**_De repente… Blossom pasa corriendo por la pista y bueno, ninguno se percata… pero casualmente Dexter si se percató de la huída de Blossom y la siguió…_**

Dexter: ¿Blossom?

-Hola Dexter… *sentándose en una mesa alejada de la mesa de ellos*

-¿me puedo sentar?

-claro, claro..

-¿qué pasa preciosa? *secando una de sus lágrimas*

-pelee con Brick… por una tontera… no sé por qué lloro… solo tengo pena por lo que dijo… no sé porque… :C

-¿qué tontera?

-One Direction, Justin Bieber…

-oh… cariño… no te aflijas por eso…

-sé que no debo hacerlo… pero no sé…

-tranquila *la abraza* para eso estoy yo…

* * *

**_(Blossom)_**

**_Dexter me gustaba, pero mi corazón decía "Brick Masaru Jojo Him", él era mi razón de existir, y creo que no es por las bandas mi tristeza, sino el haber peleado con el amor de mi vida, con mi mejor amigo… Dexter era guapo, muy guapo… estaba acercándose a mi boca… pero por una extraña razón no puedo corresponderle de la misma forma… al igual que Butter… del 1 al 10 a Dexter me gusta un 3… _**

_-Dexter, perdón, pero no puedo besarte… será mejor que arregle las cosas con Brick… lo siento… *me paré y busqué a Brick* _

**_(Normal)_**

Gwen: ¿qué paso pelirrojo?

Brick: pelee con mi mejor amiga… por puras tonteras… soy un imbécil…

-tranquilo principito…

-no me puedo tranquilizar, es mi mejor amiga… ¿qué no lo entiendes?

-sí, pero… para eso estoy yo… acude a mi cuando necesites a una amiga, una consejera, o algo más…

-lo siento, pero solamente te veo como una compañera de clase…

-pero veme como una amiga…

-no puedo… lo siento pero pareces como de las chicas fáciles, y lo que menos quiero ahora es pensar en acostarme con alguien…

-no he dicho que hagamos eso…

-pero poco menos lo insinúas… te leo entre líneas… si tienes un afer con un RRB te harías conocida… ¿cierto? No estoy para tu juego… iré a hablar con Blossom. *se incorporó y buscó a Blossom*

* * *

**_(Bubbles)_**

**_Boomer no tiene la culpa de nada, no sabía que la barra estaba suelta… lamento demasiado haberme ido corriendo de esa manera, pero por lo menos ya limpié mi vestido y está limpio! Cuando salí del baño me encontré con Cody… aaaay si es tan lindo… si me preguntan que si me gusta… la respuesta sería… Del 1 al 10… un 5… pero… yo estoy me volviendo a enamorar de Boomer… mi amor de infancia… _**

_-Bubbles… ¿estás bien? _

_-Sí Cody… tranquilo c: _

_-Boomer es un idiota… ¿cómo no fijarse que la pata de la mesa estaba coja?_

_-¿y cómo sabías tú eso? _

_-eh… era obvio._

_-No, no lo era… yo igual me apoyé y no pasó nada… además el mantel blanco era muy largo como para haberse dado cuenta al tiro… ¿Acaso tú tuviste algo que ver?_

_-No… ¿cómo piensas eso?_

_-Tú me das las razones… lo siento Cody… iré a ver a Boomer… *me fui indignada*_

_-Bubbles… ¡BUBBLES!_

* * *

**_(Boomer)_**

**_¿Por qué Courtney apareció de repente? ¬¬ _**

_-tranquilo, Boomer… ella se apoyó primero… _

_-lo sé Courtney pero… entiende… es mi mejor amiga… y la humillé… se rieron de ella…_

_-a las tontas les pasa eso, no a las difíciles de humillar como yo… _

_-Claro… eres difícil de humillar *estaba más que enojado con ese comentario* porque te terminar humillando tú sola…_

_-¿a qué te refieres?_

_-a esto Courtney… ¿qué sacas burlándote de Bubbles y humillándote?_

_-Yo no me he humillado…_

_-Lo estás haciendo ahora… entiende… no seré nunca tu novio… ¿captas? _

_-p-pero… eso se va viendo con el tiempo…_

_-lo siento, no creo que tú y yo seamos algo más que compañeros de clase… ni siquiera amigos *me fui a ver a Bubbles*_

* * *

**_(Normal)_**

**_Blossom y Brick se encontraron en la misma banca en la que se sentaron._**

Blossom: Brick… perdóname…

-No, tú perdóname a mi, debo aceptar la diversidad, lamento haberme comportado como un cavernícola * la abraza* de verdad lo siento…

-No hay nada que perdonar *apoya su cabeza en su hombro* ¿vamos a bailar de nuevo?

-Buena idea *le tomó la mano* vamos…

* * *

**_Boomer y Bubbles…_**

-Bubbles… discúlpame! De verdad no era mi intención…

-Boomer, tranquilo… estoy bien… además mi vestido quedó limpio c: no te preocupes… *lo abraza* ¿vamos a bailar de nuevo?

-buena idea! Vamos *la abraza por la cintura y se van a bailar*

* * *

**_Butch y Buttercup…_**

Buttercup: Johnny, Sorry pero me quiero ir a sentar un rato…

Johnny: ¿bailo muy mal?

Buttercup: no, nada de eso… solo que ya me cansé… si no te importa… c: *se fue a sentar dejando a Johnny solo en la pista de baile*

**_Butch se percató de la acción de la pelinegra e hizo lo mismo, solo que este no le dijo nada a Heather y se fue, dejándola en medio de la pista, se juntó con Johnny y se pusieron a Bailar los dos…_**

Butch: hola tonta… *sentándose a su lado*

-¿te cansaste de bailar con Heather?

-es muy aburrida esa niña… yo quería bailar contigo.

-yo esperaba a que tú me invitaras pero… ¿qué pasó? Ah.. sí… te le quedaste mirando como un idiota… ¬¬

-no me digas que te dio celos…

-no, pero igual…

-bueno… ¿te parece si bailamos ahora?

-estoy muy cansada…

-yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa no seas fome… :c

-mmm… bueno…

- * \ o / * wiiii vamos!

* * *

**_Se dirigieron de nuevo a la pista… ahí se encontraron con los rojos y los azules, a su vez estaban Gwen y Dexter, Heather y Johnny, Courtney y Cody bailando entre sí, mirando con recelo a las PPG y a los RRB… sus planes no habían funcionado… luego de un rato empezó a sonar una canción romántica [Si me amaras – Andrés de León]… se quedaron mirando… luego… Los RRB tomaron de la cintura a las PPG y estas abrazaron el cuello de los RRB, se miraron toda la canción a los ojos, no se despegaban, cada uno se dio cuenta del sonrojo de su pareja… sonrieron de forma nerviosa, la letra de esa canción les llegaba demasiado… Terminó la canción romántica… siguió la fiesta con Will. y su "Scream & Shout", bailaron como locos… luego unas canciones de Calle 13 y volvieron las románticas… [Todo Cambió – Camila] Esta vez… hicieron lo mismo… luego de un par de horas… ya eran las 2am y decidieron irse a casa… pidieron los abrigos a Maximiliano, se los pusieron y se fueron con Jaime a su casa, los primeros en llegar a casa fueron los RRB luego las PPG llegaron a su casa y cada una se fue a soñar con los angelitos… igual que los RRB… mañana les esperaba un día muy agitado… a los seis… cada uno se fue a soñar con el amor de su vida (L)_**

* * *

_Oh mi gosh! jajajajaja, ahí está la fiesta! PD: LAS CANCIONES SÍ EXISTEN, SUGERENCIA... ESCÚCHENLAS... EN ELLAS ME INSPIRO Y LE DA COMO EL AMBIENTE A LA SITUACIÓN... _

_Dejen Reviews... pidan sus dibujos y eso... agreguen al FB: Florencia Violeta (FloorVioleetta) :BB Saludos a Eva Borrás & Nini Godoy :B _


	13. ¡El invento del Profesor!

**_Capítulo 13: ¡El invento del Profesor!_**

**_Amaneció en Saltadilla, el sol iluminó las habitaciones de la casa de los RowdyRuff Boys…  
Boomer sintió como los rayos de sol atravesaban lentamente sus cortinas azules, abrió lentamente los ojos y miró el reloj…_**

-… son las 8:05… es muy temprano aún… *volviendo a dormir*

**_Brick despertó de golpe… tuvo un sueño raro… estaba él besando apasionadamente a una chica, pero no a cualquier chica, a Gwen… estaban casados y era su noche bodas…_**

-oh por favor… media pesadilla *tocándose la frente con su mano* aún es temprano… *cerró los ojos y se durmió*

**_En cambio Butch… al primer contacto de los rayos de sol a su cara lo despertó… sacó su diario y escribió haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarto en muy poco rato_**

-…no me la ganará… listo *guarda su diario* buenas noches… ZzZzZzZzZz

* * *

**_En la casa de las PowerPuff Girls…_**

**_Blossom dormía como un bebé… a pesar de que el sol iluminaba sus labios… no despertó_**

-…ay Brick… te quiero demasiado… te amo… zZzZzZzZ

**_Bubbles sintió los rayos del sol en sus ojos…._**

_-_aaaay… tengo mucho sueño aún *levantándose a cerrar bien sus cortinas* listo… *acostándose* zZzZzZzZ

**_En cambio Buttercup dormía con la cabeza tapada por su cobertor… _**

- … ¡dale duro!... Jefferson! No seas inútil… vamos vamos… *soñaba que era una entrenadora de lucha libre*

* * *

**_Avanzó la mañana hasta que el despertador de Blossom sonó… eran las 10:30, ya era hora de ir a preparar la mayoría de las cosas del campamento… Se levantó, se baño y se vistió con su falda roja y polera fucsia, se puso sus sandalias y bajo a desayunar._**

**_Al igual que su hermana, Buttercup apagó su alarma e hizo lo mismo, poniéndose sus blue jeans, las "zapatillas legendarias" y una polera verde… bajo a tomar desayuno…_**

Buttercup: Buenos días Blossom…

-Hola Butter… ¿cómo dormiste?

-Bien gracias *tomando un cuenco y una cuchara* ¿y tú?

-Bien igual gracias… *comiendo cereal* ¿y Bubbles?

-aún no despierta… *sirviéndose leche y cereal* al parecer quedó agotada…

-sí… estuvo buena la fiesta ayer ^.^

-cuéntame! ¿qué pasó con Brick? ¿por qué te tomó de la mano? :OO

-Pues… *sonrojándose un poco* me dijo que era para acostumbrarme… que los mejores amigos andan de la mano… Aaaay Butter… cuando estaba en una banca con Brick… Me tomó de la cintura, yo a él del cuello, nos empezamos a acercar de a poco, rozamos un poco los labios y…

- ¿Y?!...

-Sonó una canción de 1D y discutimos…

Bubbles: vaya… ¿no le gusta One Direction?

Buttercup y Blossom: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¿Cuándo apareciste?

-pues… desde que dijiste "Aaaay Butter" que estoy aquí ¬¬

Buttercup: creí que te habías quedado dormida (:

Blossom: y que alguna de nosotras te tenía que ir a despertar…

Bubbles: solamente me tardé porque no encontraba mis ballerinas C:

Buttercup: ah… claro… oigan. ¿a qué hora iremos a comprar las cosas del campamento?

Blossom: eeeh… a las 11:30?

Bubbles: buena hora, así podremos verificar qué es lo que nos falta…

Buttercup: vendría siendo, una frazada?

Blossom: *sacando un papel y un lápiz de su bolsillo ._.* Tres frazadas, golosinas, un balón de football, un balón de volleyball, barniz de uñas, más golosinas, un juego de naipes, más golosinas…

Bubbles: shampoo, acondicionador…

Buttercup: colonia…

Blossom: ¿algo más? O:

Bubbles:… eeeh no.

Buttercup: está todo… c: ¿por qué otro balón de football?

Bubbles: ¿y uno de volleyball?

Blossom: porque los que tenemos aquí son sagrados y no debemos perderlos… c: Bien… vamos a hacer las camas para ir a la compra…

* * *

**_Bubbles y Buttercup se incorporaron, lavaron su cuenco y de repente Blossom…_**

Blossom: hey chicas, el Profesor quería que probáramos unas de sus máquinas…

Buttercup: ¿qué?

Bubbles: ¿qué máquina?

Blossom: la nueva, la que supuestamente ve el futuro… ¿vamos a verla?

Bubbles: iré a ser mi cama y bajo…

Buttercup: yo igual…

* * *

**_En la residencia Jojo…_**

Boomer: *tomando desayuno con Butch* Bubbles es tan linda… cuando tomé su cintura… aaaaaaaaaaaay me derretí…

Butch: jajajajajajaja… te creo… eres un bobo

Boomer: tú estabas igual sonrojado al tocar la cintura de Buttercup… asúmelo…

Butch: para serte sincero… sí, me derretí en ese momento, es que piensa que nunca nadie la había tomado de la cintura…

Brick: irrumpiste la virginidad de la cintura de Buttercup… me enorgulleces…

Boomer: ¿y tú?

Brick: yo qué?

Butch: qué tan cerca estuviste de Blossom?

Brick: lo suficiente como para percatarme que estaba usando el perfume de margaritas…

Boomer: Bubbles usó el de jazmín *-* ¿y Buttercup?

Butch: …uno de violetas… no se lo comenté, pero me percaté… es tan delicioso… :$

Brick: hey chicos… debemos irnos a comprar las cosas para el campamento… estoy tan ansioso…

Boomer: sí yo igual… bueno, esperen… *llegó con una hoja y un lápiz* listo… dicten..

Brick: eh… golosinas, frazadas, más golosinas, bebidas, jugos…

Butch: mejor el supermercado entero ¬¬

Boomer: ¿balones?

Brick: permíteme llamar a Blossom *se dirige al teléfono sus hermanos lo siguen*

* * *

**_(Conversación telefónica)_**

_Blossom: Aló…_

_Brick: hola preciosa, ¿cómo amaneciste?_

_Blossom: ¿quién carajo habla? :s_

_Brick: ¿ya me olvidaste?_

_-Aaaay Brick eres tú ¬¬_

_-Sí… ¿quién si no? *con aire de celos*_

_-¿qué quieres?_

_-oye, ¿llevarás balones?_

_-sí, de football y volleyball ¿por?_

_-para no llevar nosotros… eeeh… ¿te parece si nosotros llevamos una radio? Para la cabaña…_

_-Brick, si hay radios en las cabañas, mejor lleva CD'S de música c: _

_-¿pero en las cabañas seremos los seis?_

_-pss claro, obvio si ya le dije a la Sta. Keane._

_-Oh… okey… o.O bien… bien… naipes?_

_-Bueno, tú lleva los naipes… c: y alguna otra cosa entretenida :BB_

**_Buttercup: MALDITA SEA BLOSS, DEJA DE HABLAR CON TU NOVIO Y YA VÁMONOS!_**

**_Bubbles: ¡APRESÚRATE! ME ESTOY HACIENDO VIEJA_**

_-Eh… entonces adiós Blossom que tus hermanas están furiosas… _

_-Sí, te llamo más tarde… adiós! *cuelga*_

* * *

**_(Normal)_**

Brick: bueno… nosotros debemos llevar naipes y CD'S de música, pero de la buena obviamente…

Butch: ¿te parece si nos vamos yendo? ¬¬

Boomer: tengo la lista, toma el dinero y vámonos a comprar las cosas…

**_Se fueron a comprar todo lo necesario en el supermercado llegaron exhaustos a sus casas, almorzaron y se fueron a su habitación… _**

**_(Brick)_**

**_Entré en mi habitación, decidí que mañana haría mi bolso total, tendría que echar la ropa nada más… :B Quería dormir una siesta, pero por alguna razón no podía… así que pensé en escribir en mi diario lo ocurrido en la fiesta de Gwen… pero también tenía que hacer los CD'S ¬¬ hum… primero mi diario…_**

* * *

**_(Boomer) _**

**_Estaba dibujando en mi croquera apoyado en mi escritorio cuando decidí iniciar sesión en internet y me di cuenta que las tres PPG estaban conectadas, decidí hablarle obviamente a Bubbles… _**

_-holi…_

_-hola boom, como estas?_

_-bien gracias y tu?_

_-bien, preparando las cosas para irnos de campamento… _

_-jojojojo qe genial…_

_-oye… nos iremos juntos verdad?_

_-claro que sí… *en eso Brick toca mi puerta* _

_Brick: oye hermano necesito que me ayudes con la música ¬¬_

_-ya ¬¬ te esperas cinco minutos? _

_Brick: dale… 5 MIN!_

_-*por chat* Sorry Bubb, me tengo que ir… Brick kiere ke le ayude en una kosa ¬¬_

_-no te preocupes… hablamos! Adiós, cuidate, te quiero un montón x3 (L)_

_-yo iguaaaaaaal byeee…_

**_Cerré sesión y me fui con Brick…_**

* * *

**_(Butch)_**

**_¡¿POR QUÉ CARAJO NO PUEDO SACARME DE LA CABEZA EL PERFUME DE VIOLETAS DE BUTTER?! Tenía además que hablarle… decidí llamarla por teléfono, gracias a Brick tengo el número de las tres bobitas adorables jajajaja… marqué al número que decía "Butter princesa" _**

_Buttercup: ¿diga?_

_-Hola, soy tu admirador secreto, quiero decirte que tu perfume de violetas no se me ha podido ir… tengo tu perfume grabado en mi nariz y en mi cuerpo, por la noche de pasión que tuvimos anoche… esa noche inolvidable… _

_-¡DIOS BUTCH ERES UN IMBÉCIL! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA Me había asustado zopenco! _

_-¿cómo supiste que era yo? O.o_

_-eres el único idiota que dice tantas imbecilidades juntas jajajajajajaja_

_-fuck… ¿qué haces? _

_-toco guitarra… pero ahora me di cuenta que hablo contigo :B_

_-ja, ja, ja ¬¬ yo igual tocaba guitarra…_

_-¿qué tocabas? O sea… canción…_

_-ems… Stand by Me… de Oasis… y tú?_

_-Smell like a teen spirit de Nirvana :B _

_-Bueno… te dejo entonces… hablamos más rato… ¿llevarás tu guitarra al campamento?_

_-Obvio que no ¬¬ El Príncipe Abeto se quedará en casa, llevaré a la vieja "Mackenzie"… ¿y tú llevarás a tu guitarra?_

_-Al igual que tú… no sacrificaré a mi Princesa Esmeralda… llevaré a mi "Julioso"…_

_-¿Julioso?_

_-¿Mackenzie?_

_-Pues… es porque inspira… rudeza como yo ¬¬_

_-Julioso viene de "julio", me la regalaron ese mes y "grandioso"_

_-Bueno Butch… te dejo… tengo que seguir practicando… _

_-Bueno Buttercup… cuídate… te quiero…_

_-Tu igual… y yo igual c: chau._

* * *

**_(Normal)_**

**_Blossom estaba escribiendo en su diario al igual que Brick… pero después se acuerda de lo que le dijo el Profesor…_**

-Butter! Vamos a ver la máquina! *golpeando su puerta* Bubbles! *golpeando ahora la puerta celeste* Vaaaamos!

Bubbles: tranquila… ya vamos…

Buttercup: ¬¬ no te alteres

* * *

**_Bajaron las escaleras y llegaron al laboratorio, Blossom abrió la puerta y se encontraron con todos las investigaciones del Profesor, caminaron hasta ver una especie de computadora tapada con una sábana blanca la cual quitó la ojirosa y apretó un botón verde… la pantalla se encendió, en ella había un rectángulo de texto blanco, arriba de este decía con letras rojas "Introduzca el nombre de la persona a la que quiere ver el futuro, si son dos click aquí" _**

Bubbles: ¿futuro?

Buttercup: ¿es como una computadora con mentalidad de gitana?

Blossom: miren, aquí hay una nota, dice_: "debe ser el nombre completo del o los individuos, lo que en la imagen se proyecta es lo estimado, puede sufrir pequeñísimas variaciones en el vestuario del individuo"_ ¿quién primero?

Bubbles: tú eres la mayor.

Buttercup: sí, veamos el tuyo *escribiendo* Blos-som Mo-mo-ko U-to-nium Kita-za-wa *presionando "enter* a ver…

* * *

**_(Imagen)_**

**_Tenía aparentemente unos 27 años, Blossom estaba con una camisa blanca y falda rosa hasta la rodilla, tenía su pelo suelto, pero no tan largo como lo usaba ahora, parecía toda una actriz. Detrás de ella apareció una chica de pelo café con como una especie de audífonos con micrófono y un teléfono negro_**

_Chica: Señorita Blossom, su hermana Buttercup está al teléfono… _

_Blossom: gracias Helga *toma el teléfono* Butter querida, ¿cómo estás?... qué bueno…yo bien también gracias… sí, si te vi en las noticias me enorgulleces demasiado hermanita… ¿y los niños?... mándale mis saludos y diles que pronto los iremos… ¿a dónde?... ¡La Isla de Pascua!... claro… le avisaré a mi marido… claro… una junta familiar que genial… te llamo… ¿qué?... la película nos está dando mucho trabajo sí… obvio… de allá somos… avísale a Bubbles… ya hermanita tengo que grabar otras escenas…te quiero, en tu nombre los saludos… adiós. *en la pantalla volvió a aparecer el cuadro del principio*_

* * *

**_(Normal)_**

Bubbles: ¿película?

Buttercup: ¡Serás actriz! *0*

Blossom: ¡Sí! Qué hermoso! Grabaré una película

Bubbles: sí! Serás reconocida mundialmente!

Blossom: *escribiendo* Bu-bbles Mi-yako U-tonium Kita-za-wa *enter*

Bubbles: ¿por qué yo? :C

* * *

**_(Imagen)_**

**_Era una sala blanca con muchos vestidos de gala en maniquíes, en una pared decía "Bubbles Design L.A.", de una puerta parece Bubbles con sus coletas hasta la cintura con un pantalón de tela negros y una blusa celeste y zapatos negros tenía unos 27 años, la seguían dos hombres, uno pelado y con barba y el otro pelado sin barba…_**

_Con Barba: Señorita Bubbles, llamó su hermana Blossom diciendo que necesitaba su presencia urgente en Hollywood el viernes a las 3:30 pm…_

_-Bueno, llámala y dile que iré con mi marido y mis hijos c: por favor Enrique.._

_Enrique: de acuerdo señorita… *se va*_

_Sin Barba: Señorita… estamos atrasados en el atuendo de su hermana Buttercup, recuerde que ella se presenta el lunes a las 9pm y no lo hemos ni empezado… necesitamos el bosquejo…_

_-Bien Felipe… *se sentó en un escritorio* se supone que debe estar para el lunes a las tres de la tarde… mmm *se pasa una mano por la nuca* ¡Ya sé! Mira, ahora tengo una reunión en diez minutos, así que voy a necesitar que eches a volar tu imaginación y me hagas tres bosquejos con lo primero que se te venga a la mente, al salir de la reunión selecciono uno, lo mejoro y lo iniciamos… ¿te parece?_

_Felipe: Buena idea señorita, voy a empezar al tiro con los diseños… _

_-Perfecto… *suena el teléfono y contesta* "Bubbles Design L.A." Habla Bubbles ¿con quién tengo el gusto?... Oh amor… bien, bien… trabajaré hoy hasta las 3pm así que yo paso a buscar a la escuela a los niños… no te preocupes… te toca a ti… el viernes viajaremos a… ¿ya te avisaron?... jajajaja de acuerdo amor… ahora tengo una reunión, te llamaré a penas me desocupe… te amo corazón… adiós. *cuelga y vuelve el cuadro*_

* * *

**_(Normal)_**

Bubbles: ¡Seré diseñadora de moda!

Blossom: ¡TRABAJARÉ EN HOLLYWOOD!

Bubbles: *escribiendo* Bu-tter-cup Kao-ru Utoni-um Kita-zawa *enter*

* * *

**_(Imagen)_**

**_Había un estudio de grabación había un chico de pelo castaño y ojos color avellana con camisa y corbata y al lado de él estaba Buttercup con una chaqueta de cuero negra, una camisa verde musgo y unos pantalones negros rotos, aparentaba unos 26 años… estaban en una radio…_**

_Chico: Aquí me encuentro con la famosa cantante, guitarrista y súper heroína ¡Buttercup Utonium! _

_Buttercup: Gracias Chad… sí, estoy aquí en la radio contigo querido compatriota… _

_Chad: bueno, nosotros nos conocemos de la escuela de Saltadilla…_

_-Sí, eres el ex novio de la chica que era mi enemiga jajajajajaja…_

_-sí, pero bueno, ella no es tema aquí… nos han llegado varias preguntas anónimas mira… esta dice *leyendo el pc* ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿25 o 26? _

_-Tengo 27 ¬¬ _

_-Al parecer aparentas menos… aquí hay otra ¿hace cuanto te casaste?_

_-Em… hace siete años… _

_-¿Qué edad tienen tus hijos? _

_-El mayo va a cumplir siete y la menos tiene 5 añitos c: _

_-¿Cómo es tu relación con tu esposo? _

_-Muy buena, es el mejor compañero que pude conocer, llevamos siete años de matrimonio, pero lo conozco hace mucho tiempo… fue mi primer novio y ahora mi esposo…_

_-¿desde qué edad son novios?_

_-Hum… desde los 16 años si no me equivoco, 16 o 17 años… _

_-O sea que tienen una relación hace 10 u 11 años… _

_-Pues claro… _

_-Háblanos de tu próximo CD… *se apaga la pantalla*_

* * *

**_(Normal)_**

Buttercup: ¿seré famosa? ¡DIOS! ME VOY A CASAR Y TENDRÉ DOS HIJOS! O.O

Bubbles: tu primer novio será tu esposo! *-*

Blossom: ¿se dieron cuenta que todas nos casaremos y tendremos dos hijos?

Buttercup: sí… que raro…

Bubbles: y si ponemos el nombre de los RRB…

Blossom: espera deja llamarlos para que vean su futuro… *llamando por su celular a Brick*

Buttercup: buena idea… jajajajajajaja Bubbles… te imaginas que Brick… sea…

Bubbles: ¿un chef?

Buttercup: ¬¬ no tontita… el esposo de Blossom…

Bubbles: capáz… no lo sabremos hasta que ellos estén aquí…

Blossom: vienen en camino… *suena el timbre* al parecer ya llegaron… *va a abrir la puerta y se encuentra con los RRB* vamos chicos pasen…

Boomer: hola chicas c:

Butch: wooooow… que genial…

Brick: ¿en serio ve el futuro?

Blossom: sí…

Boomer: ¿podemos ver el suyo de nuevo?

Bubbles: ¡sí! Por fiiiiis…

Blossom: de acuerdo…

* * *

**_Volvieron a ver lo mismo de antes y los RRB quedaron sorprendidos con el futuro que le deparaba a cada una… _**

Butch: vaya, aún así siguen con su cinturón de poder…

Boomer: Bubbles será diseñadora! Que hermoso c:

Brick: ¿Blossom serás actriz porno? *riendo a carcajadas igual que sus hermanos, Bubbles y Buttercup*

Blossom: no ¬¬ ya bueno… partamos con Brick Ma-sa-ru *escribiendo* Jo-jo Him *enter*

Butch: Así que tú *Señalando a Buttercup* serás rockera… que genial :B

Buttercup: veamos a Brick ¬¬

* * *

**_(Imagen)_**

**_Había una oficina con un ventanal muy grande habían muchos papeles y unos superhéroes dibujados… en un escritorio se encontraba Brick, con un traje formal, hablamos de vestón, pantalón negro camisa blanca y corbata roja, tenía su pelo largo amarrado en una cola que le llegaba un poco más debajo de los hombros…_**

_-Dios… al fin terminé ahora necesito que Washington se la mande a los dibujantes… *toma un teléfono blanco y marca* ¿Washington?, sí está listo el bosquejo ahora deben añadirlo a la historia… de acuerdo… te espero… *cuelga* Debo llamar a mi esposa… *Toma el teléfono nuevamente* ¿Aló?... Habla Brick Jojo… Quiero hablar con mi esposa por favor… La misma… De acuerdo… le dice que me llame… Claro… Sí, dígale que llame a su hermoso esposo… jajajaja muchas gracias linda… Adiós…_

_Washington: *era pelado y con cejas muy negras* Jefe Brick… aquí estoy…_

_-Gracias Wash… mira, este es el enemigo de la historieta n°29… *le pasa la hoja* ese número debe estar listo para dos semanas más…_

_-Lo tengo presente… se lo mandaré a los dibujantes… *se va*_

* * *

**_(Normal)_**

Brick: ¿me casaré? Wiiiii… tengo una empresa de historietas!

Boomer: que geniaaaaaal! Brick cumplirá su sueño frustrado!

Butch: calla bebé… hey Bloss… escribe el nombre de Boomer…

Blossom: muy bien… Boomer Ma-ko-to Jojo Him *ENTER*

* * *

**_(Imagen) _**

**_Boomer estaba sin camisa y con un shorts azules hasta la rodilla y una tabla de surf, estaba en una sesión de fotos… ¡ERA MODELO!_**

Fotógrafa: Boomer recuerda que eres un surfista, has tuyo el papel… créete el cuento *sacando fotos*

Boomer: *haciendo unas 27428 poses distintas* ¿a qué hora paramos?

-Ahora… toma un descanzo…

-Genial. Voy a llamar a mi señora esposa… *toma su celular* ¿Aló? Hola mi amor… ¿cómo estás?... que bueno… ¿a qué hora sales?... ah perfecto… tú preparas la cena?... Ya me avisaron del viaje… mi hermano Brick… de acuerdo… te llamo más tarde debo seguir con la sesión… Preciosa te amo… adiós *guarda su celular*

-Vamos Boomer, estas son las últimas y luego te toca grabar el comercial…

- Genial -.-

* * *

**_(Normal)_**

Butch: Mish! Gracias a la visión de tu futuro sabemos que aprobarán el matrimonio homosexual *chocando palmas con su hermano Brick*

Brick: jajajajajajajaja Boomer serás modelo por Dios… jajajaja

Boomer: Que no escucharon que decía "SEÑORA ESPOSA" ¬¬

Buttercup: no discutan… no sacan nada peleando ¬¬

Bubbles: Blossom, escribe el nombre de Butch…

Blossom: Jajaja okey Bu-tch Ko-ji-ro Jo-jo Him *enter*

* * *

**_(Imagen) _**

**_Era una conferencia de prensa, Butch estaba con una polera verde, sentado junto a un caballero canoso…_**

_Periodista 1: Señor Butch… ¿qué siente que en todas las revistas sea usted caracterizado como el mejor jugador de Rugby de la historia?_

_-Pues… eso es lo que dice la gente… hay muchos jugadores que fueron mejores que yo… creo que si dicen que soy el mejor… sería de la época… pero no me considero el mejor jugador de Rugby de la historia._

_Periodista 2: La última pregunta… ¿qué promete para este año con su club?_

_-Dar lo mejor de mí para volver a ganar el campeonato y coronarnos pentacampeones… _

**_Luego se ve que Butch está en su auto y llama por teléfono a alguien…_**

_-Aló?... hola preciosa… muy bien gracias y tú?... que bueno… acabo de terminarla… ¿cómo te fue a ti?... genial… sí… tranquila princesa… ya mi amor… yo paso a buscar a los niños… tranquila … fuiste sin auto -.- … ya no te preocupes… ¿a qué hora?... ¡Voy volando entonces , te llamo al llegar… chau te amo demasiado._

* * *

**_(Normal) _**

Butch: les dije que iba a ser el mejor…

Boomer: pero en el futuro eres más modesto…

Brick: "princesa" Uuuy que romántico Butch…

Blossom: pero lo que sale ahí…

Butch: DD: no será cierto?

Blossom: sí, si es real… serás el mejor de la época…

Buttercup: reventaste el ego de Butch… ¬¬

Boomer: oigan… ¿les parece vamos a cenar afuera?

Bubbles: ¿en el patio?

**_Todos caen de espalda…_**

Blossom: creo que se refería a un restaurant *con la gotita*

Bubbles: aaaaah… ¿en serio?

Buttercup: bien… ¿A dónde vamos?

Brick: ¡a la pizzería Gemma Arabella!

Blossom: genial...

Butch: nosotros invitamos… c:

Brick: sí! Así que vayan por su abrigo y nos vamos a la pizzería…

Buttercup: Brick, son recién las 6pm ¬¬

Boomer: crees que nos demoraremos 10 minutos ¬¬

Buttercup: buen punto modelo…

* * *

**_Las PPG se fueron a su habitación, cogieron sus abrigos y bajaron… Fueron a la pizzería y ordenaron…_**

Brick: *susurrando* oye Bloss..

Blossom: dime…

-¿en esa máquina podemos buscar el futuro de Butch y Buttercup?

-sí… estaba pensando lo mismo… hagámoslo mañana… antes de irnos al campamento… c:

-De acuerdo… jijiji

**_Comieron la pizza y luego se fueron a casa…_**

* * *

**_(Blossom)_**

**_Brick me tomó de la mano… :$ es tan cálida, tan suave, tan cómoda… quiero ver en esa máquina el futuro que tendremos nosotros dos… pero… no quiero arruinar mi sorpresa… _**

_-Bueno… adiós Brick… _

_-Adiós Blossom _

**_Me abrazó… luego de eso me dio un beso muy cerca de los labios… y luego de eso me besó la frente y se fue… Me congelé tanto en ese momento… fue tan cósmico… entre a casa, mis hermanas venían más atrás con sus amigos…_**

* * *

**_(Bubbles) _**

**_Boomer y yo caminamos del brazo… hablábamos de nuestros futuros y quisimos saber el futuro de Blossom y Brick… lo veríamos mañana… _**

_-Mañana… adiós Miyako _

_-Adiós Makoto c: _

**_Me besó muy tiernamente la mejilla… y luego se fue tras Brick… Me toqué la mejilla que me besó… entré con una sonrisa enorme a mi casa…_**

* * *

**_(Buttercup) _**

**_Con Butch veníamos peleando por quién era el que tendría más éxito en el futuro… _**

_-Verdecita, yo seré el mejor jugador de la época…_

_-Yo seré famosa… una rockera famosa… mis letras cambiarán vidas ¬¬_

_-Ya estamos llegando… oye… tengo una duda existencial… _

_-¿cuál?_

_-sobre el futuro de Boomer y Bubbles, si es verdad que él se la va a violar…_

_- zopenco… eso lo inventaste tú ¬¬ _

_-¿y cómo sabes?_

_-lo veremos mañana *parándome frente a mi puerta* ahora adiós *le extendí la mano*_

_-adiós *me tomó la mano*_

**_Creí que el inútil la iba a estrechar pero, me agarró la mano y me atrajo hacia él y me besó cerca del ojo _**_ _ |||**_ luego se fue corriendo a alcanzar a sus hermanos…_**

**_Entré a casa, mis hermanas ya estaban en sus habitaciones… me dirigí a la mía sin más remedio… pensando en el futuro… ¡TENDRÉ DOS HIJOS Y MI PRIMER NOVIO SERÁ MI ESPOSO! Qué hermosooooooo *-* _**

* * *

_Sorry si está un poco fome... :ccc traté de hacerlo muy emocionante, pero me atacó el sueño :ccc Dejen reviews y visiten el Facebook... (Florencia Violeta (FloorVioleetta)) subí dos dibujos de ocio y mañana miércoles subo el que me pidió Nini Godoy (niña te quiero C:) Saludos a todoooooos :BB_


	14. La Previa

Holiiii! :BB Gracias por leeeeeeeeer :B Ahora es la previa... lo que pasa es que si agregaba lo que pasa en el bus sería un capítulo muy largo :BB Por eso ahora es como "la previa" del campamento...

**NosoyunaGuestxD **respondo a dos de tus reviews... ¡BLOSSOM SÍ ES DIRECTIONER! :DDDD Yo igual amo 1D en secreto :BB ems... y los futuros de los chicos... se verán más adelante... después que vuelvan de campamento :BB Saludoooooos!

* * *

**_Capítulo 14: La Previa_**

**_(Normal)_**

**_Llegó el día lunes, las PowerPuff Girls dormían plácidamente… cuando su teléfono suena…_**

Blossom: ¡yo voy chicas! *vuela al teléfono*

* * *

**_(Conversación telefónica)_**

_-Hola?_

_-Hola Blossom! ¿Cómo está mi niña?_

_-¡Profesor! *en eso Bubbles y Buttercup bajan*_

_-Sí, el mismo… oye ¿probaron la máquina?_

_-Siiiiiiiiiiiiií! ¿El futuro varia solamente en el vestuario?_

_-eeh… no… eso lo escribí porque, bueno, igual varía pero también… por ejemplo… ¿qué te salió a ti?_

_-Que iba a ser actriz…_

_-bueno… si llevas a cabo tus sueños por lograr ese futuro… serás actriz, pero si decides estudiar… por ejemplo derecho… el futuro cambiará…_

_-oh… pero no, yo quiero ser actriz… oiga… ¿le doy con Bubbles?_

_-por favor Blossom… cuídate, te quiero mucho c:_

_-Yo igual… adiós *pasándole el teléfono a Bubbles*_

_-¿aló?_

_-Hola Bubbles… cómo estás?_

_-bien gracias Profesor… c:_

_-Dime Bubb… ¿qué serás cuando grande?_

_-¡Diseñadora! *-*_

_-Woooooow, no creo que quieras cambiar eso verdad?_

_-Noooooo y no quiero que cambie… :C_

_-si tu haces todo lo posible por cumplir tu sueño… c: lograrás ser una diseñadora de moda…_

_-Oh gracias… Profesor… sabe son las 7:30 am y tengo sueño… :cc_

_-no te preocupes… ¿está Buttercup por ahí?_

_-Sí… le doy con ella… c:_

_-ve a dormir tranquila. Cuídate y te quiero mi niña… c:_

_-Adiós… *pasándole el teléfono a Butter* toma hermanita…_

_-hola Profesor c:_

_-hola Buttercup… ¿cómo está la más ruda de mis niñas?_

_-Bien gracias c: y usted?_

_-Bien gracias c: dime mi niña ¿qué serás cuando grande? Luchadora? Entrenadora de football?_

_-Rockera… :)_

_-¿EN SERIO? OOO:_

_-yeeeep… seré una rockera muy famosa…_

_-yo creí que serías luchadora… ¿es que quieres ser rockera de verdad?_

_-¡por supuesto! Quién no? :D_

_-hay algo más… dime… ¿qué mas salía en la visión?_

_-me casaré con mi primer novio… :/_

_-hum… hay creo que podría variar…_

_-¿a qué se refiere? O:_

_-que puede que tu primer novio no sea tu esposo… quizá tengas otros novios... pero al que elijas como esposo lo consideres de verdad tu novio c:_

_-Oh… ¿cree que tendré muchos novios? ¬¬_

_-Ems… me tengo que ir… ve a dormir… cuídate y te quiero demasiado Butter… que les vaya bien en su campamento c: adiós…_

_-Adiós *cuelga*_

**_Las PPG'S se miran entre sí sin aún despertar bien… y hacen como una señal queriendo decir que se van a volver a dormir…_**

* * *

**_En la casa de los RowdyRuff Boys las cosas no andaban muy bien… Mojo estaba en casa… levantó a los chicos de sus camas y les pidió que se dirigieran al living… en donde estaba "ÉL"…_**

ÉL: hola chicos…

Boomer: ¿qué hacen aquí ustedes dos?

Butch: ¿no se supone que estaban lejos? Bueno… tú él?

Brick: ¿qué quieren?

Mojo: Chicos… es hora de que pongamos en marcha el plan… el plan por el que volvimos a Saltadilla… bueno… por el cual volvieron ustedes específicamente…

Brick: …oh…. El plan *agachando la mirada*

Él: supimos que ustedes tienen hoy un campamento hasta el domingo… es la circunstancia perfecta para que ustedes logren sacar información a las chicas supertontas… *con una sonrisa malvada*

Boomer: es increíble :c…

Mojo: ¿porqué esa cara Boomer?

Boomer: pues la verdad es que no creí que de verdad las chicas se hayan creído la historia de que vencieron de verdad a "ÉL"…

Él: créeme, hasta para mi se me hace difícil de creer…

Butch: saben que con esas bobas hemos hecho lazos fuertes? Lazos difíciles de cortar… Siéndoles sincero… y es increíble que lo diga yo; no quiero hacerles daño…

Mojo: ¿Perdón? Hicimos un juramento…

Butch: sí, un juramento que ahora no quiero que siga… no estoy preparado mentalmente para hacerle daño a alguien… menos si se trata de mi MEJOR AMIGA…

Boomer: concuerdo con Butch… Bubbles y yo tenemos una muy linda amistad… demasiado linda *mostrando la pulsera que se compró con Bubbles en la feria* tenemos hasta un símbolo de amistad… ¿eso no es nada? ¿no es razón suficiente?

Brick: yo me enamoré… me enamoré de Blossom… la verdad *vaciló un poco* siempre he estado enamorado de ella, pero ahora… aún más que antes… lo siento Mojo… lo siento "ÉL", pero no puedo seguir con esto.

ÉL: ¡ES QUÉ SON TAN IMBÉCILES! ¿CÓMO SE LES PASÓ POR LA CABEZA ENAMORARSE O ENCARIÑARSE CON ELLAS?

Butch: ¡LAS EMOCIONES NO SE CONTROLAN BUFÓN DE MALA FAMA!

Boomer: ¡¿A caso nunca te haz enamorado o encariñado con alguien demasiado?! ¡¿ERES ACASO DE PIERDA?! Es una decisión tomada…

Brick: ¡LOS ROWDYRUFF BOYS DEFINITIVAMENTE NO TRABAJAREMOS PARA EL MAL NUEVAMENTE!

Mojo: bien… *mira a ÉL* tendremos que cambiar nuestros planes… por ahora… escóndete, cuando reclute a verdaderos súper villanos *mirando con recelo a los RRB* te avisaré…

**_En ese momento "ÉL" se esfumó con una nubecita color rosa…_**

Mojo: chicos, no piensen que los echaré de la casa y me despreocuparé totalmente de ustedes, no para nada… ustedes antes que todo son mis hijos y tengo el deber de cuidarlos.. ahora vayan a dormir nuevamente y les deseo lo mejor en su campamento *TODO EN UN TONO SERIO*. Con respecto a su decisión… la acepto… pero esto no se quedará así... *se va de la casa*

Butch: ¿qué nos habrá querido decir?

Brick: no le den importancia chicos…

Boomer: ¿debemos decirles a las chicas lo que queríamos hacer?

Brick: será mejor que no… ahora vamos a dormir un poco más…

* * *

**_Todos durmieron hasta las 10am, a esa hora tomaron desayuno normalmente cuando en la casa de las chicas el Profesor llama nuevamente dejando un mensaje de voz…_**

_Mensaje: Chicas, les quiero decir algo sobre la máquina, por precaución de no pervertir sus mentes no pongan el nombre de dos personas, puede que aparezcan escenas que supondría a ninguna les gustaría ver… y tampoco para arruinar la sorpresa de sus matrimonios… Bueno… eso chicas… las adoro_

Blossom: qué rarito… iba a poner justo el nombre de una pareja TT^TT

Bubbles: ¡Yo igual! TTT^TTT

Buttercup: menos mal nos avisó… me imaginaba ya poniendo los nombres de Bubbles y Boomer y apareciera justo la escena en la que te violan Bubb… que trauma…

Bubbles: ¬¬ tonta.

Blossom: bueno chicas, los chicos vendrán a las 3:30 pm

Buttercup: como sea… iré a arreglar mis cosas…

Bubbles: yo terminaré en muy poco rato así que yo cocino :B

Blossom: recuerden que no debe quedar nada sucio ni mucho menos nada con riesgo a descomponerse en el refrigerador…

Buttercup: eso está solucionado… no queda fruta, solo quedan las verduras para el almuerzo de hoy… c:

Bubbles: correcto ahora… a hacer las cosas

**_Ordenaron sus bolsos y todo lo demás. Almorzaron antes de las dos de la tarde hací que…_**

* * *

**_En el caso de las PPG'S…_**

Blossom: a ver, ¿necesitaré el libro de Historia Latinoamericana? Naaah es materia más avanzada… llevaré… hum… además de mis historietas de Galactiman… Mi libro favorito… _¡La Comunidad del Anillo!, _bien voy a escribir cosas en mi diario y bajaré a ver la tv… *tomando un cuaderno color rosa*

Bubbles: ¿Pulpi? ¿Dónde te escondes? *buscando debajo de su cama* Mmm… eres un travieso… *incorporándose y mirando su estante* ¡Aquí estás! Te llevaré en mi bolso de mano… Y… ¿mi mp3?... *abriendo su velador* ¡aquí estás! *lo echa a su bolsito de mano celeste* mmm… ¡oh! Olvidaba el libro que se robó mi corazón… _¡El niño con el Pijama de Rayas! _Bueno, creo que es hora de… ir a respirar un poco de aire fresco en el patio trasero… mientras veo unas revistas de moda! Jajajajajaja *baja y se dirige a la banca de su patio trasero*

Buttercup: ¡Mi vieja Mackenzie! Estás estupenda… jajajaja a ver… está mi guitarra, mi mp3, mi libro _Juventud en Éxtasis_, mis documentos, mi uñeta, mis útiles de aseo… no me falta nada… ahora dormiré una pequeña larga siesta *acostándose en su cama* son las 1:56pm… dormiré hasta que llegue la hora de irnos… zZzZzZzZzZ…

* * *

**_En el caso de los RRB'S_**

Brick: Boooomer! ¿Cómo se llama la banda? One ¿qué?

Boomer: ¡ONE DIRECTION!

Brick: nononono, ven aquí y ayúdame…

Boomer: a ver ¬¬ *escribe* One Direction… canciones… descargar… listo, ahora espera y luego podrás ponerla en el CD…

Brick: me acordé de todas las otras pero justo de esa no ¬¬

Butch: todo porque son más guapos que tú…

Brick: y que tú zopenco…

Boomer: ¿qué les pasa? ¿Van a pelear por quién es más guapo? Lo que opinemos nosotros es algo en vano… por ejemplo, Butch siempre dirá que es más hermoso y tú igual Brick.

Brick: igual soy más guapo que _Harry Stiles…_

Butch: No ¬¬

Boomer: jajajajaja saben algo? _Niall Horan_ no se compara conmigo *poniendo una pose de galán*

Butch: no, porque él es más guapo que tú jajajajajaja

Brick: ¿saben de qué me enteré? Que a Buttercup le gusta demasiado _Zayn Malik *_mirando a Butch*

Boomer: ¿no que le gustaba el rock?

Brick: sí, pero lo encontraba muy guapo :BB

Butch: ¬¬ mentira *rojo* saben? Me iré a dormir una siesta…

Boomer: pero debemos ir a la casa de las PPG'S…

Butch: sí, pero más tarde… van a ser recién las 2 de la tarde… aún queda tiempo para poder dormir… adiós *saliendo de la habitación de Brick*

Boomer: ¿descargaste Rock cierto? Recuerda que ahora son dos rockeros…

Brick: he descargado hartas canciones de varios grupos…

Boomer: dime cuales ¬¬

Brick: te aburrirás…

Boomer: ¡DIME MALDITA SEA! ¬¬

Brick: *suspiró* Bueno… ¿te digo a quién le descargué cada artista o no?

Boomer: mmm… dale :D

Brick: ¬¬ Blossom: 1D, JoBrothers, BTR. Brick & Boomer: Eminem, Flo Rida, LMFAO. Bubbles: Rihanna, Katy Perry, Lady Gaga. Butch: Metallica, Nirvana, Iron Maiden Buttercup: Oasis, Avril Lavigne, Bon Jovi. Contento ¬¬

Boomer: así me tranquilizo :BB ya adios… iré a verificar si tengo todo lo necesario para el viaje… ¿llevarás tu libro?

Brick: Ps… claro… ¡y mis historieras igual!

Boomer: me parece, ya adios.

**_Brick estuvo descargando música, Boomer ordenó lo que le faltaba, Butch dormía, Blossom veía tv, Bubbles miraba tranquilamente la naturaleza y Buttercup dormía._**

* * *

**_Dieron las 3:15pm, los RRB estaban listos faltaba Butch… Boomer dijo que él lo despertaría para demostrar que no porque su futuro haya dicho que será modelo (que en teoría era su sueño frustrado) sería gay ¬¬_**

Boomer: *abriendo la puerta de Butch* oye zombie levántate…

Butch: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Boomer: *viendo los bolsos de Butch* mmm… sería una pena que alguien tomase los bolsos de Butch y los desarmara… *provocando a su hermano*

Butch: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzz

Boomer: por la re puta… ¬¬ ¿Deberé a caso tocar a su _Princesa Esmeralda_?

Butch: *entre sueños* mi princesa… kao… esmeral… nadie la toca…

Boomer: _(Wtf! Este habla dormido ¬¬) _mmm… *acercándose a Butch* oooh… eres tan ardiente _Princesa Esmeralda_, mmm *tratando de hacer una voz de exitación* eres tan deliciosa te haría hasta un ki… *sintió como Butch le golpeó fuertemente la mejilla izquierda*

Butch: ¿a caso no encontraste otra forma menos ridícula de despertarme? Jajajajajajajajajaja…

Boomer: ¬¬ ya vámonos *sobándose su mejilla*

**_Emprendieron camino a la casa de las PPG'S, con dos bolsos cada uno excepto Butch que llevaba su guitarra :B_**

* * *

**_En la casa de las PPG'S, todas dormían, Bubbles se quedó dormida en la banca de su patio trasero, Blossom viendo la tv y Butter… bueno, ella dormía desde antes. Sonó el timbre unas 3854892094580932 veces y las chicas aún no despertaban…_**

Brick: ¿qué carajo? *se acerca a la ventana que da al living donde cierta pelirroja dormía tranquilamente* Blossom está raja ¬¬

Boomer: ¿qué haremos?

Butch: no podemos entrar ilícitamente…

Brick: calmado chicos. Llamaré por teléfono a Blossom *saca su celular y llama a Blossom*

Blossom: *sobándose los ojos* ¿qué pasa? *toma su celular* ¡Oh dios es Brick! :$ ¿Aló?

Brick: ¬¬ Mira a la ventana

Blossom: por? *mira* VOY AL TIRO! :S *abre la puerta* Lo lamento chicos lo que pasa es que me quedé dormida n.n'

Boomer: ¿y Bubbles?

Blossom: en su habitación o en el patio trasero… :D

Butch: y Buttercup?

Brick: *mirando molestosamente a Butch* si no vives sin ella

Butch: obvio que no… *sonrojado al ver que todos lo miraban pícaramente* po-porque ella es… mi mejor amiga ¬¬

Blossom: está durmiendo en su cuarto… ve a verla…

Boomer: iré a ver a Bubbles permiso *subiendo las escaleras*

Butch: los dejo a solas, iré a molestar a Buttercup… :B *subió las escaleras*

Brick: bueno… quedamos los dos solamente… *sonrojado*

Blossom: sí… ¿trajiste el cd?

Brick: sí *lo saca de su bolso de mano* ¿quieres reproducirlo?

Blossom: ¡CLARO! *lo toma y lo pone en el estéreo* ¿Pusiste de todos los estilos?

Brick: sí… oye… ¿a Buttercup le gusta Avril Lavigne?

Blossom: es su ídola :B

Brick: como su amor es Zayn jajajajaja

Blossom: y el amor de Bubbles? No sabes quién es? ¡NIALL!

Brick: y el tuyo es ese idiota de Harry ¬¬

Blossom: ¡Pero si es hermoso! *[Without me – Eminem] ¿Eminem? K9

Brick: ¬¬ más adelante están tus bandas ¬¬

Blossom: ¿cuáles?

Brick: ¿sentémonos y dejémonos llevar por la música?

Blossom: ¿okeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey? *~*

* * *

**_Boomer notó que Blossom y Brick hablaban de las bandas del CD, también se dio cuenta de que Bubbles no estaba en su habitación así que decidió ir al patio trasero y ahí la encontró, tendida en la banca… Boomer sigilosamente levanta la cabeza de la rubia y la pone en sus piernas, luego de eso le acaricia la cabeza…_**

Boomer: ¿por qué eres tan linda Bubb?

Bubbles: *entre sueños* me… gustas Cody…

**_(Boomer)_**

**_¿A caso dijo Cody? ¡¿ME GUSTAS CODY?! Sentí como de apoco mi corazón se caía en mil pedazos, hasta sentía como unas lágrimas resbalaban por mis mejillas… Creía que yo le gustaba… ¡PERO BOOMER LA ESTÁS RECIÉN CONOCIENDO! Si a Bubbles le gustaba Cody es porque aún no conoce de verdad al hombre que puedo ser yo… al gran Boomer… debo darle tiempo, sí, darle tiempo para conocerme. No puedo negar que me duele demasiado que haya dicho esa frase, pero están en mis planes conquistarla… Ganarme su confianza, respeto, admiración y, obviamente, su corazón, su precioso corazón lleno de bondad._**

**_Las lágrimas no habían cesado y Bubbles volvió a hablar…_**

- te repito… me gustas Cody, pero como amigo… dfhfdfynghvjghj

**_Más tranquilidad para Boomer jijijijiji quise contemplarla dormir, no quería despertarla, parecía un ángel resplandeciente cuando dormía… Me acomodé bien y decidí dormitar un momento… puse una alarma las 4:15pm para no pasarme en la hora :B_**

* * *

**_(Butch)_**

**_Entré a la pieza de Buttercup… estaba durmiendo… tenía su pieza increíblemente ordenada, me paseé un momento por su habitación, su estante estaba con los cuadernos, los libros de la escuela y unos libros de texto, me sorprendió ver _**_"Emily The Strange" __**entre otros libros… también tenía varios DVD'S de bandas de Rock y uno de Avril Lavigne… había una hoja tirada en el piso… la tomé y la abrí… decía "Me gusta JT, pero amo a BJ", me sonaba raro… creí que debía tener relación con algún videojuego así que no le di importancia… igual me lo guardé en el bolsillo…**_

**_Me senté en su sofá y saqué mi diario de vida, comencé a escribirle a mi _**_Princesa Esmeralda __**para pasar el tiempo, cuando la tengo al frente se me viene tanta poesía a la cabeza, aunque estuviera durmiendo, siento que ella es mi mayor inspiración, podría jurar que aunque ella estuviera en el baño haciendo del número 2, la encontraría hermosa sin dudarlo.**_

* * *

**_(Normal)_**

**_Y así llegó la hora de irse a la escuela, ahí la Srta. Keane estaba pasando lista y dando indicaciones, las típicas indicaciones de "compórtense en el bus", "abríguense" y blah blah blah…_**

Keane: Bien… las cabañas ya están asignadas, me refiero al número. Son d personas, si van a ser mixtos, confiaremos en que no harán cosas sin protegerse chicos *haciendo que todos se sonrojaran* Bien… El Grupo de Gwen… la cabaña 1, El grupo de Héctor… cabaña 2…

Blossom: *a los chicos* a que nos toca la cabaña 8…

Brick: la nueve ¬¬

Butch: la 10 ¬¬

Boomer: la 12 ¬¬

Keane: Las PPG'S Y LOS RRB'S, la cabaña 11 :B

**_Subieron sus bolsos y luego se subieron al Bus… _**

* * *

Nini Godoy: sorry por demorarme con el dibujo, pero mañana (jueves) tengo exámen de Historia :cc me tuve que aprender todo de Mayas, Aztecas, Incas, pueblos precolombinos chilenos y la conquista de Chile ¬¬ es una materia muy larga, pero mañana lo subo... el viernes es examen de química, muy fácil :B eso Saludos!

Y saludos a todos ustedes! Dejarlos más que invitados a seguir mi historia y dejen sus reviews... sinceramente me alegrarían en día :BB Cuídensee :BB XOXOXO (Fb: Florencia Violeta (FloorVioleetta)


	15. El Triangular Soleado Parte I

_Holioli! Hace mil años que no actualizaba :BB Bueno, aquí está el campamento! Tiene dos partes... Pronto, se los prometo, pronto subo el otro... :BB _

**_"Samantha"_**_ y __**"Louis" **__esos reviews no vienen al contexto de la historia ¬¬ Por favor ¬¬ askdjakd Y __**"yatusaexD" **__no te preocupes, soy igual :Z _

* * *

**_Capítulo 15: "El Triangular Soleado" Parte 1._**

Brick: Oye Bloss…

Blossom: dime…?

-¿Crees que tengamos tiempo de escuchar el CD?

-Demás… piensa que no todas las actividades son obligatorias y tendremos ratos libres en los que con tranquilidad podremos hacer lo que queramos… c:

-Genialazo…

-Bueno… si no te molesta me pondré a leer la historieta que me compré el sábado :B

-no hay problema c: yo igual leeré… cualquier cosa me dices… *sacando de su bolso un libro*

Boomer: Oye Bubbles *susurrando* traje mi cámara de video…

Bubbles: yo traje mi cámara fotográfica… *también susurrando*

-¿se te ha ocurrido la misma idea que a mi?

- ¿grabar y sacarle fotos a la carretera? :D?

- *con la gotita* Nooo… grabar una especie de documental de los inicios del romance de Brick y Blossom… y Butch y Buttercup…

-Oh… no se me había ocurrido eso… ¡Buena idea! Pero debemos hacerlo discretamente… sino… nos castrarán o.o

-Genialolo… ahora me está dando sueño… dormiré un poco si no te molesta…

-No te preocupes, leeré un poco mientras escucho música… ¿te molesta si me apoyo en ti?

-Por supuesto que no c: *poniéndose sus audífonos* buenas noches hasta que me despierten jajajajajaja *cerró los ojos*

-Cualquier cosa te despertaré *lo besa en la mejilla y se apoya en él*

* * *

Butch: Oye tontita… ¿qué escuchas tanto?

Buttercup: ¡¿y a ti qué te importa?!

Butch: yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa no seas pesada, dime :B

Buttercup: no.

-¿por qué no?

-¿por qué sí?

-yo pregunté primero…

-te respondí con una pregunta ¬¬

-no me sirve esa respuesta…

-No me importa…

-Cielos Buttercup… ¿qué tienes? ¿qué te hice?

-Nada…

-pero por qué estás así de cortante?

-no lo sé…

-pero por qué no me dices qué escuchas?

-Avril Lavigne… ¿contento?

-Si :B

-Ya chao. ¬¬ *sacó el libro _Juventud en Éxtasis _el mismo que leía Butch en ese momento, pero este no se dio cuenta*

-*para sí* por qué me lo hace tan difícil? *siguió leyendo*

* * *

**_Y Así estuvieron hasta las 10pm hora en la que les dieron la cena, ahí todos dejaron de lado sus libros, sus mp3, lo que sea que los distrajera… En ese momento el bus s había llenado de puros gritos… todos hablaban entre sí menos los verdes, que por alguna razón Buttercup no le quería hablar a Butch…_**

* * *

**_Luego de la cena, no durmieron hasta que dieron las 12am… era hora de cambiar de bus… ya habían llegado a "Estrella Candente" pero debían viajar seis horas más hasta "El Triangular Soleado" _**

Brick: Vamos Blossoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooom! *corriendo con sus bolsos al otro bus*

Blossom: ¡BRICK ESPERA TARADO! TE VAS A… *En eso Brick se tropieza y se cayó con todos los bolsos encima* Caer…

Bubbles: ¡Por Dios! *corre con Blossom* ¿estás bien?

Blossom: te lo dije tarado c:

Brick: gracias chicas, pero sí, estoy bien :B

**_Butch, Buttercup y Boomer estaban riéndose a carcajadas… Butch tenía su mano sobre el hombro de Boomer… Boomer se apoyó de la espalda de Buttercup y ella se sujetaba el estómago _**

Boomer: Dio- Dio- Dios… jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja

Butch: qu-que-que parecía corriendo! Jajajajaja era co-como un pre-presco-prescolar jajajajaja

Buttercup: ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA "VOLÓ"!

Blossom: No sean pesados ¬¬

Brick: no te preocupes… hay que admitir que fue gracioso

Boomer, Butch y Butter: ¿Gracioso? ¡FUE LO MÁS CHISTOSO QUE HEMOS VISTO! JAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Bubbles: de acueeerdo ¬¬' vamos al bus será mejor…

* * *

**_Hicieron cambio de Bus y ahora sí que durmieron… Hasta…_**

Blossom: *viendo la hora* las 4:35am…

Butch: *sollozando*

Blossom: *mirando hacia atrás* ¿quién llora? *para sí* oh dios… ¿Butch?

Butch: ¿por que no me hablas maldita sea? *mirando a Buttercup que dormía plácidamente con la cara vuelta hacia él* ¿te hice algo malo?

Blossom: *acercándose al asiento de Butch* ¿por qué lloras?

Butch: lo siento… no estoy llorando… *secándose una lágrima juguetona que salía de su ojo derecho*

Blossom: te escuché sollozar… ¿qué sucede?

Butch: la tonta de tu hermana no me habla… ¿sabes algo de eso?

Blossom: la verdad no… quizás aún sigue dolida por lo ocurrido en la fiesta de Gwen… cuando te quedaste mirando a la puta de Heather…

Butch: pero ella bailó con Jonathan igual _(Odio decirle "Johnny" ¬¬, por la razón de que no es mi amigo) _yo la iba a…

Blossom: *interrumpiéndolo* pero igual… habla con ella, te aseguro de que se le pasará luego :B

Butch: gracias Blossom… *le dedicó una sonrisa* ve a tu asiento que tu novio te debe estar esperando

Blossom: no es mi novio :$ *yendo a su asiento*

**_Butch luego se volvió a quedar dormido al igual que Blossom._**

* * *

**_Dieron las 6am, ya habían llegado a "El Triangular Soleado", la señorita Keane los despertó y les indicó donde se encontraban sus cabañas. Les entregó las llaves y les dijo que a las 9am en punto debían ir a comedor…_**

Blossom: pero señorita Keane… ¿cómo sabremos en donde queda?

Keane: buena pregunta Blossom, a la salida de sus cabañas hay unas flechas que indican el camino. Al llegar a su cabaña niños, encontrarán el plano del campamento… Al centro de todo está el lago _"El Triangular Soleado" _además del plano también estarán las horas de sus comidas, ratos libres y el día que tendrán libre ¡POR COMPLETO! Ahora vayan a sus cabañas, duerman y preséntense puntuales al desayuno…

* * *

**_Obedecieron siguiendo las flechas, aún no salía el sol estaban entre montañas, apenas se podía ver como el cielo aclarecía…_**

Buttercup: al fiiin! Cabaña 11 *-*

Butch: creí que nunca llegaríamos TTuTT

Boomer: diooos… que exagerados…

Buttercup: como sea… entremos luego…

* * *

**_Blossom abrió la puerta, había un sofá y dos sillones individuales, una radio sobre una especie de repisa, más atrás había una mesa con seis sillas. Habían dos puertas que al parecer eran las habitaciones… _**

Brick: ¡NOSOTROS LA PIEZA DE LA IZQUIERDA!

Blossom: ¬¬ gritón… vamos chicas…

* * *

**_Cada trío de hermanos se fue a su habitación… había una litera y una cama aparte… _**

**_Respectivamente durmieron así: Los Rojos y los Azules en la litera (los rojos arriba y los azules en la cama de abajo) y los Verdes fueron despachados a la cama individual por el hecho de que tenían un mal dormir :BB _**

Brick: Boomer…*susurrando* Boomer…

Boomer: mmmm?

Brick: ¿qué hora es?

Boomer: *tomando el reloj e incorporándose* ¡HORA DE AVENTURA!

Butch: ¡Habla más despacio hueco de mierda!

Brick: jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja

* * *

Blossom: ¿Son las nueve?

Bubbles: no, aún quedan 30 minutos *media dormida*

Blossom: ¿entonces por qué gritan tanto? ¬¬

Buttercup: es el patético futuro novio de Bubbles ¬¬

Bubbles: cállate Buttercup y sigue durmiendo ¬¬

Brick: *abriendo la puerta de las chicas* hey chicas… despierten *volando y tirándose sobre Blossom* vamoooos preciosaaaa a recorrer los alrededores *llenando su mejilla de besos*

Blossom: yayayayayayayayayayayayaya… pero déjame salir *tratando de separarse de un alocado Brick*

Brick: te espero afuera :BB

Boomer: *tocando desesperadamente el hombro de la rubia* oye Bubbles… vamos nosotros tambieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee een *w*

Bubbles: de acuerdo… ahora salgan para que nos podamos cambiar ropa ¬¬

Brick: no se preocupen, no las miraremos…

Blossom: ¡SALGAN MIERDA!

Brick: bueno… T-T

Boomer: no demoreeeen TwT

Buttercup: zZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

Blossom: ¿la despertamos?

Bubbles: no creo… despertémosla a las 8:55 :B

Blossom: vale.

* * *

**_Salieron a caminar con sus bf's mientras que los verdes se hacían los dormidos… Buttercup, apenas sus hermanas se fueron se empezó a vestir… Mientras que Butch, se vistió a la velocidad de la luz y empezó a espiar a Buttercup mientras se vestía… _**

**_La pelinegra no se había dado cuenta de nada hasta que siente una pequeña risita proveniente de las afueras de su habitación, bruscamente se da vuelta cubriendo sus senos con una polera y vio la cara de pervertido de Butch que al darse cuenta que la morena lo miraba se asustó y salió corriendo_**

Buttercup: ¡PEEEEEEEEEERVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERTIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIID OOOOOOOOOOO!

* * *

**_Se puso rápidamente las prendas superiores y salió tras Butch que corría tras sus hermanos…_**

Butch: ¡CHICOS AYUDAAAAAAAAAAAA! *llorando* ¡ME VAN A MATAR!

Brick: ¿qué te pasó hermano?

Butch: ustedes se fueron *con la respiración agitada* y yo me vestí y fui a ver a Butter… *respirando muuuy hondo* y entonces se estaba poniendo el brasear… cuando se dio vuelta y me sorprendió espiándola… y ahora me quiere matar…

Blossom: pervertido ¬¬

Bubbles: pobre Butch… ¿morirás?

Buttercup: ¡ERES UN FUCKING PERVERTIDO! ¿¡CÓMO TE ATREVES A ESPIAR A UNA CHICA MIENTRAS SE VISTE!? ¡TE DEBISTE DE HABER IDO A DORMIR CON LOS CERDOS! *corriendo*

Boomer: pídele disculpas de rodillas como todo un caballero ¬¬

Butch: no

Boomer: ¡hazlo mierda!

Butch: uuy Boomer, qué grosero ¬¬

Boomer: *lanzándole una mirada desafiante* hazlo ahora

Buttercup: ¡¿POR QUÉ LO HICISTE?! *alcanzándolos*

Butch: quería despertarte y cuando iba a abrir la puerta te estabas cambiando… *chocando los dedos* discúlpame… *arrodillándose como le dijo Boomer*

Buttercup: no lo vuelvas a hacer ¬¬ Ahora vamos a desayunar :B

Blossom: ¡Siiií! Qué hermoso es hora de la comida ewe

Brick: ¡ojalá sea nutritivo!

* * *

**_Se van al comedor gracias a las flechas que indicaban el camino. Al llegar ahí se sentaron en una mesa, las PPG'S al lado izquierdo y los RRB'S al lado derecho. Luego de que desayunaran la Señorita Keane se levantó de su asiento…_**

Keane: Chicos, no creo que hayan visto su calendario… pero bueno, el asunto es que ahora tenemos nuestra primera expedición al lago "El Triangular Soleado", esta expedición es OBLIGATORIA… pero bueno, tienen *viendo su reloj* 15 minutos para ir a sus cabañas, lavarse los dientes y tomar las cosas que van a llevar, balones, juegos de mesa, libros, ya que lo que haremos allá es relajarnos y disfrutar del lago… ¡Vayan no pierdan el tiempo!

TODOS: SÍ SEÑORITA KEANE.

* * *

**_Y así obedecieron, Blossom llevaba un bolso con una manta y los balones de football y volleyball, Brick un bolso lleno de golosinas, Bubbles llevaba colgada del cuello su cámara al igual que Boomer, Buttercup y Butch llevaban sus guitarras en sus espaldas._**

Keane: bueno chicos, el camino es de media hora, deben ir con su compañero de expedición. ¡Por lo que más quieran no se separen! No se perderán porque hay señales por todo el camino de tierra, pero no quiero que se desvíen hacia los árboles por favor… ¿de acuerdo? Bien vamos.

Brick: *tomándole desprevenidamente la mano a Blossom* Vamos compañera :B

Blossom: vamos compañero c:

Brick: estoy seguro de que este campamento no lo olvidarás…

Blossom: ni tú tampoco Brick, ni tú tampoco

* * *

Gwen: por dios… me repugnan ¬¬

Courtney: ¿de verdad te gusta Brick?

Gwen: ¿cómo dudas de eso?

Courtney: por la razón de que eres como una enemiga de Blossom, y no quieres que sea feliz…

Gwen: podría decir lo mismo de Boomer…

Courtney: mmm cierto… solo era una pregunta. Yo creí que como te gustaba, ibas a empezar a coquetearle, o hacerte la víctima… ¿no era ese tu plan?

Heather: cierto… tu plan Gwen era hacerte la víctima de un supuesto caso de bullying que te hacía Blossom…

Gwen: ya no funciona eso… tendré que llamar la atención de Brick…

Heather: ¿y si se hace novio de Blossom?

Gwen: le coquetearé igual… nada me detendrá

Courtney: el plan en sí es hacer que esas mocosuelas no sean felices… Estaba pensando en que si los separamos… por lo menos a una pareja de ellos… se separarán todos, terminarán odiándose entre sí… en fin

Heather: cierto… buen razonamiento Court…

Dexter: bien… ¿vamos Gwen? *tomando posición al lado de la chica*

Gwen: vamos Dex…

Cody: vámonos Court… Bubbles y Boomer ya emprendieron camino… debemos averiguar algo de ellos para poder… ya tu sabes…

Courtney: vamos entonces Cody…

Heather: ¿Dónde carajo está Jonathan?

Johnny: aquí enojona. ¬¬ pero si ni siquiera se han ido…

Heather: en realidad… ¡VAN AL FRENTE GRANDÍSIMO TONTO!

Johnny: ya… entonces apurémonos…

* * *

Bubbles: Boomer… mira esa ave *apuntando a un cóndor*

Boomer: qué hermosaaaa *-* voy a grabar su vuelo

Bubbles: ¡yo le tomaré una foto!

Butch: eh… Butter…

Buttercup: *con sus audífonos* Not long ago you find the answers were so crystal clear, Within a day you find yourself living in constant fear, Can you look at yourself now, can you look at yourself? You can't win this fight… *cantando*

Butch: ¿quieres dejar de cantar A7X un momento y prestarme atención? *quitándole un audífono*

Buttercup: no, no quiero ¬¬ *tratando de apresurar el paso*

Butch: heeey! No te separes de mi! *la sigue* ¿puedo al menos, ir a tu lado?

Buttercup: como quieras, pero no me desconcentres…

* * *

**_Caminaron la media hora, en el caso de los Rojos de la mano y hablando de tonterías, los Azules sacaban fotos y grababan el paisaje, y los Verdes estaban caminando en silencio, Butch miraba de vez en cuando a Buttercup pero ella ni siquiera le prestaba atención…_**

Keane: Chicos, sean bienvenidos al lago "El Triangular Soleado"… Se llama así por la razón de que esos tres árboles hacen que el lago tome una forma parecida a un triángulo y también porque al iluminarse alguna esquina del lago, se ilumina el borde del lago… un espectáculo que se puede apreciar en el atardecer… Lo verán el día libre que tienen si es que quieren venir a este lugar… Bueno, son las 10:15am… pueden empezar su recreación…

Blossom: ¡Bubbles! ¿Juguemos Volleyball?

Bubbles: ¡De acuerdo!

Brick: Boomer ¿juguemos football?

Boomer: okaaaa! :D

Blossom: Hey! Butter! Juguemos? *mostrando la pelota*

Buttercup: sorry… iré a tocar guitarra… c:

Blossom: de acuerdo :c

Brick: ¡Buuutch! ¡Ven a jugar Football!

Butch: lo siento, mi guitarra quiere que la toque…

Brick: como quieras…

Blossom: *tirando la pelota* ahí va Bubb!

Bubbles: ah! *golpeándola*

Brick: ven aquí Boo…

Boomer: *quitándole la pelota* estás jugando con el futuro capitán del equipo jajajaja

* * *

Heather: bien Johnny… Buttercup ya se fue a tocar guitarra, ve por ella que yo me pondré a la vista de Butch c:

Johnny: esperaré un momento para hacerlo más discreto

Heather: como quieras *toma su guitarra y se adentra un poco en el bosque*

Gwen: Johnny… ¿qué tienen planeado hacer?

Johnny: como Buttercup toca guitarra y Butch también, hablarles sobre las guitarras las melodías y pasar un buen rato juntos, cada uno con su enamorado.

Dexter: es creativo sin duda… vago pero creativo :B

Courtney: pero es que ellos solamente deben conquistarlos. Los verdes se separan solos con sus peleas estúpidas. Eso pasa con los caracteres diferentes.

Cody: ¿diferentes?

Courtney: no lo entenderían… es complicado de explicar.

Gwen: aaay da lo mismo, vamos Court… debemos estar cerca de los dos RRB que juegan football

Cody: ¿pueden entenderlas?

Dexter: sinceramente… no ¬¬

Johnny: yo tampoco… estoy seguro de que…

Dexter: ¿de qué?

Johnny: que esto no funcionará para ellas.

Cody: ¿por qué lo dices?

Johnny: para serles franco… esas chicas tienen muy mala fama. Frente a las PPG no son nada más que unas rameras.

Dexter: quizás para ellas sea causa perdida si lo hacen solas… por eso estamos aquí nosotros para ayudarlas.

Cody: pero nosotros igual tenemos terreno ganado con esas linduras *0*

Dexter: miren chicos… no podemos dejarlas solas, hicimos un pacto de hombres y amigos.

Johnny: no dije que no quisiera dejar el pacto de lado, si no que las chicas se arriesgan mucho por nada. No creo que los RRB las tomen en cuenta a menos…

Cody: a menos que el plan funcione… ¡Pero es tan difícil!

Dexter: ¡Dios! Cody! Tú mismo lo dijiste… tenemos camino ganado, ya que a las PPG les gustamos aunque sea un poquito! ¬¬

Cody: cierto, cierto… bueno, Johnny creo que es hora de que busques a Buttercup

Johnny: los dejo chicos *toma su guitarra y se va*

Dexter: bien ¿ahora qué hacemos?

* * *

**_Buttercup se dirigió a un árbol que tenía una rama muy gruesa, tanto como que si alguien se sentaba debajo de la rama no vería nada más que la rama._**

Buttercup: perfecta *voló hasta ella* podré practicar tranquila. (:

**_Lo que Buttercup ignoraba era que Butch también iba a ir al mismo árbol, pero este no se percató de la presencia de la pelinegra y se paró bajo la rama._**

Butch: era… _knock knock knocking on heaven's doors *cantando* _bien… *escucha una melodía y una voz que lo hizo vibrar*

Buttercup: [Te esperaré – Violetta] _Por tu amor yo renací y eres todo para mi, hace frío y no te tengo y el cielo se ha vuelto gris, puedo pasar mil años soñando que vienes a mí, porque esta vida no es vida sin ti… *deja de tocar y cantar sintió la voz de alguien* _

Butch: ¿quién anda ahí? ¿Butter? No, no puede ser Butter, porque ella no canta.

Buttercup: *susurrando* mierda… que no me vea, que no me vea, que no me vea.

Butch: ¿Hola? *caminó hacia unos arbustos, se abrió paso y se sorprendió al ver a Heather con una guitarra sentada bajo un árbol* ¿Heather?

Buttercup: *suspiró* a salvo… ¿dijo Heather? Zorra ¬¬ a la mierda *siguió tocando* _Te esperaré, porque a vivir tú me enseñaste…_

* * *

Heather: Butch… ¿qué haces aquí?

Butch: escuché a una chica cantar, al parecer eras tú porque no veo a nadie más *resignado*

Heather: ¿me escuchaste cantar? *aún no comprendiendo*

Butch: ¿me estás tratando de inútil? ¬¬

Heather: *aprovechando la oportunidad* no, no para nada solo que me sorprendió…

Butch: tienes una voz muy bonita y tocas muy bien guitarra

Heather: gracias… ¿tú también tocas? *señalando su guitarra*

Butch: nooooooo *sarcásticamente* la traje a pasear ¬¬

Heather: perdón ¬¬

Butch: como sea. *se estaba yendo*

Heather: ¿puedes tocar algo?

Butch: ¿para?

Heather: para que compartamos un rato…

Butch: _(¿qué debo hacer? Debería buscar a Buttercup… pero, la idea de Heather tampoco es tan mala…) _De acuerdo, pero solo una…

Heather: ¡Genial!

Butch: [Wonderwall – Oasis] _Today is gonna be the day, that they're gonna throw it back to you, by now you should have somehow , realised what you gotta do, I don't believe that anybody feels the way that I do, about you now… _*terminó la canción y se incorporó* Lo siento Heather… pero debo buscar una mariposa. *se fue*

Heather: adiós! Iré rápidamente a contarle todo a mis amigas *toma su guitarra y se va corriendo*

* * *

Johnny: ¿dónde puede estar Buttercup? *alza un poco la vista y distingue a Butter tocando la melodía solamente* ¡Buttercup!

Buttercup: ¿Johnny?

Johnny: hola… ¿puedo subir?

Buttercup: claro, claro.

Johnny: *subiendo y sentándose* ¿qué tocabas?

Buttercup: eeh… una melodía que me pidió eh… Blossom! Sí eso, me la pidió Blossom para que ella la cantara…

Johnny: ¿quién es el intérprete?

- eso importa?

-emm… buen punto…

-¿y tú? ¿qué haces aquí?

-buscaba un lugar tranquilo para tocar guitarra… una melodía en especial

-¿cuál?

- _"Coleccionista de canciones"_

-¿por qué es tan especial? *curiosa*

-porque me recuerda mucho a ti :$

-ay… *sonrojándose*

-¿dije algo malo?

-no para nada… es que la letra de esa canción es muy bonita…

-por algo es… para ti…

-Johnny…

-¿sí?

-Yo… *se empiezan a acercar*

-te escucho

-yo… *ve que Butch se dirigía al lago* me tengo que ir…

-¿cómo?

-lo siento, debo hacer algo importante *salta rama abajo*

-casi ¬¬

* * *

Butch: ¡Brick! ¡Boomer!

Brick: ¿qué pasa Butch? *acercándose con la pelota en sus manos*

Butch: ¿han visto a Butter?

Boomer: creo que está con Johnny mi hermano…

Butch: ¿cómo?

Brick: lo que pasa es que vimos a Johnny dirigirse hacia los árboles, después se nos cayó la pelota en un arbusto cercano y vimos que Johnny estaba escalando un árbol en donde estaba tu novia.

Butch: no es mi novia ¬¬

Boomer: como sea, estaba con Johnny. Te están ganando como en la guerra *encogiéndose de hombros*

Butch: es imposible…

Buttercup: ¡BUTCH! ¡BUTCH!

Butch: ¿Butter?

Buttercup: hola.

Brick: Boomer ¿vamos a jugar volleyball con las chicas?

Boomer: buena idea… *se van con Blossom y Bubbles*

Butch: Butter… perdón por lo de la fiesta… fui un tarado.

Buttercup: no te preocupes, yo debo pedirte disculpas por haberme enojado por una tontera…

Butch: ¿amigos?

Buttercup: yeeep…

Butch: sabes… amé bailar ese lento contigo *poniendo su cara de depravado* ese baile en donde toqué tu cintura…

Buttercup: *¡PLAF! Cachetada a Butch* deja de ser tan pervertido! ¬¬

Butch: tenía que decirlo TT^TT

Buttercup: ¿vamos a jugar volleyball?

Butch: dale… *Dejaron sus guitarras en un árbol y se fueron con sus hermanos*

* * *

**_Jugaron hasta que la Srta. Keane dijo que era hora de devolverse al campamento. Blossom y Brick se fueron de nuevo de la mano, Bubbles y Boomer revisaban las fotos que sacaron y Butch y Buttercup fueron ambientando la caminata con sus guitarras._**

**_Al llegar al campamento y almorzaron. Luego de eso, la Srta. Keane les avisó que los que querían podían ir con un guía explorador a explorar (valga la redundancia) la zona a las 8:00pm hasta las 00:00am. Tenían la tarde libre. _**

Blossom: no se me antoja ir a ese "tour"

Brick: a mi tampoco…

Butch: ¿tú crees que a mi sí?

Buttercup: o sea, es mucha caminata ¬¬

Bubbles: ¡entonces quedémonos y hagamos una fogata!

Boomer: ¡y contamos historias de terror!

Brick: claro, y te orinas los pantalones

**_Los cinco se rieron de Boomer…_**

Boomer: no soy un niño llorón ¬¬

Brick: sisisisisisisisisi

Butch: ajá, claro… Hasta la "rusia" es más valiente que tú ¬¬

Blossom: bien… ahora vamos a la cabaña y planifiquemos nuestra tarde!

**_Se dirigieron a su cabaña… _**

* * *

_Si está muy fome... Lo Siento TT^TT Últimamente el Colegio me ha dado demasiado trabajo, fucking pruebas... Gracias a todos por sus reviews y dejarlos más que invitados a leer mi historia :BB De ahora en adelante tipearé luego :BB como antes c: Cuídenseeeeee! Dejen Review con sus impresiones y lo que quieren que pase 1313 asdakjdhakjd eso Byeee..._

**_PD: Lectores anónimos, si dejan algún review espero que tenga que ver con la historia, ¡NO CON MI VIDA PRIVADA! ¬¬ :BB _**


	16. El Triangular Soleado Parte II

_La segunda parte! NosoyunaGuestxD no se me ocurrió otra melodía ._. akjshdkahskas Ems... espero les guste... y si está muy fome... ¡EL PRÓXIMO SÍ QUE ES MEJOR! Nini Godoy, la idea que me diste está marcada :B _

* * *

**_Capítulo 16: El Triangular Soleado Parte II _**

Bubbles: Oigan chicos, pongan el CD con música que trajeron! Digo… para ambientar un poco nuestra planificación.

Brick: voy a buscarlo *se dirige a su habitación*

Butch: bien entonces qué haremos ahora? Es muy temprano… ¿no podemos dormir una siesta?

Boomer: sii… también tengo un poco de sueño :cc

Blossom: entonces dormiremos hasta las…

**_Brick puso el CD ambientando la conversación con Sorry For Party Rocking – LMFAO._**

Brick: hasta las 5 :B

Boomer: ¡me encanta esa canción! *000*

Brick: ya ¬¬ ahora vamos a dormiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiir! Con la música de fondo :B

Blossom: bueno, luego de dormir ¿qué hacemos?

Butch: *mira a sus hermanos los cuales le dedicaron una sonrisa mientras asentían con la cabeza* Las retamos a un partido de…

Brick: football…

Bubbles: no ¬¬ no se jugar…

Butch: entonces volleyball.

Buttercup: *mira a sus hermanas* chicas, ganamos.

Blossom: ¿de verdad quieren perder?

Boomer: vayan a descansar chicas, necesitarán mucha energía si quieren aunque sea, empatar contra nosotros. Somos los mejores.

Bubbles: olvidas que Buttercup se postulará como capitana?

Butch: eso da lo mismo ¬¬

Buttercup: en lugar de dormir, chicos practiquen que los pases que nos dimos en el lago no cuenta como entrenamiento para principiantes jajajajajajajajaja *chocando la mano con Bubbles la cual se reía igual*

Boomer: no somos principiantes ¬¬ en Suspiranza jugábamos en el equipo ¬¬

Blossom: bueno basta, vayamos a dormir ¬¬

**_Se dirigieron a su habitación dejando a volumen moderado el estéreo y descansando un poco._**

* * *

Butch: Brick… Brick… despierta…

Boomer: Briiiick…

Brick: Blossom… Blossom… preciosa…

Boomer: este hasta en sueños habla de Blossom

Butch: pero si confesó que estaba enamorado… es tan lindo! ¬¬

Brick: Blossom…

Boomer: murió…

Brick: mentiroso ¬¬ tonto, tonto, tonto *despertándose*

Butch: levántate, son las 5 ¬¬ es hora del partido

Brick: ¿las chicas?

Boomer: están afuera ya dándose pases ¬¬

Brick: ok, vamos…

* * *

**_Al salir de la cabaña vieron que las PPG estaban ubicadas en una especie de triángulo tirándose la pelota. Heather, Courtney y Gwen estaban en la terraza de su cabaña mirando a las PPG._**

Bubbles: ¿listos para perder?

Boomer: En tus sueños azulita.

Blossom: bueno, vamos a la cancha

Butch: *-* ¿hay una cancha?

Blossom: sí, hay una de Volleyball, una de football y una de tenis.

Brick: faltó la de Bascketball ¬¬

Buttercup: como sea, vamos.

* * *

**_Se dirigieron a la cancha, mientras las "Cute girls", como se hacían llamar Heather, Courtney y Gwen, hablaban de…_**

Heather: entonces me cantó esa canción…

Courtney: ¿estás segura de que fue para ti?

Heather: es que, cantaba con una cara de enamorado y me miraba a mí de vez en cuando. Supongo que al escucharla se acordaba de mí.

Gwen: no lo sé Heather, debiste coquetearle más… cantar una canción en común, los dos.

Heather: lo que pasa es que si cantaba podría darse cuenta de que yo no estaba cantando y que era otra persona, al parecer Ivanna.

Courtney: ¿Ivanna?

Heather: sí, lo que pasa es que la vi caminando por donde estábamos con Butch.

Gwen: pero ella no trajo guitarra…

Heather: tienes razón… quizá estaba tocando la zorra de Buttercup y ella cantaba ¡Qué sé yo! Pero hasta que sepa quién es la que cantaba no podré hacerlo junto a Butch.

* * *

**_Nuestros chicos habían llegado a la cancha de Volleyball, cada uno se fue con sus hermanos a un lado de la cancha._**

Blossom: Bubbles, sirves primero.

Boomer: sin ponerte nerviosa Blossom *al lado izquierdo de la cancha, al frente de ella*

Brick: tú también Buttercup… *al lado derecho de la cancha, frente a la ojiverde*

Bubbles: mejor cállense ¬¬

Butch: háganle caso a la bebé jajajajaja sirve luego, que me estoy haciendo viejo.

**_Bubbles sirvió, luego de unos pases entre todos pasando por la maya, Blossom hace un punto._**

PPG: ¡POWERPUFF GIRLS! *chocando sus manos*

Butch: pura suerte ¬¬

Bubbles: *sirviendo* ah!

Brick: ¡es mía! *tirando la pelota al otro lado de la maya*

Buttercup: no lo creo *bloqueándole el paso al balón y haciendo un punto*

PPG: ¡POWERPUFF GIRLS!

Bubbles: *sirviendo* ah! *tirándose la a Boomer el cual la devuelve*

Blossom: es mía *saltando para golpear la pelota*

Brick: no pasará *bloqueando la pelota y haciendo un punto*

RRB: ¡ROWDYRUFF BOYS! *chocando sus manos*

Butch: *sirviendo* ah!

Buttercup: ¡ES MÍA! *golpeándola y haciendo un punto*

PPG: ¡POWERPUFF GIRLS!

* * *

**_Y así estuvieron jugando un buen rato, hasta que la Srta. Keane los llama para decirles que era hora de la cena._**

PPG: ¡GANAMOS! *brincando de felicidad en círculos* ¡POWERPUFFGIRLS! ¡POWERPUFFGIRLS! ¡POWERPUFFGIRLS! ¡POWERPUFFGIRLS! ¡POWERPUFFGIRLS! ¡POWERPUFFGIRLS!

Butch: nos cagaron ¬¬

Boomer: malditas idiotas ¬¬

Brick: Blossom se veía hermo… tarada ¬¬ :$ *ocultando su sonrojo al darse cuenta de que pensaba en voz alta*

Buttercup: vaaamos perdedores!

**_Se dirigieron al comedor, los RRB no hablaban de nada, estaban completamente molestos por haber sido derrotados por unas "niñas", las PPG se intercambiaban miradas con los "Sexy Boys" (*) (Johnny, Cody y Dexter), no cualquier tipo de mirada, si no unas miradas tiernas, unas miradas de enamorados._**

* * *

**_(Blossom)_**

_Por Dios! Estoy demasiado confundida, Dexter me mira muy tiernamente, él es muy guapo ha sido mi amor desde los siete años, a los trece seguía siendo mi amor aunque ahí había vuelto a ver a Brick… el que se adueñó de mi corazón cuando tenía apenas cinco años… ¡AAAAAHHH!  
No sé qué hacer… por un lado está Dexter, un chico de buenas calificaciones, guapo, simpático y está enamorado de mi, y por el otro lado está Brick, un RRB, de al parecer igual buenas calificaciones, muy guapo, demasiado simpático, pero todas las chicas les coquetean a ambos ¬¬ Ay… no sé que hacer… ¡SOLICITO AYUDA!_

_Bubbles: hey Bloss… ¿haremos la fogata?_

_- claro… cuando todos se vayan, al parecer irán todos menos nosotros :BB _

_Buttercup: ¿al parecer? ¡irán todos! Jajajajajajajajaja podremos salir a recorrer el lugar jijijiji_

_-tienes razón… los alrededores :BB_

* * *

**_(Normal)_**

**_Terminaron de cenar, los chicos se fueron a dar una ducha porque estaban sudados por el volleyball, se vistieron y cuando salieron de su cabaña se dieron cuenta de que ya no había nadie._**

Butch: hagamos la fogata. *cortante*

Blossom: mentira que siguen molestos por el partido de volleyball *riendo*

Boomer: suerte de principiantes ¬¬

Buttercup: no somos principiantes ¬¬ ya no se enojen, disfrutemos el día… más bien la noche, pero disfrutémosla! *tomando su guitarra*

Brick: bien… entonces vamos *se fue con Buttercup, Bubbles y Boomer*

Butch: eeh… Blossom… ¿puedo hablarte un momento?

Blossom: claro Butch… ¿qué pasa?

Butch: quería darte las gracias.

Blossom: ¿por?

Butch: por lo de Butter… tenías razón, se le pasó sola y solamente tenía que hablarle, de verdad gracias *la abraza*

Blossom: *correspondiendo su abrazo* para eso estamos los amigos Butch C: ahora vamos

* * *

**_Al llegar ahí, estaban los cuatro chicos sentados alrededor de la fogata que encendió Bubbles con la visión de calor. Butch y Blossom se sentaron y Brick repartió unos malvaviscos._**

Blossom: bien, ahora qué hacemos?

Bubbles: ¡Cantemos!

Butch: oh…

Brick: pero qué canción?

Boomer: hum… no sé .-.

Butch: llegue *con su guitarra*

Buttercup: ¡CUANDO TE FUISTE!

Butch: recién, todo gracias al vuelo :BB

Boomer: y si… no mejor no.

Bubbles: cualquier canción…

* * *

**_Los verdes tocaron unas canciones de jardín infantil y todos las cantaban luego de eso a Brick se le ocurrió la gran idea de las "Historias"_**

Boomer: heeey yo dije eso primero… como sea ¿quién parte?

Bubbles: yo!

Buttercup: omite cualquier cosa de princesas por favor ¬¬

Blossom: y de ositos y de todas esas cosas tiernas ¬¬

Bubbles: confíen en mí…

* * *

**_(Historia de Bubbles)_**

_Bien, erase una vez un pueblo llamado Antigua Saltadilla, la cual tenía muchos habitantes y entre ellos habían unas hermanas, una rubia con ojos color cielo, una pelirroja con ojos color rosa y una pelinegra con ojos esmeralda. Vivían en armonía cuando a la ciudad llegan unos hermanos, iguales a las niñas solo que el pelirrojo tenía ojos color sangre y el pelinegro tenía los ojos almendrados. El asunto es que se encuentran un día en un bar, porque a todo eso tienen 18 años. Estaban las hermanas sentadas en la barra cuando llegan los hermanos. Los verdes y los azules se hicieron muy buenos amigos que incluso se fueron a otra parte, pero los rojos…_

_-Hola, soy Brick y tú?_

_-Soy Blossom._

_-Vaya eres muy linda, creo que te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo… ¿quieres ser mi novia?_

_-Sí, si quiero, te parece si nos vamos a un motel y pasamos a segunda base…_

* * *

**_(Realidad)_**

Blossom: espera, espera, espera ¿me puedes explicar eso? *asustada*

Brick: no se vale ¬¬ no soy tan así

Blossom: Bubbles, me describiste como una p5t1

Bubbles: ¿p5t1?

Buttercup: puta.

Bubbles: jijijijiji Sorry, solamente eché a volar mi imaginación :BB

Butch: yo quiero contar una! Es fenomenal :DD

* * *

**_(Historia de Butch)_**

_En una escuela de… una ciudad ._. había una rusia y un rusio llamados Bubbles y Boomer respectivamente, ellos dos eran los más tontos de la clase, sobretodo Boomer que parecía hasta gay. El asunto es que un día los dos bebés fueron a una convención de Barbies y en esa convención se hicieron, asombrosamente, novios. Pasaron dos años y Boomer en un arranque de calentura, viola a la rusia y la deja embarazada. El muy maricón la dejó sola apenas ella le dijo que estaba embarazada y se va a Sudáfrica. Pasaron los años y él cumplió 36, pensó que el hijo del cual no quería saber estaba ya viviendo independiente, se la violó cuando tenía 16 años, el asunto es que volvió a ver a la rusia y se enamoraron y se casaron. Y pasaron el resto de su vida violándose el uno al otro. FIN._

* * *

**_(Realidad)_**

Boomer: hijo de puta.

Bubbles: no soy rusia ¬¬

Buttercup: *riéndose a carcajadas como los rojos* es que no me lo imagino jajajajajajajajaja.

Brick: jajajajajajajajajajajaja

Blossom: po-po pobre de mi sobrino jajajajajajajajaja

Butch: les dije que sería fenomenal. *con las manos en la nuca*

Brick: ahora es mi turno… la mía es la mejor.

* * *

**_(Historia de Brick)_**

_Corría el siglo XIV, había un reino llamado EL REINO MASCULINO y otro llamado EL REINO FEMENINO. Se llamaban así por el hecho de que los gobernantes eran de ese sexo. En el Reino Masculino habían tres príncipes, pero dos de ellos se habían casado, hablo de el pelirrojo y el rubio, y en el Reino Femenino habían tres princesas, pero también se habían casado la pelirroja y la rubia, solamente quedaban los pelinegros. Estaban comprometidos con otros príncipes, pero el destino los unió un día… Cuando, la princesa… Kaoru se dirigió a hacer su labor como doctora, en su consulta tenía otro nombre para no revelar su vida oculta, era Bellota. A su consulta llega el patético príncipe Kojiro que el muy tarado se había… tropezado con una babosa y se rompió el brazo izquierdo._

_-Doctora Bellota, hay un paciente que desea verla de urgencia –dijo la enfermera._

_-Hazlo pasar._

_-Hola mi nombre es… Bacteria y me rompí el brazo._

_La doctora lo examinó y al finalizar lo miró a los ojos y se enamoraron. Él le confesó que era el príncipe Kojiro y ella que era Kaoru. Se comprometieron y se casaron, teniendo 3456 hijos :B FIN_

* * *

**_(Realidad)_**

Butch: bueno ahora ¿qué hacemos?

Buttercup: ¿alguien tiene hora?

Brick: hijos de puta ¬¬

Boomer: son las 9 Buttercup…

Buttercup: gracias Boomer…

* * *

**_Pasaron el otro rato contemplando las estrellas, ignorando que entre los árboles se ocultaban seis personas, seis identidades… LOS SEXY BOYS Y LAS CUTE GIRLS estaban escuchando todo eso, lo que más deseaban era que confesaran algo de sus gustos para poder lograr llamar su atención._**

Blossom: ¡Cuestionario! *sacando una libreta de su espalda ._.*

Brick: daleeee…

Blossom: bien… va a ser la misma pregunta y todos respondemos.

Butch: oh… genial.

Blossom: tus enemigos…

Boomer: Cody ¬¬

Bubbles: Courtney ¬¬

Buttercup: Heather ¬¬

Butch: Jonathan ¬¬

Brick: Dexter ¬¬

Blossom: ¬¬ Gwen… Banda o cantante favorito

Boomer: Flo Rida

Bubbles: Rihanna :B

Buttercup: Oasis *asintiendo con la cabeza*

Butch: Nirvana

Brick: Eminem

Blossom: ONE DIRECTION *0* Bien.. ídolo e ídola.

Boomer: Tramar Dillardy Fridda Kahlo

Bubbles: mmm… Louis *-* y Rihanna :B

Buttercup: Liam Gallagher y Avril Lavigne *-*

Butch: Kurt Cobain y… *mirándo a Brick el cuál entendió al tiro su mensaje* Sasha Grey

Boomer: *estallando en carcajadas* Butch eres un pervertido! Jajajajajajajaja *secándose las lágrimas*

Brick: *con la mano en su estómago* Pervertido, caliente de mierda jajajajajajaja

Bubbles: ¿quién es ella?

Blossom: me pregunto lo mismo…

Buttercup: creo que entendí quién es ella… una actriz xxx o_o

Bubbles: ¡TRÍO DE CALIENTES!

Buttercup: ¡BUTCH ES QUE LAS CAGAS!

Blossom: yayayayayaya… tranquilos, Brick tu turno.

Brick: Eminem y *en ese momento las tres miradas de las PPG'S se posaron sobre él en señal de advertencia* eh… Leonor Varela.

Blossom: mi ídolo es… Liam *-* y mi ídola vendría siendo Katy Perry :B

* * *

**_Haciendo el cuestionario les dieron las 23:30, se habían acabado gran parte de los bocadillos y a lo lejos escucharon las voces de los compañeros que se fueron de excursión. _**

**_Y así pasaron los días hasta que llegó la hora de devolverse a Saltadilla. Brick estaba de lo más preparado para declararle su amor a Blossom, pero no sabía cómo. Blossom estaba distraída, necesitaba la ayuda de sus hermanas, pero en el campamento no era propicio hablar de ese tema. Bubbles y Boomer estaban de lo más felices con las cosas que grabaron y Buttercup y Butch no hacían nada más que hablar de los idiotas de sus hermanos._**

* * *

**_(Blossom)_**

_Ya llegamos a nuestra casa, Brick se despidió de mi con un beso muy cerca de mis labios nuevamente, ese chico me confunde. Yo estaba mentalizada en que él debía de desaparecer, pero se me hace imposible borrarlo de mi corazón, no puedo negar lo que siento hacia él. Pero Dexter es muy atento… Debo hablar con mis hermanas._

* * *

**_(Brick)_**

_Al llegar a nuestra casa me dirigí a mi habitación, desarmé mi bolso y me acosté en mi cama, pensando en Blossom. No sé cómo decirle que la amo que no sea una forma muy repetitiva, algo que la haga sentir de verdad especial como lo que ella representa para mí. ¿Deberé pedirle ayuda a mis hermanos? No lo sé, si lo hago me molestarán, pero ellos son mis hermanos. Lo otro sería hablar con Bubbles y Buttercup… pero no sería lo mismo. ¡LO TENGO! _

_- Butch! Boomer! Vengan un momento!_

_Boomer: ¿Qué pasa?_

_Butch: ¿estás bien?_

_- Necesito que… necesito que… llamen a las PPG._

_Boomer: ¿para?_

_- No, mejor no. _

_Butch: decídete por favor ¬¬_

_- No, no las llamen._

_Boomer: ¿estás bien? ¿seguro?_

_- no. Lo que pasa es que quiero declararme a Blossom… pero no sé cómo._

_Butch: es tu contra parte… usa eso._

_- No es tan fácil, aunque no lo creas, somos igual diferentes._

_Butch: eso es mejor aún. Brick, no tengas miedo a hacer el ridículo si eso es lo que te aflige._

_Boomer: y mucho menos temas a decir algo vago, porque al fin y al cabo al decirle "te amo" se lo dices todo. Para una mujer un "te amo" es algo difícil de explicar._

_Butch: a las mujeres les gusta sentirse amadas, deseadas, queridas, admiradas… usa eso. _

_- Gracias chicos._

_Boomer y Butch se fueron de mi pieza y se me ocurrió la mejor idea del mundo! :DDDDD_

* * *

**_(Normal)_**

**_En la casa de las PPG'S…_**

Bubbles: chicas! El profesor al teléfono! Quiere que los RRB vengan a casa porque uno de sus colegas quiere ver nuestros cinturones.

Buttercup: ¿ya colgó?

Bubbles: sí… dijo que su amigo vendría a las 7.

Blossom: entonces llámenlos…

Bubbles: de acuerdo.

* * *

NosoyunaGuestxD ¡Liam & Louis incluidos! *-* Eso... (*) Idea de la Nini, indirectamente :B Cuídense! Besos y Abrazos, actualizo mañana :B


	17. Malditos uniformes, malditos cinturones

_Dedicado con todo mi cariño a mi amiga Camila que hoy cumple años! Ahora somos unas vejetas..._

_Espero les guste el capítulo... Se viene, se viene la primera pareja... NosoyunaGuestxD Ahí se explica el por qué Bubbles no eligió a Niall y Eva Borrás gracias por darme ideas, las pondré en unos capítulos más c: Gracias a todos por sus reviews... Sin más les dejo el cap._

* * *

**_Capítulo 17: Malditos uniformes, malditos cinturones_**

**_(Conversación telefónica)_**

_Brick: Residencia Jojo?_

_Bubbles: hola Butch, llamó el Profesor y dijo que quería que vinieran a nuestra casa, porque uno de sus colegas quiere revisar un asunto de nuestros cinturones de poder. Se quedan a cenar :B_

_Brick: Bueno Bubbles, vamos enseguida y por si no lo notaste… ¡SOY BRICK! ¬¬_

_Bubbles: ups! Perdón… Bueno, los esperamos._

* * *

**_Llegaron los chicos a la casa de sus amigas, Blossom les abrió la puerta y los hizo pasar a la sala._**

Blossom: Déjenme presentarles al Profesor Swan.

Swan: Hola chicos, es un placer conocerlos.

RRB: el placer es nuestro c:

Swan: bien, ahora quiero decirles lo que pasa. Es algo que lo solicitó el Alcalde de Saltadilla por su seguridad.

Bubbles: ¿seguridad de qué?

Swan: El Intendente del Estado dijo que era mejor que ustedes estuvieran viviendo como adolescentes normales, y que para llevar a cabo eso deben concentrar absolutamente todos sus poderes en los cinturones.

Buttercup: ¿Con qué argumento?

Swan: Eso no lo especificó.

Boomer: pero si nosotros vivimos bien con los pocos poderes que tenemos sin transformarnos.

Swan: Lo siento chicos, es una decisión tomada y yo solamente debo acatar.

**_Todos de mala gana tuvieron que acceder a que el Profesor Swan arreglara sus cinturones. Una vez que terminó se fue y los RRB'S también dijeron que se tenían que ir._**

* * *

Brick: adiós chicas, nos vemos mañana en la escuela

Blossom: adiós chicos…

Boomer: cuídense!

Butch: las odiamos… askdkjasdkjasd naa mentira

Bubbles: ustedes igual!

Buttercup: Nos vemos!

* * *

**_Esperaron un poco y llegó el cartero a dejar tres cajas en la puerta._**

Blossom: ¿correspondencia a esta hora?

Bubbles: ¿esta caga es mía? *tomando una*

Buttercup: y al parecer esta es la mía

Blossom: ¿qué serán?

Bubbles: ¡¿Y SI ES UNA BOMBA?!

Buttercup: vaya que eres chistosa ¬¬

Blossom: vamos a la sala y abrámosla.

**_Y así lo hicieron, para su sorpresa al abrir la caja encontraron una falda negra, calcetas negras largas, zapatos estilo ballerina color negro y un blazer con la insignia de la escuela (EIS)._**

Bubbles: ¿uniformes?

Blossom: mentiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiira DD:

Buttercup: *leyendo la nota* _Queridos alumnos, como recuerdan, el año pasado se propuso la utilización de uniformes, una propuesta que se aceptó de forma unánime por el consejo de profesores. La ropa de Educación física no surgió ningún cambio en su uso. Esperamos que mañana estén vestidos y bien presentados. Sin más que decir se despide atentamente El Director de la Escuela Institucional de Saltadilla. _¡ES QUE ME CAGO!

Blossom: ¿uniformes? No quiero usar uniforme!

Bubbles: bueno, no es tan malo.

Buttercup: ¿cómo que no? ¡TENEMOS QUE USAR FALDA!

Blossom: eso no es tan terrible, lo terrible es que no podré usar mi chaleco calentito en invierno TT-TT

Bubbles: chicas, no se echen a morir, hay cosas peores.

* * *

**_En la casa de los RRB'S, estaba Mojo en casa por eso no se pudieron quedar a cenar con las chicas._**

Mojo: hola chicos, ¿a dónde fueron?

Boomer: eso no importa.

Brick: ¿qué son esas cajas?

Mojo: ejem… son… sus uniformes.

Butch: ¿uniformes?

Brick: ¿cómo que uniformes?

Mojo: Los uniformes que su escuela dijo que deberían usar. Mañana deben ir bien presentados okey? No me quiero llevar ninguna sorpresa.

**_Cada uno se fue a su pieza con su caja… No los podían creer._**

* * *

**_Más a la noche, ya era hora de dormir para ir al colegio al otro día. Todas las luces de la casa de los RRB'S estaban apagadas, todas menos la de Brick._**

- … listo, me faltan unas pocas *guardando unos papeles en una carpeta* ahora a dormir… mañana sigo c: aaay mañana veré a Blossom lástima que con uniforme ¬¬

* * *

**_Mientras que en la casa de las PPG's estaban las chicas reunidas en la pieza de Bubbles_**

Blossom: oye… Bubbles te odio ¬¬

Bubbles: ¿por? O.o

Blossom: creí que te gustaba Niall ¬¬ no Louis

Bubbles: aah… eso…

Buttercup: creo que yo sé por qué no dijo Niall *en tono burlón*

Blossom: ¿por?

Buttercup: Niall es como Boomer… :BB A Bubbles le gusta Boomer.

Blossom: oh… y por miedo a insinuarlo no lo dijo… uuuuuuuuuuy

Bubbles: y a ti te gusta Brick ¬¬

Buttercup: mira, y no lo niega jajajajaja

Blossom: Uuuy a mi no me gusta Brick

Buttercup: no tengo tiempo para sus peleas, me iré a dormir… ¡Adios Hermanitas! *se va*

Blossom: es mejor que yo igual me vaya… adiós Bubbles de Jojo. *se va*

Bubbles: adiós Blossom de BRICK JOJO.

* * *

**_Al otro día en la escuela…_**

Heather: ¿pueden creer esto de los uniformes?

Gwen: no, no lo creo, pero igual no son feos.

Courtney: pero me siento más cómoda con mi ropa fabulosa.

Gwen: ay no, miren quienes llegan llamando la atención de los chicos

**_A lo lejos se veía como las PPG'S entraban y atrayendo las miradas de todos los chicos que pasaban. Las Cute Girls no disimulaban su disgusto, podían verse como les salía humo desde las orejas._**

Blossom: no puede ser, ¡Se ven todos lindos con uniforme!

Buttercup: no

Bubbles: sí! Nos vemos más ordenaditos….

Buttercup: ¡MALDITOS UNIFORMES!

Butch: ¡MALDITOS CINTURONES! ¿por qué no me dejan volar? TT-TT

Boomer: Opino lo mismo… pero qué va hay que acatar.

Brick: estos pantalones grises son incómodos.

Butch: este vestón es lo peor ¬¬

Boomer: lo único cómodo son las poleras.

* * *

**_Se fueron cada uno a su salón ahí se encontraron con sus amigos y se sentaron. Los Sexy Boys no hacían nada más que ver como bobos a las PPG's y las Cute Girls como bobas a los RRB's. Se veían sensuales con sus uniformes._**

Butch: ¿por qué Jonathan te mira con cara de bobo? _(Odio a ese tipo)_

Buttercup: porque lo tengo loco :B

Butch: no me gusta la forma en la que te mira ¬3¬

Buttercup: ¿qué tiene? Si le gusto…

Butch: ayayayayaya shut up ¬¬

* * *

Boomer: Por qué Courtney me mira con cara de tonta?

Bubbles: es su única cara Boomer -.-

Boomer: parece como enamorada…

Bubbles: enserio? Me da lo mismo ¬¬ es una suelta.

* * *

Blossom: Brick…

Brick: dime?

Blossom: tienes el cierre abajo…

Brick: ¿Qué me estabas mirando sucia? ¬¬

Blossom: no seas idiota…

Brick: pervertida, tonta, sucia, y te quejas de la ídola de Butch ¬¬

Blossom: ay ya ¬¬ cállate.

* * *

**_Estuvieron la clase entera con los ojos en el maestro. Los recreos se sentaron en el pino gigante a hablar de la vida y de las historias que contaron en el campamento cuando las Cute Girls llegaron al lugar._**

Gwen: y dime Courtney *hablando fuerte para llamar la atención de los RRB's* ¿quiénes son tus ídolos?

Courtney: Tramar Dillard y Fridda Kahlo y los tuyos?

Gwen: aaay… difícil, pero sería Eminem y Leonor Varela. Y los tuyos Heather?

Heather: no es obvio? Kurt Cobain y Sasha Grey.

**_Cuando Heather dijo "Sasha Grey" todos estallaron de la risa, las Cute Girls no lograban comprender hasta que Butch se les acerca_**

Butch: perdón pero ¿escuché bien? Te gusta Sasha Grey…?

Heather: cl-claro… ¿a quién no? Es mi ídola, quiero ser como ella cuando grande…

Butch: *riendo a carcajadas* Es difícil de igualar… ¿por lo menos sabes lo que hace?

Heather: claro, es una cantante de grunge muy reconocida…

Butch: claro, Grunge… mmhm… ya adiós "Futura Sasha Grey"

* * *

**_Las Cute girls no lograban aún comprender lo que pasaba así que decidieron irse de ese lugar. Finalizaron las clases por ese día, y no hubo momento en el día en que los chicos dijeran MALDITOS UNIFORMES, MALDITOS CINTURONES! Los odiaban con el alma, salvo Bubbles y Boomer. Incluso Blossom que dijo que no se veían tan feos igual los odiaban. _**

**_Ya cada uno en su casa, se dirigieron a sus habitaciones respectivas. Cada uno pensando en distintas cosas, en cómo sería el futuro de sus hermanos, eso es lo que más les llamaba atención conciliar pero, no podían por la advertencia del Profesor._**

* * *

**_Pero había una chica que estaba pensando en sus dos amores… Dexter y Brick._**

**_(Blossom)_**

_No puedo decidirme… Aaaaah… por qué deben existir? Por qué me deben confundir? Necesito una respuesta. No sé si hablarlo con mis hermanas. No sé qué debo hacer, Dexter ha estado ahí siempre para mi, pero Brick es el que desde que lo ví por primera vez se robó mi corazón, pero es mi contra parte… no tenemos cómo complementarnos. O eso es lo que leí en internet… Necesito ayuda. Necesito aclararme… ¿A quién debo amar? Más bien… ¿A QUIÉN CARAJO AMO? A ver, me analizaré… Dexter es muuuy guapo, pero está muy centrado en las notas. Brick, es muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy guapo pero lo cuelgan demasiadas pretendientes ¬¬ O por lo menos eso veo yo. Arsh… Veré que pasa mañana…_

* * *

**_Al otro día en la escuela… Mas bien en el descanso. Blossom estaba en otro árbol leyendo un libro para probar una de sus teorías…_**

Blossom: el primero en acercarse es el que está más pendiente de mí.

**_(Blossom)_**

_El primero en llegar fue Dexter, se apoyó en el árbol y se quedó mirándome. Pero sinceramente me desilusioné. Pero cuando vi a Brick… apoyarse en el árbol… las mariposas de mi estómago empezaron a revolotear… Ya lo decidí, sé quien es el indicado. Pero no podré decírselo hasta estar segura de algo… Necesitaré la ayuda de Buttercup y Bubbles._

**_(Normal) _**

**_Finalizaron las clases del día martes, en su casa se encontraban las PPG's, en donde Blossom les explicaba su plan para corroborar su inquietud amorosa._**

Blossom: … lo haremos mañana a las 8pm, después de la cena.

Buttercup: ¿pero por qué debo hacerlo yo? ¬¬

Blossom: porque Bubbles me acompañará y tú eres más ágil que cualquiera de nosotras.

Bubbles: y para no levantar sospechas.

Buttercup: no saben cómo las odio ¬¬ Malditas idiotas. *suspiró* No hay remedio, está bien, pero me deben un favor ambas.

Blossom: ¿ambas? ¿por qué?

Buttercup: porque se me dio la regalada gana ¬¬

Bubbles: de acuerdo… Ahora iré a ver "Rafaela"

* * *

**_En la casa de los RRB's ninguno hablaba. Butch estaba en su pieza estudiando química, Boomer veía "Rafaela" y Brick estaba en su habitación concretando su plan para declararse a Blossom._**

Brick: … aún me falta *guardando la carpeta* pero la terminaré mañana, estoy completamente listo… *tocan la puerta* Boomer, abre tú.

Boomer: Brick, te buscan.

Brick: *bajando* ¿quién?

Gwen: Hola Brick, te parece si vamos a conversar a otra parte, debo hablar contigo…

* * *

Ahí estaaaaaaaá :ooo ¿reviews con lo que creen que pasará? oo: No podré actualizar hasta el miércoles, mañana mi mamá no me deja ocupar el pc ¬¬ Cuídense xoxoxoxo c:


	18. Me debo confesar hacia tí

Holioliiiii! A todo el mundo! :DD Aquí les dejo el Cap 18. gracias a todos por sus reviews y gracias en especial a Eva Borrás por darme ideas y el título de la Historia... sin tu ayuda hubiera puesto cualquier cosa TT^TT Graciaaaaas! :DD

* * *

**_Capítulo 18: Me debo confesar hacia tí_**

Brick: ¿de qué debemos hablar? *cerrando la puerta tras él*

Gwen: Sobre Blossom.

-¿qué tiene ella?

-no es la indicada para ti.

-¿acaso sabes tú quien es la indicada para mí?

-quizás no, pero Blossom no lo es… ¿no podemos ir a una plaza o algo así?

-no, contigo jamás. Mira Gwen, Blossom es mi mejor amiga, y si yo quiero tener algo con ella es problema mío, no te preocupes por mí que ya tengo todo decidido.

-¿decidido?

-Sí _(no le diré aún mi plan para declararme a Bloss… no, lo puede usar en mi contra esta maldita víbora. Ni tampoco le diré que me declararé.)_

-¿qué decidiste?

-eso no te incumbe, ahora si eso era todo lo que tenías que decirme, puedes irte porque estoy ocupado *entró a casa y le cerró la puerta a Gwen*

- *susurrándose a ella misma*Maldita zorra.

* * *

Boomer: ¿qué quería?

Brick: ja! Hablarme mal sobre Blossom.

Butch: *saliendo de la cocina con un vaso de agua* es una tonta.

Brick: sí, ni que ella fuera a cambiar mi pensar sobre el amor de mi… *sus dos hermanos los miraron con cara molestosa* debo estudiar.

Boomer: pero Romeo si no tenemos prueba.

Brick: igual, no quiero bajar mis calificaciones.

Butch: eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeella la que estudia.

* * *

**_Al otro día, las PPG's iban a entrar a la escuela cuando un chico familiar se les acerca._**

Dexter: Hola chicas, hola Blossom *abrazándola y besándole la mejilla*

**_(Blossom)_**

_- Hola Dex… ¿a qué se debe tanto amor?_

_-Em… ¿qué no puedo ser cariñoso con la chica más guapa de la escuela?_

_-Jajajaja, que eres cuentero_

_Ahí vi como mis hermanas se alejaban con caras de molestosas ¬¬ tontas, tontas, tontas._

_Dexter: ¿cuentero? Por qué? Sólo soy cariñoso c: además te traje un presente._

_Blossom: ¿por qué? O.o_

_Dexter: *pasándome un ramo de rosas y una caja de chocolates* Toma, esto es tuyo._

_- no tenías por qué molestarte *dije en tono serio* no los puedo aceptar lo siento. _

_- Pero Blossom, si no es ninguna molestia…_

_-no los puedo aceptar Dexter, no insistas *me alejé corriendo*_

_No puedo aceptar el regalo de Dexter, no quiero ilusionarlo con algo que no va a pasar. No me puedo seguir mintiendo, Dexter y yo nunca estaremos juntos. Es imposible nuestra unión por el hecho de que, no lo amo. Me gustaba, pero ya no. Apareció Brick en mi vida y cambió todo mi pensar, todo mi ser, todo mi sentir. Pero no se lo diré hasta que Buttercup me haga ese favor :BB_

* * *

**_(Boomer)_**

_Me iba caminando con mis hermanos y para variar llegamos justo al timbre a la escuela, casi nos anotan por llegar tarde :BB Fue todo culpa de Butch que estaba con un supuesto dolor de cejas ¬¬ Yo creí en su mentira ._. _

_Brick: Chicos, ustedes vayan al salón, debo ir a buscar algo a mi casillero._

_- bien le diremos al maestro._

_Butch: sí, le diremos que estás en tus días y que fuiste a buscar tus tampones :BB_

_El comentario de Butch me dio tanta risa y no solo a mí, también a unos chicos de cursos menores, mi hermano se puso igual de rojo que sus ojos._

_Con Butch nos dirigimos al salón, este inútil tenía una cara de alegría de oreja a oreja pero al parecer desapareció al no ver a Buttercup en su asiento, por mi parte vi a mi amiga Bubbles c: _

_-Bubbles! ¿Cómo estás? *sentándome junto a ella*_

_Bubbles: hola Boomer, bien gracias y tú?_

_-bien, gracias…_

* * *

**_(Normal)_**

Los azules estaban hablando de lo mejor cuando Butch se ubica en su puesto vacío, y Blossom entra a la sala muy rápido.

Blossom: oh… creí que había llegado tarde…

Gwen: ¿a la repartición de cerebros? Sí nos dimos cuenta jajajajaja *todas las Cute girls se rieron* Ay pero no te sientas ofendida, tómalo como… un cumplido a tu poca capacidad de pensar.

Brick: cállate Gwen. Blossom hola, te traje un regalo, no es mucho pero *pasándole una margarita* sé que te encantan las margaritas.

Dexter: *a Cody* yo le regalé un ramo de rosas y una caja de chocolates y no me los recibió

Cody: quizás sintió que la ofendiste…

Dexter: o ama a ese espécimen de niño bonito.

Blossom: ¡Dios Brick! Es hermosa :D Me encantan las margaritas *-*

Brick: es hermosa como tú *sonrojándose*

Blossom: aaaaaay, mejor vamos a tomar asiento… *se sentaron*

Maestro: Buenos Días chicos.

TODOS: Buenos días maestro.

* * *

**_El maestro dio por iniciada la clase dando una actividad, todos prestaban atención menos Brick que estaba demasiado pendiente de Blossom, de cada movimiento que hacía, mientras que la dulce chica miraba atenta al profesor para entender bien la actividad que debían realizar._**

Maestro: … y eso deben hacer, bien son las 8:15am así que paso la asistencia y damos por iniciada la actividad.

Blossom: ¿te sientes bien? *a Brick*

Brick: ¿ah?

- que si te sientes bien.

-súper bien, estoy en el paraíso *mirándola a los ojos*

-no sabía que te gustaba mucho historia Brick *riendo*

-oh… si historia…

Maestro: ¿Jojo Boomer?

Boomer: *levantando el brazo a altura media* ¡presente!

Maestro: ¿Jojo Brick?

Brick: *levantando demasiado su brazo ._. * ¡PRESENTE!

Maestro: ¿Jojo Butch?

Butch: zZzZzZzZzZzZzZ…

Maestro: repito… ¡¿JOJO BUTCH?!

Butch: zZzZzZzZzZzZzZ…

Maestro: *acercándose a la mesa de Butch y golpeándola con el borrador * Señor Butch!

Butch: … ¡Mi principessa ti amo! *despertándo sobresaltado* ¿qué pasó?

Maestro: ¿mi principessa ti amo? ¿de dónde aprendió italiano?

Butch: en la escuela de Suspiranza nos ense... ¿mi principessa ti amo?

Maestro: es lo que acaba de decir... ¿lo puedo explicar?

Butch: …eh… fue solamente un sueño ¬¬

Maestro: que no se repita, señor Brick le explica a su hermano la actividad?

Brick: ¡Sí maestro!

Butch: ¿me puedes explicar qué pasó?

Blossom: Dios Butch… hasta en sueños hablas de tu "princesa" jajajaja

Brick: al parecer aprendiste muy bien italiano jajajajajaja

Butch: a diferencia de ti, yo si prestaba atención cuando la señorita Fiorella explicaba ¬¬

Brick: sí lo sé, de ahí que a veces escribes en italiano ¬¬ Bueno como sea, debes hacer…

Maestro: ¿Utonium Blossom?

Blossom: ¡Aquí! *levantando la mano*

Maestro: ¿Utonium Bubbles?

Bubbles: *levantando levemente el brazo* aquí…

Maestro: ¿Utonium Buttercup?

Buttercup: *brillaba por su ausencia*

Maestro: ¿¡Utonium Buttercup!?

Butch: ¡No está!

Maestro: Vaya, se percató de la ausencia de Buttercup…

Butch: obvio ¬¬ se sienta a mi lado y es mi amiga :B

Maestro: Señorita Bubbles ¿su hermana?

Bubbles: venía conmigo pero de repente me dijo _"Bubbles iré en seguida, debo atender un asunto" _y no la vi más…

Maestro: ¿Alguien tiene idea de donde pueda estar Buttercup?

Heather: ¡EN UN PROSTÍBULO SEÑOR! Jajajajajajajajaja *con otra voz*

Maestro: ¿Quién dijo eso?

**_Todos guardaron silencio_**

Maestro: espero no volver a escuchar eso jamás ¬¬ pero ahora, ¿alguien ha visto a la señorita Buttercup?

Entrenadora: *abriendo la puerta* creo que fue mi culpa Carlos, perdón… Tenía que hablar un asunto con Buttercup y no creí que nos fuéramos a demorar tanto, ya son las 8:20am de verdad discúlpame… fue todo absolutamente mi culpa *Dijo una Señora Alta y rubia con su pelo amarrado en una cola y usaba un buzo gris*

Maestro: Bueno Rosalie, pase señorita Buttercup. Butch, explíquele a su compañera lo que debe hacer.

Buttercup: gracias entrenadora, gracias maestro.

Entrenadora: ¿me permites dar un aviso cortito?

Maestro: en lo absoluto, dígalo.

Entrenadora: Chicos, las inscripciones para los equipos ya están abiertas, hay dos listas: una para entrar al equipo y otra para los capitanes. Espero que varios de aquí se inscriban C: Adiós… Gracias Carlos!

Todos: ¡Adiós Entrenadora Smith!

Butch: tsssss… a la horita que vienes llegando a clases ¬¬

Buttercup: perdón? Acaso te importa a la hora que llegue?

Butch: naa xd, bien la cosa es que debemos hacer un ensayo de la segunda guerra mundial…

Buttercup: maldita sea, lo que menos se es dar argumentos…

Butch: créeme que yo tampoco sé muy bien, ah y además incluir un fascismo y profundizarlo.

Boomer: pero díselo en italiano.

Buttercup: ¿hablas italiano?

Butch: en Suspiranza nos hacían clases de italiano…

Buttercup: ¡Yo también sé italiano! Como Bubbles habla muy bien portugués y Blossom francés…

Boomer: ¿qué? ¿Portugués?

Bubbles: la clase de idiomas era electiva y aún hay, son seis: italiano, portugués, francés, alemán, coreano y ruso :B

Boomer: genial… ¿y no hay un idioma obligatorio?

Bubbles: inglés…

Maestro: bien chicos, aquí está la pauta *entregando una guía a cada alumno*

* * *

**_Terminaron la clase de historia. Se fueron al pino gigante y Dexter se acercó a Blossom para hablarle._**

Dexter: Blossom, debo hablar contigo.

Blossom: ¿qué pasa? *alejándose un poco de sus hermanas y amigos*

Dexter: ¿por qué a Brick le recibiste la mísera flor y a mi no me recibiste los regalos?

Blossom: Lo siento Dexter, pero es que… no quiero que te ilusiones con algo imposible de lograr.

-¿a qué te refieres con imposible?

-A que no quiero que pienses que estoy enamorada de ti.

-pero las miradas del campamento…

-pero Dex… estaba confundida en ese entonces… no sabía si el indicado eras tú o Brick…

-¿y ahora te decidiste?

- Sí, lo siento. El indicado es Brick.

-¿por qué crees eso?

-Lo siento aquí dentro, cada vez que lo veo…

-Los opuestos se atraen…

-Las personas dicen muchas cosas, por ejemplo que con Brick somos iguales al ser él mi contraparte, pero la palabra lo dice "CONTRA PARTE". Aunque cueste creerlo, no somos lo mismo. Adiós… *lo dejó hablando solo y con el corazón roto*

-Aunque estés de novia con él, yo no me rendiré por tu amor. Lo Juro. *se aleja*

* * *

**_Y así terminó la jornada de Clases, se fueron a sus casas y Las PPG's esperaron a que fueran las 8pm para ir a ver a los RRB's._**

Blossom: ¡Buttercup! Apresúrate! ¬¬

Buttercup: perdón, pero yo debo ir vestida con ropa negra para poder camuflarme ¬¬ no como tu que estás con tus prendas color rosa y Bubbles con su vestido blanco… ¬¬

Bubbles: bruja ¬¬ lo adivinas todo…

Buttercup: *vestida con calzas negras largas, converse negras y una polera de tirantes negras* ya vamos…

* * *

**_Se tuvieron que ir a pie, ya que no podían volar por culpa de sus cinturones. Llegaron a la casa, se detuvieron en la puerta._**

Buttercup: ¿saben con qué escusa van a entrar cierto?

Bubbles: sí… todo fue gracias a mi

Blossom: enserio?

_*****Flash Back*****_

_Boomer: Bubbles ¿me prestas el cuaderno de matemáticas?_

_Bubbles: claro, toma *se lo entrega*_

_Boomer: ve a buscarlo a mi casa a las 8pm c: _

_Bubbles: de acuerdo, a esa hora iré_

_*****Fin Flash Back*****_

Buttercup: bien… buscaré una ventanita abierta, asegúrense de que bajen todos.

* * *

Blossom: de acuerdo *toca el timbre*

Brick: ya vooooy! *abre* ¡Blossom! :$

Blossom: hola Brick…

Brick: pasen, pasen chicas.

Bubbles: gracias *pasando y encontrándose con Boomer aún copiando la materia*

Boomer: lo-ga-rít-mo. Listo… oh fuck! Los ejercicios…

Butch: no son tan complicados llorón *sin percatarse aún de la presencia de las chicas*

Blossom: Hola chicos…

Boomer: ¡Bloss! ¡Bubb! Disculpa, me falta esta página nada más…

Bubbles: no te preocupes…

Butch: Hola chicas… ¿a qué se debe su visita?

Blossom: Bubbles venía a buscar un cuaderno que le pidió Boomer.

Brick: tomen asiento…

* * *

**_Las chicas obedecieron y se quedaron hablando con los RRB's, en realidad con Brick y Boomer ya que Butch no hablaba ante la ausencia de Buttercup…_**

Butch: oye, donde está Buttercup?

Blossom: se quedó estudiando biología. Iba a venir pero dijo que prefería estudiar biología.

Boomer: ¿te sientes vacío Butch?

Butch: no ¬¬ solo pregunté, tú harías lo mismo si Bubbles no estuviera aquí.

Boomer: cierto, pero lo está :B

Butch: yayayaya, déjame ver la tv, va a empezar Jackass.

* * *

**_(Buttercup)_**

_Odio ser tan ágil, por primera vez en la vida desee no haber practicado gimnasia nunca en mi vida. Pero bueno, me di la vuelta a la casa y encontré la ventana de un baño abierta, como no me podía transformar, más bien porque me daba flojera y llamaría mucho la atención, escalé un árbol que tenía una rama que llegaba a esa ventana, mágicamente cupe por la ventana. Abrí la puerta y me encontré con la habitación de Boomer… Tiene muchos peluches y además unos balones de football, salí disimuladamente y el segundo piso estaba demasiado oscuro, apenas se distinguían las puertas, había otra al medio , la abrí y era la habitación de Brick._

_-Eureka – me dije a mi misma._

_Entré y no fue difícil encontrar el diario, porque estaba en su cama. Miré nuevamente por la escalera y vi a todos los RRB's hablando con mis hermanas y a un Brick muy coquetón._

_-No entiendo por qué quiere comprobar lo evidente -.-_

_Sin más remedio prendí la luz del velador y comencé a leer su diario._

_-Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, *dije mientras daba vueltas unas páginas que no decían nada importante de Blossom* blah, blah, blah, blah, ¡Lo encontré! _

_Decía algo más o menos así: "Esa chica me tiene literalmente loco, sus ojos color rosa no son nada comunes, son únicos. El Brillo que emanan son de una magnitud difícil de igualar. Me gusta demasiado, creí que era solamente un amor de pequeños, pero después, volví a verla a los 13… ya cuando nos fuimos a Suspiranza me dije que sería muy oportuno olvidarme de ella en esa ciudad. Tuve una novia por 3 días de la cual ya no me acuerdo el nombre, pero la verdad de por qué terminamos es porque le dije "Blossom" ya no puedo aguantarlo" Y blah blah blah blah blah… Pasé más páginas y todas hablaban del amor que le tenía a Blossom. Con el objetivo ya resuelto me decidí a irme. Me dirigí a la escalera y hacerle señales a Blossom, por suerte ella me vio y captó la idea._

_Blossom: ¿Bubbles vamos?_

_Boomer: toma Bubbles, terminé…_

_Bubbles: de acuerdo…_

_Butch: Chicas, buenas noches, me iré a dormir…_

_Eso me aterró, empezó a subir las escaleras, y yo la muy tarada me dirigí a su habitación ¬¬ Y me escondí en su baño… ._._

_Butch: Lalalalalalalalalalalalalalala… ay. Ya maldita sea, mañana clases. Ojalá a la tonta de Buttercup no se le ocurra llegar tarde… Más lo que me aburrí… por eso me quedé dormido… Quiero verla con falda *-* sus piernas son tan hermosas. Dios, soy un pervertido… _

_Este tonto empezó a hablar de mis piernas… tenía muchas ganas de salir de ahí y pegarle sus buenas cachetadas, pero me las aguanté. Sin más remedio salí por la ventana :B_

* * *

**_(Normal)_**

**_En la casa de las PPG's…_**

Blossom: ojalá Buttercup ya haya llegado.

Bubbles: demás… debe estar en su habitación *entrando a la casa*

Blossom: tú crees? *cerrando la puerta*

Bubbles: *apuntando la puerta de la habitación de Butter* vez

Blossom: *corriendo* Buuuuutttttteeeeeeeeeeeercuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuup!

Buttercup: ¿qué?

Bubbles: ¿qué leíste?

Buttercup: ¿de verdad quieres saber? *con cara seria*

Blossom: *asustada* lo que sea, quiero saberlo.

Bubbles: no nos asustes… ¿qué pasa?

Buttercup: pasa que… no sé cómo decirlo… ¡TE AMA! :DDD TE ADORA! Así que prepárate hermanita… Pronto tendrás novio… porque a ti también te gusta cierto?

Blossom: sí… es definitivo, me gusta Brick… lo amo, es el amor de mi vida.

Bubbles: ¡Afírmate Bloss!

Blossom: que hermosoo…

* * *

Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhh...! Se vienen las declaraciones! :DDDDDDDDDDDDDD Dejen Reviews! Agreguen al Facebook: **Florencia Violeta (FloorVioleetta) **Sin más que decir... ¡Espero les haya gustado! Dejen sus impresiones en los revieeeews! Besos y Abrazos... c:


	19. Brickossom

_Holiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! :DDDD Quizás no pueda escribir en una semana, porque mi madre quizás me castigue... ¡Maldita reunión de apoderados! ¬¬ Bueno... Aquí les dejo el Capítulo 19: ¡BRICKOSSOM! __**Que está dedicado a **_**_D_**_**obexiisDobs **__y a todos ustedeeeeeeeees! :DDDDD Ojalá les guste :BB _

* * *

**_Capítulo 19: Brickossom _**

**_(Brick)_**

_El odioso pitito de mi alarma sonó matando mis sueños ¬¬ Odio los uniformes escolares, sobretodo el vestón, pero bueno, cuando sea CAPITÁN del equipo de bascketball tendré mi polerón propio, y si no soy capitán, lo tendré igual :B Me vestí muuuuuuuuuuuuy lentamente y sentí como Boomer me gritaba…_

_Boomer: Oye Brick! Despierta mierda! Ya es tarde ¬¬ _

_- ¿Qué tan tarde? _

_- cinco minutos ¬¬ _

_Butch: déjalo Boomer, está teniendo un sueño mojado con Blossom ajajajajajajajaja_

_Boomer: *haciendo la voz de Blossom* ay Dios Brick, me lo imaginaba más grande! _

_Butch: *voz de Brick* perdón, pero soy aún un bebé de 5 años… jajajajajajajajajaja_

_Boomer: Yo creo que sería más factible que Blossom eligiera a Dexter, apuesto a que él no se demora tanto._

_Butch: y ojalá Bubbles eligiera a Cody, él es más bonito que tú._

_Boomer: y que Buttercup eligiera a Johnny…_

_Butch: ella puede elegir a quién quiera… _

_Boomer: oye Brick ¿te estás peinando?_

_Butch: No pierdas el tiempo, no seas mujer como Boomer ¬¬ _

_Boomer: no soy mujer._

_- Cállense par de maricones *los golpee con mi vestón* ahora vamos a desayunar._

* * *

**_(Normal)_**

**_Llegaron a la escuela, Brick ya estaba instalado en su asiento esperando a que cierta pelirroja apareciera con sus hermanas, pero en vez de eso a su lado apareció un pelirrojo con gafas… Dexter._**

Dexter: Hola Brick.

Brick: lárgate louser.

- debo hablar contigo.

- de qué?

-de Blossom.

-ah… tú estabas con Gwen ¿cierto? Te diré lo mismo que le dije a ella, Blossom es mi amiga y me importa un bledo si tu quieres que nos separemos, porque eso nunca lo lograrás.

-cuídala demasiado, porque de mí no te librarás muy fácilmente. Blossom será mía finalmente.

-yayayayayayaya avísame cuando me importe. Ahora vete Dexter.

-acuérdate *se fue*

* * *

Butch: hey… *girándose* ¿qué quería ese? *apuntando con el pulgar a Dexter*

Brick: pues prácticamente lo mismo que Gwen ayer. :/

Butch: son un par de envidiosos, sabes? Tengo ganas de hacerlos enojar más *con cara de diablo*

Brick: ¿cómo?

Butch: no lo sé ._. pero igual ¬¬

Brick: cuando llegue el momento. Pero ahora, sé cómo hacer enojar a Dexter jajajajajajaja *llevándose la mano a la nuca*

Buttercup: Volleyball! Por favor chicas háganme ese favor… o al menos tú Bubbles ¬¬ ya que Blossom se inscribirá seguramente al equipo de los atletas matemáticos ¬¬

Blossom: Butter… si me queda tiempo te aseguro que me inscribo en volleyball *entrando al salón*

Bubbles: pues cuenta conmigo Butter, al descanso me inscribiré :D

Buttercup: *abrazándola* Gracias Bubbleeeeeeees! :DDD

Brick: ¡Bloss!

Blossom: ¡Hola Brick! *corriendo a abrazarlo* ¿cómo estás?

Brick: mejor ahora de que tú estás aquí.

Blossom: oh… gracias *sonrojándose severamente* ahora ¿me ayudas?

Brick: ¿en qué? *soltando de a poco su cintura*

Blossom: en el examen de literatura! ¬¬

Brick: ohh… claro, claro, vamos

* * *

**_Al descanso…_**

Brick: Blossom, ¿me acompañas a comprar?

Blossom: claro, después ¿me acompañas a inscribirme en los equipos?

Brick: sí, debo hacer lo mismo.

Boomer: hey Buttercup ¿me acompañas?

Buttercup: ¿yo? O.o

Boomer: sí, tú. Acompáñame.

Buttercup: ¿a dónde?

Boomer: A inscribirme al equipo de soccer…

Buttercup: pero yo me quiero inscribir en el de volleyball ¬¬

Boomer: yaaaaaaaaaa acompáñame, Bubbles tiene que ir a la biblioteca y yo necesito postularme en soccer antes que Cody.

Bubbles: Buttercup… ve tranquila, yo me demoraré en la biblioteca c:

Butch: te acompaño rusia, debo ir a buscar el atlas de Latinoamérica.

Bubbles: bueno vamos.

* * *

Heather: ¡Butch! Hola, oí que te inscribirás en el equipo de rugby, espero quedes. Yo seré la capitana de las porristas de rugby y ahí estaré apoyándote…

Butch: ¿qué?

Bubbles: jajajajajajajajaja eso es lo más gracioso que he escuchado toda mi vida *poniéndose su mano en la frente* ¿tú? ¿la capitana de las porristas de rugby? Por Dios, los capitanes de los equipos eligen a su capitana a partir de las postulantes… y si sale Butch… elegirá a Buttercup, no a ti. Vamos Butch… debo entregar esto rápido. *corriendo*

Butch: Adiós Heather. ¡PERO BUBBLES NO CORRAS! ¬¬

* * *

Boomer: *escribiendo su nombre en la tablilla de capitanes* Bien, listo. ¿Ahora tú?

Buttercup: ya me inscribí en volleyball y nos falta un jugador…

Boomer: *anotando su nombre* ahora no :B

Buttercup: ¡Boomer! Eres el mejor! :D *abrazándolo* bien, deja anotar mi nombre en la tablilla de porristas de Rugby… ¿Heather?

Boomer: mentiiiiiiiiira ._. *leyendo* ¿qué hace ahí?

Buttercup: haciendo lo mismo que yo, al menos no estamos en volleyball con ella ¬¬

Boomer: bueno no te amargues por tonteras… ahora vamos al árbol…

Buttercup: de acuerdo…

* * *

**_(Blossom)_**

_En el kiosco nos demoramos harto, más bien Brick, ya que él estaba haciendo la fila para comprar, yo estaba en una banquita comiendo una paleta con forma de corazón que me regaló una de mis fans :BB Cuando llega Dexter… ¡FRIENDZONE PLS! _

_Dexter: Hola Blossom… *sentándose a mi lado*_

_-Hola._

_-Ayer no me aceptaste las flores, y lo entiendo, no te gustan las rosas al parecer, pero al menos recíbeme los chocolates *con cara muy tierna*_

_-No lo sé Dex… es que… _

_-Por favor… tómalo como un regalo de amigos._

_-¿Amigos?_

_-Sí, amigos… ahora me debo ir, me llaman los del equipo de química… adiós *dejándome los chocolates en las piernas*_

_Si Brick se entera de que los chocolates me los regaló Dexter, me matará, pero debe saberlo… a pesar de todo, soy la dueña de su corazón y ÉL (Brick) es el dueño de mi corazón…_

_Brick: listo… ahora nos vamos? *con un paquete de galletas* _

_-sí, vámonos…_

_-¿y esa caja de bombones? ¿te las regaló Dexter cierto?_

_-Sí… ¿no estás molesto?_

_-Me molestaré si no me convidas ¬w¬ _

_-jajajajaja trato hecho, comamos en clases! :DD_

_-Dale.._

* * *

**_(Normal)_**

**_Terminaron las clases, Blossom y Brick se comieron varios chocolates, convidándoles también a Los azules y verdes, luego se fueron a casa, Blossom estaba media decepcionada, ya que Brick aún no le decía nada sobre sus sentimientos y no quería ser ella la primera en decir lo que sentía._**

Blossom: no lo entiendo bien… si le gusto… ¿por qué aún no me lo dice?

Bubbles: *sentada en su cama* para no alarmarte claro está…

Blossom: ¡POR QUÉ CARAJO APARECES SIEMPRE DE LA NADA NIÑA POR DIOS!

Bubbles: sólo quería conversar contigo TT-TT ¿acaso eso es pecado?

Blossom: no, pero me asustas ¬¬

Buttercup: como sea, debes esperar el momento oportuno para decírselo, no puede ser en cualquier momento, es como obvio…

Blossom: ¿y tú?

Buttercup: ¿yo qué?

Blossom: ¿por qué estás ahí en el ventanal?

Buttercup: puede ser porque… *rascándose la cabeza* ahh sí… ¿¡POR QUÉ GRITASTE Y NO ME DEJAS CONCENTRARME EN LOS ESTUDIOS!?

Blossom: perdón *w*

* * *

**_Llegaron las 10pm… _**

Brick: *con un polerón rojo, jeans y converse rojas* Vuelvo en un momento…

Boomer: ¿a dónde piensas ir?

Brick: debo ir a concretar mi plan *mostrando su bolso negro*

Butch: ¿llevas una bomba de popó?

Brick: no zopenco ¬¬… iré a la casa de las PPG's, es momento de que Blossom sepa la verdad…

Boomer: suerte!

Butch: la necesitarás… jajajajaja

**_Brick salió de su casa ignorando las bromas que le gritaban sus hermanos._**

- Si me voy caminando, se me hará el camino muy largo… *pensó un momento* Blossom todo por ti… ¡HARD BRICK!

**_Se transformó y voló hacia la casa de la pelirroja… Al llegar allá se apoyó en el árbol que estaba en la calle de enfrente de la casa de la chica, vio como todas las luces de las habitaciones de las chicas estaban prendidas, distinguió a Buttercup que cerraba las cortinas de su habitación…_**

- Si Butch estuviera aquí… estaría mirándola como un bobazo…

**_Luego vio como las luces de Bubbles y Buttercup se apagaban y por último la de Blossom… esta última dejó su ventana semi abierta._**

- Llegó la hora… *sacando una carpeta* bien… ojalá tenga buena puntería *haciendo aviones de papel y lanzándolas* Ojalá funcione…

**_Mientras tanto Blossom se estaba tapando cuando siente que algo cayó en su cama…_**

-¿Un avión papel? *lo toma* ¿qué es esto? *entra otro más* A ver… *abre el primero*

_Blossom Momoko Utonium Kitazawa_

_Soy un esclavo de tus ojos_

_No puedo vivir sin tu aroma_

_Ese olor a sandía que me atrapa_

_O ese olor a margaritas que me hipnotiza_

_Tu voz me hace sentir tan bien_

_Cuando me abrazas me siento acogido_

_Cuando tengo el calor de tu mano sobre la mía_

_Es un momento cósmico que jamás me gustaría que terminara_

_En esos instantes en los que estuvimos muy cerca_

_Hubiera deseado haber sido más valiente_

_Y haberte dado un beso… nuestro primer beso_

_Hemos sido enemigos desde los cinco años_

_Aún recuerdo cuando a los trece años con mis hermanos_

_Les subimos las faldas a ustedes y… Esos momentos… jajajaja_

_Cuando nos pusimos su ropa… Sentía aún tu aroma_

_Blossom quiero decirte algo que siento desde que nos vimos_

_A los 5… a los 13… y ahora a los 16…_

_Me gustas, me gustas demasiado, no puedo estar sin ti_

_Mi vida en Suspiranza no hubiera sido de lo más fructífera _

_Al saber que nunca estarías a mi lado_

_Sé que somos mejores amigos y que_

_Al decirte esto, arruiné toda nuestra amistad_

_Si tú no sientes lo mismo que yo, lo entenderé_

_Solo te pediría que no me ignoraras_

_Si no te gusto, dímelo y marcamos la "friendzone"_

_Si sientes algo por mí… sería un sueño hecho realidad_

_Si yo te gusto… ¿me harías el honor de ser mi novia?_

_¿Mi hermosa novia? _

_Si quieres decirme algo, estoy afuera de tu casa, en la calle de enfrente_

_Apoyado en el árbol gigante_

_Te espero… te amo… te adoro…_

_Se despide cariñosamente…_

_Brick Masaru Jojo Him_

Blossom: ¡Oh por Dios! *corriendo al balcón* ¡Brick!

Brick: supongo que ya las leíste… *volando hacia su hermosa amada*

Blossom: ¿por qué decidiste decírmelo todo en unas cartas?

Brick: quería hacer algo distinto ¿no te gustaron?

Blossom: entra por favor

Brick: *obedeciendo y sentándose en el sofá de la habitación* okey…

Blossom: Brick… esto es lo más hermoso que me han dicho en la vida…

Brick: ¿enserio?

Blossom: sí, eres el amor de mi vida…

Brick: ¿de veras?

Blossom: sí… tenía miedo de decírtelo *en eso Brick le toma las manos* y que tú me rechazaras…

Brick: ¿rechazarte? ¡Cómo podría! Si te he mandado demasiadas indirectas… y al parecer no captaste ninguna… Pero eso quería decirte *apoyando su frente con la de la chica* te amo, eres el amor de mi vida, quiero estar contigo por toda la vida…

Blossom: ¿qué te hace pensar que soy el amor de tu vida?

Brick: sólo lo siento, pero creo que… tus ojos, tus ojos son los que me dicen que somos el uno para el otro…

Blossom: ¿me lees por favor la carta número 28 y 29?

Brick: *tomando las hojas* _Si yo te gusto… ¿me harías el honor de ser mi novia? ¿Mi hermosa novia? _¿Quieres hacerme ese honor?

Blossom: sí, sí quiero c: Sí quiero ser tu novia Brick…

Brick: entonces… ¿puedo besarte?

Blossom: no…

Brick: ¿cómo? O:

Blossom: no puedes besarme…

Brick: ¿por qué?

Blossom: porque debes besarme…

**_De a poco Blossom cerró sus ojos y pasó sus brazos por el cuello del pelianaranjado y él la tomó por la cintura… se unieron con un largo beso de amor…_**

Brick: te amo *susurró*

Blossom: yo igual J

Brick: debo irme, ya es tarde…

Blossom: nos vemos mañana, _novio_ *caminando con él hacia el balcón*

Brick: adiós _novia _*la besa nuevamente* chau… *se va volando*

* * *

**_Blossom se acostó a dormir con una sonrisa enorme… lo que los tórtolos ignoraban era que tras la puerta había una chica morena y una rubia grabando toda la escena…_**

Bubbles: ¿lo grabaste?

Buttercup: sí… vamos a subirlo a youtube, y a todos los canales de farándula… ¡y a sus fan's club! Jajajaja

Bubbles: vamos a mi habitación…

Buttercup: ¿cuál era el nombre que le pusimos?

Bubbles: _Brickossom_

Buttercup: genial… listo… se está cargando, ahora se lo mandaré a Butch y a Boomer…

Bubbles: ¡publícalo en la página de la escuela!

Buttercup: si lo hacemos, nos castrarán ._. mejor al canal de noticias y a los diarios..

Bubbles: Okeeeeeeeeey! ¡Qué hermosoooo! ¡BRICKOSSOM AL FÍN! *0*

* * *

Agreguen al Facebook: Florencia Violeta (FloorVioletta) y pidan sus escenas que las dibujo y las subo a ese Fb... Ojalá les haya gustado y dejen sus reviews con las sensaciones e impresiones :BB Saludos a Todos y duerman bien...! :DD


	20. Al día siguiente

_Con todo mi amor y cariño a dos de mis grandes amigas... China: por amarme a mí y a mi pelo tan "rubio natural" y a Marsopa: por ser una hermosa amiga 33_

Holioliiiiiiiiiiii! Aquí el cap 20... tenía otro título pero como que no concordaba mucho, hubiera actualizado antes, pero tuve cosas personales que hacer y mi mamá no me dejaba acercarme al pc ¬¬ Bien gracias nuevamente a **Eva Borrás** y a **Nini Godoy** por ser unas lindas amigas y consejeras... Las Adoro chicas y A todos tambieeeeén! **DobexiisDobs.**.. no pienses que la historia de Brickossom quedó ahí, falta drama y humor... **NosoyunaGuesxD** adorarás a Boomer en los próximos Capítulos y **Karen 99**, tu review me subió el autoestima y Butch y Buttercup también tendrán insinuaciones... Sin más que decir... ¡EL CAPÍTULO 20! :DDDD

* * *

**_Capítulo 20: Al día siguiente…_**

**_En la casa de los RRB's cuando Brick llegaba a casa después de dar por iniciada su relación con Blossom, Butch y Boomer estaban en la habitación del rubio esperando a que el video que grabaron sus contrapartes cargara._**

Butch: shhhhhh *con el dedo índice en la boca* creo que llegó Brick ._.

Boomer: ¿cómo crees que le haya ido?

Butch: ¬¬ tú sí que eres imbécil, por algo el video se llama _Brickossom _

Boomer: buen punto…

Brick: *cantando* _Si siente un frio tu corazón, seré tu abrigo, tu ilusión, hasta ya no respirar, yo te voy a amar, yo te voy a amar _*se encierra en su cuarto*

Butch: qué es romántico! *mirando el techo*

Boomer: ahí se cargó! *0*

*****Vieron el Video, al final de este se escuchan las risas de Buttercup y Bubbles*****

Butch: *riéndose despacio para no despertar al pelirrojo* jajajajaja, que tierno es este Brick…

Boomer: *igual que su hermano* jajajaja sí, y más encima Blossom lee las cartas en voz alta… ya tiene muchas visitas el video.

Butch: ¿y cómo no? Son la pareja de adolescentes más famosa de Saltadilla, awww… que lindiiis xd

Boomer: ¿te imaginas no le hubieras mandado el sms a Buttercup?

Butch: no hubiéramos tenido la oportunidad de ver el renacimiento de esos dos…

* * *

**_{FV: una nota, en esta escena se van a cambiar los personajes porque cambia más o menos el escenario, lean y entenderán :B} _**

Blossom: chicas, bajen a desayunar.

Bubbles: ya voy! *entrando a la habitación de Buttercup* oye, va a salir en el noticiero el video.

Buttercup: jajajajajaja, que hermoso :D ya vamos a desayunar, pero no le preguntemos nada, esperemos hasta que ella nos diga.

Boomer: de acuerdo, pero Butch péinate ¬¬

Butch: *con su pelo suelto a la altura de los hombros más o menos* yayayayaya *se lo amarró* listo, quedé hermoso y sexy como siempre.

Brick: oigan par de zánganos ¿por qué se demoran tanto?

Butch: no me había peinado.

Brick: bueno ahora déjenme ver las noticias.

Bubbles: como quieras Bloss, enciende la tv *con su cuenco con cereales*

* * *

***************** Noticiero de Saltadilla******************

_… lo condenaron a 3 años y 1 día. Ahora Sarah Meyer nos hablará de lo que nos traen los periódicos._

_Sarah: Así es Jean Paul, en TODOS los periódicos aparece la misma portada, aparecen nada más ni nada menos que Blossom Utonium la PPG roja y Brick Jojo el RRB rojo, BESÁNDOSE. Sí señores escucharon bien, los chicos del equipo rojo dieron anoche inicio a una hermosa relación, la cual lleva por nombre Brickossom. Existen varias páginas de internet en las que está publicado el video, incluso en los fans club de cada chico están emocionados con la noticia, incluso se creó el fans club oficial de Brickossom, en el cual los presidentes son Briana Colleman y Héctor Guzmán. Pero sin más remedio veamos el video que aquí está… _

************************Muestran el Video****************************

_- ¿Quién iba a pensar que esos dos chicos que alguna vez se juraron odio mutuo iniciarían una relación de novios? ¡Felicitaciones Brickossom! Ojalá duren mucho, en especial para siempre. Y gracias a __**Buttubbles Utonitazawa.**_

* * *

Blossom: O_O

Brick: O_O

Buttercup: ¿cuándo pensabas contarnos?

Butch: ¿o acaso no nos querías decir?

Bubbles: ¿quedaste pasmada? Blossom, la todo al final…

Boomer: …sale a la luz. Me sorprende que te sorprendas.

Blossom: sí sé que debe salir a la luz… ¡PERO NO DE ESA FORMA!

Brick: ¿quién carajo grabó ese puto video?

Buttercup: vamos, ¿te enoja que tu relación con Brick sea pública?

Blossom: no es sólo que… ¿Por qué tenían que grabar ese video? TT^TT

Brick: era nuestro momento íntimo TT^TT

Bubbles: bueno, ahora espero que cuando lleguen a la escuela no se hagan la desconocida, después de todo, son novios.

Blossom: *0* ciertoooo

Brick: es mi novia, jamás le haré nada *0* es más, cada día que la vea le regalaré una margarita.

Blossom: cada día que lo vea, le regalaré un dulce de frutilla con relleno de frambuesa, como el que le llevo hoy C:

Boomer: ya.

Butch: ¿nos vamos a la escuela?

Buttercup: ¿te parece?

* * *

**_En casa de Gwen… _**

**_Zoë, la hermana mayor de Gwen se preparaba para ir a la escuela, ella iba un curso adelantado, y se les estaba haciendo tarde así que decidió despertar a su hermana._**

Zoë: Gwen, es hora de desayunar *tocándole la puerta*

Gwen: ya voy…

**_*en el comedor*_**

Papá: Amor, por favor quiero ver las noticias…

Mamá: *encendiéndole la tv* ya cielo. *tomando un sorbo de café*

Zoë: mamá ¿Gwen no ha bajado?

Gwen: aquí estoy ¬¬

******************** Vieron la misma noticia *****************************

Zoë: mira, hasta las zorras tienen novio ¬¬

Mamá: ¡Zoë! Compórtate…

Papá: no porque no te agrade significa que ella es una zorra.

Gwen: me disculpan *se levanta de la mesa y se dirige al patio* ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA A! *le llega un periódico en la cara* grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr *al mismo tiempo en el que quemaba la fotografía solamente con la mirada* ¡ESTO JUSTAMENTE NO TENÍA QUE SUCEDER!

* * *

**_De camino a la escuela de las PPG's…_**

Blossom: hace cuánto rato que salimos de la casa?

Bubbles: Bloss, recién salimos del antejardín ¿por?

Buttercup: estás ansiosa por ver a tu novio Brick?

Blossom: sí *-*

Bubbles: son menos de 10 minutos caminando Bloss, tranquila.

Buttercup: no debes preocuparte por nada.

Bubbles: al fin y al cabo llegaremos igual :B

* * *

**_Llegaron a la escuela, Bubbles y Buttercup fueron a la tabla de nóminas para que Bubbles se inscribiera en volleyball mientras que Blossom fue interceptada por la hermana mayor de Dexter, Dee-Dee._**

Dee-Dee: ¡Blossom!

Blossom: ¿si?

- debo hablarte un momento.

-¿de?

- tu relación con Brick.

-¿no me digas que tú también te enamoraste de él?

-no, es que acaso no sabes quién soy?

-la verdad no.

-hubiera sido tu cuñada.

-¿la hermana de Dexter?

-sí, en carne y hueso, soy Dee-Dee.

-bueno y ¿qué me querías decir de mi relación?

-le hiciste daño a mi hermano… y como hermana mayor no me gusta verlo triste.

-lo sé, yo igual soy hermana mayor, y si una de mis hermanas estuviera con pena, la apoyaría en todo lo que ella necesitase.

-por lo mismo, tu relación le ha hecho mucho daño a Dexter, él estaba embobado contigo, y cuando hoy en las noticias apareció lo de _Brickossom _¿cómo crees que reaccionó?

-mal… pero él sabía de lo que me estaba pasando con Brick…

-¿y tú que le dijiste?

-¿es que acaso tu hermano no te dijo nada? Cuando me regaló la caja de bombones y el ramo de rosas le dije que me pasaban cosas con Brick… se lo dejé muy claro y como que me dijo que entendía…

-eso no me lo dijo…

-entonces Dee-Dee, te recomendaría que hablaras con tu hermano… porque no te ha contado la verdad. Yo me pongo en el lugar de Dexter y sé que dolería, pero tampoco puedo arruinar mi felicidad para vivir infeliz…

-Lo siento Blossom, no era mi intención causarte este disgusto, creo que debí de haber hablado con mi hermano… de verdad perdóname por haberte hecho perder el tiempo…

-No te preocupes… ahora me iré al salón… Bye… y gracias por escuchar…

-Adiós…

* * *

**_En el salón de clases, como era de suponer se encontraban las Cute girls comentando la relación de Blossom y Brick, la que más estaba dolida era, obvio… Gwen._**

Gwen: es que no lo puedo comprender… ¿qué tiene ella que yo no?

Courtney: es una PPG's a todos los chicos les llama la atención eso…

Heather: qué más se puede decir… como las odio…

Gwen: enserio! Ella es una estudiante como todos nosotros… salvo que salva el día cada vez que se encuentra en problemas la ciudad…

Buttercup: que no se te olvide que ella es más bonita que tu jajajajajajajaja

Bubbles: y tiene más carisma…

Courtney: ¿y a ustedes quién las llamó?

Buttercup: ¿y a ustedes quién les habló?

Heather: pues ustedes par de ineptas… acaban de decir que Blossom es más bonita que Gwen cuando eso no es cierto.

Buttercup: jajajajajajajajaja ¿enserio? Se nota que quieres tanto a tu amiga, tanto como para mentirle… eso no está bien Heather…

Courtney: cállate zorra de mierda…

Bubbles : ¿relájate por favor? Una señorita no debe blasfemar tanto jajajajajajaja…

Blossom: ¡chicas! Aquí están…

Gwen: miren quién llegó! ¡La zorra número uno! La chica que se mete con un chico con apenas conocerlo…

Blossom: Gwen, tú no sabes la historia… así que mejor cierra esa boca que tienes.

Gwen: ¿por qué?

Blossom: por la boca muere el pez…

* * *

**_De repente se escuchan risas de hombres por los pasillos, eran los RRB's, los que se reían eran Boomer y Butch, se reían de Brick, al cual muchas chicas lo rodeaban_**

Chica 1: ¿por qué Blossom y no yo?

Brick: tienes como 10 años, yo tengo 16 gracias…

Chica 2: ¿por qué ella? ¡yo tengo 14!

Brick: pero Blossom es el amor de mi vida, lo siento chicas… adiós…

Chica 3: ¡Espera! Yo te quería felicitar! Hacen muy linda pareja *dijo una chica de 13 años*

Brick: wow… gracias, me agradaste… ¿cuál es tu nombre?

Chica 3: soy Yazuki

Brick: un gusto Yazuki…

* * *

**_Entrando a la sala… Brick vio a su novia hablando con sus hermanas, pero apenas ella lo vio corrió a sus brazos…_**

Blossom: ¡Brick! *corre a abrazarlo*

Brick: ¡Blossom! *la recibe*

Blossom: te eché de menos *busca sus labios*

Brick: yo igual, soñé contigo incluso *la besa tiernamente* eres tan linda, parecer un ángel!

Blossom: tú eres el amo de mis sueños!

Brick: soy un esclavo de tus besos!

Gwen: puaj! Dejen de hacer show por favor?

Brick: no pesques a los buitres… vivamos nuestro paraíso como novios, como lo que somos amor mío! *-* Te traje un regalo *le pasa una margarita* todos los días te traeré una mi amor…

Blossom: yo también te traje un regalo *le pasa el dulce* todos los días…

Brick: *se pone el dulce en la boca* jácaelo (sácamelo)

Blossom: *se lo saca* mmm… qué delicia…

Brick: la delicia es tener tus labios junto a los míos… :$ *la vuelve a besar*

* * *

**_Sonó el timbre para iniciar las clases…_**

Boomer: Bubbles… al final ¿te inscribiste en volleyball?

Bubbles: no, no puedo, me calza con el horario de la academia de ballet.

Butch: o sea que hay un cupo para volleyball?

Buttercup: sí…

Brick: yo me inscribo! :DD

Buttercup: ¿en serio?

Brick: ¡Sí! Yo voy a volleyball…

Blossom: si quieres te acompaño a inscribirte…

Keane: ¡Chicos! Guarden silencio un momento por favor! Voy a hacer cambios de puesto… o más bien lo harán ustedes, pero necesito que se sienten con alguien que no sea su mejor amigo o su novio o novia en caso de Blossom y Brick *haciendo que los rojos se pusieran rojos! xd* Así que ahora, cámbiense de puesto!

Brick: ¡Buttercup! Siéntate conmigo!

Buttercup: siéntate tú conmigo! No pienso moverme… jajajaja

Butch: ¡Bubbles! Yo me siento contigo…

Boomer: ¡Bloss! ¿Me puedo sentar contigo?

Bubbles: bien Butch, ven! :D

Blossom: ¡De acuerdo Boom! :D

**_Y así se sentaron, Bubbles – Butch, Buttercup – Brick, Blossom – Boomer._**

* * *

Courtney: Es que siempre deben estar juntos…

Cody: tranquila Courtney, tú estarás con Boomer, te lo aseguro… debes solamente ponerle más empeño…

Courtney: eso es cierto, aunque Gwen y Dexter fallaron… ellos eran como fundamentales en todo esto…

Cody: sí pero Court, acuérdate de lo que hablamos en mi casa…

***********************Flash Back**************************

_Dexter: ya pero si no logramos estar todos con nuestros amores?_

_Johnny: mira, si por ejemplo, ni Court ni Cody logran estar con Boomer y Bubbles, los demás debemos hacer lo posible para estar con alguno o al menos ponerlos en mala. Amigos, debemos separarlos, no pueden estar juntos… aunque logremos que una pareja no se forme, podemos lograr separarlos… las peleas no se harán esperar y ahí tendremos la oportunidad ganada._

_Cody: Johnny tiene razón, debemos lograr hacerlos quedar mal entre sí._

_Heather: Sí, ahora lo último que nos faltaría sería que se unieran más entre ellos, pero al parecer solo se hablan entre contra partes._

*********************Fin Flash Back*************************

* * *

Brick: Oye Buttercup…

Buttercup: ¿qué?

Brick: ¿qué sientes por Butch?

Buttercup: *extrañada* ¿por qué?

Brick: no lo sé… solo era una pregunta… ¿te gusta?

Buttercup: no… estás loco jajajajajaja *risa nerviosa*

* * *

**_A la hora del descanso…_**

Boomer: Bubbles… te tengo un regalo… * / / / / *

Bubbles: no tenías por qué molestarte c:

Boomer: *pasándole una bolsa de papel como de las tiendas de ropa* espero sea de tu gusto…

Bubbles: *la abre* ¡Boomer! *sacando una polera blanca que se amarraba en la cintura* ¡Es preciosa! Gracias *lo abraza fuertemente*

Boomer: la vi en el mall y me acordé de ti, así que decidí comprarla… para ti obviamente c:

Bubbles: pero me haces sentir mal porque yo no te tengo nada…

Boomer: con tu sonrisa me basta… *haciendo que la rubia se sonrojara*

Blossom: Bubbles… hoy no llegaré a casa temprano, acaba de llamarme el alcalde y tengo que dar una conferencia de prensa por culpa del video que subiste con Buttercup ¬¬

Bubbles: O sea que me dejarán sola…

Blossom: lo siento, ahora si me disculpas iré con Brick a inscribirlo en volleyball…

* * *

Boomer: ¿cómo que te dejarán sola? ¿y Buttercup?

Bubbles: tiene que ir a la academia de danza árabe…

Boomer: ¿danza árabe?

Bubbles: sí, cada una de nosotras practica, increíblemente, un tipo de danza distinta, yo hago ballet, Buttercup baila árabe y Blossom baila flamenco.

Boomer: son unas chicas de verdad ocupadas.

Bubbles: sobretodo Buttercup, piensa en el horario que tendrá cuando quede en el equipo de volleyball y si la eligen como capitana de las porristas de rugby…

Boomer: jajajaja sí, tienes razón. Mira por lo que me estoy dando cuenta, Butch en la tarde estará en casa y estar con él es como estar solo… ¿te parece si salimos?

Bubbles: de acuerdo… pero deja ir a casa a cambiarme ropa c:

Boomer: de acuerdo *tomándole la mano y sintiendo algo raro* aún traes el anillo que te regalé *-*

Bubbles: y la pulsera…

* * *

Butch: ¿enserio tienes que ir a bailar árabe?

Buttercup: shhhhhhhhhh, baja la voz…

Butch: ¬¬ yo quería que jugáramos videojuegos…

Buttercup: lo siento… pero si quieres estar conmigo en la tarde *haciendo que el verde se enrojeciera al 100º/o* puedes acompañarme a la clase de árabe.

Butch: ¿no interrumpiré?

Buttercup: no, varios chicos van a ver a sus novias…

Butch: ¿novias? *enrojeciéndose aún mas*

Buttercup: sí, pe-pero en nuestro caso, amigos… *también sonrojándose*

Butch: ¬¬ pucha, ¿cuándo seremos novios?

Buttercup: ¿quieres comportarte maldito idiota?

Butch: como sea… te acompaño… ¿a qué hora paso por ti?

Buttercup: las clases son a las 5… así que pasa por mí a las 4:45pm.

Butch: de acuerdo… ¿a qué hora salimos de clases?

Buttercup: a las 4pm Butch ¬¬

Butch: genial.

* * *

**_Dieron las 4pm, Brick y Blossom salieron de la mano de la escuela, haciendo que varios chicos y chicas se abalanzaran sobre ellos para algunos , desearle lo major y otros solamente para decirles cosas como "¿por qué no estás conmigo?", "soy mas lindo/a que él/la" entre otras cosas. _**

Brick: Chicos, hoy llegaré tarde, para la hora de la cena.

Boomer: yo igual saldré Butch…

Butch: yo igual… jajajaja…

Buttercup: Bubbles ¿saldrás con Boomer?

Bubbles: sip…

Blossom: bueno chicas, me voy con mi novio *-*

Buttercup: adiós Bloss!

Butch: ¡BRICK! DISIMULA LA ERECCI… *Bubbles le tapó la boca antes de que el ojiverde dijera esa palabra*

Bubbles: modérate ¿quieres?

Butch: de acuerdo teñida…

* * *

**_Blossom y Brick fueron a una heladería antes de irse a la conferencia. _**

Brick: una copa de chocolate para mi y una de frambuesa para mi novia *-*

Mesero: En seguida.

Blossom: es tan hermoso que digas _novia _*-*

Brick: lo sé, ahora compartiremos un helado como novios… ¡Blossom te amo!

Blossom: ¡Yo te amo más Brick!

Brick: no, yo te amo más… *la besa tiernamente en la frente* no me ganarás, en esto no…

Blossom: sí, yo te amo más… *lo besa en los labios como por 2 minutos* te amo de aquí al infinito…

Mesero: siento interrumpir, pero aquí están sus helados…

Brick: gracias c:

* * *

**_Butch pasó a buscar a su amiga Buttercup para ir con ella a la clase de danza árabe._**

**_(Butch)_**

Me emocioné tanto cuando Butter dijo _varios chicos van a ver a sus novias _que incluso deseé que ella fuera mi… ¡QUE MIERDA ESTOY PENSANDO! Ella es sólo mi mejor amiga, nada más que eso… Mejor Amiga, incluso en un momento fue mi enemiga… Debo comportarme… Ay debo dejar de engañarme, ella es el amor de mi vida… debo serle fiel a mis sentimientos. Pero ella no muestra ningún interés al parecer en mi :/

- y… ¿van muchas chicas a bailar?

-en realidad… solo vamos 3…

- ¬¬ me mentiste… ¿pero solamente son 3 alumnas? ¿o va gente mayor?

-la verdad… somos 15, las otras 12 personas son… chicos…

-Oh… bueno…

-ya llegamos

* * *

**_(Normal)_**

**_En la Alcaldía…_**

Alcalde: ¡Señorita Bellum! ¿Dónde están los chicos?

Bellum: aquí señor Alcalde…

Alcalde: bueno, hola chicos, ya es hora de la conferencia.

Brick: estoy nervioso…

Blossom: yo igual *apretando con más fuerza la mano de Brick*

Bellum: chicos, debo decirles algo. Ya se han inventado algunos chismes así que frente a cualquier pregunta incómoda, no duden en mirarme y yo aclararé sucesos… frente a cualquier pregunta, se los reitero… ¿de acuerdo?

Brick: sí señorita Bellum

* * *

**_En la sala de conferencias, el Alcalde dio una pequeña introducción de la relación de Brickossom para dar inicio a las preguntas._**

Reportero 1: Según el fans club de Brick, la del video no es Blossom. ¿Qué piensan al respecto?

Brick: Es normal que algunas chicas sientas celos, pero ¿no creen que es difícil igualar el color de ojos de Blossom? ¿igualar la forma de sus perfectos ojos? Yo no creo.

Reportero 2: ¿Dejarías a Blossom si se corre el rumor de que ella le coquetea a otro?

Brick: jamás en la vida la dejaría así como así, debería primero aclararlo con ella, porque… *la mira* es el amor de mi vida

Reporteros: Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Reporero 3: Blossom, Brick es un conquistador profesional ¿Cuándo van en la calle no te molesta el acoso de las chicas?

Blossom: yo confío en Brick, sé que cuando me dice "te amo" es cierto, entonces cuando vamos por la calle él da algunos autógrafos al igual que yo y a mí esa situación no me molesta, pero si alguna chica se le ocurre besarlo… tendremos problemas… *lanzándole una mirada asesina a su novio*

Brick: yo soy fiel.

* * *

**_Siguieron haciéndoles preguntas. Dada por finalizada la conferencia, Brick llevó a su novia a casa._**

Brick: fue hermoso haber pasado la tarde contigo…

Blossom: lo sé… contigo mi tarde fue estupenda… *lo besa* te amo nos vemos mañana

Brick: mañana te pasaré a buscar, demás que con los inútiles de mis hermanos… *la vuelve a besar mas apasionadamente* te amo de aquí al infinito…

- yo más Brick, yo más… adiós… *le da un pequeño y tierno beso de despedida* te amo *entra a casa*

-tengo la novia más linda del mundo *se va*

Blossom: ¡Bubbles!

Bubbles: hola Blossom *dejando de lado su revista* ¿cómo te fue?

Blossom: bien gracias… ¿y Butter?

- En su habitación, llegó agotada de su clase…

-y tú… ¿estuviste sola toda la tarde?

-No *sonrojándose* vino Boomer… y… *reacciona* ¡LA CENA!

* * *

Facebook: Florencia Violeta (FloorVioletta) subiré la imágen del beso de Brickossom :BB Adiosín! Actualizo pronto c:


	21. Los Capitanes

_Dedicado especialmente a mi amiga Claudia por ser tan auténtica y por maldecir a los orcos xD Me haces tanto reír Claudia & A mi amiga Veroka Shala por ser tan cálida y ser mi hermana del alma (L) _

Holanda! Me demoré mucho en actualizar lo sé, pero... ¡fucking colegio! ¡fucking sueño! y ¡fucking fiebre y dolor de estómago! :c Esas son las razones por las cuales no pude actualizar, pero al fín lo hice. Gracias a **Eva Borrás **por darme la idea que se ve planteada al final del capítulo y a **Nini Godoy **por estar siempre ahí para ayudarme c: Las quiero chicas (L)

* * *

**_Capítulo 21: Los Capitanes._**

**_Bubbles quiso ignorar a toda costa a Blossom durante el rato en el que estuvo cocinando. La ojirosa se dio por vencida y fue a ver a su hermana del medio._**

Blossom: *tocando la puerta de la habitación de la verde* ¡Butter! ¿Estás ahí?

Buttercup: ¿Qué quieres? *contestó con voz cansada*

-¿puedo pasar?

-de acuerdo, pasa.

- permiso… ¿cómo te fue en tu clase de danza?

- bien… *sentada en su cama abrazando sus piernas* ¿por?

-¿te sucede algo?

-¿a mí?

-Noooooooo a la Buttercup del mundo paralelo… ¡A TI PUES BUTTER! ¬¬

-Ah… no, nada… es solo que… mañana son las elecciones de los capitanes…

-¡Tienes razón! Lo había olvidado por completo, verdad que mañana es viernes…

-yeeep… estás medio volada hermanita… *riendo un poco*

-¿fuiste con Butch cierto?

-otra vez yeeeep ¿por?

-era una pregunta ^-^

-ya, ahora si me disculpas me iré a meter a la tina nuevamente…

-¿nuevamente?

-Yeeep *levantándose de su cama con las manos en las caderas* me duelen demasiado, la clase estuvo muy agitada hoy…

-Hum… bueno, pero llegas a cenar eh?

-No te preocupes… mejor me lo daré después de la cena, quiero ver JACKASS!

-De acuerdo, ven conmigo.

* * *

**_En casa de los RRB's._**

Brick: ¡Ya llegué! *cerrando la puerta*

Boomer: pues ya era hora *levantándose la almohada que tenía sobre su cabeza*

Brick: ¿y Butch?

Boomer: en su pieza haciendo no-se-que-cosa.

Brick: oh… ¿y la cena?

Boomer: se está haciendo… ¿te parece si te tranquilizas un poco y te vas a dar una ducha?

-¿tranquilizarme?

-sí, ve a darte una ducha y relaja tus nervios, mañana es el gran día

-el gran día va a ser cuando me case con Bloss…

-Si no eres tonto Brick… mañana eligen capitanes.

-Ciertoooooooooooooooooo! Iré a ducharme c:

**_Cenaron y vieron la conferencia, los hermanos de la feliz pareja los molestaron hasta que les dio sueño y se fueron a dormir._**

* * *

**_(Bubbles)_**

_Al fin estoy sola, en la comodidad de mi habitación. Estos días mis pensamientos están centrados en Boomer… Sí, Boomer. Estuve revisando mi diario, tenía cosas escritas de Cody y cada vez que escribía su nombre le ponía un corazón, pero desde que vi a Boomer, eso cambió completamente! Ese corazón desapareció y apareció en el nombre de Boomer, ni yo sabía de lo que había hecho. Cuando miro a Cody ya no siento lo mismo de antes, mi relación con él, cambió completamente… Ahora siento mariposas en el estómago cuando pienso en Boomer, sobre todo con lo que pasó hoy…_

***********************Flash Back*****************************

Sonó el timbre, era Boomer. Lo hice pasar y le dije que no me dejaron salir porque me dejaron a cargo de la casa, pero le dije que podíamos jugar en la consola de Buttercup.

Bailamos mucho hasta que nos dio sed.

- ¿Te ofrezco un jugo de naranja o de arándano?

-Mmm… arándano por favor Bubb…

-Acompáñame.

Fuimos juntos a la cocina y tomamos jugo, la consola estaba en _paused _así que no nos apresuramos hasta que…

Boomer: Hey Bubbles… quiero preguntarte algo *acercándose a mi*

-Dime… *echándome para atrás*

-¿te gusta alguien? *asechándome contra la pared*

-¿a qué se debe esa pregunta?

-no lo sé, solamente quiero saber si te gusta alguien *acortando el espacio entre nuestros labios*

-Pues… sí… *sonrojándome, lo sentí* ¿y a ti?

-sí, y mucho *mirándome a los ojos*

Íbamos a besarnos, yo estaba totalmente dispuesta, pero… tocaron el timbre… y nos tuvimos que separar.

Desde ese momento que odié por completo al cartero.

Luego me acordé de que aún tenía las fotos que sacamos en el campamento de Blossom y Brick, le dije a Boomer y él también tenía su cámara y decidimos subir los videos y las fotos a internet. Nos acostamos en mi cama esperando a que se subieran correctamente y le tomé la mano.

-Boom… ¿por qué me preguntaste eso?

-Bu- bueno *poniéndose nervioso* no, no lo sé, solamente quería saber… si alguien ocupaba tu hermoso y delicado corazón…

************************Fin Flash Back**************************

_¿Será que le gusto? No lo sé… Arsh… mejor me dormiré, mañana es viernes, un día agotador._

* * *

**_(Buttercup)_**

_¿No dejaré jamás de pensar en Johnny…? ¿Es qué no me puedo enamorar de otro? En realidad… No estoy enamorada de Johnny… No estoy enamorada. ¡ESTOY RE ENAMORADA DE BUTCH! Johnny es un maldito distractor… un distractor que lo único que hace es confundirme… ¿Cómo se le ocurre al muy tarado hablarme de la canción que me dedicó? ¿A caso no sabe que…? No, no sabe. Con él yo no hablo. Soy una idiota… Cómo sea! Me centraré en que mañana… ¡ELECCIÓN DE CAPITANES! Ojalá la zorra de Heather no salga como capitana de las porristas._

* * *

**_(Blossom)_**

_Me llegó un sms en la mañana de Brick… me dio pena leerlo._

**SMS: Amor, no podré irte a buscar, por el hecho de que me costará un millón de años levantar a Boomer que al parecer quedó adolorido por la tarde que tuvo con Bubbles, lo siento mi amor, pero nos vemos en la escuela.**

_Resignada, me levanté, pero no triste, al fin y al cabo veré igual a Brick_

* * *

**_(Normal)_**

**_Las PPG's ya estaban en su escuela, Bloss estaba esperando a su novio mientras Dexter la miraba detenidamente. Bubbles hablaba con Mandy y Buttercup escuchaba como Mitch le hablaba… _**

Mitch: Por favor! Solamente quiero ir contigo al baile de otoño.

Buttercup: Mitch… ¡Aún ni siquiera lo anuncian!

-¿pero quieres ir conmigo cuando lo anuncien?

-Desaparece ¬¬

* * *

**_Los RRB's llegaron a la escuela junto con los Sexy Boys… _**

Brick: Chicos, ignórenlos…

Dexter: uuuuuuuuuy si tiene miedo de que le quite a su novia…

Brick: ¡Já! Tres veces nerd…

Boomer: creí que habías dicho "ignórenlos" ¬¬

Cody: ¿de qué te sorprende? Son ambos igual de imbéciles.

Butch: Tal vez sean mis dos hermanos imbéciles, pero Brick enamoró a Blossom y Boomer a Bubbles, algo que para ustedes *señalando a Cody y Dexter* es un sueño utópico, bye bye *se lleva a sus dos hermanos lejos de los Sexy's*

* * *

Brick: ¿así que somos imbéciles?

Butch: es bueno asumir la verdad alguna vez Brick, me alegra que ya lo hayas superado *en tono burlón pero serio*

Boomer: Butch, acabamos de pasar el salón…

Butch: peeeeeeeeeeeeeeerdón *dando la vuelta*

* * *

**_En la sala de clases, Brick corrió a besar a su novia, Butch espantó a Mitch de Buttercup y Boomer vio a Bubbles hablando con Mandy y notó como la ojiazul se sonrojaba._**

Brick: ¡Amor! *la besa* ¿cómo dormiste? *entregándole la margarita*

Blossom: ¡Bien amor! ¿y tú? *entregándole el dulce*

-Hubiera dormido mejor de haber estado contigo *poniéndose el dulce en la boca* tu turno…

- Ay Brick eres tan lindo *le saca el caramelo*

* * *

Bubbles: Mandy… iré a hablar con Boomer…

Mandy: ve tranquila, Billy ya debe de haber llegado.

Boomer: ¡Bubbles!

Bubbles: Hola Boomer c:

-¿cómo dormiste?

-Bien y ¿tú?

-Adolorido ¬¬ ese jueguito me dejó con muuuuchos dolores en la espalda

- Perdón… no es mi culpa que seas tieso para bailar *rió con malicia*

- Igual… ayer fue una tarde inolvidable…

Brickossom: ¡BOOMER Y BUBBLES! *estallando de ira* ¡¿QUÉ SIGNIFICAN ESAS FOTOS Y ESOS VIDEOS PUBLICADOS EN LA PÁGINA DE LA ESCUELA?!

Boomer: *mirando a Bubbles* ¿nosotros?

Bubbles: *tratando de disimular* nosotros no sabemos de qué es lo que hablan.

* * *

Butch: es verdad, tus caderas aaaaaaaaaay *poniendo cara de enamorado* me matan, enserio. Te mueves muy *cachetada* Au ¬¬

Buttercup: Oro *mirándolo con cara de molestosa*

Butch: ¿qué?

Buttercup: eso dijiste.

Butch: dije "Au"

Buttercup: oro Butch, apréndete la tabla periódica c:

* * *

**_A la sala entró la entrenadora para llevárselos al auditorio, donde se presentarán a los capitanes de los equipos._**

Entrenadora: ¡Hagan una fila por favor! ¡III – C Una fila! Las chicas a la izquierda y los chicos a la derecha.

Blossom: Mandy! Me pisaste…

Mandy: Perdón, pero la tonta de Gwen me empujó.

Gwen: tonto tu amigo.

Billy: uuuuuy si se enoja, la sin novio *riéndose como tarado*

Gwen: ¿perdona?

Mandy: Ay linda no te enojes, podrás conseguir algún novio algún día… cualquier chico menos Brick Jojo

Blossom: *riendo a carcajadas* esa estuvo buena Mandy *chocando sus manos*

Entrenadora: peleas después ahora, vamos al auditorio.

* * *

**_Llegaron y eran el único curso que faltaba, la maestra dio la orden de que se sentaran y, bueno, cada contraparte se sentó junta, era obvio_**

Entrenadora: Bienvenidos chicos, hoy se darán a conocer los resultados de los capitanes de cada equipo. Ahora, no perdamos más tiempo y empecemos. Entrenador Brown

Brown: Como todos saben, soy el entrenador del equipo de Soccer, y para este cupo tuvimos dos postulantes a capitán, Tyler Johnson IV-B y Boomer Jojo III-C. Se ha llegado a la conclusión de que el capitán del equipo es ¡Boomer Jojo! Ven aquí hijo. *todos aplauden y las chicas gritaban piropos*

Boomer: ¡Soy yo! :DDDDDD

Bubbles: ¡Felicidades Boomer!

Boomer: *subiendo al escenario* Gracias! Gracias de verdad a todos *saludando al público*

Brown: Es hora de que elija a su capitana de las porrista… Las postulantes son tres, Bubbles Utonium III-C, Natsuki Yamamoto II-A, Mizuki Saotome I-D.

Boomer: ¿es enserio? ¡Bubbles!

Bubbles: *gritando* ¡WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *sube al escenario* ¡Graciaaas! *abraza a Boomer*

Brown: Entonces, está decidido, estos chicos nos van a representar en soccer ¡Un Aplauso! *todo el auditorio aplaudió a los azules*

Smith: Bien, chicos, tomen asiento, ahora el entrenador Wilson.

Wilson: Buenos días, elegir al capitán de Bascketball fue unánime… ¡Brick Jojo!

Brick: *corriendo* soy capitán, ¡SOY CAPITÁN! *escapando de las manos de las chicas*

Wilson: Bravo Brick, eres el que más apto está para ocupar el lugar de capitán *estrechando su mano*

Brick: gracias entrenador…

Wilson: Bueno, creo que está demás preguntarte por tu capitana ¿cierto? *mirando molestosamente al pelirrojo*

Brick: *sonrojándose* sí… Blossom…

Wilson: ¡La capitana es Blossom Utonium!

Blossom: *corriendo rápidamente hacia el escenario dejando una nube de polvo tras ella* Gracias por hacerme ese honor! *abrazando a su novio*

AUDITORIO: ¡BRAVOOOOOO! ¡BRICKOSSOM! ¡BRICKOSSOM! ¡BRICKOSSOM!

Smith: Bien, bien, bien, ahora vamos con el equipo de rugby, entrenador Bellamy.

Bellamy: El año pasado tuvimos un gran capitán, Jonathan Test, pero no pudimos ganar el campeonato, sacamos segundo lugar ese año. Pero ahora, creo que con Butch Jojo podremos lograr ese sueño…

Johnny: ¡¿BUTCH JOJO?!

Butch: Sí Jonathancito, Butch Jojo… ¡SOY CAPITÁN!

Heather: *a Courtney* Ojalá me elija como capitana de porristas…

Courtney: pero ¿no eras la única postulante?

Heather: sí, así parece, gané.

Bellamy: Butch, tienes un gran desafío este año, llevarnos al triunfo.

Butch: haré lo posible, yo también quiero ganar el campeonato.

Bellamy: Ahora debes elegir a tu porrista…

Butch: *desganado* Arsh… sí, al parecer solo había una postulante, Heath…

Bellamy: ¿una? No Butch, está Heather Park III-C y Buttercup Utonium III-C

Butch: Hum… está difícil, ambas son muy guapas… pero yo necesito que mi porrista sepa mover las caderas *haciendo un pequeño movimiento sensual* jajajajajaja Buttercup por favor, tus animaciones deben tener ese movimiento que tanto me encanta.

Buttercup: ¡EERES UN PERVEERTIIIIIIIDOOOOOO BUUUUTCH!

Bellamy: *con una gotita* Ems… Butter, ven aquí por favor.

Buttercup: *subiendo al escenario roja de vergüenza* Gracias…

Heather: *con los ojos llenos de ira*es que lo veo y no lo creo.

Courtney: tranquila, podrás conquistarlo mediante las rutinas…

Heather: sí…

Gwen: Brick me miró… creo que le gusto… *se dijo para sí*

Smith: Bien chicos, pueden ir a sentarse. Ahora la entrenadora Hamilton.

Hamilton: Chicos, este año vamos por el penta-campeonato, la antigua capitana era Taylor Lowel, la chica que se graduó el año pasado. Pero ya no está, ahora con respecto a los nombres que se postularon para ser el o la nueva capitana, hubo uno que me convenció apenas los vi. Hablo de Buttercup Utonium, chica, ven aquí a presentarte como la capitana del equipo de Volleyball.

Buttercup: Muchas gracias, de verdad. Este año, la corona será nuestra…

Hamilton: ¿y tú porrista?

Buttercup: ¿nombres?

Hamilton: Yazuki…

Buttercup: ¡Ella! ¡Yazuki!

Hamilton: bien, Yazuki!

Yazuki: ¡Gracias Buttercup! *abrazándola* gracias c:

Smith: Bien chicos, es hora de que cada uno se vaya a su salón.

* * *

**_Era hora de finalizar las clases del día viernes cuando la Señorita Keane..._**

Keane: Chicos, antes de que salgan todos corriendo, debo entregarles este informativo *repartiéndolos* Es sobre la primera semana de alianzas, a la que el centro de alumnos nombró _La Semana Loca _hay competencias y debemos organizarnos con los otros cursos con los que compartiremos la semana. Son el I-B, el II-A y el IV-C, somos la alianza negra. Empieza el lunes, y ese día deben venir vestidos de uno de los países que están en el informativo. Léanla en sus hogares y traten de conseguir los materiales para el día lunes. Supongo que quieren ganar ¿cierto?

III-C: ¡SÍ!

Keane: entonces… traigan la ropa y ¡DEBEN TENER ALGÚN ACCESORIO NEGRO! *suena el timbre* ¡Que tengan un hermoso fin de semana! No se olviden de la ropa.

**_Los alumnos se fueron del salón, Blossom y Brick se fueron de la mano, Boomer y Bubbles hablando de las prácticas y Buttercup y Butch peleando por lo que dijo él de sus caderas._**

Brick: ¿qué harás el fin de semana?

Blossom: hum… creo que iré a comprar la ropa. ¿y tú?

Brick: iré a la biblioteca.

Blossom: ¿quieres ir conmigo?

Brick: te iba a preguntar lo mismo, te paso a buscar mañana a las 4 ¿ok?

Blossom: claro amor *lo besa*

* * *

Boomer: entonces son los días lunes… ¿estás segura?

Bubbles: sí, desde las 4:30 a las 6:30.

Boomer: entonces te veré después de clases jajajajaja.

Bubbles: sí! Debo crear una rutina sensacional para apoyarlos y ganar la competencia de porristas.

Boomer: lo harás Bubb, créeme que lo harás.

* * *

Butch: ¿pero qué querías que hiciera? Si tus caderas son hermosas.

Buttercup: hay formas y formas de referirte a mis caderas, maldito pervertido. ¬¬

Butch: pero si te mueves sensualmente.

Buttercup: ¡Así es el baile! Tarado, tarado, tarado, cara de payaso ¬¬

Butch: hey hey hey, no tengo cara de payaso ¬¬ soy hermoso tonta fea.

Buttercup: púdrete.

* * *

Ojalá les haya gustado. La idea de _La semana Loca _me la dió **Eva Borrás **Gracias de verdad (L) **¿Reviews?** Cuídense, amen a sus familias y a su mascotas, en mi caso a mi hermano xd [Fb: Florencia Violeta (FloorVioleetta)]


	22. Un fin de semana

_Con amorsh a Javiera y Ma. Bernardita y al negro de el Dr. Vidal xd _

Holiiii! Este capítulo es como súper de relleno... :cc espero les guste! :DDDD **Karen 99 **nuevamente MUCHAS GRACIAS! :DD tus reviews me suben el ánimo! **DobexiisDobs **sí, Gwen se está volviendo medio loca... pero nada la dentendrá :c **LaNadian-n** sabía que alguien la iba a malpensar xD te adoro mi niña! gracias por tu review **Eva Borrás **graciaaas *-* te ayudaré en lo que necesites c:

* * *

**_Capítulo 22: Un fin de semana_**

**_Las chicas llegaron a su casa, se dirigieron a su habitación para luego bajar al living._**

Blossom: Bubbles, ¿tienes que contarnos algo?

Bubbles: ¿yo?

Blossom: sí, tú… ¿nos debes contar algo?

Bubbles: hum… tengo que hacer un cuadro de mi familia *poniendo cara tierna*

Buttercup: a nosotras no nos engañas, cuéntanos… ¿qué pasó con Boomer ayer?

**_Bubbles se tornó totalmente roja, abrió muy bien los ojos y vio como sus hermanas la miraban con cara molestosa… _**

Bubbles: *tartamudeando* bu-bueno, jugamos… en la consola de Butter…

Blossom: ¿y por qué Brick me dijo que Boomer llegó adolorido después de la tarde que estuvo contigo?

Buttercup: ¡Bubbles! Aún no se casan, ni siquiera son novios, me esperaba eso de Blossom… ¡PERO NO DE TI! DDDDDD:

Bubbles: ¡Ay no tonta! Sólo jugamos mucho y nos cansamos… pero nada más ¬¬

Blossom: ¿no sería hermoso que estuviéramos todas de novias con los RRB's?

**_Bubbles y Buttercup se sonrojaron y abrieron mucho los ojos… No podían creer lo que acababan de escuchar._**

Buttercup: Bloss, está bien que tú seas la novia del RRB rojo… ¡PERO NO ME METAS EN TUS ALUCINACIONES! Adiós, iré a mi habitación a practicar, mañana tengo que ir a la academia.

Blossom: ¿pero por qué te enojas?

Buttercup: *en la escalera* es que… arsh… *se encierra en su pieza*

Bubbles: opino lo mismo que Butter… naah… mentira, sería hermoso que estuviéramos las PPG's y los RRB's juntos por siempre y para siempre *-*

Blossom: oye… ¿te parece si vemos nuestros futuros?

Bubbles: dirás… tu futuro con Brick… 1313

Blossom: sí *-*

- pero ¿no arruinarás tu sorpresa?

- pero ¿no recuerdas que es algo estimado? ¡Puede incluso ser mejor! *0*

-Vale, vamos.

* * *

**_Se dirigieron al laboratorio del Profesor y encendieron la máquina._**

Bubbles: ¡Pero Bloss! ¿No habían escenas pervertidas?

Blossom: cierto… ¡A la mierda! Para mí que es pura mentira ¬¬ *ecribiendo* Blo-ssom Mo-mo-ko U-ton-ium- Ki-ta-zawa y Brick Masa-ru Jojo Him *enter*

**_(Imagen)_**

**_Aparecía Blossom con aparentemente 20 años, estaba con su moño habitual pero estaba con un vestido, hablaba por teléfono sentada en el sofá de, al parecer, su departamento._**

_-Claro… hablamos… adiós *cuelga*_

**_Tocan la puerta._**

_-¿quién será? *abre* ¡Amor! _

_Brick: Hola linda preciosa! *se besan* te vine a visitar *estaba con una chaqueta negra, polera roja, su pelo largo y su habitual gorra*_

_-Adelante pasa, no me esperaba tu visita hoy._

_-¿quieres que me vaya?_

_-Nonononononono, por mí que te quedaras conmigo para siempre… _

_-De eso vengo a hablarte *poniéndose serio* _

_-Venga, dime que pasa… *tomando asiento y haciéndole señas a Brick para que se sentara junto a ella*_

_-Tú quieres que estemos juntos para siempre… ¿cierto?_

_-A caso ¿tú no quieres?_

_-Como estamos ahora… no, no quiero._

_-¿a caso encontraste a otra?_

_-¿¡Qué!? No Amor! *rió y abrazó a Blossom* me refiero a que no quiero que sigamos siendo novios para siempre…_

_-¿quieres que esto acabe?_

_-Bloss… *le toma las manos* Jamás desearé algo más que estar contigo, tú eres el amor de mi vida, eres la persona con la que quiero pasar todos mis días… pero siendo novios no llegaremos a ningún lado, la verdad es que yo quiero que seamos más que novios, quiero que tú… *se arrodilla y saca una caja roja* Blossom Momoko Utonium Kitazawa, seas… mi esposa *abre la caja y ahí había un anillo de oro con un rubí* ¿quieres casarte conmigo?_

**_La imagen desaparece y aparece otra de una Iglesia en donde salen dos recién casados, Blossom y Brick, ella con un vestido blanco y un ramo de margaritas y él con un terno negro._**

_Bubbles: ¡Vivan los novios!_

_Boomer: ¡Dennos muchos sobrinos!_

_Buttercup: ¡Sean felices y Brick cuida a mi hermana!_

_Butch: ¡Blossom! ¡No le cocines nunca frijoles si no quieres morir! _

_Brick: ¡Butch! Hasta mi boda la tienes que arruinar._

* * *

**_La pantalla se vuelve negra y aparecen los cuadros de texto._**

Blossom: Me casaré con Brick… ¡ME CASARÉ CON BRICK! :DDDDDD *corriendo a su habitación*

Bubbles: sí que está loca *apagando la máquina* ni modo, iré a mi habitación a ver eso de los países.

* * *

**_En casa de los RRB's…_**

Butch: *desde su pieza* Uno… Dos… Tres… Cuatro… Cinco… Seis…

Brick: ¿qué carajo está haciendo?

Boomer: flexiones de brazos, dijo que lo ayudaría mucho a fortalecer sus no-se-que.

Brick: claro…

Butch: ¡CINCUENTA!

Boomer: ¡pero si hace menos de diez segundo llevaba seis! DDD:

Brick: ¿qué te puedo decir? Es mágico xd

Butch: listo… *bajando con su toalla de ducha*

Brick: ¿en qué momento tomaste una ducha?

Butch: jejejeje hermanito, cuando tu deber como conquistador llama, soy más rápido que Flash.

Boomer: me suicidaré ._.

Brick: ¿conquistador? ¿a caso saldrás?

Butch: yeah! Hay una junta de Skater Boy's y estoy totalmente invitado… así que…

Brick: espera… son recién las 5pm ¿a qué hora piensas llegar?

Butch: la junta es a las 7pm… ahora solamente iré a rompercorazones… bye *tomando su chaqueta de cuero negra y sus llaves*

Boomer: cuando se enamore de verdad… va a dejar de ser un mujeriego

Brick: para mí que ahora se hace el mujeriego para sacarle celos a una morenota en especial *guiñándole el ojo a Boomer*

* * *

**_Butch se dirigió a la plaza en donde habían siempre skaters en unas especies de rampas, lo estaban esperando los chicos y sobretodo muchas chicas, una de ellas era Heather._**

Butch: Hola chicos *chocando la mano con la de sus amigos*

Heather: ¡Butch! Vaya que coincidencia encontrarte aquí… no sabía que andabas en skate.

Butch: ah… ya. *tratando de escapar*

Heather: mis padres me regalaron este skate y no sé montarlo… ¿me ayudas?

Butch: lo siento niña, pero no soy profesor… adiós…

Heather: pero ¿qué te cuesta?

Butch: arsh… está bien ¬¬ mira, primero te subes con un pie, despacio y…

* * *

**_Empezó a darle las indicaciones básicas cuando se da cuenta de que todos hacían un círculo alrededor de una rampa, le bajó la curiosidad y se acercó_**

Butch: Oye… Bruno ¿qué pasa?

Bruno: es esa chica, Buttercup, está haciendo una de sus demostraciones…

Butch: ¿Buttercup? *viendo a la morena haciendo sus increíbles piruetas* ¡Vaya! Sí que anda muy bien…

Bruno: y con esa polera negra que deja a la vista su vientre plano y sus caderas se ve de lo más sexy.

Butch: *mirando con odio al chico* ¿qué dijiste?

Bruno: que su vientre y sus caderas son de lo más sexy… si tú no lo hubieras mencionado hoy en la escuela lo de sus caderas te juro que no lo hubiera notado.

Butch: ¬¬ cómo no, si son tan hermosas *-*

Bruno: ¿qué pasa mi hermano? ¿se nos enamoró?

Butch: no tarado ¬¬ es un juego que tenemos entre ella y yo, somos mejores amigos… ¿lo olvidaste? *le llega un texto* ¡Maldición!

Bruno: ¿qué pasó?

Butch: la junta de Skater boy's se canceló :/

* * *

**_Buttercup terminó de hacer piruetas y salió de la rampa. Saludando a todos y encontrándose con su "mejor amigo"._**

Buttercup: ¡Butch! Hola c:

Butch: Hola amore mio

- compórtate ¬¬ ¿qué haces por aquí? *tomando su skate*

-Rompiendo corazones *tirándole besos a unas chicas que estaban cerca*

-Ya… bueno son las 5:30pm… mejor me iré… Bye

-¿te acompaño? Tenía una reunión con los Skater boy's… y se canceló.

-¡yo igual! Xd

-¿qué? Tú no debes ir con las skater girl's?

-Noop, voy con los Skater Boy's porque las chicas son muy fresitas…

-Oh… genial ¿te parece una carrera?

Heather: ¡Hola Butch! Buttercup…

Butch: ¿qué pasa ahora?

Heather: ayúdame a andar en skate.

Buttercup: te presento a una nueva skater girl's *señalando a Heather*

Butch: ¿enserio?

Heather: sí, ahora me di cuenta que mis dotes van por el skateboarding.

Buttercup: ya. Butch me tengo que ir quédate con la skater girl c: Bye.

Heather: gracias Buttercup, te lo agradecemos.

Butch: espera! Voy contigo c: *dejando a Heather sola*

Heather: Maldita perra.

Buttercup: oye, ¿de qué te vestirás?

Butch: Bubbles me dijo que tenía que ser ropa típica de Japón ¬¬

Buttercup: Jajajajaja, con Brick nos vestiremos de Rusos.

**_Butch fue a dejar a la morena a su casa para luego irse a la suya a dormir._**

* * *

**_Al otro día Buttercup y Butch fueron a su academia de música._**

Lilly: Buttercup, tu voz es demasiado melódica, la canción te quedaba perfecta, ahora necesito que te aprendas "You were mine – Dixie Chicks" y "I'm with you – Avril Lavigne" para la presentación que tendremos c:

Buttercup: de acuerdo… adiós Lilly.

Miriam: Butch, "Wonderwall" te salió muy linda, ahora necesito que para la presentación que tendremos, te aprendas "Gotta find you" [Nini pls ¬¬ askdj] y "Si te vas"

Butch: son canciones de ñoños, pero bueno… adiós Miriam…

**_Buttercup iba saliendo cuando ve que Butch estaba en la entrada, decidió esconderse… no quería que la viera, cuando el moreno finalmente se fue, ella hizo lo mismo._**

* * *

**_A las 4pm…_**

Blossom: chicas! Ya llegó Brick, me voy adiós!

**_Ninguna contestó, no le dio más rodeos y se fue con su novio._**

Brick: Boomer me dijo que se vestirán de Egipcios.

-Sí, es como no sé, más llamativo c:

-Bien, conozco una tienda en donde venden de esas cosas

-Genial, primeo vamos a la librería… ¿qué libro comprarás?

-Un libro de química, debo aprender c:

**_Pasaron a la librería luego se fueron a la tienda que Brick había mencionado, estuvieron ahí un buen rato, luego a la vuelta, un montón de chicas se abalanzaron sobre Brick y un montón de chicos sobre Blossom para pedirles autógrafos. _**

**_Cuando lograron librarse de la multitud y llegaron a la casa de la chica…_**

Brick: bueno amor, nos veremos el lunes :cc

-¡Ya quiero que sea lunes!

-Yo iguaaal! No soporto no tenerte cerca, no sabes cómo te amo Blossom *la besa apasionadamente*

-Y tú… tampoco sabes lo que soñé estar aquí en estos momentos justamente…

**_Bubbles grita desde su habitación_**

Blossom: Brick, lo siento esa fue mi peque… te amo mucho amor, te llamo mañana, llámame al llegar ¿de acuerdo?

Brick: ve amor, te llamo *le da un corto beso y luego se va*

* * *

Buttercup: *corriendo hacia la habitación de la rubia al igual que Blossom* ¡¿Qué pasó Bubbles?!

Blossom: ¿todo bien?

Bubbles: ¡todo mal! *tapando sus ojos*

Buttercup: ¿por qué?

Bubbles: ¡No tengo zapatos japoneses!

**_Buttercup y Blossom cayeron de espaldas… _**

Blossom: ¿es enserio?

Bubbles: siiiiiiií TT-TT

Buttercup: ¿y esos qué están ahí? *señalando su armario*

Bubbles: ¡ahí estaaaán!

**_Sin más que decir se fueron a dormir_**

* * *

**_(Bubbles)_**

Ya es domingo! Le dije a Butter que después de almuerzo me acompañara a comprar los zapatos

Bubbles: ¡Boomer!

Boomer: ¡Bubbles! ¡Buttercup!

Buttercup: Hola… Bubbles tengo que llegar rápido así que adiós, adiós Boomer c:

Bubbles: adiós Butter…

Boomer: cuídate!

Bubbles: ¿qué haces aquí?

-ems… paseaba :B

-oh… ems… bueno me tengo que ir adiós…

-¿podemos hablar un momento?

-claro… dime ¿qué pasa?

-es que… es… es… complicado…

-¿qué tanto?

-es sobre lo que pasó en tu casa…

-Oh… *sonrojándose* no te preocupes por eso…

-es que sí debo…

-¿por qué?

-porque eso no debió pasar… debió de haber llegado a otro nivel

-¿qué? ¿por qué?

-porque… te amo *la besa*

-Boomer… *se toca los labios* yo también te amo *lo vuelve a besar abrazándolo por los hombros*

-Es increíble… eres el amor de mi…

Y sonó mi alarma… fue solamente un sueño, ya es hora de irme al colegio… :'c

* * *

Siiiiiiiií! Fue un sueño xd soy tan malula :BB akldsjakjdhkas Ojalá les haya gustado c: Besos y abrazos para todos :DDDD (L) **¿Reviews? **

[Fb: Florencia Violetta(FloorVioleetta)]

Hasta el capítulo 23! Bye Bye


	23. ¡Dile Boomer!

_Con cariño al Nico ewe que se fue a Antofagasta con su novia y al idiota que me raya los cuadernos ¬¬_

Holaandaa! Mucho me preguntaron ¿por qué el beso de Boomer y Bubbles fue un sueño? Pues... porque se me dio la gana ¬¬ Naah... mentira, es porque los sueños se hacen realidad :BBB lindaa! gracias! me alegra que te haya gustado y se viene... llorarás... **DobexiisDobs **lo sé Heather tratará de llamar la atención de Butch en muchas ocaciones y falta poco para iniciar el romance... **Nairu Nara **me alegró tanto que te haya gustado c: no me demandees TT-TT quería ver como reaccionaban y muchas gracias por leerla y comentarla :B **LaNadia-n.n **Esa escena de "Butch el casanova" la hice a la rápida, me entusiasmó la idea de que te haya gustado c:

Ahora EL CAPÍTULO 23! :DDDDDDDDD *la gente grita... okno.-.*

* * *

**_Capítulo 23: ¡Dile Boomer!_**

**_(Bubbles)_**

El sueño que tuve no me dejó tranquila en casa, mis hermanas ya estaban completamente vestidas con tus trajes, Blossom como cleopatra y Buttercup como una matrioska campesina, yo por mi parte me vestí como japonesa con un lindo kimono azul c:

Blossom: ¿están listas?

Buttercup: sí, ¿sus accesorios los llevan?

-Obvio! :D fue lo primero que me puse *mostrando mis aros negros*

Nos fuimos a la escuela, ya estoy esperando a ver a Boomer con sus ojos delineados *-* Ay… creo que… debo decirle lo que siento… ¿o espero a que lo haga él? Que el tiempo decida.

* * *

**_(Normal)_**

**_Llegaron a la escuela, vieron como todos los alumnos estaban vestidos de tribus, países y era chistoso para las chicas por la razón de que cada uno tenía pareja _**

**_En el salón de clases…_**

**_Heather y Cody estaban vestidos de suecos, Gwen y Johnny de ingleses y Courtney y Dexter de alemanes. La señorita Keane llegó al salón vestida de vaquera._**

Keane: Buenos días chicos! En poco rato más llegará el jefe de alianza para elegir a dos parejas para la prueba de presentación. Supongo que trajeron sus accesorios, eso tiene mucho puntaje.

Brick: *tocando la puerta*

Keane: *abriendo* Adelante muchachos.

Brick: ¡amor te ves hermosa! *-*

Blossom: tú pareces todo un ruso mi amor *besándolo*

Boomer: ¿Bubbles? Pareces toda una japonesa (:

Bubbles: y tus ojos delineados son preciosos *sonrojándose un poco… HARTO*

Butch: Wow… ese corsé marca tus caderas preciosa.

Buttercup: ¬¬ idiotaaaaa! Tus ojos almendrados van con tu vestimenta de japonés

Keane: chicos! Después tendrán todo el tiempo para hablar, bueno hoy son competencias de baile… así que necesitaremos ver quiénes son los más aptos para bailar. ¿Suegerencias?

Bubbles: *miró a Buttercup* Yo conozco a alguien que derrotaría todo el mundo bailando.

Buttercup: *susurrando* dilo y te…

Keane: ¿quién?

Bubbles: Buttercup…

Butch: *mirando a Bubbles* Dios! Pensamos en lo mismo rusia! Señorita Keane, nadie iguala eeeeeeese movimiento de caderas *Kawaii*

Brick: ¡Butch! Pervertido *riendo*

Keane: entonces Buttercup *escribiendo en el pizarrón*

* * *

**_En eso, un chico de cabello largo y blanco toca la puerta._**

Keane: ¡Oh! Llegó Blaine.

Blaine: Hola señorita Keane…

Keane: pasa hijo.

**_Blaine se ubicó frente al pizarrón para empezar a hablar…_**

Blaine: Como deben saber, somos la alianza negra o _Dark Star _este año, el premio es sorpresa… bueno, ahora debo elegir a dos parejas que estén bien caracterizadas, por lo que veo, vendría siendo los rusos Brick y Buttercup y… creo que los ingleses, Gwen y Johnny.

Keane: Bueno chicos, vayan con Blaine… pero espera! Necesitamos encontrarle pareja a Buttercup para bailar.

Blaine: no se preocupes maestra, las parejas que modelan deben bailar…

Keane: ok…

Blossom: ¡Buttercup! Cuida a Brick de las urracas!

Butch: ¡Brick cuida las caderas de Buttercup! ¡Y TE PROHÍBO TOCARLAS! ¬¬

Brick: ah? *con cara dudosa*

Blaine: vamos!

* * *

**_En el patio de la escuela estaban las alianzas, divididas por su respectivo color…_**

Briana: ¡Buenos días estudiantado de la Escuela de Saltadilla! Soy Briana, la presidenta del CAES (centro de alumnos) y es un grato gusto darles la bienvenida a la Primera Semana de alianzas del año, la denominada _Semana Loca _ahora presentaremos a las parejas de cada alianza que modelarán, con sus respectivos encargados… Por la alianza naranja _Blazing Star _viene Carolina y una pareja de turcos y colombianos.

**_Carolina se acercó a su alianza y ellos aplaudieron y tras ella iban las dos parejas._**

Briana: Un aplauso! Ahora por parte de la alianza blanca _Bright Star _se encuentra Mario y una pareja de españoles y venezolanos.

**_Hicieron lo mismo que Carolina._**

Briana: No nos olvidemos del aplauso por la dedicación puesta en su vestuario, ahora por parte de la alianza amarilla _Shining Star _viene Tamara y una pareja de hindúes y croatas.

**_Modelaron como en una pasarela en dirección a su alianza._**

Briana: ¡Qué estilo! Eso da puntos! Tienen 100 ptos adicionales Alianza Shining Star. Ahora demos paso a la alianza negra _Dark Star _con Blaine como cabecilla y una pareja de ingleses y rusos.

**_Blaine estuvo atento a los movimientos de cada alianza así que decidió que debían ir y animar lo más posible a la alianza…_**

Blaine: ¡CORRAN, SALTEN, GRITEN!

**_Y así lo hicieron, Blaine entró haciendo piruetas, Gwen y Johnny parecían bailar ballet y Brick y Buttercup entraron bailando ruso. _**

Briana: Eso sí que es sorprendente… ¡150 ptos adicionales!

Butch: nos hubiera dado más *a Blossom*

Blossom: pero 150 ptos, no dejan de ser lo que son.

Butch: see…

* * *

**_Dieron un pequeño recreo, Cody se acercó a Bubbles…_**

Cody: ¡Bubbles! Debo hablar algo muy importante contigo…

Bubbles: disculpa Boomer, no me demoro *va con Cody*

Boomer: no importa…

* * *

Butch: ¿dejarás que te la robe?

Boomer: no me la robará…

Butch: ¿qué tan seguro estás?

Boomer: no me la robará, porque no es de mi propiedad *bajando la cabeza*

Butch: *golpeando el hombro del rubio* tranquiiilo rusio, todo va a estar bien… lo único que te puedo decir es… no te des por vencido *yéndose*

Boomer: no lo haré… Bubbles, no te dejaré ir…

* * *

Cody: bueno… prácticamente quiero preguntarte algo muy importante, pero antes de hacerlo debo decirte varias cosas…

Bubbles: te escucho *cruzando sus brazos*

Cody: no lo niegues, te gusto y tú me gustas, a ambos nos gustan varias cosas en común…

Bubbles: la cantidad de burbujas no significa que tengamos cosas en común ¬¬ no cuentan.

Cody: además de las burbujas, a ambos nos gustan las mariposas, los saltamontes…

Bubbles: mira Cody, lo que sentí alguna vez por ti, por alguna razón desapareció y no creo que aparezca nuevamente, ni aunque seamos amigos, entiéndelo.

Cody: ¿qué debo entender?

Bubbles: no debemos ser amigos, por el hecho de que… si lo somos, el único que saldrá herido serás tú… lo siento pero dejé solo a Boomer y… ¿qué me querías preguntar?

Cody: ¿de verdad quieres que te pregunte si quieres ser mi novia?

Bubbles: No, gracias no quiero oírla, y por favor, que te quede claro que nosotros ahora seremos solo compañeros de clase. Adiós.

* * *

**_(Bubbles)_**

Necesito decirle ahora a Boomer lo que siento por él… decirle que lo amo… decirle lo de mi sueño… decirle lo de mi diario… para mi sorpresa lo encontré caminando con la manos en los bolsillos en dirección hacia el salón…

-Boomer!

-Bubbles… *medio desganado*

-¿me demoré mucho?

-la verdad no… pero iba en busca de mis hermanos…

-Blossom está con Brick y Butch está allá coqueteando con esas chicas.

Vi a Butch y para ser sincera, me morí de risa al ver como lucía sus músculos y se dejaba tocar por las… ¿cómo puedo decirlo para que no sea grosero? Mmm… por las rameras (Y)

-En fin, ¿te acompaño al salón?

-Me encantaría mucho Bubbles c:

Fuimos al salón pero estaba cerrado, así que Boomer se pasó por la ventana… debo admitir que cuando se estaba encaramando, le vi su trasero . / / / / . me sentí verdaderamente una pervertida…

Boomer: listo… dejaré la sala abierta, no vaya a ser que alguien más quiera entrar.

Nos dirigimos al gimnasio, donde se hará la nueva competencia en un silencio largo, por el hecho de que con la música proveniente del gimnasio no podíamos hablar muy bien.

* * *

**_(Normal)_**

**_En el gimnasio, estaban las 8 parejas distribuidas en el centro de este, y las alianzas estaban en las galerías._**

Briana: Ahora es hora del _Bailando sin cesar _nosotros pondremos cualquier canción y deben moverse lo mejor que puedan, luego van a quedar 4 parejas después de la primera ronda, después de la segunda quedarán 2 para definir 1er y 2do lugar. ¡Empecemos!

* * *

**_(Butch)_**

La música que menos quería que pusieran, la pusieron ¬¬ un odioso vals, en donde deben los hombres tocar la cintura de las damas… sé que a Brick no le gusta Buttercup, eso lo tengo claro si tengo cuñada, pero no me puedo quedar indiferente al hecho de que está tocando la cintura de MI Buttercup.. MI Princesa ¬¬ estuve a punto de ir y golpear a mi hermano, pero Blossom me tomó el brazo para recostarse en él… Y como yo soy amigo de ella, soy su cuñado y ella me ayudó con Butter en el campamento, no le puse reproche… la quiero c:

Cuando la cosa no se podía poner peor ¡PUSIERON REGGAETON! Cómo odio esa música… y más aún si se tiene que bailar pegado… ¡ARSSSSSSHHHHHHHH! Estoy seguro de que estaba más que rojo… aunque… después me puse a ver a Buttercup tan detenidamente… ¡POR LA CRESTA QUE SE MOVÍA SENSUALMENTE!

Blossom: Toma Butch *pasándome una servilleta*

-¿por qué me pasas esa servilleta?

-Mira tu pantalón.

Mierda… estaba lleno de saliva .-. Y más encima Blossom me vio… definitivamente necesito una buena escusa.

* * *

**_(Blossom)_**

Estuve muy concentrada en como bailaban mi novio y mi hermana, bailan súper bien, también me fijé que Gwen se puso celosa de Butter… eso me dio mucha risa! Ni yo que soy su novia me pondo celosa, quizá un poco por el hecho de que están bailando muy apegados, pero sé que él me ama y que ella ama a Johnny y a Butch… Este chico estaba rojo como tomate… seguí su mirada y me pude percatar de donde estaban las manos de Brick… en la cintura de Buttercup… eso definitivamente hizo que Butch se nos enojara jajajajajajajaja. Luego de un rato me di cuenta de que su cara de enojo había cambiado a una de enamorado sorprendido, y vi su pantalón babeado, así que le pasé la servilleta.

Briana: Las Parejas eliminadas son, los españoles, los croatas, los colombianos y los ingleses.

* * *

**_(Normal)_**

**_Cambiaron las canciones y pusieron pop _**

Briana: ¡Hora de decir el 4to y 3er lugar! El 4to lugar se lo lleva la _Alianza Bright Star _y el 3er lugar se lo lleva la _Alianza Shining Star _

**_Todo le gimnasio aplaudió y dieron paso a la última ronda._**

Brick: ¿qué canción nos pondrán ahora?

Buttercup: no lo sé, pero sea cual sea debemos bailar lo mejor que podamos.

Brick: no sabía que te podías mover así…

Buttercup: ¿en serio? Bueno ahora sabes xd

**_Suena una canción de break dance._**

Brick: mi estilo!

Buttercup: dale! Bailemos y hagamos piruetas que los turcos están complicados.

**_Hicieron una serie de piruetas y volteretas… Hasta que una canción en extremo romántica sonó… Era hora de bailar lento…_**

Butch: me re mato ¬¬ que no toque su cintura, que su cintura es solamente mí… *se detuvo al ver que Blossom lo miraba con cara molestosa*

Blossom: ¿qué pasa con las caderas de Buttercup? ¿te pone celoso el lugar de Brick en ese momento?

Butch: sí… mucho… arsh… sé que a él no le gusta Buttercup… ni a mí tampoco, p-pero esas caderas se desvirgaron conmigo ¬¬

-¿CÓMO? O.O

-no en ese sentido… eres demasiado malpensada ¬¬ me refería a que nadie las había tocado ¬¬ yo fui primero y creí que el único.

-Butch, en la vida de Buttercup serás siempre el único, eso lo tengo claro, como yo desde ahora de Brick. Tú tranquilo… ¿te ayudo a conquistarla?

-A mí no me gusta ¬3¬

-Claro… ¡Los resultados finales! Ponte de pie…

-Yaa… calmación…

-¿Te sugiero algo?

-Escucho…

-Si dicen que ganamos nosotros, corre a abrazar a Buttercup…

-Pero Johnny está ahí cerca… él llegaría primero…

-Tú eres más rápido que él… de eso estoy segura C:

-De acuerdo… y si pierden?

-Ve a abrazarla igual… c:

Briana: ¡Bueno Chicos! Es hora de dar el 1er y 2do lugar… La alianza ganadora de _Bailando sin cesar _es la de los rusos… ¡Alianza Dark Star!

* * *

**_Buttercup y Brick se abrazaron, habían ganado, luego Blossom corrió a felicitar a su novio al igual que Johnny quería correr a abrazar a Buttercup, pero Butch se abrió paso entre la multitud y agarrándola de las caderas la abrazó y ella correspondió el abrazo…_**

Butch: Bailaste muy bien

-Gracias… aunque, aún me duelen un poco las caderas por lo del jueves.

-No creí que te iban a doler tanto.

Johnny: ¿perdón?

Buttercup: Johnny… ¿qué pasa?

Johnny: ¿escuché bien? ¿te duelen las caderas por culpa de Butch?

Butch: ¡Qué!

Buttercup: no Johnny, estás malinterpretando las cosas, tuve clases de danza y las caderas me quedaron sensible… ahora si me disculpas me iré al salón…

Butch: te acompaño.

Gwen: no lograste hacer mucho cierto?

-Es que de alguna u otra forma, Buttercup y Butch no podrán estar juntos.

Courtney: perdón que interrumpa, pero alcancé a escuchar su conversación chicos y para serles sincera, ellos no demuestran nada de afecto romántico el uno al otro, así que no se preocupen por eso…

**_Siguieron la jornada con distintas actividades y dieron la temática para el otro día… ¡Carvanal!_**

* * *

**_A la mañana siguiente…_**

Blossom: que suerte que el Profesor fue al Carnaval de Río, nos trajo tantas cosas.

Bubbles: suerte que a nuestra alianza también le tocara ese carnaval como temática.

Buttercup: siiií ¬¬ ustedes están felices porque no tienen a un pervertido mirándoles las caderas cada cinco segundos ¬¬ Lo bueno de esto, es que lo usaremos por solamente 20 minutos, lo que dure la presentación… TT-TT ¿Por qué tuvieron que ofrecerme como víctima de miradas pervertidas?

Bubbles: no es tan malo Buttercup… además creí que querías ganarle a Heather en algo.

Buttercup: le gano en todo a la muy tonta.

Blossom: bueno basta! Vayamos a la acción.

* * *

**_En la escuela…_**

Brick: ¿qué hora es Boomer?

Boomer: quedan 15 minutos para que suene el timbre.

Butch: llegamos muy temprano.

Courtney: hola Boomer… *algo tímida*

Boomer: hola.

Courtney: debo preguntarte algo muy importante.

-Dime.

-¿Te gusta Bubbles?

-No es algo que te incumba, lo siento.

-Es que si me incumbe… Boomer, ella es una chica que parece una niña de 3 años… necesitas a alguien más madura, quizás no yo… pero no puedo negarte que ser tu novia es mi sueño predilecto. Piénsalo… estoy dispuesta a hacerte feliz, además a ella se le ve muy bien con Cody, lo pasan muy bien juntos, o eso hacían hasta de que llegaras tú.

-Lo hacían, tú acabas de decirlo…

-Como quieras… si necesitas algo… háblame.

Butch: Boomer… no mires, pero voltea.

Boomer: *volteándose* Es Bubbles y Cody… tomados de la mano… pero… ¿discutiendo?

Bubbles: ¡Déjame en paz!

Blossom: Bubbles, relájate…

Buttercup: no te alteres tanto hermanita… es sólo un chico.

Brick: Bubbles, medio grito.

Butch: casi se me salen los oídos… y pensar que me siento contigo TT-TT

Bubbles: no se repetirá, se los aseguro…

Boomer: ¿qué hacías con él de la mano?

Bubbles: él me la tomó, yo solamente le dije que entendiera que lo de él y yo es imposible, porque yo lo digo.

Keane: Chicos! Es hora del carnaval! Las chicas que van a desfilar vayan a cambiarse de ropa ahora.

Buttercup: ¡Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! DDDDDD':

* * *

**_En el Gimnasio…_**

Briana: Démosle un aplauso a _Shining Star _con su carnaval de Nueva Orleands.

**_Desfilaron con mucho entusiasmo, pero la chica que iba en frente tropezó e hizo caer a varios de sus compañeros_**

Briana: Ahora con ustedes el carnaval de Barranquilla por parte de _Blazing Star_

**_El desfile lo componían muchos instrumentos y demasiadas chicas… Lo hicieron muy bien…_**

Briana: Una gran presentación, pero ahora dejamos con ustedes a _Bright Star _y el carnaval de Notting Hill

**_Se vistieron de jamaicanos y danzaron lo que más pudieron…_**

Briana: qué hermosas presentaciones! En este momento nos falta trasladarnos a Latinoamérica, en especial a Brasil… por parte de _Dark Star _veremos el Carnaval de Río de Janeiro.

**_Salieron muchas chicas con muchas plumas, y sus trajes extravagantes, chicos tocando unas especies de tambores, y las PPG bailando zamba. _**

Briana: ¡ESPECTACULAR SHOW! Ahora…un pequeño receso, deben volver para las mini competencias.

* * *

**_(Buttercup)_**

Cuando Briana dijo que había un receso, me fui corriendo a los camarines para cambiarme, pero para mi mala suerte estaba lleno, así que tuve que esperar un buen rato, para entrar. Para mi mala suerte, Heather llegó a mi lado.

Heather: Hola estúpida.

-Vírate.

-debo decir que bailaste bien, pero mientras tú bailabas, estuve con Butch… él es un hombre maravilloso… no entiendo cómo aún no te enamoras de él.

-Lo que yo sienta por Butch es cosa mía, no debe importarte.

-Claro que no, es obvio que entre una competencia entre tú y yo, la suma ganadora seré yo por supuesto, soy más linda que tú y he tenido muchos novios, uno de ellos Chad, el que era el más codiciado de la escuela, pero como sus padres son carniceros no me convenía seguir siendo su novia, no llegaría a ser más que el dueño de esa carnicería.

-El destino puede sorprenderte, quizás él llegue a ser el locutor de una radio muy especial y entreviste a muchas celebridades…

-Já! Ya quiero verlo… es un sueño utópico Butter…

-Bueno… chao, está vacío el camarín…

Es que esta Heather no puede ser más superficial, nunca se ha enamorado de nadie al parecer, es una tonta, Chad podrá ser hijo de carniceros, pero en la visión de mi futuro, salía como locutor de radio… quizás debería hablar con él… ya que solamente en verano Heather terminó su relación con él… se le ve destruido…

* * *

**_(Boomer)_**

Con Bubbles nos quedamos solos, el gimnasio estaba vacío salvo por el DJ tras bambalinas… pero en las galerías no había nadie… tal vez podría ser este el momento preciso para hablarle de mis sentimientos…

-Bubbles… debo decirte algo…

-¿qué cosa?

-¿Recuerdas que te dije que tenía que decirte algo? Iba a decírtelo ayer, pero no pude… creo que debo decírtelo… en este instante…

-cierto… dime nada más *tomándome las manos*

-Este… es sobre lo que pasó en tu casa…

Noté que Bubbles en ese momento se sonrojó y su sonrisa desapareció a una cara de sorpresa… ¿la habré asustado?

-¿qué sucede con eso?...

-En realidad… es que… lo pasé muy bien… y me gustaría que se repitiera.

-Oh… sí a mi igual…

¡Y AHORA SU CARA FUE DE DECEPCIÓN! ¬¬ Maldita sea la vida que me hizo tan cobarde, quizás ella si quería que le dijera esas cosas… aaaaaaaaaaay . Iba a decirle las cosas, pero justo Briana llamó a todas las alianzas para hacer las pruebas sorpresas… Y cagarme el momento… mañana debemos venir con pijama a la escuela… creo que mañana se lo diré…

* * *

La idea de la _Semana Loca y las temáticas _me las dió mi Amiga **Eva Borrás** el desarrollo (drama) fue creado por mi minúsculo cerebro de alcantarilla... Estoy de vacaciones de invierno hasta el 21 de julio! :BB así que podré actualizar más seguido...

**PD: El romance entre Butch y Buttercup estará basado en algunas de las canciones que se deben aprender... escúchenlas... [You were mine -versión Avril Lavigne, Gotta find you y Si te vas] **

Fb: Florencia Violetta (FloorVioleetta)

Hasta el Cap 24 Besos y abrazoooos las adoro *-*


	24. Boomubbles

_Con amor a mi amiga Camila Rulossa y a su gato Boomer (: TE ADORO RULOIDE *-*_

Holioliolioliolioli! ¡Llegó el romance entre los azules! Ojalá les guste c: Este capítulo también está **Dedicado a LaNadia-n.n** ojalá te guste :D

Gracias también a **always mssb **por comentar c: me alegra que te guste :BB Cuídense y disfruten :DDD

* * *

**_Capítulo 24: Boomubbles_**

**_A la mañana siguiente en la escuela, ya estaban en el gimnasio todos con pijamas._**

Briana: ¡Buenos días! Es un honor darles la bienvenida al tercer día de la _Semana loca _el motivo el por cual estamos todos en pijamas es porque la competencia es ver quiénes tendrían la mayor de cantidad de personas con pijamas… al parecer TODAS las alianzas tienen a toda su gente con pijamas… así que con el centro de alumnos, recogeremos la mayor cantidad de… ¡Pantuflas del respectivo color de la alianza!

Bubbles: ¡Buttercup! ¡Las tuyas son negras!

Butch: ¡Boomer las tuyas!

Brick: ¡Butch! Toma las mías y sácate las tuyas! *mientras le lanzaba las suyas*

Buttercup: ¡Blossom atrápalas!

Blossom: ¡Boomer! Tíralas *mientras atrapaba las de Buttercup

Boomer: ¡abran paso! *lanzando sus pantuflas*

Blossom: *atrapando las de Boomer* Ahora tú Butch

Butch: piensa rápido *lanzándolas*

Bubbles: ¿y las de Brick?

Brick: a yu den me *pisoteado en el piso*

Boomer: *levantándolo* ¿cómo te paso eso?

Brick: bueno… en teoría… todos se volvieron completamente locos y me pisotearon ._.

Bubbles: ¿y tus pantuflas?

Brick: ya se las pasé a Bloss… a todo esto ¿dónde está?

Boomer: ahí corriendo con Blaine para entregar las pantuflas *señalando a una pelirroja que tenía pantuflas negras por todas partes, incluso colgando de sus orejas*

Brick: me saqué la lotería con Blossom *-*

Butch: ya intento fallido de Romeo… ¡Me estoy congelando!

Brick: ¿crees que yo no?

Blossom: Conseguimos más de 20 pares de pantuflas negras…

Buttercup: me pregunto si la alianza _Shining Star _logró conseguir 10 *haciendo que todos se rieran*

Briana: Bien tenemos la contabilidad… La alianza _Shining Star _consiguió 9 pares de pantuflas amarillas… Tamara ven a recogerlas… La alianza _Bright Star _consiguió 7 pares de pantuflas blancas… Mario ven por ellas… La alianza _Blazing Star _consiguió 37 pares de pantuflas naranjas… Carolina… ya sabes lo que debes hacer… La alianza _Dark Star _consiguió reunir 48 pares de pantuflas negras! Ellos ganan este primer _Mesa pide_… ahora Blaine ven a buscarlas…

* * *

**_Blaine fue a buscar las pantuflas con Blossom… luego de que cada uno estaba calentito…_**

Briana: ¡OTRO _MESA PIDE_! Esta vez… la mesa pide… ¡La mayor cantidad de personas vestidas con ropa casual en menos de 5 minutos!

Boomer: ¡BUTCH TÚ PUEDES HACERLO CORRE!

Butch: ya llegué lentito *con sus jeans y su camisa verde*

Buttercup: ¡Chicas! ¿qué esperan? *con sus pantalones verde militar y su polera negra*

Bubbles: por tu culpa perdí 10 segundos *corrió hacia el salón al igual que Boomer, Brick y Blossom*

* * *

**_Ya en el gimnasio…_**

Briana: La alianza _Brigth Star _tuvo a 87 personas vestidas, la alianza _Shining Star _tuvo 70 personas, la alianza _Dark Star _tuvo 98 personas y la alianza _Blazing Star _tuvo 99 personas… ¡Este mesa pide lo gana la alianza _Blazing Star_!

Blaine: ¡Rayos! Pero bueno, al parecer vamos a la cabeza aún así no nos debemos descuidar, tengo entendido que mañana la temática es _Súper héroes y Súper Villanos _pero creo que si ustedes se disfrazan de ustedes no nos contarán puntaje… :/

Butch: maldita sea ¬¬ pero… creo que tengo el traje de… Iron Man…

Boomer: yo tengo el de el Thor…

Brick: ¡yo tengo a Galactiman!

Blaine: perfecto! ¿y ustedes chicas?

Bubbles: ¿ah?

Blaine: mañana la temática son héroes y villanos, pero no se pueden poner su traje porque al parecer si lo hacen no nos contarán puntaje…

Blossom: ¡Yo seré Liberty Bell!

Bubbles: ¡Yo seré Harmony Bunny!

Buttercup: … Creo que aún tengo mi traje de The Shadow…

Blaine: okeeey (?) bueno, ahora *gritando hacia la alianza* ¡LOS QUE NO SE HAN CAMBIADO VAYAN A HACER INMEDIATAMENTE PORQUE AHORA VIENEN LAS OTRAS PRUEBAS!

* * *

**_En el descanso…_**

**_(Boomer)_**

Debo decirle lo que siento… ¿por qué Mojo no me hizo tan valiente como Brick o Butch? De verdad que me preguntó el por qué? Ahora estamos todos en la plaza ya que salimos temprano y como que venimos a lesear aquí un rato… pero estar cerca de Bubbles y no decirle lo que siento de verdad que me pone muy mal…

-Lo siento chicos, pero no me siento muy bien como para quedarme aquí… Adiós chicas, adiós chicos, nos vemos en casa…

No les dejé tiempo para que me respondieran porque salí corriendo de inmediato… quise asegurarme de que nadie me seguía, así era.

No debía preocuparme por nada, al fin y al cabo al estar solo podría pensar más claramente.

Creo que fue en un abrir y cerrar de ojos cuando veo que estaba cerca del centro comercial y después me encuentro en mi habitación… llorando.

-Soy un bebito cobarde… Bubbles está de lo más dispuesta a ser mi novia o eso es lo que yo puedo ver, es lo que muchas personas quieren que pase INCLUSO YO MISMO, pero no sé por qué no puedo decirle

Me sequé un poco mis lágrimas… debía planear el cómo hacer que decirle lo que siento no sea tan monótono, y tan vagamente planeado. Ella se merece algo hermoso, como ella. Me quedé pensando en las miles de ideas… bueno solamente dos: una serenata o robarle un beso. Ninguna me convence, la serenata no sé… no hay una canción que me represente en totalidad… y robarle un beso… ¿y si me pega? Arsh… ¿por qué son tan difíciles?... ¡Esperen! Butch una vez le dijo a Brick que a las mujeres les gusta sentirse amadas, admiradas y no sé qué otra cosa más… Mañana la invito a salir y le confieso lo que siento…

* * *

**_(Normal)_**

**_Más tarde…_**

Brick: ¡Boomer ya llegamos!

Butch: con permiso, me iré a mi habitación. Debo practicar.

Brick: como sea… *suena el teléfono*

**_(Conversación telefónica)_**

_- ¿Aló?_

_-Brick, hola soy Mojo, quiero decirles que hoy no podré ir a cenar con ustedes, tengo que hacer otras cosas, mil disculpas pero les dejé la cena lista ¿no estuvieron en casa?_

_-Ems… Boomer estaba en su pieza ¿no lo notaste?_

_-cuando llegué nadie contestó, fui a tu habitación y no estabas, fui a la de Butch y tampoco estaba, así que me dije "¿para qué reviso la de Boomer?" creí que sería una pérdida de tiempo completamente. Bueno, está en el horno y solamente deben calentarla. Adiós, saludos a tus hermanos._

_-Adiós._

**_(Normalidad)_**

Brick: ¿atender un asunto? ¿qué será? A la mierda *subiendo a su habitación*

* * *

**_En la guarida de Mojo…_**

Mojo: listo, están en casa.

ÉL: ¿estaba el menor en casa cuando fuiste?

-Al parecer no me notó… pero tampoco hablé cosas allá, tranquilo no se me escapó nada.

-Debemos buscar a nuevos villanos… ¿no te lo dije?

-Sí… ¿pero para destruir a nuestros hijos también?

-Tú también quieres que triunfe el mal ¿cierto? Si ahora los RRB's quieren ser héroes, también hay deshacernos de ellos, aunque nos duela en el alma, debemos hacerlo… Pero viendo los eventos recientes…

-¿Eventos?

-Sí… el nacimiento de _Brickossom _y el futuro nacimiento de las otras parejas, que te aseguro no se demorarán en hacer aparición… Debemos contactar a gente que pueda destruirlos… psicológicamente… voy a espiarlos mañana, y veré quiénes son los más aptos para esa labor.

-De acuerdo…

* * *

**_A la mañana siguiente en la escuela…_**

Brick: ¡Liberty Bell!

Blossom: ¡Galactiman! ¡Dioos! SOY LA NOVIA DE GALACTIMAN! *abrazándolo muy fuerte*

Bubbles: ¡Thor!

Boomer: ¡OMG! Harmony Bunny… ¿cómo estás?

-Bien… ¿y tú?

-Bien igual gracias… ¿y Buttercup?

-se quedó conversando con Chad… y estaba buscando caminos con sombra… cuando se pone ese traje se vuelve totalmente rara – riendo mientras hacía movimientos raros con los dedos.

Butch: ¿Dónde está mi Shadow?

Buttercup: aquí estoy… y no soy de tu propiedad – dijo con esa voz media rara.

Keane: Bueno chicos, vamos al gimnasio – vestida de la mujer maravilla.

* * *

**_En el gimnasio…_**

Blaine: Chicos, van a contabilizar a los súper héroes, y la mayoría de las alianzas se vistieron de villanos, creyendo que esa iba a ser la prueba, si la alianza _Blazing Star _consigue dos héroes más… nos empatan.

Blossom: no creo que lleguen más…

Briana: ¡Bueno días! Es hora de contabilizar a… ¡Los súper héroes! Al parecer creyeron de que iban a ser los villanos… pero nunca dijimos eso, ni lo insinuamos, salió mediante una tómbola. Así que ahora los miembros del CAES contarán a los héroes.

**_Después de que los contaran…_**

Briana: _Shining Star _56 héroes, _Dark Star _105 héroes, _Blazing Star _103 héroes y _Bright Star _45 héroes… ¡Ganador _Dark Star_! Ahora una pregunta para esa misma alianza… ¿Por qué las PPG y los RRB no se vistieron de ellos mismos?

Blaine: porque creímos que nos bajarían puntaje por eso ¬¬ si lo hubiéramos sabido…

Briana: Igual felicitaciones a Thor Boomer, Iron Butch, GalactiBrick, Liberty Bell, Harmony Bunny y The Shadow…

* * *

**_Al descanso Butch y Buttercup fueron a cambiarse de ropa, pero como son demasiado rápidos no se demoraron mucho._**

Butch: oye… ¿qué harás mañana?

-Iré a mi mundo

-Mira que chistosa saliste… no en serio ¿te parece si salimos a tomarnos un café?

-Mmm… está bien… nos juntamos a las 5:30pm en _Café de llovizna _

-Me parece... nos vemos ahí entonces –tomando su mano haciendo que la morena se sonrojara.

-Ups! Mañana tengo la junta de los Skater Boy's, cómo lo siento…

-Yo también tontita, vamos juntos y luego… vamos al café, tómalo como una cita –tornando sus mejillas color carmesí…

-Vamos al gimnasio – entrelazando sus dedos y ocultando su total sonrojo.

* * *

**_Boomer y Bubbles estaban en el gimnasio nuevamente…_**

Bubbles: aún no entiendo el por qué te fuiste así de rápido ayer… ¿te sentías mal?

-La verdad necesitaba pensar… en lo que nos está pasando…

-¿nos?

-Sí Bubbles, nos. Debo hablar urgentemente contigo, después de clases.

-¿qué tan importante es?

-Tan importante que debemos estar completamente solos sin que nadie nos moleste.

* * *

**_Brickossom…_**

Brick: Bloss… ¡Hoy cumplimos una semana!

- ¡Oh verdad! Solo nos quedan tres más y cumpliremos un mes –abrazándolo muy fuerte.

Dexter: Hola Blossom preciosa ¿cómo estás? Quiero decirte que vamos a necesitarte hoy en el equipo de los Atletas matemáticos, es hoy a las 5:30pm te veo linda.

Brick: ¿estará ese idiota?

-Tranquilo Brick… ¿no confías en mí?

-En ti sí, en él no.

-Como yo confié en ti cuando bailaste con Buttercup, debes confiar en mí, piensa que solamente es para ir a las competencias por la escuela, solamente compartiremos conocimientos matemáticos. Si quieres me vienes a buscar, terminará a las 7pm.

-Ten por seguro que vendré por ti.

**_A la salida, Buttercup se fue muy rápido a casa sin esperar a Blossom, Butch se fue con Brick a dejar a Blossom y Boomer y Bubbles se fueron a una plaza cercana._**

* * *

**_(Bubbles)_**

Boomer: bien… mejor toma asiento.

-De acuerdo, pero qué es lo tan importante que nadie debe oír?

-Es que… mira Bubbles hablé con Courtney y ella me dijo que tú antes estabas mucho con Cody… ¿te gusta a caso?

-Es por eso? ¿Crees que me gusta Cody?

-S-si Courtney me dijo eso es por algo.

-Estás muy equivocado… no me puede gustar él… me gustaba antes, pero ya no.

-todos decían que tú y él hacían una bonita pareja…

-¿vas a hacerle caso a Courtney? –ya estaba perdiendo un poco la paciencia.

-No estoy diciendo eso… es sólo, que me dolería saber que están enamorada de ese pelotudo.

-¿yo? ¿enamorada de Cody? ¡Por qué he de estarlo! Si… -agachando mi cabeza y ocultando mi evidente sonrojo.

-Yo te pregunté en tu casa si te gustaba alguien… y me dijiste que sí…

-Y tú igual me dijiste que te gustaba alguien…

-Lo sé… lo que pasó en tu casa debió de haber llegado a otro nivel…

-¿qué? ¿por qué?

Empecé a recordar mi sueño… no era tan exacto como lo soñé, pero las últimas palabras que dijo Boomer eran iguales.

-porque… te amo –tomándome por la mejilla y juntando sus labios con los míos en un profundo beso.

-Boo… Boomer…

-Perdón si fui impertinente, pero es que, toda tú me gustas, tu pelo, tus ojos color cielo, tu piel tan suave, tu mente de niña, tienes una pureza inigualable… una mentalidad que les falta a muchas chicas, una sonrisa que le quitarían la tristeza a cualquiera, una amabilidad que hace que la gente te adore más y más… No sabes cómo te amo…

Cuando me dijo eso mis piernas comenzaron a temblar, me estada declarando su amor y yo no era capaz de decir una sola palabra. Se mantuvo en silencio un rato, esperando una respuesta de mi parte, una respuesta que no quería salir…

-No fuiste impertinente, la verdad es que…

No lo pensé y lo abracé para luego buscar su mirada y besarlo yo misma por mi cuenta, me tomó por la cintura presionándome hacia él… hasta que sentimos un _¡FLASH! _

-¿Qué fue eso? –pregunté mientras me separa de sus brazos.

-Nos tomaron una foto .-.

-¿Eso importa?

-Lo único que aquí importa es… ¿Quieres que seamos novios?

-Sí Boomer, sí quiero ser tu novia.

Nos complementamos con otro beso apasionado para luego irme a casa.

* * *

**_(Normal)_**

**_En la plaza, los chicos creían estar solos, pero ignoraban por completo que además de los reporteros, estaba Courtney llorando a mares por haber perdido a Boomer con Bubbles… _**

-La culpa es completamente mía por no haberme acercado antes… no me quejaré… yo perdí y Bubbles ganó justamente, pero eso no quiere decir que mi deseo innato de querer destruirla se haya ido, si no que ha crecido.

* * *

**_Bubbles llegó a casa despidiéndose de Boomer con un tierno beso, abrió la puerta y vio a sus hermanas con cara de zombie mirando la tv. Luego la miraron a ella y se rieron._**

Buttercup: _¿Boomubbles? _

Blossom: ¿cuándo pasó?

Bubbles: hoy… hace poco –con voz de niña buena.

Blossom: ¡La profecía se está cumpliendo! Ahora solo falta una pareja –mirando a la ojiverde.

Buttercup: felicitaciones Bubbles! –abraza a su hermana – me alegro que seas feliz con el intento fallido de ser humano –riendo un poco- no mentira, espero que sean felices y ahora si me disculpan –corrió a su habitación.

Bubbles: que bonito que ella esté feliz… -deteniendo un poco su sonrisa- pero está demasiado feliz… -mirando con cara muy asustada a su pelirroja hermana- ¿qué le habrá pasado?

Blossom: no lo sé, hoy salió de clases muy rápidamente… pero bueno… ¡Les sacaron una foto a Boomer y a ti besándose! Es tan hermosa – dejando ver un brillo en los ojos que la hacían ver muy emocionada – mírala.

-No sabes lo hermoso que es tener novio… más encima si es un RRB's por el hecho de que… del amor al odio… no sé que seguía de esa frase… como sea ¿qué hay de cenar?

* * *

Joasjojaosoaosjoajs Ojalá les haya gustado, no sabía qué cosa debía decirle Boomer a Bubbles ¬¬ así que pedí ayuda en mi familia y me ayudaron en algo :BBBB **¿Reviews? **[Fb:Florencia Violetta (FloorVioleetta)]

Hasta el capítulo 25! :DDDDDDDD


	25. ¡Asúmanlo!

Holoooo! Iba a actualizar antes, pero no se me dio el tiempo ni las ideas necesarias xd Bueeeeeeeno como sea, aquí está el Capítulo 25! Incio del romance de Butchercup (L) Gracias a todos por sus reviews son hermosos (L) Aquí no sale mucho lo del plan de ÉL y Mojo, pero en el próximo sabrán...

No los molesto más... ¡EL CAPÍTULO 25! Disfruten! (L)

* * *

**_Capítulo 25: ¡Asúmanlo!_**

-Ems… aún no he cocinado- dijo Blossom mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía a la cocina.

-¿Sabes que es tarde cierto?- reprimió Bubbles.

-¿Sabes que existen las pizzerías? –dijo burlonamente mientras tomaba el teléfono.

-Ni modo, quiero saber lo que le pasó a Buttercup… No es normal que esté así de feliz ¿No lo crees Bloss?

-En realidad, sí. Pero ahora me ocuparé de… ¿Aló? –no alcanzó a terminar la frase por el hecho de que le contestaron.

* * *

**_Bubbles subió a la habitación de Buttercup, escuchando un pequeño tarareo de parte de su hermana…_**

-¿Se puede? – preguntó Bubbles al momento en el que abría la puerta.

-Ya estás adentro – contestó con su guitarra en mano.

-¿Qué tanto tarareas?

-Eh… -balbuceó un poco antes de contestar- en realidad… Algo de la academia.

-¿_Te esperaré_? ¿En serio?

-Es una antigua canción que me tuve que aprender – con una mirada de pocos amigos.

-Creí que tendrías que aprenderte otras – dijo al mismo tiempo en el que se sentaba en la cama de su hermana.

-Bueno… -hizo una pequeña pausa para poder armar una excusa- Es solamente que esta canción… es ¿fácil?

-Mmm ya. Bueno en realidad estoy aquí porque quiero hablar contigo.

-¿De?

-Primero ¿Por qué te fuiste tan rápido de la escuela?, segundo ¿Por qué estás tan feliz? Y tercero ¿por qué te puso tan feliz lo de mi relación con Boomer?

-Okey, creo que son varias preguntas, pero vamos –quitó la guitarra de sus piernas y se puso en frente de su hermana – primero tenía que pensar en _algo_, segundo es por ese _algo_ y tercero porque es bonito verte feliz hermana –luciendo una sonrisa.

-¿Qué es ese _algo_?

-Yo también quiero saber – dijo Blossom desde la puerta - ¿qué es ese _algo _que te atormenta?

-No es algo que me atormente, pero ese _algo _que llegó a mi mente no me ha dejado tranquila, y me causa mucha felicidad.

-Bien… ¿pero qué es? –preguntó una impaciente pelirroja.

-Mi… _príncipe abeto _– dijo finalmente la chica de ojos verdes.

-Buttercup… ¡Dinos de una buena vez! ¿Quién es ese tal _príncipe abeto_? – gritó Bubbles.

-No les importa.

-Buttercup… ¿es acaso Johnny? –preguntó una curiosa Blossom.

-¿Te gusta Johnny o Butch? –preguntó más tranquila Bubbles.

-No lo sé.

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes? – inquirió Blossom arrodillándose a los pies de la morena.

-No lo sé chicas, es que… Al momento cuando fuimos a la fiesta de Gwen, bailé con Johnny y él me recitó varias palabras hermosas al oído, y Butch, bailaba con Heather. En el campamento Johnny me dedicó una canción… y Butch tocaba guitarra con Heather… - quedaron mudas las tres, no sabían qué decir hasta que Buttercup rompió el silencio – Pero Butch… es un chico atento, me hace reír es lo que más me gusta, pero es un imbécil, pervertido, mujeriego, obsceno, y puedo seguir… pero Johnny es un caballero, toca guitarra…

-Butch también – interrumpió Bubbles.

-Canta –quiso seguir la morena.

-Butch también canta, eso me dijo Brick – dijo Blossom.

-Anda en skate –dijo Buttercup tratando se ignorar los comentarios de sus hermanas.

-Butch anda en skate mucho mejor que Johnny – dijo una segura Bubbles.

-No es un pervertido, mujeriego, obsceno, egocéntrico – finalizó Buttercup.

-Sin esas características no vivirías Butter –dijo Blossom.

-¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó la morena.

-Yo lo entendí –dijo alegremente Bubbles- si Butch no fuera así como tú planteas como _malo_, no encontrarías en él a tu hombre perfecto.

-Ya, ahora explíquenme ¿por qué es que me gustaría un hombre egocéntrico, mujeriego, pervertido, obsceno, guapo, sexy, atento, chistoso, guitarrista, cantante…? –paró en seco al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho – rayos…

-¿Ves? ¿Qué tantos rodeos le das? Estás enamorada de Butch –dijo Blossom – no entiendo el por qué no lo quieres asumir, acabas de decir lo que pensabas de él que solamente al parecer sabía tu diario.

-Un momento –con la mano arriba en forma de "alto"- ¿cómo sabes lo de mi diario?

-¿No crees que es algo obvio? –dijo Bubbles – Pero bueno, ni modo… tengo hambre ¿pediste las pizzas?

-Obvio niña, Buttercup bajas en 5 minutos, nuestra conversación no ha terminado… -dijo Blossom mientras salía de la habitación de la ojiverde.

-Entonces… ¿cuándo se lo dirás? –preguntó Bubbles.

-No lo sé… creo que… -dejó de hablar para dirigir su mirada la de la rubia, la cual tenía una sonrisa muy molestosa –no le diré algo que no pasa.

**_Buttercup se cruzó de brazos y desvió su mirada de enojo hacia el respaldo de su cama dándole la espalda a Bubbles._**

-¿Pero por qué te enojas? Es la verdad Buttercup… te gusta Butch, no seas indiferente a ese sentimiento… -dijo Bubbles mientras le tocaba el hombro a su hermana.

-Bubbles, bajemos. No quiero que Blossom nos regañe ¿de acuerdo?

* * *

**_En los suburbios de la residencia Jojo…_**

-Uno… Dos… Tres… Cuatro… -gritaba Butch desde su habitación.

-Ya no me sorprendería si grita 70 en estos momentos – dijo un resignado Boomer.

-¿Qué esperas? Si está enamorado –dijo molestosamente Brick.

-¡DILO DE NUEVO Y TE JURO QUE TU CUADRO DE BLOSSOM MUERE ESTA NOCHE BRICK! –gritó Butch.

-¿¡CÓMO CARAJO LOGRASTE ESCUCHAR!? –preguntó Brick asustado.

-Verás –dijo Butch mientras bajaba las escaleras ya bañado- además de tener un cuerpo hermosamente sexy, tengo un par de oídos que escuchan todo –mirando de mala forma a su hermano de gorra.

-Pero ¡Qué va! Si lo estás Butch, asúmelo –dijo finalmente el pelirrojo.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso? –preguntó el moreno.

-Hasta yo lo he notado –dijo Boomer –A nosotros no nos engañas, además vi la cara que pusiste cuando Brick bailó con Buttercup. Estabas verdaderamente rojo de ira y de celos.

-Cuando Blossom me contó, te juro que las carcajadas no se hicieron esperar en ese momento. Me reí tanto que… no sé con qué compararlo –dijo Brick a punto de echarse a reír nuevamente.

-¿Y si fuera cierto? ¿Si a mí me gustara Buttercup? –Preguntó desafiantemente Butch -¿Qué hay con eso? ¿Dejaría de ser un RRB?

-No es eso, sino que si admites que te gusta Buttercup, dejarías de ser tan egocéntrico y más humilde –respondió Boomer –Viejo, debes dejar de lado esa coraza tan fría y dejar salir tus pensamientos más íntimos, si de verdad te gusta esta mujer, ¿por qué vas a _romper corazones_? Mejor, juégatela o sino…

-Sino el huracán _Jonathan Test _llegará y supongo que no quieres que eso pase –continuó Brick.

-Jonathan Test es lo que menos me preocupa, porque no me gusta Buttercup –dijo Butch mientras se dirigía al patio trasero de su casa.

-De verdad no lo entiendo Brick, ¿es que nunca dejará de creerse lo que cree que es?

-No lo sé Boomer, pero ¿te digo algo? –preguntó Brick.

-Dime…

-Lo insinuó –dijo con voz chistosa el ojirojo.

-Sí, también me di cuenta, cuidado que ahí viene –susurró Boomer.

-¿Qué tanto murmuran? –preguntó Butch.

-Que voy a terminar de preparar la cena –dijo Brick –con permiso –se paró y se fue a la cocina.

-¡Empezará Rafaela! –dijo un Boomer muy emocionado -¿Me pasas el control Butch?

-Claro –le pasa el control- toma bebito.

-Oye… entre nosotros –susurró Boomer mientras ponía su novela –a mí no me vas a engañas, yo sé que te gusta, pero ¿cuánto?

-Arsh… Boomer –dijo Butch mientras rodaba los ojos –No sé cuánto… pero puedo asegurarte de que me gusta.

**_En ese momento Boomer abrió sus ojos como platos, Brick también escuchó eso y corrió a la sala, estaba igual que su hermano Boomer de perplejo, por primera vez Butch admitió algo, y no por menos, admitió que le gustaba Buttercup._**

-¿escuché bien? –preguntó Brick muy asombrado -¿te gusta Buttercup?

-Por eso mismo no les quería decir –dijo Butch al instante en el que negaba con la cabeza –sabía que se pondrían así… sabía que me molestarían pero… Sí, me gusta Buttercup, estoy enamorado de ella. La razón por la cual no quería admitirlo era porque no estaba seguro de que a ella le pasan cosas conmigo pero –rió un poco – me di cuenta de que al parecer sí.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –preguntó un interesado Boomer.

-Por la simple razón de que una vez le tomé la mano, y ella en vez de golpearme –se detuvo un momento notando que sus mejillas comenzaban a calentarse –ella entrelazó sus dedos con los míos y aceptó a salir en una cita –dijo Butch totalmente ruborizado por lo que había dicho.

-¿Cita? ¿Cuándo? –preguntó Brick.

-Mañana, después de la junta de skaters.

-Buena suerte hermano, ¿te le declararás? –dijo el rubio.

-No lo creo, debo asegurarme primero de que está enamorada de mi como yo de ella y descubrir la identidad de –se detuvo en seco, al parecer había olvidado un detalle.

-¿la identidad de quién? ¿de su príncipe? –preguntó el pelirrojo.

-Sí, lo había olvidado por completo –dijo Butch mientras se golpeaba la frente con una palma -¿Cómo soy tan torpe?

-¿y si eres tú? –pregunto Boomer.

-Eso es lo que debemos averiguar- dijo Brick- Butch si quieres te ayudamos.

-Son los mejores hermanos del mundo –dijo Butch mientras abrazaba a los dos RRB.

-Bien ahora ¡A cenar! –dijo alegremente Brick.

-¡No fastidies! –dijo Boomer con tono molesto –Debo ver mi novela.

* * *

-¡UNA CITA! –gritó Blossom -¿Tú y Butch en una cita?

-¡Qué hermoso Buttercup! –gritó Bubbles muy emocionada –Es que ¡quizás te pida que seas su novia!

-No, no, no, no, no –negó rápidamente la pelinegra –todo menos eso, saldremos como _amigos _–haciendo énfasis en esa palabra.

-¿Por cuánto? –Molestó Blossom –No creo que duren mucho siendo _amigos_, terminarán siendo novios.

-No lo sé –dijo Buttercup mientras comía un poco –Ni siquiera me gusta.

-Vamos de vuelta al mismo tema –dijo Bubbles –Deja de lado esa máscara y admite tus sentimientos, si no lo haces es peor. Quizás termines por arrepentirte.

-¿Arrepentirme? ¿De qué? –preguntó curiosa la morena.

-¿Y si se rinde de luchar por ti y se enamora de otra? –preguntó Blossom.

-¿Luchas por mi? Chicas están mal, ni siquiera me ha dado señales de que le gusto.

-Yo lo sé Buttercup, estaba al lado de él cuando estaba babeando, literalmente hablando, por ti –dijo Blossom.

-Yo lo vi, no fue muy bonito que digamos –dijo Bubbles expresando una sonrisa tierna.

-¿Entonces por qué sonríes? –preguntó Buttercup.

-No lo sé –dijo Bubbles mientras miraba el techo.

-Buttercup… dinos ¿qué sientes por el RRB verde? –preguntó Blossom mientras tomaba un poco de jugo.

-Estoy demasiado confundida… Estoy entre Johnny y Butch…

-Pero ¿quién corre con más ventaja? –preguntó la rubia.

-Creo que… -balbuceó unas palabras indescifrables mientras sus mejillas tomaban un color carmesí –Butch Jojo…

-¡Lo sabía! –Chilló triunfante Blossom.

-Seremos el trío de parejas más hermoso de todos los tiempos –dijo Bubbles mientras saltaba como conejito.

-Paren, paren, paren –ordenó Buttercup mientras se ponía de pie –Nunca dije que sería mi novio o algo así… Solamente que Butch corría con más ventaja…

-Eso indica de que es lo más probable… ¡Admítelo! –dijo Blossom.

-Buttercup y Butch fueron a pasear, y entonces –cantó Bubbles – Se me olvidó lo que seguía.

-Bubbles, Blossom, discúlpenme pero debo ir a practicar… Ahí se ven –dijo Buttercup mientras corrió a su habitación.

-Buttercup se nos enamoró… ¿Cómo crees que se le declare Butch? ¿Cómo Brick a ti? ¿o Cómo Boomer a mi?.

-Quizás en una pista de skates, le regale una violeta y la bese… ¡O le pida matrimonio! –dijo al instante en que brincaba de emoción.

-¡SIGO ESCUCHANDO TODO LO QUE HABLAN PAR DE CUCARACHAS! –gritó molesta la pelinegra.

* * *

**_A la mañana siguiente en la escuela, habían solamente pruebas simples sin vestuario necesario._**

**_En el salón…_**

¡Chicos necesito a dos hombres que puedan correr en la carrera de los 200 m planos! ¿Quién se ofrece? –preguntó Blaine.

-¡Yo! –gritó Butch.

-¡Yo también! –dijo Johnny.

-Los dos tratan de llamar tu atención –susurró Blossom a Buttercup.

-Calla hermanita.

-Bien, ahora necesito a dos personas que sepan calcular rápidamente ecuaciones matemáticas –dijo Blaine.

-¡Yo! –gritó Blossom.

-¡Yo puedo! –gritó Brick.

-De acuerdo, ahora, hay una competencia que se llama _bailando con el jefe _ahí voy a salir al escenario y todos deben hacer lo mismo que yo hago ¿de acuerdo?

* * *

**_Ya a la salida, Butch ganó en los 200 m planos con Johnny en segundo lugar lo que les daba más puntaje, Blossom salió en segundo lugar porque Brick contestaba todos los cálculos antes que ella…_**

-¡No puedo creer que debemos ir mañana a la fiesta de gala! –gritó Bubbles –Boomer debes acompañarme a comprar un vestido hermoso.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó Boomer -¿Compras?

-Exacto, yo me compraré un vestido y tú un traje amor –dijo Bubbles antes de besarlo en los labios.

-De acuerdo… entonces mañana –dijo Boomer con un suspiro.

* * *

-¡Brick! –Gritó Gwen -¡Espera Brick!

-¿Qué querrá ahora? –Dijo Brick de mala gana -¿Qué? –dándose vuelta.

-Se te cayó esto –mostrando un papel.

-Blossom te alcanzo en un momento –dirigiéndose hacia Gwen.

-Ten –pasándole el papel blanco.

-¿Qué es? –lo leyó y su expresión de duda cambió a una de sorpresa -¡Esto no es mío!

-Claro que sí, ahí afirmas que estas enamorado de mí.

-Eso es imposible niña ¡yo tengo novia! ¿Por qué te amaría a ti?

-Eso no lo puedo saber yo, pero lo que sí sé es que me amas y que esa mirada que me diste en el auditorio el día en que te nombraron capitán…

-¿mirada? Deja de alucinar, yo no soy para ti, tú debes buscar a alguien que sea para ti… no yo. Adiós –dijo Brick mientras empezaba a correr para alcanzar a su novia.

-Eso está por verse querido Brick, está por verse.

* * *

-Entonces… ¿saldremos? –preguntó un tímido Butch.

-S-sí… obvio… -dijo Buttercup –pero después de la junta.

-No sabes cuánto espero a que esa junta llegue pronto… -dijo Butch –ahora mira, mis hermanos irán con tus hermanas a la fiesta de gala de mañana, ¿te parece si vamos…? –No pudo seguir por el hecho de que alguien los interceptó.

-Buttercup, quiero saber ¿quieres ir a la fiesta de mañana conmigo? –preguntó Johnny con la respiración agitada.

-Johnny, gracias por ser atento, pero creo que Butch me iba a invitar… ¿o no era eso lo que me querías preguntar?

-Y acabas de responderlo, lo siento Test, nos vemos –levantando los dos dedos en señal de despedida.

-No te preocupes Butch, ella será mía.

* * *

**_Llegó la junta, Butch y Buttercup se sentaron juntos, en ese momento Brickossom y Boomubbles comentaban la relación de los verdes en la casa de las PPG's_**

-Yo creo que Butch está por decirle –dijo muy seguro Brick.

-Buttercup no quiere asumir lo que siente… dice que está confundida –añadió Bubbles.

-A nosotros nos costó sacarles las palabras a Butch, pero finalmente logramos hacerlo –dijo Boomer con una sonrisa triunfante en su rostro.

-Pero… ¿les dijo quién era su _Princesa Esmeralda_? –preguntó Blossom.

-Es como obvio quién es amor, no creo que debió de decir lo evidente –respondió Brick.

-¿Y el _Príncipe Abeto _de Buttercup? –preguntó Boomer.

-Suponemos que es Butch, pero puede ser lo más bien Johnny –dijo Bubbles.

-Debemos investigar esto a fondo… -dijo Brick con una mano en la barbilla.

-Si no se dicen nada hoy, iniciaremos nuestra investigación –dijo Boomer.

* * *

**_Finalizada la junta…_**

-Butch, es hora de irnos a la cafetería –dijo tímidamente Buttercup.

-De acuerdo preciosa –dijo Butch mientras se ponía de pie.

* * *

**_(Butch)_**

Caminamos en un silencio incómodo, quería tomar su mano, pero no me atreví. El ruido que ocasionaba el roce de nuestros skates parecía presionarnos mucho, hasta que decidí romper el silencio.

-¿Ya tienes vestido para mañana?

-Lamentablemente no, y Blossom quiere que la acompañe al centro comercial mañana para comprar ambos vestidos –dijo algo desganada.

-Brick también quiere que lo acompañe, dijo que quería darle una sorpresa a tu hermanita.

-Ya llegamos.

Entramos y nos sentamos en una mesa apartada de cualquier tipo de civilización, el mesero tomó nuestra orden y a lo lejos distinguí a un grupo de chicas que murmuraban cosas, y me guiñaban el ojo. Cuando estoy con mis hermanos o amigos y las chicas hacen eso suelo coquetearles, pero con Buttercup me es todo distinto, siento que si hago eso, además de que me critique por ser mujeriego crea que no siento nada por ella y que la quiero pasa divertirme, siendo que no es así.

-¿en qué piensas tanto? –me preguntó.

-En que… esa polera negra se te ve hermosa

Rayos… ¿Por qué tuve que decir eso? Ahora pensará que solamente le estaba viendo el busto y sus caderas.

-Gracias, me gustan tus pantalones –dijo con una sonrisa.

-Gracias… ¿crees que se demoren con los lattes?

-Es que acaso ¿quieres que esto acabe rápido?

-No es que como que ha empezado a hacer frío.

Obvio Butch, estamos entrando al otoño y Saltadilla es una ciudad fría, algo que me fascinaba.

-¿No trajiste chaqueta?

-Cierto, se me había olvidado –dije mientras me ponía mi hermosa chaqueta de cuero negra.

-Aquí esta su Moka señor Jojo y su Amaretto señorita Utonium –nos dijo el mesero mientras nos entregaba nuestros lattes.

Creí que sería capaz de hablarle de algo sobre mis sentimientos, pero para mi sorpresa solamente hablamos del próximo partido de football en donde la Universidad de Saltadilla enfrentará al Instituto de Suspiranza por el campeonato nacional.

Salimos del Café, obviamente pagué la cuenta, jamás dejaría que ella pagara. La llevé a su casa, estábamos a una calle cuando le tomé la mano y me atreví a pronunciar unas palabras.

-Buttercup… quiero decirte algo hace mucho tiempo…

-¿qué cosa?

-Algo que siento desde mucho y no me he atrevido a asumir para mantener mi apariencia como chico rudo…

-¿Qué es Butch? –poniéndose un poco roja.

-Me gustas… me gustas mucho…

-¿Qué?

-Eso, que me gustas y que estoy completamente enamorado de ti.

-Butch yo…

-Sé que puedes estar confundida con Johnny, es algo que lo sé, lo puedo ver… pero si me dejaras demostrarte que tú eres la razón por la cual yo voy contento a la escuela, por la cual me alegré demasiado de haber vuelto a Saltadilla, la razón por la cual también estuve de acuerdo con dejar de lado las maldades, Buttercup, tú has hecho que yo cambie en muchos sentidos, si me comporto como mujeriego o como un pervertido es porque sé que así puedo hacerte enojar y acercarme a ti, es por ese motivo que me comporto así, pero la verdad es que no tengo ojos para nadie más que para ti. Eres una chica distintas a las demás, eres skater, tocas guitarra, piano, bajo y no sé qué otras cosas más, bailas árabe, te gusta el mismo estilo de música que a mí, eres mi mujer ideal, la mujer con la que quiero compartir el resto de los días de mi vida. No quiero presionarte, por eso no te pediré que seas mi novia, porque sé que no tienes tus ideas claras aún con respecto a tus sentimientos, pero estoy seguro de que si me la juego por tu amor, estarás conmigo. Por favor, déjame mostrarte la clase de chico que puedo ser para poder conseguir tu amor.

Esas palabras me salieron del corazón, no creí que finalmente pude decirle lo que siento por ella, no quiero que ella me diga aún lo que siente por mí, porque sé que está confundida, solamente quiero que me diga que me dejará jugármela por ella.

-Me dejaste helada.

-Por favor… solo respóndeme ¿me dejarás jugármela por ti?

-Sí… si quiero… si te dejo…

-Te aseguro de que no te arrepentirás…

Seguimos caminado en un silencio incómodo de tres minutos hasta que llegamos a su casa. Le hubiera dicho todo eso aquí… pero sus hermanas quizás escucharían.

-Bueno… gracias por la velada Butch… me encantó –noté como sus mejillas se ponían de un color carmesí.

-Adiós Buttercup, nos vemos mañana –besé su mejilla muy lenta y cariñosamente – te juro que no te arrepentirás.

Emprendí camino a mi casa con las manos en la nuca, aún no sentía el ruido que hace la puerta al cerrarse, pero no quise mirar hacia atrás, quería solamente llegar a mi casa y ver qué puedo hacer para que esa linda chica se fije en un tarado como yo.

* * *

**_Buttercup entró a su casa luego de que vio al azabache desaparecer en la oscuridad de la noche. Blossom estaba en su habitación con Bubbles, no sintieron a la pelinegra entrar a casa. Buttercup se dirigió a su habitación, sigilosamente, se metió en su pijama y se dispuso a dormir, era temprano, pero necesitaba pensar las cosas con la almohada._**

* * *

¿Qué creen que decidirá Buttercup? ¿Johnny o Butch? ¿Butternny o Butchercup?

Para el próximo capítulo tengan a mano los pañuelos... llorarán... :'cc **¿Reviews? **Sin nada más que decir... Hasta el Cap 26! Cuídense Los amo con todo mi corazoooón! PD: Si viven en sudarmérica, específicamente en Perú, Bolivia, Argentina, Uruguay, Paraguay o Chile como yo... en donde haga frío... ¡Abríguense! Que yo ya me resfrié :ccc


	26. El plan de ÉL

Holaaaandaaaaaaa! Volví! [Isabella: Sólo te fuiste un día] ¡Guarda silencio tonta! ¬¬ Bueno... No va a ser necesario que ocupen los pañuelos :DD Gracias **DobexiisDobs **por tu review ¡Mi tío es Español! Y me dijo que está por derretirse xd Por favor que no te dé un ataque DD': No me lo perdono .-. **Nairu Nara **Lo seé! Es una experiencia de vida c': Estamos ambas resfriadas! wiii okno .-. **Nini Godoy **gracias! me alegra que te haya gustado :BB **Karen99 **gracias! tus reviews me suben el autoestima :')

Sin más que decirles ¡El cap 26!

* * *

**_Capítulo 26: El plan de ÉL_**

**_Amaneció en Saltadilla, eran las 10am, en la casa de los RRB's no había ningún movimiento, pero en la casa de las PPG's…_**

-¿Aún no se despierta Buttercup? –Preguntó Blossom -¡Dijo que me acompañaría a ir a comprar el vestido!

-¿Y si no llegó? –Preguntó Bubbles –Y si ¿la secuestraron los aliens?

-Tres palabras –dijo Blossom mientras miraba a su hermana menor con cara de pocos amigos – Cinturones de poder.

-Pero no la sentí llegar anoche… ¿se habrá ido a un motel con Butch?

-¡No Bubbles! ¿Cómo crees?

-No lo sé… pudo ser una posibilidad Bloss…

-Iré a su cuarto…

-No es necesario –dijo una alegre pelinegra mientras bajaba las escaleras –Estoy aquí.

-¡Cuéntanos! – Dijo Blossom mientras la jalaba del brazo para sentarla en la mesa de la cocina - ¿Qué pasó ayer con Butch?

-Lo siento, pero tengo hambre y quiero desayunar –dijo Buttercup.

-No te preocupes –dijo Bubbles mientras le ponía un cuenco sobre ella y le dejaba al frente el cartón de leche y sus cereales –Ahí tienes, ahora cuéntanos que no doy más de la emoción.

-Bueno –dijo la morena mientras se hacía su desayuno –Fuimos a un café.

-¿Y qué más? ¿Qué te dijo? –preguntó Blossom mientras se encaramaba en la mesa.

-Comentamos lo del partido de la Universidad de Saltadilla –dijo Buttercup –Solo eso.

-A nosotras no nos engañas –dijo Bubbles mientras le tocaba la nariz a Buttercup –Por algo estás contenta… Dinos ¿qué más te dijo? No creo que en todo ese rato solamente hablaron de football.

-Cuando nos veníamos, estábamos a una calle de aquí y…

**_Buttercup se quedó muda un instante, no sabía si contarle a sus hermanas lo que Butch le había dicho, pero después se dio cuenta de que sus hermanas habían confesado lo que sentían por los RRB rojo y azul… así que decidió seguir._**

-Y me dijo que le gustaba, que yo era la razón por la cual estaba contento de volver a Saltadilla, por la que va contento a la escuela y otras cosas más –sus mejillas comenzaron a ponerse de un color rosa – y que si se comportaba como un mujeriego era para hacerme enojar y poder acercarse a mí, y me pidió que…

-¿Qué fueras su novia? –preguntó Blossom.

-¿¡Qué fueras su esposa!? –chilló Bubbles.

-No par te gusanas, me dijo que si lo dejaba jugársela por mí.

-Supongo que dijiste que sí ¿cierto? –dijo Blossom.

-Obvio que sí, eso me ayudaría a aclarar mi mente –dijo la pelinegra.

-Y decidirte por el mejor, o sea Butch –dijo triunfante Bubbles.

-No lo sé –dudó Buttercup –Creo que todo se va dando al comportamiento que tienen cada uno.

-Pero al menos te dijo que te amaba Butter –dijo Blossom con los ojos con forma de corazón –Eso es algo… ¡Y si se la quiere jugar por ti es porque te ama demasiado!

-¿No querías que te acompañara a comprar tu vestido? –dijo Buttercup cambiando el tema –Si no te comportas no iré.

-Okey, desayuna tranquila… -dijo Blossom.

-¿Vas a ir con Butch a la fiesta de gala? –preguntó Bubbles.

-Sí… pero si me siguen molestando les juro que algo malo les pasara a sus llaveros de Brick y Boomer –dijo mientras les lanzaba una mirada de asesina.

-Bueno –dijo Bubbles.

* * *

**_Avanzó la mañana Blossom y Buttercup estaban en el centro comercial… Mientras tanto en la residencia de los RRB's…_**

-¿Boomer? ¿Qué hora es? –preguntó Brick.

-Las 11:30 am… ¿por?

-Butch no se ha levantado ¿verdad?

-No… aún sigue durmiendo… ¿cómo crees que le fue al mujeriego número uno con el amor de su vida?

-Espero que bien, porque si este estúpido hace sufrir a Buttercup, te juro que lo mato.

-Lo matamos querrás decir Brick.

-Nunca haré sufrir a Buttercup –dijo Butch mientras bajaba por la escalera con su pijama verde y su pelo suelto.

-Eso esperamos –dijo Boomer.

-¿No te dignaste a peinarte? –preguntó Brick enojado.

-¿Por qué he de hacerlo? –respondió Butch mientras sacaba una manzana.

-Porque debemos salir –dijo Brick.

-Oh… verdad, te vas a tener que esperar –dijo Butch mientras corría a su pieza.

-Si no es porque tiene un pijama de hombre, y tiene los músculos marcados, yo diría que con el pelo suelto es igual a Buttercup por atrás –rió Boomer.

-Tienes razón Boomer –chocando la palma con su hermano menor.

-¡Apresúrate Butch! –gritó Brick.

-Listo –dijo el verde bajando las escaleras mientras se tomaba el pelo.

-Ya era hora, Brick se estaba desesperando –dijo Boomer.

-No es cierto llorón –bufó Brick.

-Ya como haya sido, vamos Brick –dijo Butch mientras lo jalaba de la polera.

-¡Que les vaya bien chicos! –dijo Boomer desde su casa mientras agitaba su brazo.

-¿Cómo te fue con Butter ayer? –preguntó Brick.

-Bien… supongo –respondió Butch.

-¿Le dijiste algo?

-Le dije que me la quería jugar por ella, le confesé todo lo que había escrito en mi diario, bueno en la gran mayoría. Porque las otras cosas se las iré diciendo con el tiempo –dijo Butch –Además, hay algunas cosas que le diré a ella cuando sea mi novia y estemos… ya sabes.

-Entiendo… -dijo Brick con cara molestosa –Pero ¿qué te dijo ella?

-Me dijo que me dejaría jugármela por su amor –dijo Butch mientras comenzaba a sonrojarse.

-Debes hacerlo… Y muy bien.

-Obvio… creo que ya llegamos.

* * *

**_Llegaron al centro comercial y entraron rápidamente a una tienda de smokings. En la tienda de enfrente estaban Blossom y Buttercup probándose vestidos._**

-En serio Butter, el modelo lo tengo claro, pero no sé si lo quiero en color flor de cerezo o flor de brezo –dijo Blossom a su hermana mostrándole dos vestidos, ambos hasta la rodilla con la parte del torso ajustado y con una amarra en forma de rosa.

-Yo dijo que el flor de cerezo es más bonito –respondió Buttercup mientras seguía buscando vestidos.

-Está bien… ¿tú aún no encuentras uno?

-No, son todos muy afeminados –dijo negativamente Buttercup.

-¿qué esperabas? –rió Blossom –Es una tienda de vestidos de gala.

-Lo sé… pero no encuentro el indicado.

-¿Qué te parece ese de allá? –dijo Blossom mientras señalaba un vestido.

**_Ambas chicas se acercaron a verlo, era al igual que el de Blossom, ajustado en el torso, pero este tenía una cinta negra que al amarrarlo atrás se hacía una rosa, era verde y la falda era como el de una princesa y no tenía tirantes._**

-Bloss… esto es de una bailarina de ballet, le quedaría a Bubbles –dijo Buttercup.

-¡Elígelo! Te quedaría perfecto –gritó Blossom.

-Si con eso salimos rápido de esta tiendecita…

* * *

-Yo creo que este como rojo agua quedaría perfecto ¿qué dices Butch? –preguntó Brick.

-Arsh… como sea

-¿y el tuyo?

-¿Es uno como blanco verde? Parece como marcado con agua –dijo mientras miraba su smoking.

-Vámonos a casa.

**_Llegó la noche, Bubbles y Boomer estuvieron un buen rato en el centro comercial. Bubbles eligió un vestido azul que se amarraba en el cuello, con una falda de encajes blancos y Boomer un smoking como el de sus hermanos pero color azul._**

**_En la casa de los RRB's…_**

-Yo estoy listo –dijo Brick mientras tomaba su saco.

-Yo también –dijo Boomer mientras bajaba las escaleras.

-¡Ayuda! –gritó Butch.

-¿Qué paso nena? –preguntó Brick en tono burlón.

-Me salió un grano –dijo Butch que estaba con su fleco tomado con la mano derecha y con la izquierda señalaba a un granito pequeñísimo.

-Butch –dijo Boomer –lo puedes tapar con tu flequillo.

-Lo sé –dijo Butch mientras peinaba su fleco –pero ¿Y si se me corre?

-Ni siquiera se nota –dijo Brick –Además estoy seguro de que Buttercup no tendrá ningún problema, ahora si quieres te apuras, no quiero llegar tarde.

-Vamos –dijo Butch mientras salía de su habitación con sus hermanos.

* * *

**_En la casa de las PPG's…_**

-Estoy más que lista –dijo Blossom mientras se arreglaba el pelo, lo tenía suelto con una pequeña coleta que amarró con un lazo rojo.

-Yo también, me encanta este vestido –Dijo Bubbles mientras giraba como bailarina y dejaba volar su pelo rubio.

-¡Yo no sé! –gritó Buttercup.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Blossom –Tu vestido te queda perfecto, tus zapatos también ¿qué es lo que te aflige?

-No sé si amarrarme el pelo o dejarlo suelto –dijo Buttercup mientras mostraba una cinta verde.

-Siéntate aquí –dijo Bubbles mientras señalaba a una silla –yo te peino.

-Confío en ti hermanita –dijo Buttercup.

**_Bubbles tomó el cepillo, le desenredó el cabello y luego amarró la cinta en forma de cintillo en el cabello de la morena._**

-Listo –dijo Bubbles –Te ves preciosa.

-Gracias Bubb.

**_En eso suena el timbre._**

-¿Quién es? –preguntó Blossom.

-El amor de tu vida –gritó Brick del otro lado.

-Ya vamos –dijo la pelirroja mientras tomaba su bolso de mano rosa.

* * *

**_Buttercup y Bubbles hicieron lo mismo que su hermana, luego las tres se dirigieron a la puerta apagando todas las luces, para que luego Blossom abriera la puerta dejando ver a tres chicos vestidos de traje._**

-¡Hermosa! –gritó Boomer –Te ves maravillosa Bubbles –mientras la abrazó y la besó tiernamente en los labios.

-Boomer –trató de decir Bubbles pero el rubio no dejaba de besarla –tú también te ves bien amor.

-¡Blossom! Ese vestido resalta aún más tus ojos –dijo Brick al mismo tiempo en que la jalaba por la cintura para besarla –Te ves radiante.

-Brick –dijo Blossom –Ese traje te hace ver muy galante.

-¿Buttercup? –preguntó Butch asombrado -¿eres tú?

-Sé que es raro verme así vestida de niña… pero sí soy yo.

-Te ves… hermo –giró si cabeza y vio que los rojos y los azules lo miraban con cara picarona.

-Olvídalo… ¿nos vamos chicos? –preguntó Buttercup.

-Claro, el auto nos espera –dijo triunfante Brick.

* * *

**_Subieron al auto que arrendaron los RRB's y se dirigieron a la escuela._**

**_En el gimnasio estaba desarrollándose la fiesta de Gala, a la entrada de este, estaban sacando fotos a las parejas que entraban._**

-¡Boomer! –gritó la rubia -¡Vamos a tomarnos una foto!

-Vamos linda preciosa –corrió junto a su rubia novia.

-¡Blossom! –chilló Brick –yo también quiero una foto –jaló a la pelirroja del brazo hasta el lugar en donde sacaban las fotos.

-¿También quieres una foto? –preguntó Buttercup.

-Sólo si tu quieres –dijo Butch.

-Pues… sí quiero –lo tomó de la mano y se dirigieron a ese lugar.

* * *

**_(Boomer)_**

Nos tomaron la foto a mí y a mi hermosa y tierna novia, esperamos a que le tomaran la foto a mi hermano Brick y a mi cuñada Blossom, pero ¿Qué es lo que mis ojos ven? ¿Butch y Buttercup tomándose una foto? Con mi novia posamos de la mano, Brick y Blossom abrazados, pero… ¿Buttercup estaba dejando que Butch le tocara las caderas para la foto? Eso significa que este so burro no me contó lo que pasó con Buttercup…

-¿Brick a ti Butch te contó lo que pasó con Butter?

-Le prometió que iba a luchar por ella, pero creo que tiene camino ganado… ¿no crees?

-Sí…

Cuando los azabaches llegaron a nuestro lado, decidimos adentrarnos más y encontramos una mesa que decía "Jojo & Utonium", era la mesa que reservé. Pusieron muchas canciones animadas, y Bubbles quiso bailarlas todas, algo que no me pude negar, ya que es tan hermosa y verla feliz es lo que más me gusta, Brick y Blossom también bailaban con nosotros pero Butch y Buttercup estaban sentados, ella nos veía bailar y Butch la contemplaba hasta que le dijo algo al oído que hizo que se sonrojada demasiado.

-Butch quiere conquistar lo más posible a tu hermana –le dije a mi novia.

-Lo sé –me dijo ella –estoy segura de que terminarán juntos.

-Con mi hermano Brick no vamos a dejar que él le haga daño.

-Ojalá no, aunque no creo que lo haga.

Abracé a mi novia y le besé la mejilla, pero a la distancia vi a un trío de chicas y un trío de chicos que logré reconocer al instante… Las Cute girls y los Sexy boys no se perderían de esta fiesta y para colmo, Courtney se acercaba cada vez más a nosotros.

-Hola Boomer –me saludó Courtney.

-Hola Courtney –respondí hacienda que mi novia se separara de mi y mirara con odio a la chica.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Bubbles.

-Quiero bailar con Boomer.

-Lo siento –dije –Yo solo bailaré con mi novia.

-¿Pero qué te cuesta? –preguntó… ¡Qué chica más insistente!

-Mucho, no quiero dejar sola a mi novia, lo siento… Baila con Cody.

-Estoy segura de que querrá bailar contigo –dijo Bubbles mientras rodeaba su cintura con mis brazos.

* * *

**_(Normal)_**

**_Courtney se acercó de los azules y Gwen quiso acercarse a los rojos, pero alguien la agarró del brazo._**

-¿Quién te crees que eres para tocarme? –dijo una engreída Gwen.

-Tú y tus amiguitos síganme –dijo el extraño con sombrero.

-Cute, Sexys vengan por favor –llamó Gwen.

**_Los chicos se acercaron y rodearon al extraño, el cual cuando se vio bien oculto se sacó el sombrero, era ÉL. _**

**_Courtney y Heather ahogaron un grito, Johnny, Dexter y Cody abrieron los ojos y Gwen quedó casi paralizada._**

-Por favor, tranquilos –dijo ÉL –no les haré daño si es eso en lo que piensan.

-¿tú no estabas muerto? –preguntó Gwen.

-¿O eso es lo que creyeron esas mocosas de las hermanas Utonium? –dijo ÉL.

-¿Qué quieres de nosotros? –preguntó Dexter –A caso… ¿te debemos algo?

-Díganme, ustedes son, por así decirlo, ¿enemigos de las PPG's y los RRB's? –preguntó ÉL.

-Algo por el estilo –respondió Cody.

-Entonces –continuó -¿Estarían dispuestos a destruirlos?

**_Los seis chicos quedaron mudos, no sabían que responder, los Sexy Boys querían destruir a los RRB's pero no a las PPG's y en el caso de las chicas era al revés._**

-¿Tienen alguna respuesta? No tengo todo el día –refunfuñó ÉL.

-Antes una pregunta –dijo Gwen –Si aceptamos… ¿cómo los destruiríamos?

-No es matarlos si eso creías que era –dijo ÉL.

-¿Entonces? –Preguntó Courtney.

-Es ¿cómo podría decirse? –Dudó un poco –Separarlos de su contra parte, hacerlos odiarse y destruir sus sentimientos… Me explico, he visto que a ti te gusta Brick y a ti Blossom –dijo mientras señalaba a Gwen y a Dexter –Entonces sería darles un tipo de poción que haría que amen a la primera persona del sexo opuesto que vean y odien al amor de su vida. En este caso, Brick amaría a Gwen y odiaría a Blossom, y Blossom amaría a Dexter y odiaría a Brick.

-Entonces acepto –dijo Dexter.

-Yo también –dijo Gwen.

-Cuenten conmigo para lo que sea –dijo Heather.

-Obvio que conmigo también –afirmó Johnny.

-Creo que mi respuesta es obvia –dijo Cody.

-Que repita eso, está demás –dijo Courtney.

-Bien, pero hay un pequeño problema –dijo ÉL.

-¿Qué cosa? –preguntó Heather.

-No podemos usarla en los rojos ni los azules, por el hecho de que el efecto de la poción se romperá al momento en que se acuerden de los sentimientos que compartió con el otro, y demás que ya se dedicaron canciones, se han escrito cartas y si llegan a leer eso, se acordarán de lo que sentían por la persona a la que estaban odiando.

-O sea que solamente se podría usar en los verdes –afirmó Cody -¿y eso cómo nos ayudaría a nosotros?

-El que los verdes no se hayan juntado todavía facilita más las cosas –dijo alegremente ÉL –por el hecho de que quizás no han compartido muchas cosas y al ser los más conflictivos harán que los otros rompan sus relaciones y es ahí donde ustedes actuarán… ¿Les parece?

-¿A quién le daríamos al poción? –preguntó Dexter.

-Yo diría que a Buttercup –dijo Gwen –ella es más conflictiva.

-Pero yo creo que si se la damos a ella, el que Butch sufra no sería tanto… -dijo Cody

-Entonces dénsela a Butch y se acabó –dijo ÉL mientras sacó un frasquito rojo –Tú debes dársela –pasándoselo a Heather –Pero todos deben estar conscientes de que la primera persona a la que Butch vea sea Heather y que Buttercup se entere… ¿De acuerdo?

**_Todos asintieron, estaban dispuestos a hacer cualquier cosa por separarlos._**

-Bien –dijo ÉL –entonces nos estaremos viendo.

**_ÉL desapareció dejando a los seis chicos perplejos y admirando la pequeña botella._**

* * *

-Buttercup –dijo Butch –¿te parece si vamos a bailar?

-Creí que no me lo pedirías nunca –tomando a Butch de la mano.

-Te ves preciosa –le susurró a Buttercup en el oído al tiempo en que la tomaba de la cintura –Perdón, sé que te incomoda, pero me encanta bailar así.

-No te preocupes –sonrió y se apoyó en el hombro del chico.

**_Los lentos se apoderaron del gimnasio, parejas bailando se veían por todas partes, Boomer y Bubbles bailaban muy tiernamente ella lo miraba a los ojos y él le daba besitos cortos de vez en cuando, Brick y Blossom se estaban besando mientras bailaban y a ratos se separaban, y Butch y Buttercup bailaron muy apegados con las frentes juntas, ambos igual de sonrojados._**

* * *

Awwwwwwww *-* Bueno ahí se explica el plan de ÉL :ooo Ahí revelé algo... :ss pero aún falta un poco para el drama... c: ¿**Reviews?**

Oigaaan! Tengo una pregunta ¿quieren que los Sexy o las Cute narren en algún momento? Es que estaba pensando hacer algo así... pero quería saber su opinión al respeto... Bueno... espero su respuesta y que les haya gustado... ¡Cuídensee! :DD Hasta el Cap 27. Besos y Abrazos [Fb: Florencia Violetta (FloorVioleetta)


	27. Un día lunes

Holanda Gente! :DD ¿Cómo se encuentran? Yo mejor gracias al té de mi mami C: Bueno, estoy muerta de frío, son las 12:49pm y estoy actualizando, creo que es por eso que me resfrío xd Pero no puedo actualizar antes... ¡Maldito Residen Evil 4! ¿Por qué eres tan adictivo? Bueno y porque mi hermano me pide la computadora ¬¬ Como sea... **No necesitarán pañuelos **yo les aviso cuando... aún falta para el drama. Con respecto a lo de la narración por parte de las Cute y los Sexy **NO VA c: **Pero igual narraré lo que piensan... :BB Gracias a todos por sus reviews! Son mi motivación para seguir este fic c:

No los aburro más... ¡EL CAPÍTULO 27! *y la gente se pone de pie a aplaudirme* Okno .-. me tiran tomates xD

* * *

**_Capítulo 27: Un día lunes_**

**_La fiesta estaba finalizando así que los RRB's llevaron a las PPG's a su casa, Boomer y Bubbles estuvieron diciéndose cosas lindas todo el camino, Brick y Blossom se comparaban con el paisaje y Buttercup dormía en el pecho de Butch._**

-Bubbles, eres tan linda mi media naranja –dijo Boomer.

-Ay Boomer tú eres tan lindo que juraría que esto es un sueño –respondió Bubbles.

-Blossom eres diez mil veces más linda que esa margarita –dijo Brick señalando una flor que estaba por el camino.

-Brick, tus ojos brillan más que la luna –dijo Blossom mientras le tocaba los labios.

-Y tus labios deben saber mejor que esas manzanas –añadió Brick mientras la besaba alocadamente.

* * *

**_(Butch)_**

Mis hermanos estaban embobados con sus novias, yo por mi parte, estaba embobado con el solo hecho de tener recostada en mi pecho a la chica que me ha hecho sentir tantas cosas hermosas, ella dormía tranquilamente, se le podía ver la paz que expresaba, le removí un poco su chasquilla y pude ver esos ojos cerrados, me tomé el atrevimiento de besar su cabeza delicadamente como una princesa se lo merece.

-Ya llegamos –me dijo Brick –Vamos a llevarlas hasta la puerta de su casa como corresponde –me guiñó el ojo al decirme eso.

-De acuerdo pero Buttercup está durmiendo.

-Pues llévala en brazos –dijo un molestoso Boomer.

Si no es porque es mi hermano y está su novia, de seguro ya estaría sangrando, ni modo. Tomé cuidadosamente a Buttercup en mis brazos y la bajé del auto, las chicas abrieron la puerta de su casa y se adentraron en ella, mis hermanos fueron jalados por sus respectivas novias y yo entre despacio para no despertar a mi hermosa princesa y la llevé a su habitación, la acosté en su cama y le quité los zapatos.

Estuve pensando un rato en si debía o no ponerle el pijama… Pero si lo hacía y despertaba me mataría porque estaría desnuda en frente mío y después de eso no me hablaría.

-¡Ay no Brick! –gritó Blossom desde su habitación. ¿Es que este patán está haciendo lo que mi mente sucia está pensando?

Dejé a Buttercup sola un momento y corrí a la habitación de la pelirroja para ver lo que pasaba, pero resultaba ser que Brick estaba haciéndole cosquillas.

-Me asustaron par de cursis con patas –dije con algo de enojo en mis palabras.

-¿Dónde está Boomer? –me preguntó mi hermano.

-Supongo que en la pieza con la rusia –dije –Voy a ir a verlo.

Me alejé de la pieza de Blossom y les cerré la puerta, me dirigí a la habitación de puerta celeste y la toqué. Nadie abrió. Abrí yo mismo y encontré a Boomer durmiendo con Bubbles en la misma cama. Eso sí que fue incómodo, ambos tapados con las sábanas, ella con pijama y Boomer con la polera azul que sacó de no sé donde… Decidí cerrarla… Estoy seguro de que estaba totalmente sonrojado por lo incómodo que me sentí en ese momento.

Volví a la habitación de Blossom y me encontré con la misma escena.

-Brick –susurré –Hey Brick.

No me respondió, solamente se aferró más a Blossom. No sabía qué hacer, me acerqué para despertarlo pero ni se movió, decidí ir a ver al chofer para que me ayudara a despertar a mis hermanos pero se había ido.

Me senté en el sofá y me recosté un momento y…

* * *

**_(Buttercup)_**

No sé cómo llegué a casa, ni cómo llegué a mi cama, ni por qué estoy descalza, vi la hora en el reloj de mi habitación, eran las 5am, me puse mi pijama y bajé a la cocina por un vaso con agua, al salir de esta fui a la sala y ¿qué es lo que mis ojos ven? ¿Butch durmiendo en el sofá? Eso significaba una sola cosa, los RRB's estaban en mi casa. Fui a las habitaciones de mis hermanas y las vi durmiendo con sus novios… ¡Qué incómoda me sentí! Aunque debo decir que parecían todo un matrimonio, un hermoso y lindo matrimonio. Me iba a ir a dormir, pero me dio cosa ver a Butch ahí tan desabrigado así que saqué una frazada de mi armario para arroparlo, pero primero le saqué el saco y la camisa, estaba con una polera verde debajo, eso de desvestirlo me hizo sonrojar, estoy completamente segura, le saqué los zapatos y lo recosté, al parecer no me sintió en ningún momento. Lo arropé y me fui a dormir nuevamente.

-¡Buenos días Buttercup! –me gritó una voz masculina –Es hora de despertar dormilona –dijo la misma voz que parecía estar saltando en mi cama.

-Boomer déjame dormir –pedí.

-Son las 8am levántate –me volvió a insistir Boomer.

-¿Quieres por favor dejarme tranquila? –dije apenas abriendo los ojos.

-Uy ya enojona –dijo mientras salía de mi habitación.

Blasfemé unas cuantas cosas que ni yo misma entendí cuando siento que algo pesado cae sobre mí.

-¡Pero qué mierda! –grité a todo pulmón.

Era Brick que me estaba molestando para poder levantarme.

-Por la cresta ¡Brick! Son recién las 8:15am –dije demasiado molesta.

-Pero es que Butch te está esperando –me dijo el muy pesado.

-¿Por qué mejor no te callas y te vas de mi habitación? –dije –Ah… sí… ¡Y ME DEJAS DORMIR TAMBIÉN!

-Ya, ya, ya, ya, ya tranquila –me dijo mientras me mostraba sus manos en señal de calma –Relaja los nervios, te despierto más tarde que al parecer Blossom también quiere seguir durmiendo –yéndose de mi pieza.

* * *

**_(Normal)_**

**_Avanzó la mañana y Butch que dormía plácidamente en el sofá se despertó de golpe. _**

-¿Qué mierda hago aquí? –dijo mientras se tomaba la cabeza –Estoy ¿tapado? ¿Sin camisa? ¿Sin zapatos? ¿Quién carajo me quitó todo esto? ¿Qué hora es?

**_Sacó de su pantalón su celular y vio la hora._**

-9am. Suficiente –dijo mientras tomaba sus cosas y se dirigía a la habitación de sus hermanos.

-Brick –dijo mientras lo mecía de un lado al otro.

-¿Qué quieres Butch? –preguntó molesto.

-Es hora de irnos… ¡Debimos habernos ido anoche!

-Ya al tiro, pero no despiertes a Blossom –dijo mientras señalaba a la pelirroja que estaba profundamente dormida.

-Como quieras, vístete y por último déjale una nota, pero debemos irnos –sentenció Butch.

**_El moreno se dirigió ahora a la habitación de Bubbles, al abrir la puerta vio que su hermano Boomer se estaba vistiendo._**

-Hola Boomer –dijo Butch.

-Hola hermano, ¿me venías a despertar no?

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Escuché lo que le dijiste a Brick, así que ahora estoy listo, vamos.

* * *

**_Butch salió de la habitación de la rubia, Boomer antes de salir besó la frente de su novia y salió persiguiendo a su hermano azabache._**

-Baja con Brick –ordenó Butch –Yo debo hacer… algo.

-Ya rugiste león –dijo Boomer.

-Te esperamos afuera gavilán –molestó Brick al mismo tiempo en que baja con su hermano y abandonaban la casa.

* * *

**_El ojiverde entró a la habitación de la morena y la vio durmiendo como un bebé._**

-Si hasta dormida parece una princesa –susurró para sí mismo –Me pregunto si… sentiría si le beso la frente… -Dudó el pelinegro –Naa… mejor me voy.

**_Iba saliendo cuando alguien lo abraza por la espalda._**

-¿Piensas irte sin despedirte? –preguntó una voz femenina.

-Lo siento –se giró rápidamente y se encontró con los ojos de la chica.

-Adiós Butch –dijo Buttercup chocando su nariz con la del azabache.

-Adiós Buttercup.

**_La tomó por la barbilla y le dio un pequeño roce en los labios y luego besó su nariz._**

-No quiero presionarte, así que nos vemos mañana preciosa –dijo mientras bajaba las escaleras.

* * *

**_Buttercup se quedó en el marco de la puerta y luego despertó de golpe._**

-¿Qué carajo estoy haciendo aquí en pie? –se preguntó mirando a todos los lados –¿A caso me volvió el sonambulismo? Creí que lo había superado… A la mierda me iré a la cama –Dijo mientras se fue a dormir nuevamente.

* * *

**_En la casa de los RRB's…_**

-Dormí con mi novia –presumió Brick.

-Yo también pedazo de alcornoque –dijo Boomer.

-Yo no porque no tengo novia –añadió Butch –Pero como sea, tengo sueño y me iré a dormir.

-Yo igual –dijo Brick.

-Yo veré la televisión.

* * *

**_Y así pasó la mañana, las chicas se levantaron a la 1pm gracias a que Blossom corrió a despertar a sus hermanas._**

-¡Chicas! ¡Es tarde! –gritaba Blossom –¡Levántense!

-¡No molestes Blossom! –respondió Buttercup –¡Es domingo!

-Tranquila Bloss, un día más un día menos que nos levantemos tarde, será solo eso –tranquilizó Bubbles –No creo que se vaya a acabar el mundo por eso.

-Bueno, pero después no se quejen de el por qué cenamos tan tarde ¿de acuerdo? –añadió Blossom.

-¡Como quieras! –gritó Buttercup desde su habitación.

* * *

**_Avanzó el domingo dándole paso al día lunes… Las PPG's se fueron temprano a la escuela llegando antes que los RRB's… En su salón se encontraban las Cute Girls las cuales parecían contentas._**

-En serio, eso del plan está perfecto –comentó Gwen.

-Ahora el desafío es hacer que tú-sabes-quién tome tú-sabes-qué y que tú-sabes-qué-puta lo vea –añadió Courtney.

-Estaba pensando en algo –dijo Heather –Ya saben, arreglar una junta falsa entre ellos y ahí… no sabría qué más, pero creo que debemos ver cómo se comportan ahora.

-Te lo juro Bubbles, tu tonto novio estaba saltando en mi cama para despertarme –dijo Buttercup.

-Es que me causa mucha risa –dijo Bubbles mientras reía.

-¿Es que acaso no tienes moral? –preguntó Heather –Claro, como no tienes novio quieres quitárselo a tu hermana, es normal en las zorras.

-¿Tú le hiciste eso a tu hermana? –preguntó Blossom –Vaya… entonces sí, es normal en zorras.

-¿Es que no se cansan de molestar? –preguntó Bubbles.

-¿Molestar? –rió Gwen –Heather solamente dice la verdad.

-Entonces de verdad le quitaste el novio a tu hermana –afirmó Buttercup.

-No lo hice, yo no tengo hermanos, soy hija única –se defendió Heather.

-Entonces lo dices por Gwen, ahora todo calza –dijo Blossom.

-¿Por qué mejor no se van? –pidió Courtney –Trío de zorras.

-Las únicas zorras sin corazón son ustedes –acusó Buttercup –Sobretodo tú Heather, eres la peor persona que pude haber conocido en mi vida.

-¿Se puede saber por qué? –preguntó Heather.

-Por el hecho de que eres tan superficial, solamente porque Chad es hijo de carniceros terminaste tu relación con él… Yo ya te dije, él triunfará en la vida ¿y tú? Vas a caer. Con permiso –dijo Buttercup al tiempo en que se dirigía a su banco.

-¡Blossom! –gritó Brick

-¡Brick! –gritó Blossom mientras corría hacia él.

-¡Bubbles preciosa! –gritó Boomer.

-¡Boomer Makoto! –chilló Bubbles.

* * *

**_Brickossom y Boomubbles se abrazaron y besaron frente a las Cute girls mientras que Butch pasó al lado de ellos en dirección a Buttercup la cual miraba la ventana cuando alguien le toma el brazo._**

-¿Tú ya no saludas? –preguntó coquetamente Heather.

-Nunca te he saludado que yo recuerde –contestó Butch.

-Siempre hay una primera vez para todo.

-Sí… que pena que no será hoy, con permiso quiero ir a saludar a Buttercup.

-¿Perderás el tiempo con ella? Se la ve de lo más feliz con Johnny.

-¿En qué momento llegó él? –dijo mientras veía como le entregaba una rosa blanca y le besaba la mejilla.

-Hace poco, pero al parecer no se hace esperar y va directo a su objetivo, la puta más fácil de la clase –rió Heather.

-Le vuelves a decir así y te juro que tu horrible lápiz labial muere –amenazó Butch –Buttercup no es ninguna puta, creo que la única aquí serías tú y tus tontas y patéticas amigas.

* * *

**_Butch dejó de lado a Heather y fue a saludar a Buttercup ahuyentando a Johnny con la mirada de asesino que el ojiverde le dedicó._**

-Te dejo preciosa –dijo Johnny –Hablamos más tarde.

-Sí, vete –dijo Butch –Hola Buttercup.

-Hola Butch

-¿Cómo te trata hoy la vida? –preguntó muy cariñoso mientras se volteaba ya que junto a Bubbles.

-No me quejo ¿y a ti?

-Lo mismo.

* * *

**_El día escolar estaba por culminar, Boomer y Bubbles se quedarían hasta más tarde por el hecho de que tenían entrenamiento de soccer, Brick y Blossom iban a ir a una heladería así que Butch le dijo a Buttercup que él la iría a dejar a su casa._**

**_Sonó el timbre, las PPG's se fueron a sus casilleros…_**

-¿Qué es esto? –preguntó Blossom tomando una rosa que estaba pegada en su casillero –Tiene una nota.

-¿Qué dice? –preguntó Bubbles.

-"_Tú serás mía, sea como sea, serás mía. Atte Dexter"_

-Okey, eso sí es raro –añadió Bubbles.

-¿Una nota? –preguntó Buttercup tomando un papel verde.

-¿Qué dice? –preguntó Bubbles emocionada.

* * *

**_Buttercup comenzó a sonrojarse, luego de eso guardó la nota en su casillero y salió corriendo dejando a sus dos hermanas boquiabiertas._**

-Debió de haber sido una nota de Butch –se burló Blossom.

-Eso explica su sonrojo –rió Bubbles.

-Ya niña, no llegues tarde a casa o ya verás –sentenció Blossom –Adiós.

-Adiós Bloss…

* * *

**_(Butch)_**

Esperaba a Buttercup en la puerta de la escuela, sabía que se demoraría por el hecho de la nota que le dejé. Estaba de lo más tranquilo cuando alguien me toca el hombro, me di vuelta y era la zorra de Heather.

-Hola Butch.

-¿Se te ofrece algo?

-Sí, lo que pasa es que me preguntaba si tú me verías mañana en la práctica de rugby.

-Creo que de lo menos que me preocuparé será de tu patética práctica, sino que me preocuparía de Buttercup.

Me pareció que al decir eso me sonrojé porque la chica me miró casi horrorizada, como si le hubiera dado el disgusto de su vida, y eso espero porque… No me interesa interesarle.

-Como quieras, pero Butch, te diré algo que debes recordar.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Tú y yo seremos novios, quieras o no. Chaito.

Se fue con sus amigas… ¿NOSOTROS NOVIOS? ¡PRIMERO MUERTO! No estoy dispuesto a dejar a Buttercup y estar con Heather, la chica no es fea, pero hay cosas de ellas que no me gustan como lo superficial que es y el negro corazón que posee.

-¿Qué pasa _Kojiro_? –me preguntó una voz, solo una chica me llama así.

-Nada, solamente pensaba ¿Nos vamos _Kaoru_?

-Vale, vamos.

Caminamos en un silencio incómodo, ella estaba sonrojada y con la cabeza gacha, quizás ya había leído mi nota. Yo también estoy sonrojado, lo sé lo puedo sentir. Llegamos a la plaza y habían unas violetas en un árbol. Lo dudé un poco, quizás me pinte de tacaño, pero esas violetas se veían tan frescas que incluso podía sentir su delicioso perfume, miré a Buttercup y seguía con su cabeza agachada. Me agaché y tomé tres violetas.

-Quizás no sea un ramo, y tal vez no vengan de una florería, pero yo sé que te encantan –dije.

-Butch, me da lo mismo de donde hayan salido, si me lo das tú, es perfecto –dijo mientras me recibía las flores y me besaba la mejilla –Gracias de verdad.

Llegamos a su casa, nos quedamos parados en el umbral un buen rato, solo nos contemplábamos los ojos, creo que con haberle dicho lo que sentía por ella había cambiado nuestra relación de _mejores amigos _ya que al estar juntos ambos nos ruborizamos y pasábamos en silencio.

-Creo que ya me voy –dije –Nos vemos mañana Butter.

-Adiós Butch –me contestó, se dio media vuelta para abrir su puerta pero la retuve por el brazo y la acerqué a mí.

Y ahí estuvimos, a escasos milímetros del beso, ella se ruborizó, yo me ruboricé, las nubes se apoderaron del momento, se nubló todo Saltadilla, eso era perfecto ya que sé que a ambos nos agrada ese clima frío.

-Butch… esto no está bien.

-Pero se siente hermoso –dije mientras rozaba sus labios gruesos con los míos –No te presiono más… Nos vemos mañana preciosa.

Besé su frente y me fui silbando con las manos en la nuca.

* * *

**_(Blossom)_**

Desde que supe que en mi futuro me casaría con Brick juro que no he dejado de pensar en dónde haremos nuestra boda y todas esas cosas pero luego me digo a mí misma _"¡Blossom! ¡Deja de pensar y vive tus momentos junto a tu novio!" _

-¿En qué piensas tanto? –me preguntó Brick mientras lamía su cono de chocolate.

-En nada en especial –dije disimulando lo patética que me debí de haber visto.

Brick me tomó la mano y me besó la mejilla, él es tan tierno, es totalmente distinto al chico que yo me esperaba.

-Brick debo decirte algo.

-¿Qué cosa?

Él es mi novio, debe saber lo que pasó con la rosa que me dio Dexter que por cierto terminó en la basura.

-Dexter me dejó una rosa con una nota en mi casillero decía algo de que sea como sea seré de él. Como eres mi novio, debes saberlo.

-Ese tonto no me preocupa, está igual que la patética de Gwen. Mira que dijo que yo le había mandado una nota en donde le declaraba mi amor ¿Qué onda esos dos? ¿Están dementes?

Reímos por esos comentarios, estábamos por llegar a mi casa cuando vemos a Butch y Buttercup ahí en la entrada.

-Detente Brick –le ordené.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó.

-Son Butch y Buttercup. Quiero ver si se dan un beso.

Estuvimos ahí viéndolos, no nos movimos de la acera, solamente los veíamos que estaban en silencio hasta que Butch le dijo algo… Al parecer Buttercup iba a entrar… ¡BUTCH LA ACERCÓ A SUS LABIOS!

Mi boca y la de mi novio tocaron el suelo y nuestro helado se cayó, vimos como se rozaban tiernamente hasta que Butch se fue… ¿¡POR QUÉ CARJAJO NO SE BESARON!?

Sacrifiqué mi helado para gritar ¡EL PRIMER BESO ENTRE LOS VERDES QUÉ HERMOSO! Pero no. Solamente fue un roce… Mataré a Buttercup… Se los aseguro.

* * *

De verdad... ¡SACRIFICÓ SU HELADO Y LOS VERDES NO SE BESARON! ¬¬ Dios... [Isabella: Si serásn tonta, ¡tú creaste la escena!] Nadie pidió tu opinión maldita tonta.

Como sea **¿Reviews? **

Espero les haya gustadooo! :DDDDDDDDDD Quedé con dolor de cuello haciéndolo ¬¬ asdakjdh Saludos y cuídense del resfriado... Es peligroso ò.ó

Saludooooooooooooos! Hasta el cap 28! (L) Nos vemooos! [Fb: Florencia Violetta (FloorVioleetta)]


	28. ¡Llegó el Profesor!

Holooo! Volví de nuevo jijijijijijijiji Bueno estoy mejor del resfriado [Isabella: a nadie le importa] Te ignoraré tarada. En din si ayer actualicé casi a las 1 de la madrugada cuando hay como 3°C, hoy actualizo a las 2:40am! :DDD Como sea Aquí les traigo un nueevo capítulo! gracias de verdad a **UnaLectora **por su review... saludos para ti también y mejórate y gracias por desearme salud c: **DobexiisDobs **tranquila amiga... Butch es un loquillo, y vas a odiarme por escribir lo que Dexter hará... pero después si no abandonas la historia me amarás y me harás un altar :D Okno .-. xd...

NO LOS ABURRO MÁS... ¡EL CAPÍTULO 28!

* * *

**_Capítulo 28: ¡Llegó el Profesor!_**

**_(Blossom)_**

Buttercup entró a la casa toda sonriente, y Butch se fue de lo más tranquilo… ¿Qué se creen este par de imbéciles? Estamos esperando su beso… ¿Es que no lo entienden? Claro que no lo entienden porque todo esto lo estoy pensando…

-¿Amor? –me llamó Brick –Cambia la cara… me estás asustando.

-Tranquilo… estaba pensando en que…

Me arrodillé al lado de mi helado y comencé a llorar.

-Es que Brick… sacrifiqué mi helado… ¡EL PAR DE ABORTOS FALLIDOS CON CARA DE PESCADO NO SE BESARON!

Brick quedó perplejo ante mis palabras que no fueron para nada suaves, lo sé. Pero luego se echó a reír como loco.

-¿De qué te ríes?

-Es que nunca c-creí qu-que esas pala-bras saldrían de tu boca –dijo mientras se tomaba el estómago.

-Bueno –dije mientras ponía mi cara de resignación –Me iré a estudiar para el examen de mañana.

-¿Examen? ¿De qué?

-El de biología, le prometí a Buttercup que le enseñaría…

Le di un corto beso en los labios en señal de despedida y corrí a mi casa. Me fui directo a la habitación de Buttercup, abrí su puerta muy fuerte, pero no estaba. Se me ocurrió buscar en su armario y nada, en la puerta al lado del armario y nada, hasta que escuché el ruido de la ducha, se estaba bañando.

-A lo que salgas hermanita… te regañaré de una forma…

* * *

**_(Bubbles)_**

Estábamos practicando las volteretas con las chicas de mi equipo cuando una pelota impactó en la cabeza de una de mis porristas…

-¡Clarie! ¿Estás bien? –pregunté.

-Tranquila Bubbles, solamente fue un golpe –me respondió con su habitual sonrisa.

-¿Pero estás bien? ¿No estás mareada? –insistí.

-De verdad –la ayudé a incorporarse.

-¡Lo siento Clarie! –gritó un chico, era Mitch.

-¡No te preocupes! –respondió ella –¡Estoy bien!

Seguimos practicando, Buttercup me enseñó a hacer el mortal hacia atrás y yo se los enseñaba a mis compañeras, a decir verdad no les costó mucho… ¡Les costó demasiado!

Boomer hacía que los chicos trotaran como 30 minutos con él a la cabeza, y luego practicaron el tiro al arco.

-Chicas es suficiente por hoy, ya son las 6pm y deben irse a sus casas, el otoño está llegando y con eso que el sol se oculte más temprano –dije mientras las chicas tomaban sus cosas y se iban a camarines.

Yo iba a dirigirme junto con ellas luego de recoger mi bolso cuando alguien me abraza por la espalda.

-No te demores mucho cariño –me susurró Boomer al oído –Te esperaré en el patio.

Me besó la mejilla y corrió a los camarines. Yo también me dirigí a los camarines, pero al de las chicas, no me demoré mucho y cuando me dirigí al patio vi a Courtney coqueteándole a mi novio.

-¡Boomer! –grité.

Él me vio y corrió a mi lado dejando a Courtney sola, me tomó de la mano y me fue a dejar a mi casa.

-Nos vemos mañana Boomer –dije mientras besé sus labios.

-Nos vemos Bubbles.

Lo vi darse vuelta y caminar, abrí la puerta de mi casa y vi a Buttercup sonrojada y Blossom molestándola.

-¿Qué pasó aquí?

* * *

**_(Buttercup)_**

Entré a mi casa súper rápido, corrí a mi habitación y me metí inmediatamente al baño, me quité la ropa y abrí el agua. Me quedé mirándome al espejo hasta que empezó a salir vapor de la ducha, esta vez esperé un rato más. Me miraba el perfil derecho y el perfil izquierdo ¿Qué tengo que hace que Butch se enamore de mí? ¿Será mi vientre plano? ¿Mi intimidad intacta? Quizás no sea mi físico, quizás sea algo psicológico…

Entré a la ducha y me dejé caer el agua sobre mi frente.

-¿Será mi simpatía? –Reí al hacer ese comentario –Al tiro… ¿Yo simpática?... Con él soy simpática… con la gente que me agrada… Pero quizás sea eso…

Terminé de ducharme, salí del baño, me estaba poniendo mi brasear cuando Blossom abre la puerta de mi habitación.

-¡Contigo quería hablar! –me gritó –Es que no lo puedo creer.

-¿Te puedes esperar un momento? Por si no te das cuenta me estoy vistiendo pedazo de idiota –dije mientras terminaba de vestirme.

-¿Tienes idea de lo que acabas de hacer?

-Eh… sí… Me puse ropa.

-No me refiero a eso… Me refiero a lo que pasó con Butch en la entrada de la casa.

Eso me dejó helada ¿Acaso vio el roce que tuvimos? No sabía qué hacer además de ocultar mi sonrojo.

-Estoy esperando respuesta.

-No sé de qué estás hablando –dije mientras salía de mi habitación y bajaba a la cocina.

-Sí sabes a lo que me refiero –me dijo en tono burlón –Estuvieron a punto de besarse…

-De verdad que necesitas gafas hermanita –dije mientras mordía un durazno.

-No, nada de gafas si yo sé lo que vi… ¡SACRIFIQUÉ MI HELADO PARA VER TU PUTO PRIMER BESO PERO AL FINAL NO FUE NADA!

Blossom me dio miedo, como que su cabeza se agrandó y sus ojos se volvieron blancos… No sabía si estaba así porque perdió su helado o porque no besé a su cuñado…

-Hermanita… deja un poco los dulces… te alteran demasiado.

-Buttercup… ¿Cuándo lo besarás? –me dijo mientras se arrodillaba y comenzaba a llorar…

-No me presiones Bloss… además… no es bueno presionar a la gente.

-No me digas… Como sea ¿Veamos la tv?

-Como quieras –me limité a contestar.

Maldita televisión, Blossom puso su programa de cocina el cual me estaba aburriendo…me recosté un momento cuando Blossom me despierta.

-¡Butchercup! Ya tienen nombre –gritó mi hermana muy emocionada.

-¿pero qué te pasa? –pregunté.

-Mira la tv.

La vi, había una foto mía al lado izquiero de la pantalla y al otro lado una de Butch, abajo decía _"¿Cuándo Buttercup y Butch darán inicio a Butchercup?" _En ese momento me quise desmayar, luego esa maldita caja comenzó a hablar.

_- Si ya se dio nacimiento a Brickossom y Boomubbles ¿Cuándo se dará inicio a Butchercup? Los verdes son los únicos que faltan para que sea oficial la relación entre las PPG's y los RRB's, a decir verdad varias personas de la Escuela de Saltadilla han dicho que han visto a los chicos muy juntos en la escuela, muy cariñosos y además se dice que Butch cuando salió electo como capitán del equipo de rugby, eligió a Buttercup como capitana de sus porristas porque la chica tenía un movimiento que al chico le encantaba… Así que… Buttercup y Butch… ¿Qué están esperando?..._

-¡Blossom! Apaga inmediatamente esa endemoniada televisión.

Blossom la apagó y comenzó a molestarme, luego llegó Bubbles.

-¿Qué pasó aquí?

-Ay Bubbles –dijo Blossom –En la tv estaban hablando de _Butchercup _y estoy molestando a Buttercup por eso.

-Oh… bueno, ahora me iré a bañar de nuevo… si me disculpan –dijo mi rubia hermana mientras se iba a su habitación.

* * *

**_(Brick)_**

Estuve molestando a Butch por lo que había pasado con Buttercup, pero él solamente se limitó a decir _"Déjame en paz cabello de zanahoria recocida" _para irse a su habitación. Es divertido molestarlo porque se enoja, bueno me acosté en el sofá y prendí la tv, la verdad es que no sintonicé nada en especial y al parecer me quedé dormido porque estaba el programa de comedias y después estaban dando un especial de series policiales. Me senté, liberé un bostezo y llegó Boomer.

-Hola hermano ¿Cómo te fue? –pregunté.

-Bien gracias –me dijo y se dirigió a su pieza.

-¿qué rayos? Como sea… ¡Butch te toca cocinar!

* * *

**_(Normalidad)_**

**_Las PPG's estuvieron viendo películas hasta como las 9pm cuando sintieron un auto…_**

-¿Qué fue eso? –preguntó Bubbles.

-Debió ser el auto de alguno de nuestros vecinos –dijo Blossom.

-O es el auto de el caballero que falleció conduciendo hace tres años –dijo Buttercup.

-¡Ya cállate tonta que me asustas! –gritó Bubbles.

-¿Quién se asusta tanto? –preguntó el Profesor mientras entraba con dos maletas.

-¡PROFESOR! –gritaron las tres chicas mientras corrían a abrazarlo.

-Hola niñas –dijo él correspondiendo el abrazo.

-Pase a la sala por favor –dijo Blossom –Debió de haber llegado cansado de su junta.

-Llegó antes –dijo Bubbles.

-Sí, lo que pasa es que tuvimos que interrumpir la reunión, pero volveré a viajar en pocos días más… ahora quisiera saber ciertas cosas… ¿¡Cómo es eso de _Brickossom, Boomubbles y Butchercup_!? –dijo con tono molesto

-Alto, alto, alto –dijo Buttercup –No me meta a mí en cosas que no son, _Butchercup _no existe… Butch es solo mi mejor amigo… Estas dos son las que están de novias con los RRB's azul y rojo… A mí no me metan en líos.

-Está bien –dijo el Profesor –Ahora ustedes… ¿Por qué tienen novios sin mi permiso?

-¿Ahora se necesita pedir permiso para estar en una relación con alguien? –preguntó Blossom.

-No, chicas, es solamente… -dijo cambiando su cara de _enojo _a una de suma felicidad –Que me pone muy contento que ahora salgan con sus novios y vivan su adolescencia…

-Yo ya me había asustado Profesor –rio Bubbles.

-Algún día deberé conocerlos… ahora… Buttercup… ¿Por qué no estás con Butch? Hacen una linda pareja.

**_Buttercup se tornó totalmente roja, miró al Profesor con su mirada de asesina para luego decir…_**

-Es tarde y debo estudiar para el examen de biología, Blossom ya no necesitaré tu ayuda, encontré un libro en donde está todo sobre la Anemia… gracias de todas maneras. Buenas noches familia hermosa.

* * *

**_Corrió a su habitación y de ahí no salió más._**

-A ella le gusta el verde –dijo Bubbles.

-Pero lo niega rotundamente –añadió Blossom.

-Entonces creo que deben hablar con ella, no puede ocultar sus sentimientos así como así… Bueno, pero ahora cuéntenme ¿Cómo va la escuela?

-Como siempre me va muy bien Profesor –presumió Blossom –Ahora soy la capitana del equipo de porristas de bascketball.

-A mí también me está yendo bien –dijo Bubbles –Y soy capitana de las porristas de soccer y hoy tuve mi primer entrenamiento.

-Me alegro mucho por ustedes, chicas es tarde y mañana al parecer tienen examen, vayan a dormir que yo las llevaré a la escuela.

-Buenas noches Profesor –dijo Blossom mientras corría a su habitación.

-Que duerma bien –dijo Bubbles.

* * *

**_A la mañana siguiente el Profesor se había levantado antes y fue a despertar a sus hijas._**

-Blossom –dijo entrando suavemente a su habitación –Hija a la ducha.

-De inmediato –dijo Blossom mientras despertaba.

-Bubbles –dijo entrando a la habitación de Bubbles –Hija levántate.

-Como diga…

-Buttercup… -dijo mirando la cama vacía y tendida – ¿Buttercup?

-Estoy aquí –dijo la morena saliendo del baño con la polera, las calzas y las calcetas de la escuela.

-Vaya madrugaste –rio el Profesor.

-Sí, pero bueno, bajo en un momento.

* * *

**_Desayunaron mientras el Profesor comentaba lo de su viaje. Se les pasó la hora, quedaban diez minutos para que iniciaran las clases, pero como se iban en auto no se demorarían mucho. El Profesor las fue a dejar, les deseó lo mejor para ese día y que él llegaría a la hora de la cena._**

**_(Blossom)_**

Estoy tan feliz de que el Profesor esté aquí, ya lo extrañábamos. Llegamos al salón y lo primero que veo es a la zorra de Courtney coqueteándole al novio de mi hermana, la cual se acercó al instante y ahuyentó a la chica de su novio, cuando Bubbles quiere ser intimidante, lo es. Yo vi a Heather hablándole muy coquetamente a Butch, pero este parecía dormido pero despertó al ver a Buttercup pasar cerca de él.

¿¡QUÉ CARAJO HACE GWEN CON MI NOVIO!? Ah no, esto no lo aguanto…

-¡Vete! –ordené –Consigue tu propio novio.

-No te preocupes Bloss –me respondió –Él será MI novio… Adiós Bricky.

¿Bricky? ¡Qué patético!

-Blossom… ella se acercó a mí y sabes lo difícil que es echarla –me dijo Brick.

-Tú tranquilo Brick, si conozco a Gwen lo suficiente como para darme cuenta de que fue ella la que se te acercó.

-Oye ¿por qué llegaste tan tarde?

-Es que llegó el Profesor Utonium y nos vino a dejar en auto…

-Genial, no están solas ahora, más tranquilidad para mí.

-Sí… y dijo que los quería conocer, o sea se enteró de nuestra relación… y…

-Dile que iremos a cenar mañana –dijo mientras me tocaba los labios con sus dedos.

-Está bien…

* * *

**_(Normal)_**

**_Sonó el timbre de salida, los rojos se fueron con los azules ya que los verdes tenían entrenamiento. Butch estaba haciendo que los chicos trabajaran sus músculos mediante carreras, empujarse los unos con los otros etc… y Buttercup hizo que tocas practicaran sostenidos y las hizo levantar unas pocas pesas. Heather estuvo tratando de llamar la atención de Butch, pero este solamente compartía miradas y sonrojos con Buttercup._**

**_Estaba todo tranquilo cuando…_**

-¡Ayudaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! –gritó un caballero -¡La Banda Gangrena está asaltando mi verdulería!

-Lo siento chicos mi deber como súper héroe me llama –dijo Butch - ¡STRONG BUTCH!

-Akane quedas a cargo, trataré de volver temprano si no llego a las 6pm pueden irse a camarines –dijo Buttercup - ¡POWERED BUTTERCUP!

**_Los dos verdes se transformaron y se dirigieron juntos hacia la verdulería de donde provenían los gritos._**

-¡Suelta esa caja de manzanas Serpiente! –ordenó Buttercup.

-¡Y tú baja a ese caballero o sino mi puño terminará en tu cara Ace! –amenazó Butch.

-¡Jefe! Son los verdes –dijo Arturo.

-Me vale hongo si son los verdes, los azules o los rojos –dijo Ace –Aunque creo que estoy ante la presencia de la ****más bella de las PPG's…

-¡Trágate esas palabras! –gritó Butch –Solamente yo puedo decirle así.

**_Buttercup comenzó a golpear a Serpiente, a Arturo, al Gran Billy y a Genio, mientras Butch se encargaba de Ace y de insultarlo._**

-¡Entiende pedazo de moco! –gritaba Butch –Ella ¡Será mía!

-Será tuya cuando yo me la haya tirado.

-¡No vuelvas a decir eso! Eres un pedo bear cualquiera maldito idiota

**_Buttercup dejó amontonados a los cuatro miembros faltantes mientras la policía los tomaban presos y Butch dejó a Ace con los ojos morados y sin dientes._**

-Haber si así aprendes a tratar a las mujeres.

**_Se fueron en completo silencio, Buttercup estaba sonrojada, pudo escuchar como Butch la defendía y decía cosas hermosas de ella, Butch por su parte voló rápidamente hacia un puesto de flores y compró un clavel rosado, luego alcanzó a Buttercup…_**

-Esto es para ti –dijo Butch mientras le guiñaba el ojo al pasarle la flor.

-Gracias Butch –respondió Buttercup mientras se sonrojaba aún más y le devolvía el guiño.

* * *

**_Ya era tarde, fueron por sus cosas a la escuela y se fueron volando cada uno para su casa, pero… El azabache tenía que hacer algo…_**

-Butter –dijo algo tímido mientras sobrevolaba el balcón de la casa de la chica.

-Dime –dijo ella aterrizando con Butch de la mano.

-Duerme bien…

-Gracias, tú igual

* * *

**_(Butch)_**

Estuvo mirándome a los ojos y acariciando su mano, ninguna palabra quería salir de mi boca en ese momento, ella suspiró y se dispuso a entrar a su habitación cuando la tomé por la muñeca, la acerqué hacia a mí, la abracé por la cintura…

-Te he querido besar desde hace mucho tiempo, y hoy cumpliré mi sueño.

Le di corto beso en los labios y salí volando… La había besado… ¡Qué estúpido fui! No debí hacer eso… Arsh… ¿Qué puedo hacer? Personas que habitan mi cabeza… ¿Algún consejo?

¡LAS CAGUÉ CON HABERLA BESADO! Aunque fue el momento más hermoso de toda mi puta y patética vida… Aaaaaay la amo… ¡GENTE ACONSÉJENME!

* * *

¡SU PRIMER BESO! :DDDDDDDD Awwwwwwwwwwwww... ¿Alguien tiene algo que decirle a Butch?... Estoy segura de que quiere saber lo que piensan... Bueno... **¿Reviews? **

Actualizaré el domingo (si es que mi mamá me deja usar la computadora) o el lunes! :DD Cuídense y nos leemos... ¡Hasta el Cap 29! Besos y abrazos los adoro C:


	29. Conociendo al suegro

Holaaaaaaa! :DDDD Iba a actualizar ayer, pero ¡MI MAMÁ ME QUITÓ LA COMPUTADORA! ¬¬ Como sea, aquí les traje el capítulo 29! C: Quizás no actualice en una semana porque mañana emprenderé un viaje al Cajón del Maipo (Si eres de Chile, entenderás :D) Bueno, estaré alejada de civilización y no lograré actualizar esta historia, pero al estar allá con nieve y aire fresco, lo más probable es que me inspire para seguir la historia y si sale algo sobre montañas de nieve, van a entender de dónde lo saqué. Llegaré el domingo, pero empezará la segunda temporada de mi serie favorita *-* Y lo siento, pero no me la perderé :'c Pero el lunes sí o sí Actualizaré! :DDDDDDDDDDDDD

Gracias chicas por sus reviews, **DobexiisDobs **de verdad me odiarás :'c... amiga tranquila... aún queda drama **Nairu Nara **yo también amo a Butch *-* **Karen99 **de verdad me alegra que te guste :DDD

No las aburro más... ¡EL CAPÍTULO 29!

* * *

**_Capítulo 29: Conociendo al suegro_**

**_(Buttercup)_**

Me quedé helada, Butch salió volando dejando atrás su estela verde, no sabía qué hacer, no sabía el por qué se fue sin decirme nada, sacudí mi cabeza para despertar y me dirigí… más bien corrí al baño para pensar todo con agua caliente.

Al rato de eso que no me ayudó en nada, me vestí y me dije que era mejor hablarlo con mis hermanas…

-¿Bubbles? ¿Blossom? –dije mientras salía de mi habitación.

-¿Sucede algo? –preguntó Bubbles desde su cuarto –Blossom está aquí conmigo, ven.

Fui a su habitación y Blossom estaba barnizándose las uñas de color, los dejo adivinar… sí, rosa.

-¿Cuándo llegaste? –me preguntó Bloss mientras cerraba el barniz –No te sentimos.

-En realidad hace rato –respondí –Tengo que hablar dos cosas con ustedes.

-Toma asiento –me dijo Bubbles –y cuéntanos.

-Primero, ¿Por qué el par de cucarachas con cara de ángeles no fue a defender Saltadilla cuando estaba en problemas?

-Ah… fácil –dijo Bubbles –estaba con Blossom aquí en casa viendo la tv cuando suenan nuestros cinturones, y de repente dejaron de sonar y vimos que ibas en camino… con Butch.

Cuando dijo ese nombre me dio un escalofrío que recorrió todo mi cuerpo y mis hermanas no lo notaron.

-¿Qué otra cosas querías decirnos? –me preguntó Bloss.

Me torné totalmente roja, mis manos comenzaron a sudar y a temblar al igual que mis labios.

-¿Te sucedió algo de camino a casa? –preguntó nuevamente Bloss pero ahora preocupada.

-De camino nada –respondí, luego balbuceé algunas cosas para continuar –me pasó algo hace media hora, en el balcón al frente de mi habitación.

-Vamos chica, no nos dejes así… ¿qué te pasó? –preguntó Bubbles.

-¿Estás en tus días?

-No, nada de eso, es sólo que… Butch me dio mi primer beso…

Mis hermanas quedaron pasmadas para luego empezar a gritar y saltar como verdaderas locas de patio.

-¿Eres novia de Butch? –preguntó Bubbles –Es que ya era ¡HORAAAAAA!

-¡LO SÉ! AAAAAAY QUE MARAVILLA –dijo mientras agudizaba más su voz.

-No somos novios –mis hermanas volvieron a su expresión de sorpresa –Solamente me besó y se fue, ni siquiera me dijo algo…

-¿Pero cómo te besó? O sea… ¿No te dijo nada? –preguntó Blossom.

-Me dijo que siempre me había querido besar y que hoy iba a cumplir su sueño, me besó y salió volando… Eso solamente.

-¿Salió volando? –preguntó Blossom con una venita.

-Eso dije.

-Se debió de haber puesto nervioso –lo justificó Bubbles.

-Pero no se deja a una chica sola… Bubbles tú mañana regáñalo –ordenó Blossom.

-Pero él no sabe que les conté –advertí.

-Cierto… arsh… -dijo Blossom mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-Oye este… yo sólo les venía a comentar eso…

-Bueno… haremos como que no nos dijiste nada –dijo Bubbles –Ahora… ¿a qué hora llegará el Profesor?

-A la hora de la cena, como a las 7pm –dijo Blossom –A todo esto, mañana los RRB's vendrán a cenar para conocer al Profesor… más a fondo… como su suegro.

¿Es enserio? Es que me mataré de la risa… O sea mis hermanas presentándole al Profesor a sus novios… entonces seré la hermana solterona que tendrá que comprarse gatos para vivir con ellos en una casona y luego seré llamada la loca de los gatos… ¡Ja! Eso no pasará… ¿O sí?

¡Ay! da lo mismo.

-Oigan, pero mañana miércoles tenemos entrenamiento de volleyball con Brick y Boomer –dije –A caso… ¿No se acuerdan?

-Sí, por eso es una CENA –me dijo Blossom –llegarán a las 7:30 lo más seguro.

-Ok.

* * *

**_(Boomer)_**

Como con Brick nos despreocupamos de ir a ayudar ya que fue Butch con Buttercup, nos centramos en repasar química ya que estoy seguro de que esta asignatura me bajará mi promedio.

-Brick en serio, ¿cuál es la diferencia entre _molaridad _y _molalidad_?

-La _molalidad _es correspondiente para kg y la _molaridad _para volumen –me respondió.

-Pero la fórmula es la misma.

-¿Qué quieres que le haga? Así es la materia.

Estuvimos un buen rato ahí repasando cuando Butch baja con una cara de distraído.

-¿Butch? –pregunté.

-¿Qué te pasa? –agregó Brick.

-¿A mí?

-No… le pregunto a la naranja –dije –Es que me preocupa saber si quiere ser comida… ¡TE ESTAMOS PREGUNTANDO A TI SACO DE NADA!

-Ah… no nada.

-¿Y por qué esa cara? –preguntó Brick.

-Es que… la besé.

-¿Qué hiciste qué? –grité –A caso… ¿Besaste a Buttercup?

-Sí…

-¿y qué te dijo? –preguntó Brick emocionado.

-Nada.

-¿Cómo? –añadí.

-No me dijo nada porque, le di un corto beso y luego salí volando.

Con Brick nos miramos para luego…

-¡GRANDÍSIMO TONTO COMO LA BESAS Y TE VAS ! (*) –grité

-¡NO TE TENÍAS QUE IR IDIOTA, TENÍAS QUE BESARLA OTRA VEZ! (**) –gritó Brick

-Pero si me dio cosa… porque no quería presionarla y lo arruiné al besarla –dijo cabizbajo.

-Te tengo un consejo –dije –Butch no seas estúpido deja de darle tantas vueltas al asunto y atrévete a pedirle a Buttercup que sea tu novia (***)

-Pero no es algo tan simple, recuerden que ella está confundida con Johnny, hasta no lograrla conquistar completamente no voy a pedirle nada –dijo mi ojiverde hermano.

-¡Qué va! –dijo Brick –Haz lo que quieras, pero chicos, mañana iremos a conocer, en el caso de Boomer y yo –dijo mientras miraba a Butch con enojo – a nuestro _suegro._

Me mato, ¿Cómo es eso? Es que Brick se volvió loco… ¡Qué vergüenza! Pero es lo que todos los novios hacen, conocer a su suegro… Arsh… Qué nervios… muchos nervios…

-De acuerdo –dije inconscientemente… Torpe.

-Butch tú igual debes ir –dijo Brick –Eres al fin y al cabo el _pretendiente _de Buttercup… ¡Y NO LO PUEDES NEGAR PORQUE A LAS MUJERES NO SE LES NIEGA!

-Ya ni modo… -dijo Butch mientras se acercaba a nosotros y miró nuestros cuadernos con el ceño fruncido –Están estudiando química ¿verdad?

-Exacto –dijo Brick triunfante.

-Sus respuestas están incorrectas y esos cálculos apenas se entienden –nos regañó –La respuesta en el ejercicio n°1 es _1,28 g de HCl _no _1,2g _porque si quieren aproximar hubiera sido _1,3g _par de tontos –dijo mientras rió un poco –Deben ser más claros con sus ejercicios porque es probable que ustedes mismos se confundan y como es la profe de seguro les baja puntaje por desorden –dijo mientras corrió a su habitación.

De seguro va a pensar en lo que le dijimos, conozco muy bien a Butch… Está arrepentido… de no haberle dicho nada a Buttercup.

* * *

**_(Normalidad)_**

**Boomer y Brick**terminaron de estudiar y fueron a su habitación a dormir un rato, mientras que en la casa de las PPG's las chicas preparaban la cena.

* * *

**Al otro día en la mañana…**

**_(Butch)_**

No podía estar más nervioso, hoy debía ver a Buttercup y explicarle lo que pasó ayer… Con mis hermanos caminamos a la escuela en silencio en mi caso, los dos hablaban de cómo vestirse para ir a conocer a su suegro, yo por mi parte escuchaba música mi miraba el suelo. Al llegar al salón me dirigí a mi puesto a dejar mi mochila para luego bajar al árbol en donde solemos estar en los descansos con mis cuñadas, mis hermanos y mi amada.

Estaba lo más bien recostado en el tronco de este contemplando la copa del árbol cuando siento que alguien se sentó a mi lado derecho, me dije _Por favor que no sea Heather _porque Buttercup podría mal pensar las cosas, pero me giré y era la rubia de Bubbles.

-¿Y tú? –pregunté –¿No deberías estar arriba con Boomer?

-Sí, pero tú eres mi amigo y debo hablar contigo –dijo mientras me miraba con compasión.

-¿De qué? –¿A caso sabe lo que pasó con Buttercup ayer? Quizás lo vio desde su ventana… Ay…

-De que te puedo ayudar a conquistar a Buttercup, yo sé que te gusta… No lo niegues, si incluso cuando estamos en clases he visto como te das vuelta para _pedirle a Brick su sacapuntas _y te quedas pegado viendo a Buttercup.

-No sé de qué hablas.

-¿Y entonces por qué te sonrojas?

-Cualquiera se puede sonrojar.

-Sí… claro… Mira ahí está Buttercup corriendo a su casillero –gritó mientras señalaba el pasillo.

-¿Dónde? –pregunté medio emocionado y me di cuenta que caí en la trampa más obvia… Tonto Butch.

-¿Lo ves? Sabía que te gustaba, bueno ¿quieres mi ayuda?

-¿Qué tienes pensado?

-Bien esto es lo que haremos…

* * *

**_(Normal)_**

**Los Sexy boys no fueron**a clases ese día porque se "enfermaron" al igual que las Cute girls. Así que los chicos disfrutaron las clases sin ellos excepto un par de pelinegros que no se atrevieron ni a mirarse durante todo el día.

-Boomer, Brick… ¡Es hora de entrenar! –gritó Buttercup al sonar el timbre.

-¡Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiií! –gritó Boomer –Estoy de verdad ansioso.

-Yo igual –añadió Brick –Pobre de ti si nuestro entrenamiento es de nenas.

-Bueno, la próxima semana te dejaré sin aliento, hoy no por el hecho de que deben ir a cenar a nuestra casa –dijo Buttercup.

-¡Butch! –gritó Bubbles –Ven con nosotras a casa.

-Sí –añadió Blossom –No te vayas solo.

-De acuerdo, pero primero debo ir a buscar unas cosas a mi casillero –dijo el moreno.

* * *

**Butch salió del salón**y se dirigió a los casilleros, del suyo sacó un sobre verde el cual lo tomó y lo introdujo en el casillero de Buttercup, luego miró a todos lados para verificar que nadie lo había visto y emprendió marcha a la salida.  
Buttercup fue a su casillero a sacar unos libros y cae un sobre, lo abre y se sonroja para luego guardarla y dibujar en su cara una sonrisa demasiado grande.

-¡Brick! trota más rápido –ordenó Buttercup –Es que ¿Se te olvidó lo del entrenamiento de nenas? ¡Bienvenido a mi entrenamiento! Ahora ¡TROTA! –grito mientras trotaba con su equipo alrededor de la escuela.

-Por favor –dijo Brick cansado –Déjame respirar un poco.

-Ahora chicos practicaremos los pases –dijo la morena mientras repartía balones –Uno para ti, uno para ti, uno para ti… ¡¿BRICK DÓNDE ESTÁS?!

**Brick se estaba **arrastrando hacia donde estaba Buttercup para luego tomarla por los pies…

-Déjame morir aquí por favor… y dile a Blossom que siempre la amaré.

-No exageres y ponte de pie –ordenó la ojiverde.

-Vamos Brick, demuestra el por qué te haces llamar el _líder _de los RRB's –rió Boomer.

-Ya… cálmense –dijo Brick mientras se ponía de pie.

**Se dieron **unos cuantos pases y jugaron un mini partido.

-¡Biohazard! –gritó Buttercup –¿Tienes hora?

-Son las 6pm amiga –gritó la chica de ojos amarillos.

-Gracias, chicos vayan a sus casas en paz –dio por finalizado el entrenamiento.

* * *

**Mientras tanto, **Bubbles le contaba a Blossom el plan que tenía para ayudar a Butch.

-… y entonces tendrán su final feliz –dijo Bubbles.

-Eres un genio… entonces ¿el viernes? –dijo Blossom

-Exacto, será perfecto.

* * *

**Llegó Buttercup **del entrenamiento encontrando en su habitación un vestido verde como del que usaba cuando era una niña solo que este tenía una especie de tutú.

-¿Qué significa esto? –preguntó.

-Debes usarlo para la cena de hoy –dijo Bubbles vestida con ese mismo vestido pero en azul.

-¿No crees que piden mucho?

-Tú tranquila, se te verá hermoso –añadió la rubia –Ahora ve a ducharte y debes estar lista en menos de 35 minutos.

**Las chicas estaban **vestidas, Blossom y Bubbles estaban ansiosas mientras que Buttercup estaba nerviosa por el hecho de que Butch vendría a su casa y no se habían hablado, lo único que recibió de él fue una nota…

* * *

**_(Profesor Utonium)_**

Llegué a casa temprano para ver a mis princesas y las encuentro con el vestido que les traje de la India, se veían hermosas, es increíble cómo pasa el tiempo y las niñas que solían tener 5 años, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos cumplen 16 y dos de ellas ya tienen novio.

-Se les ven muy bien esos vestidos.

-Gracias Profesor –me dijeron las tres.

-Bueno, tengo 15 minutos antes de que lleguen los tres RRB's, tomaré una ducha.

Me bañé y vestí lo más rápido que pude y en menos de 10 minutos ya estaba listo, tenía mi habitual bata y mis pantalones negros, hasta que Blossom me dijo que no podía usar la bata y que me quedara solamente en camisa. Ella ha tomado el lugar el lugar como dueña de casa y a veces pienso que ella es como mi mamá, bueno, le hice caso y tocaron la puerta.

Cómo era de suponer, me mandaron a abrir la puerta.

-Bienvenidos chicos –dije con mi tono de simpatía –Pasen por favor.

Los tres chicos me saludaron de la mano, estaban con un polerón con una franja negra, al parecer se pusieron de acuerdo y me quieren hacer llorar porque eso me trae viejos recuerdos de cuando eran pequeños.

Nos sentamos a la mesa a cenar, Blossom obviamente se sentó con Brick, al igual que Bubbles con Boomer, y Buttercup con Butch. Los rojitos como les digo yo, compartían miradas, él le daba besitos en la mejilla los cuales me hacían gritar internamente _¡Dios que linda pareja!_, los azulitos se tomaban de la mano a ratos y Bubbles le daba besos en la mejilla de repente… mi yo interno no podía dejar de gritar _¡Ayyyy son una ternura!,_ pero los verdecitos, con suerte se miraban y cuando lo hacían escondían su mirada de inmediato y se sonrojaban… _¡Chico ignora mi presencia y BÉSALA! _Creo que reí muy fuerte al pensar en eso porque los chicos me miraban raro.

-Ejem, ejem –me aclaré la garganta –Y bueno… ¿Cómo fue que se hicieron novios Brick?

-¿No vio el video? –me preguntó el pelirrojo

-¿Video? ¿Hay un video?

-Sí, Bubbles y Buttercup lo grabaron –dijo Blossom mientras miraba con odio a sus hermanas.

-Ams… no, no lo he visto –contesté –Pero bueno, cuéntenme.

-Bueno, estuve por varios días, escribiendo cosas en unos aviones de papel, hasta que llegó el día en el que me decidí a actuar y lancé los aviones para que Bloss los leyera y luego hablamos y le pregunté si quería ser mi novia y como ve, nació _Brickossom_ –dijo Brick.

-¡Qué lindo! –dije –Chicas después me muestran el video… ¿Y Boomer? ¿Cómo se hicieron novios?

-Bueno… -dijo tímidamente el muchacho –Un día, con Bubb estuvimos hablando sobre lo que decían las malas lenguas y aclarando algunas cosas que compartimos, o sea unos momentos… para que luego decirnos que nos gustábamos mutuamente y… henos aquí como _Boomubbles_

-Awwwww que tiernitos chicos –les dije mientras se sonrojaban -¿Y Butch? ¿Cuándo nacerá _Butchercup_?

Butch que estaba tomando jugo se trapicó y Buttercup solamente bajó la mirada mientras que los otros chicos se reían a carcajadas.

-Chicos, no sean malos con sus hermanos –dije –Perdón era una inocente broma… Pero en serio… se ven bonitos juntos, además no encuentro nada de malo eso de que sean novios ¿Ni siquiera se han dado un pequeño beso?

En ese momento, mis verdecitos enrojecieron como tomate y se miraron aterrados, mientras que los demás chicos también se miraron medios aterrados.

-¿Por qué esas miradas? –pregunté –Espero no me estén ocultando nada.

-No Profesor –me dijo Blossom –Lo que pasa es que… es que…

-Es que ninguno de ellos ha dado un beso –la ayudó Brick.

-No lo creo… ¿Es enserio?

No hubo respuesta por parte de Buttercup, sé que ella no ha dado ningún beso, pero ¿y Butch?

-Yo sí –dijo tímido Butch –Pero no tiene importancia, fue cuando estábamos en Suspiranza.

No quise tocar el tema de nuevo, así que cuando terminamos el postre hablamos de la escuela y cosas así, como los hobbies que tiene cada uno. Estos chicos son perfectos para mis hijas.

-Bien, debo decirles algo chicos –dije con mi tono serio –Tenía una impresión algo distinta a cómo eran ustedes en realidad, hablo de los tres, y para serles franco… Apruebo su relación con mis chicas. Ahora si me permiten debo ir a mi laboratorio a trabajar.

* * *

Me despedí de ellos y me dirigí a mi laboratorio, pero antes…

-Butch, ven un momento por favor –pedí y le dije que entrara conmigo al laboratorio.

-¿Su-sucede algo? –me preguntó nervioso.

-Tranquilo hijo, solamente quiero hacerte una pregunta.

-¿Cuál?

-¿Te gusta Buttercup?

-Es sólo mi mejor amiga.

-¿Y las miradas? No te hagas, si me di cuenta.

No hubo respuesta, solamente agachó la cabeza ocultando su sonrojo.

-Mira tranquilo, sé que ella tiene un carácter de los mil demonios, pero es muy agradable y consigues conocerla mejor, estoy seguro de que así será. Ahora campeón te deseo lo mejor.

Le di la mano y él la estrechó.

* * *

**_(Brick)_**

Creí que íbamos a estar más incómodos o que el Profesor nos iba a acosar con preguntas, pero resultó ser una cena muy divertida, lástima que tenga que trabajar. Pero bueno eso me da más posibilidades de besar más tranquilo a mi hermosa novia Blossom.

-Bloss… mañana tenemos entrenamiento –dije muy coquetamente.

-Ay verdad Brick, nuestro primer entrenamiento…

-¿Podrás jugar? Creo que por cómo rendiste hoy en el entrenamiento suave de volleyball, no durarás ni un segundo caminando –se burló Boomer.

-¿Cómo es eso? –preguntó mi novia.

-Lo que pasa es que –rió Buttercup –Tu novio, querida hermana, no aguantó un trote suave de 10 minutos alrededor de la escuela, lo que equivale a 5 vueltas. Algo que tú haces incluso en 8 minutos, pero tu novio no aguantó e incluso se estaba arrastrando.

Butch en ese momento salió y escuchó el comentario de mi morena cuñada y se echó a reír. Lo odio con amor.

-¿Y tú de qué te ríes menso? –pregunté.

-Que creí que yo iba a ser el flojo… pero por Dio- Dios Brick… -dijo mientras se tocaba la frente.

-Ya guarden silencio, si igual no fue tanto.

-Ponte de pie y sube las escaleras –me ordenó Buttercup.

-¿Es una orden?

-Es un desafío.

-Brick, si eres taaaaaan fuerte, podrás hacerlo –dijo Boomer.

-¿Y si muere? –preguntó Bubbles.

-Blossom quedará viuda y tendrá que empezar a comprar gatitos –dijo Buttercup con un tono burlón haciendo que mi novia se echara a reír también.

-Yo puedo –dije.

Me puse de pie y disimulé el dolor que tenía en mis piernas, luego traté de subir un peldaño, me dolían demasiado las rodillas, pero igual las subí. Llegué al segundo piso a penas, pero llegué.

-¿Y ahora quién se ríe? –pregunté triunfante.

-Bájalas corriendo –desafió Butch.

Que se muera ese _Emo _que se cree sensual ¿Cómo que bajarlas corriendo si apenas pude subirlas? Pero no iba a dejar que me ganaran.

-Está bien, pero con una condición.

-¿Tienes condiciones? –preguntó Blossom.

-Sí, cuando baje las escaleras, deben todos decirme que soy el mejor y estar a mis servicios por todo el día de mañana.

-¿Y si no logras hacerlo? –preguntó Boomer.

-Yo diré que son mejores que yo y estaré al servicio de todos ustedes por todo el día, lástima que no pasará eso.

-Confianzudo –dijo Bubbles –Ya todos queremos verte, hazlo.

Preparé mis piernas y empecé a bajar corriendo cuando perdí el equilibrio por el dolor y caí escalera abajo, cayendo de boca. Cómo era de suponer, los cinco se reían de mí y era obvio si caí de una manera tan estúpida que solo un tonto podría caer así.

-Brick ¿estás bien? –preguntó Blossom aguantándose una carcajada.

-Sí…

Me ayudó a incorporarme y luego vi que tanto Butch como Boomer estaban con sus celulares… Querían grabar mi declaración…

-Dilo –dijo Boomer.

-No lo haré… -respondí.

-Que yo recuerde, tú pusiste las condiciones –dijo Butch –Así que hazlo… ¿O no eres un hombre de palabra?

Suspiré para luego comenzar a hablar…

-Butch y Boomer son mejores que yo en el equipo de los RRB's, pero la novia de Boomer, la novia de Butch y la mía son mejores que nosotros juntos.

Boomer y Butch me miraron con odio, sobretodo Butch. Las chicas reían, excepto Buttercup que solamente estaba mirándome con odio.

-Bailaremos sobre tu tumba –dijo Butch.

-Está decido, mañana TÚ Brick, serás nuestro esclavo –dijo Boomer.

Llegó la hora de irnos, tomé a mi novia en los brazos para decirle adiós.

-Te amo Bloss.

-Yo también Brick.

Nos besamos hasta que nos separamos por la falta de aire. Boomer y Bubbles hicieron lo mismo que nosotros, Butch y Buttercup estaban frente a frente pero miraban el piso.

-Te juro que al par de verdosos, los mataré si no hablan luego acerca de lo que les pasó ayer… Supongo que sabes.

-Es mi hermana, es obvio que me iba a decir.

-Él es mi hermano y es como obvio que lo iba a regañar.

Nos despedimos, y emprendimos el camino a casa… pero ¿Y Butch?

-Oye Boomer… ¿dónde está el tarado?

-¿No está a tu lado?

-No…

* * *

¿Dónde estará Butch? ¿por qué faltaron los Sexys y las Cute? Todo esto y más en el próximo capítulo...

(*) Consejo de**_Nairu Nara_**_  
_(**) Consejo de _**DobexiisDobs**__  
_(***) Consejo de __

Gracias chicas por esos consejos... mas bien retos a Butch! :DDD Las adoro!

Nos vemos... ¡HASTA EL CAP 30! :DDDDD


	30. Brick el Esclavo

_Baila Connie Baila! :D Con todo mi odioamor para ti amiga bailarina Connie :D_

Hola Gente Preciosaaaaaaaa! DOS SEMANAS SIN ACTUALIZAR ES HAAAARTA ESPERA XDDDD Lo sé, pero saben que viajé y al volver... ¡MI MAMÁ NO HABÍA PAGADO EN INTERNET TT-TT! Pero aquí estooy con un nuevo capítulo! :D **Nairu Nara **uff! El Profesor la lleva xD Butch es un loquillo... quizás si esté hablando con Buttercup y quizás Blossom esté comiendo un helado... como puede que no o:! y gracias C: **DobexiisDobs **perdón T-T no fue una, fueron dos semanas, sí soy mala persona... pero la culpa es de mi mamá ¬¬ esa parte en la que Brick cae... iba a ser más trágica... pero lo adoro demasiado como para hacerle eso xD y gracias **Cami38 **¡me alegra que te haya gustado! Y gracias por comentar Amiga c:

No las Aburro más... ¡EL CAPÍTULO 30! *y la gente corre a pedirme autógrafos... [Isabella: deja de soñar tonta ¬¬]

* * *

**_Capítulo 30: Brick el Esclavo_**

**_(Normal)_**

-¿Dónde se metió? –preguntó Brick.

-¡Qué voy a saber yo! –respondió Boomer –Lo más probable es que haya querido caminar un poco o no sé pero vámonos, no se va a morir si es eso lo que te preocupa.

**Brick y Boomer **emprendieron camino a su casa, tratando de no pensar en lo que le habría podido pasar al desaparecido RRB verde.  
Blossom y Bubbles se dirigieron a su habitación, pero Buttercup se quedó en la sala viendo la tv por un lapso muy corto.

* * *

**_(Butch)_**

¿Qué me habrá querido decir el Profesor? De verdad que no entendí mucho. De todas formas quiero hablar con Buttercup ya que con las miradas no se puede hablar muy claramente, sobre todo si al mirarla a los ojos mis ganas de besarla no se hacen esperar. Cuando nos estábamos "despidiendo" le dije _"Debo hablar contigo, te espero en tu balcón"._ Pero no ha llegado. Esperé y esperé, incluso vi como mis cuñadas encendían las luces de su habitación y las apagaban. Me apoyé en el barandal del balcón cuando siento una mano cálida en mi espalda provocándome un escalofrío, me volteé y me encontré con los ojos esmeralda más lindos que había podido ver. Estaba nerviosa al igual que yo, tenía que hablarle sobre las notas y obviamente sobre el beso que le di.

-¿De qué querías hablarme? –me preguntó casi como un susurro.

-De… las notas… y –hice una pausa, me ponía muy nervioso tocar ese tema –De lo de ayer.

-Oh… mira con las notas no hay cuidado –dijo mientras me sonrió un poco –a decir verdad me encantan… y con lo de ayer… tranquilo…

-Las notas son una cosa poca, comparado con todo lo que falta –dije mientras le tomé las manos.

-Pero… con respecto al beso…

-No lo volveré a hacer si no quieres.

-No es eso Butch… es que no sé por qué lo hiciste.

La tomé por la cintura y la volví a acercar hacia mí.

-Primero… ¿Cómo te sientes estando así de mí? –pregunté.

-Teniéndote aquí tan cerca de mí, se me hace más difícil respirar –levantó la mirada juntando nuestras narices –Es como estar atrapada en este momento, junto a tu sonrisa.

-Nunca me había abierto a nadie –confesé –pero contigo es distinto, cuando te tengo en mis brazos me siento tan bien, incluso me gusta que todo pase lento.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Butch? –preguntó casi como llorando.

-Solo un beso en tus labios a la luz de la luna, pero no quiero presionarte. Sé que el beso de ayer fue espontáneo…

-Creí que dirías que fue un error.

-Nunca, las cosas que pasamos tú y yo no son un error, y ese beso debió de haber sido de otra forma…

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Debió haber sido por parte de ambos…

-Butch hay algo que debes saber… tu me…

-Por favor no digas nada… déjame mostrarte lo que puedo hacer.

La miré a los ojos, en ellos se reflejaba la enorme luna que nos acompañaba, acaricié su barbilla y cerró los ojos. Esa era mi oportunidad, ella quería que la besara y no me iba a perder eso por nada del mundo.

-Quiero que –dijo ella –tomes esto como un _beso de buenas noches_

-Pero no quiero decir _buenas noches _–la hice reír un poco.

Volvió a cerrar sus ojos yo también los míos, sentía su respiración tan cerca… Hasta que sentimos un "shhh" proveniente de la habitación de mi cuñada pelirroja.

-Gracias –dije alejándome un poco de Buttercup –Arruinaron el momento –ahora mirando a las dos chicas que estaban en forma de escalera.

-¡Fue Bubbles! –gritó Blossom –Nunca se callaba y ahora no paraba de reír.

-Chicas… ¡A DORMIR! –gritó mi casi novia.

Mis cuñadas, se fueron dejándonos solos.

-Es hora de decir buenas noches –dije.

-Lamentablemente sí… -besó mi mejilla y se entró a su habitación –Buenas noches.

Me dejó ahí en el balcón con el viento frío que soplaba mi flequillo. Vi la hora en mi teléfono y volé a mi casa.

* * *

**_(Brick)_**

Maldito día miércoles ¿¡Por qué tengo que ser tan bocón!? A mí se me ocurrió hacer esa cosa. Maldita sea, pero bueno ¿Qué tan malo puede ser?

Me vestí y salí de mi habitación encontrando una nota en la puerta que decía _"Brick Esclavo, como te levantaste 30 minutos antes porque alguien reprogramó tu alarma, despiértanos y queremos wafles de desayuno, en el caso de Boomer con miel de maple y en el caso de Butch con jalea de Mora. Atte. Tus amos Boomer y Butch"_

Par de idiotas, pero soy un hombre de palabra…

* * *

Primero fui a la habitación de Boomer, el niño dormía con su _Octi _¡¿TIENE 6 O 16 AÑOS?! Su pieza al menos estaba limpia, y en su mesita de noche tenía un collage de Bubbles y él que al centro decía Boomubbles con letras azules… ¿Bubbles tendrá el mismo?

-Boomer… Boomer –dije mientras le golpeaba la nariz –Despierta idiota…

-Ya… Hola esclavo.

-Vístete que se hará tarde.

-Wafles con miel de maple Brick… miel de maple.

* * *

Mi desafío era despertar al patán de Butch, el muy pelotudo NUNCA DESPIERTA. Pero bueno, fui a su habitación y en su mesita de noche tenía la foto de la fiesta de gala en donde sale con Buttercup.

-Butch… oye flojo… despierta… ¡BUTCH, FLOJO DE MIERDA DESPIERTA!

-Aaaay… ¡Te amooooooooooooooooooooooo! –gritó mientras meabrazaba

-¡No soy Buttercup!

-Te amoooooooooooooooooooooooooooordido un perro alguna vez? ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!

-Imbécil, ya levántate.

-¿Brick?

-¿Si?

-Quiero que me peines.

-No.

-Sin chistar, lo harás cuando terminemos de desayunar.

-Ya, cómo sea.

* * *

Estaba preparando el desayuno cuando mis hermanos bajaron a la cocina, desayunamos y peiné a Butch.  
Estábamos saliendo de la casa cuando…

-Hey Brick –dijo Boomer.

-¿Qué?

-Llévanos las mochilas –ordenó Butch.

-Apenas puedo ir con la mía y mi bolso de entrenamiento…

-No chistes –dijo Boomer –Tómalas.

Suspiré y tomé las mochilas de mis hermanos. Boomer me quitó mi gorra y corrió junto a Butch.

-¡Hey! –grité –Devuélvanme mi gorra.

-¿A ver? –dijo Boomer –Tú solo camina.

-Con esa actitud no llegarás a ninguna parte –dijo Butch.

* * *

Llegamos a la escuela, varios alumnos me miraban raro parecía burro de carga, unas chicas de un curso mayor amigas de las PPG nos miraban divertidas. En el salón, Johnny estaba poniendo una rosa en el banco de Buttercup ¿No sabe que solamente se está humillando?, Cody dibujaba a Bubbles en el pizarrón… ¡Boomer estaba que estallaba de ira y risa por lo patético que se veía!, Dexter solamente me miraba con cara burlona, así me gusta, lejos de mi NOVIA.

Dejé las mochilas de mis hermanos en sus pupitres y tomé asiento mirando la rosa blanca que Johnny dejó con una nota.

-Rómpela –dijo Butch.

-¿Para qué? ¿Te sientes amenazado?

-No, pero igual…

-Tú tranquilo, estoy seguro de que solamente le dedicará una sonrisa, nada más.

-Borra ese dibujo –me dijo Boomer mientras señalaba lo que Cody había hecho.

-Pásame mi gorra.

-Haz lo que te dije y luego hablamos de tu gorra.

* * *

Me paré y me dirigí al pizarrón, Cody ya no estaba. Suspiré y comencé a observar el dibujo y la dedicatoria. No dibujaba mal el chico, pero la dedicatoria decía: _"Bubbles está loca de remate por estar con el patético de Boomer"_. No se me ocurría nada qué hacer hasta que cambié la dedicatoria a: _"Bubbles está loca de amor por Boomer"_, ahí sí.

Boomer me miró y rió, Cody solamente me miraba con resentimiento. Las PPG hicieron ingreso al salón y las vi susurrar algo.

-Brick –dijo Blossom –Lleva nuestras mochilas.

-Hola amor, hola chicas –dije con algo de sarcasmo.

* * *

Tomé sus mochilas, Gwen y compañía miraban con cara rara, las dejé en sus bancos, las chicas tomaron asiento. Buttercup se sentó a mi lado y vio la rosa y la nota de Johnny dedicándole una mirada al chico de cabello de flama. Brick Jojo tenía razón.

Pasó la primera hora de clases dando inicio al descanso.

-Brick –dijo Bubbles –Necesito una goma de mascar de mora azul.

-Yo –dijo Blossom –quiero unas galletas de fresa.

-Yo quiero unos nachos –dijo Boomer.

-Y yo un sándwich –añadió Butch.

-Está bien… ¿Butter me acompañas?

-Como quieras –respondió mi casi cuñada.

* * *

Fuimos a la cafetería, compré los encargos y Buttercup se compró una botella de agua. Pagamos y emprendimos camino hacia el árbol.

-Oye Butter

-¿Dime?

-Si besaste a Butch –la chica se sonrojó apenas dije eso y agachó la cabeza –y supongo que ya lo hablaron ¿por qué no le pides que sea tu novio?

-Porque me dijo que quería jugársela por mí, tú como su hermano deberías de saberlo ¿no?

-Sí, pero… ¿y si lo invitas a una cita?

-No se ve muy bien que la chica invite, pero no sé Brick, quizás… no lo sé, no presiones.

* * *

Me pasó su botella para poder arreglarse el cabello mientras lanzaba maldiciones al blazer. Llegamos al árbol y vi que Bubbles hablaba con Butch, Blossom se reía con Boomer de Gwen. Butch se acercó a mi amiga y yo les hice entrega de sus encargos para luego irme a caminar con mi novia hacia donde Gwen estaba ¿bailando?

Todas las _Cute Girls _y los _Sexy Boys _estaban animando a la chica que no sé si estaba bailando o tenía ganas de ir al baño.

-Brick.

-¿Si?

-Ve y pregúntale que qué cree que está haciendo.

-Linda mandona.

Me dirigí al lugar en el que se encontraban y todos me miraron.

-Hey Gwen… El baño está allá –dije mientras señalaba el fondo del pasillo.

-Estoy bailando flamenco, es la nueva moda… ¿quieres bailar conmigo? –preguntó ella.

-No tarada, más que flamenco… pareces una niña con patalea… No ofendas a los españoles por favor… -dije mientras ponía mi cara de indignado.

-¡Brick! –gritó Blossom –Ven.

Corrí hacia mi novia la cual estaba con una de las chicas que me miraba en la mañana, la novia de Blaine, Bell.

-¿Qué pasa Bloss? Hola Bell.

-Hola Brick –respondió la chica de cabellos blancos.

-Lo que pasa es que Bell también es porrista de bascketball –dijo Blossom.

-Genial, entonces nos veremos en la tarde –dije

-Sí –dijo Bell –Espero que hagas sudar mucho a Blaine, últimamente no hace nada.

-No te preocupes –dije –Blaine va a suplicar piedad.

-Como tú en el entrenamiento de volleyball –rió Blossom.

-Jajajajaja, bueno chicos, me tengo que ir al laboratorio de biología a terminar un proyecto… Ahí se ven –dijo Bell mientras se iba.

* * *

Terminó el descanso al igual que las clases de ese día, pero sus humillaciones se hicieron notar, me obligaron a usar el lazo de Blossom, ir a comprar los almuerzos con el labial color _rosa escarlata _de Bubbles haciendo que todos se rieran, bailar como gallina en gimnasia y caminar por toda la escuela con un papel en la espalda que decía _Buttercup Utonium me patea el trasero_.

Llegó la hora del entrenamiento, las porristas estaban por un lado y los jugadores estábamos por el otro. Estuvimos practicando bandejas y a decir verdad me dolían los brazos por culpa de mi cuñada morena, cuando…

-¡Brick! –gritó Blossom –Bell y yo queremos agua.

Eso significaba una cosa… Debía ir a llenar sus botellas con agua… Todos los jugadores, Blaine incluido, me gritaban: _Capitán Dominado_

De camino a casa llevé a Blossom en mi espalda, así que solamente me quedaba soportar a los imbéciles de mis hermanos en casa, pero eso no será muy duro, solamente me harán hacerle la cena.

* * *

**_(Normal)_**

**Al otro día **en la escuela. Al finalizar las clases con la Señorita Keane, esta dio un aviso.

-Chicos –dijo la maestra –Antes de salir de vacaciones de invierno o vacaciones de navidad, tendremos un pequeño campamento a _El Baúl del Waipo_, así que es tiempo de que vayan consiguiendo ropa de invierno, trajes térmicos porque ahí siempre hay nieve.

-¿Otro campamento? –preguntó Boomer –Y ¿Por qué?

-¿No es raro? –añadió Blossom –Señorita Keane.

-Dime Blossom.

-¿Cuál es la finalidad de hacer ese campamento?

-Fomentar espiritualidad antes de Navidad y por supuesto fomentar la confianza entre hombre y mujer.

-Ahí tienes Boomer.

-Buena idea –dijo el rubio –Vacaciones de navidad… lo mejor.

-Butch debes invitarla a una cita –susurró Bubbles.

-Lo haré con una nota –respondió en susurro el moreno.

-Pero debes hacerlo.

-Sí rusia

-Prepara tu discurso.

-Ay ya tonta –miró con cara de odio haciendo que la rubia de asustara –No, si te quiero, aunque seas tonta, bueno eres la novia del imbécil de Boomer.

-Hey Bloss –dijo Buttercup – ¿Cuándo inicias flamenco?

-El sábado a la misma hora en la que vas a la academia y Bubbles igual –respondió la pelirroja.

* * *

**Buttercup **salió del salón con Brick y se dirigieron a los casilleros.

-Entonces de verdad crees que sería buena idea ir a buscarla a su clase –dijo Brick.

-Uy, que incrédulo… ¡TE ESTOY DICIENDO ESO POR ALGO! –gritó la morena llamando la atención de varios alumnos.

-Ya, ya, ya –dijo Brick –Entonces a las 12:30pm.

-Sí –justo abre su casillero y una nota verde cae –Si quieres te puedes ir.

-Uy… ¿una nota de Butch? –dijo mientras la chica la recogía la leía y una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

-No te interesa –cerró el casillero y emprendió camino a la salida.

* * *

¿Qué dirán las notas que Butch le manda a Buttercup? ¿Qué cosa habrán planeado los Sexy y las Cute? ¿Qué decidirán los verdes? ¿Cuándo formalizarán su relación? ¡Entérense de esto y más en el próximo capítulo...

**URGENTE: **EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO SÍ O SÍ NECESITARÁN PAÑUELOS, YA DI UNA PISTA EN FACEBOOK Y LA DIGO AQUÍ... **DEBERÁN AMBIENTAR CON ****_LA DE LA MALA SUERTE :'(_**

Hasta el próximo capítulo... **¿Reviews? **¡NO OLVIDEN LOS PAÑUELOS!

PD: El momento de Butch y Buttercup al inicio del capítulo fue inspirado gracias a una canción de Lady Antebellum (Just a Kiss) ¡Gracias vecina por escucharla y darme la idea xDD


	31. Butcheather

Hola chicas preciosas! Antes que todo... **necesitan los pañuelos...** **Nini Godoy **obvio que puedes ocupar todo el bullying que le hice a Brick para que se lo hagas a un amigo tuyo jajaja **DobexiisDobs **Brick xDD es que quería hacerlo sufrir un poco... pero después... ya advertí... sufrirá mucho... :c **Nairu Nara **como dije... Brick es un chiste xD **Kar99 **ojaláte guste este capi! :D **Cami38 **Los pañuelos los necesitarás...

Estoy segura de que vieron el título y me odiaron de una manera :ccc Pero yo dije que iba a ser triste... Bien, en la parte en la que se sugiere ambientación [_La de la mala suerte - Jesse & Joy_] es donde está este símbolo (~) ¿ok?

No le doy más vueltas al asunto... ¡EL TEMIDO CAPÍTULO 31! No me odien :cc

* * *

**_Capítulo 31: Butcheather_**

**Llegó el día viernes **y todos estaban achacados por la noticia del campamento.

-No sé de qué se preocupan –dijo Buttercup –Si es como en un mes más.

-Sí, pero debemos conseguir ropa térmica –dijo Boomer.

-Nosotras ya tenemos ¿cierto? –preguntó Bubbles.

-Sí, y nuestras tablas de snowboard también –añadió Blossom.

-Aaaaay ellas, las que andan en snowboard –se burló Butch.

-Todo porque sabes que somos mejores que ustedes –dijo Buttercup.

-Mentira –dijo Brick –Nadie iguala a Butch y para qué hablar de Boomer y yo, los tres somos los mejores de todos los tiempos.

-Ajá, sí, cómo no –dijo Bubbles.

-Las desafiamos –dijo Boomer –No podrán contra nosotros.

-Boomer te amo –dijo Bubbles –Pero no me gusta eso de las mentiras y bien lo sabes.

* * *

**Heather **estaba mirando la escena algo complicada ya que debía hacer lo que tenían planeado, le complicaba el hecho de que Butch no invitara a salir a Buttercup… Johnny estaba igual de nervioso, pero su trabajo era más "liviano" que el de Heather.

-Hey Butch –llamó Heather.

-¿Qué? –dijo desganado.

-Quiero saber si te veré hoy en la pista de skates

-Afortunadamente no, tengo una cita.

-Oh… entiendo… ¿con quién?

-No te incumbe –dijo dándose vuelta y continuando la conversación con los RRB's y las PPG's.

* * *

**La chica **volvió a su grupo de amigos para hablarles.

-Al parecer –dijo Heather –Tiene una cita, pero hay que averiguar donde la hará y asegurarnos de que no se vean.

-Lo veremos con el pasar del día –dijo Gwen –De eso debemos estar pendientes.

* * *

**Ya más avanzado el día **Butch se dirige al casillero de Buttercup y en él pega un papel.

-Por favor, ojalá que pueda ir –rogó a los aires.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –preguntó Boomer.

-¿Y tú qué haces aquí?

-Eh… ponte tú mi casillero está ahí –dijo mientras señalaba un casillero.

-Ah… claro.

-¿Y hoy es donde debutas Butch?

-Obvio, de hoy no pasa, el plan de Bubbles está perfecto.

-¿Eso de invitarla a un café y cantarle una canción?

-Lo sé, es muuuy cursi, pero sé que le gustará.

-Eso espero pelmazo –rió Boomer –Ya vamos a clases.

* * *

**Algo **que el rubio y el ojiverde ignoraban, era que no muy lejos se encontraba un chico con cabello de flama. Johnny salió de su escondite y se dirigió al casillero en donde Butch había puesto la nota.

-"_Butter… quiero verte en la pizzería "Gemma Arabella" para hablar de nosotros, te espero a las 16:30 pm… está más decir "Te Amo" porque lo sabes, como que soy completamente tuyo. Atte. Butch Jojo" _–leyó Johnny –No puede ser tan patético… como sea, algo me dice que Butter no irá –dijo mientras pegaba otro papel verde en el casillero de Buttercup.

* * *

**Ya a la hora de salida **las PPG's fueron a sus casilleros a recoger sus cosas.

-Es enserio Butter –dijo Bubbles –Yo creo que si te compraras una guitarra eléctrica color azul sería hermosa.

-No, yo creo que una rosa sería lindo –dijo Blossom.

-Están chifladas, yo no compraré ni azul ni rosa, será color… amarillo patito.

**Las tres **rieron ante el comentario, al llegar a los casilleros Buttercup vio la nota al igual que sus hermanas.

-¿Qué dice? –preguntó Bubbles.

-Léela –pidió Blossom.

-Está bien –dijo Buttercup – _"Butter… quiero verte en mi casa para hablar de nosotros, te estaré esperando a las 17:30pm… te amo de aquí al infinito y sabes que siempre seré tuyo. Atte. Butch Jojo" _Tengo una cita…

-Oh Dios… -dijo Blossom –Debes ir.

-Nosotras te arreglamos… -dijo Bubbles –Tienes exactamente 3 horas y media para arreglarte…

**A la distancia **se podía ver a los RRB's acercándose.

-Ahí vienen los chicos –dijo Buttercup –Hagan como que no les dije nada ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo –dijeron ambas chicas.

-Así que aquí estaban –dijo Boomer mientras besaba a Bubbles –Te me habías escapado MoniBubbles.

-Claro MoniBoomer –dijo con tono irónico.

-Preciosa –dijo Brick –Estás lista para nuestra tarde en la playa supongo.

-Obvio Brick –respondió Blossom para luego besarlo –Pasas por mí a las 4pm.

-Chicas yo igual saldré con Boomer –dijo Bubbles –a las 3:30pm y llegaré… espero que no tan tarde…

-Bueno, ¿nos vamos? –preguntó el rubio.

-Sí, vamos.

* * *

**Los rojos **y los azules emprendieron camino a la salida mientras los verdes se quedaron.

-Entonces… ¿irás? –preguntó Butch.

-Mmm… -besó su mejilla –Espero que eso responda a tu pregunta.

-¿Lo considero como un sí?

-Considéralo como un tal ves.

-Buttercup… -dijo Butch –¿Es acaso necesario hacerlo así de difícil?

-No seas tonto –dijo la chica mientras reía –Obvio que iré.

-Eso me pone feliz –dijo mientras le tomó la mano.

-Butch…

-Perdón –la soltó de golpe.

-No, no es por eso –volvió a tomarlo de la mano –Es que… tienes un moco –mientras le pasaba un pañuelo.

**Butch **se tornó totalmente rojo y recibió el pañuelo por parte de la chica que estaba riendo a carcajadas.

* * *

**En la casa de las PPG's…**

-¿Blossom has visto mis shorts negros? –preguntó Buttercup desde su habitación.

-Creo que están en la ropa del planchado –respondió la pelirroja.

-Chicas, ya me iré –dijo el Profesor.

**Las Chicas **bajaron las escaleras y abrazaron fuerte al Profesor y le desearon lo mejor en la retoma de su viaje. Cuando salió de la casa, las chicas volvieron a su habitación.

* * *

**En la casa de los RRB's…**

-¡Noooo! –gritó Boomer –¡José María! No le creas a esa zorraaaaaa –dijo casi llorando –Rafaela es la mejooooooooooor.

-Ay cállate Boomer –dijo Brick mientras le tiraba una almohada.

**Butch **bajó las escaleras como en las nubes.

-_You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing, I need to find you, I gotta find you _–cantó mientras abrazaba a Boomer y a Brick.

-Butch… ¿qué te pasa? –preguntó Brick.

-El amorsh –dijo Boomer medio melancólico.

-Ay déjenme sola –dijo Butch mientras se removió el flequillo.

-Uuuuuuuuuy eeeella, dejémosla SOLA –rió Brick.

**Butch **corrió a su habitación muerto de la risa dejando a sus dos hermanos en el mismo estado.

* * *

**A las 3:30…**

-¡Chicas ya me voy! –gritó Bubbles –Espero volver a entre las 5 o las 6pm…

-¡Qué te vaya bien! –respondió Blossom.

-¡Cuídate mucho! –gritó Buttercup

-Hola MoniBubbles –dijo Boomer.

-Hola MoniBoomer.

-Bien, ahora ¿a qué tienda querías que fuéramos?

-_Mango Republic_

-De acuerdo –la tomó de la mano y de no muy buena gana fue con Bubbles a comprar ropa.

* * *

**A las 4pm…**

-Butter… por favor no quiero que llegues tarde ¿ok? –bromeó Blossom.

-Tú ve tranquila.

-Te quiero mucho hermana –dijo Blossom mientras la abrazaba.

-Yo igual –correspondiendo su abrazo.

-Hola Brickosito –saludó Blossom a su novio.

-Hola Blossomita –dijo Brick que estaba con una sesta de picnic.

-¿Nos vamos?

-Obvio cariño.

* * *

**(Butch)**

El reloj marcaba las 4pm, tomé una ducha y me vestí con mis inseparables jeans mi camisa verde y una chaqueta para el frío… Tomé las llaves y emprendí camino a la pizzería. De camino vi la hora, eran las 4:20pm y estaba como a 15 minutos del punto de encuentro, veía que varias chicas me guiñaban el ojo y saludaban, como soy cortés, solamente levantaba mi mano y sonreía de medio lado, solamente tengo ojos para mi hermosa casi novia Buttercup, pasé por la tienda favorita de Bubbles y para mi sorpresa la vi a ella y a mi hermano Boomer, el cual estaba con una cara de aburrido y que cuando me vio se puso rojo de vergüenza.

Luego ya en la pizzería vi la hora y eran las 4:35pm, ahí estaba Heather en la barra, pero no había rastro de Buttercup.

-Oye Heather, ¿No has visto a Buttercup? –pregunté.

-Sí, se fue con Johnny hace un rato –dijo ella.

-Se debió de haber aburrido –dije bajando la cabeza –Una bebida cola por favor –pedí al mesero.

-No la excuses Butch, si ella llegó y estaba Johnny y se fueron juntos, ni siquiera alcanzó a tomar algo.

-Gracias –dije mientras recibía la bebida y tomaba un sorbo para evitar esa sensación de angustia –Pero… ¿estás segura?

-Por primera vez en tu vida, créeme… no estoy mintiendo.

Estaba seria, pero me sorprendió mucho eso de Buttercup… o sea que todo lo que hice fue en vano… Ella está enamorada de Johnny.

-Si no me crees puedes ver por la ventana, me parece que ahí está –dijo señalando la ventana.

-¿Dónde? –miré y estuve viendo detenidamente a cada chica que estaba afuera.

-Ah… no perdón, me confundí…

Volví mi vista hacia el vaso de bebida, el cual tomé y lo bebí entero. De repente mis ojos los sentí pesados y los cerré, sentí una puntada en el corazón y varias voces invadían mi mente.

La primera era la de la chica a la que escuché cantar en el campamento… La segunda gritaba mi nombre… era ¿mi voz?…

-_Butch… Butch… Butch… Butch…_

-¿Qué?

-_Buttercup… Butch… Es Buttercup… NO LO OLVIDES_

La voz desapareció y la tercera que escuché fue la voz de ÉL.

-_La odias, eso debes saber… la odias… ODIAS A BUTTERCUP UTONIUM._

-¿La odio?

-_La odias._

-Odio a Buttercup Utonium

Sentí que alguien me hablaba a lo lejos, era Heather… abrí lentamente los ojos y me encontré en mi habitación.

-¿Butch? –preguntó la chica -¿Estás Bien?

La miré unos segundos, sentí un flechazo… es tan hermosa, sus ojos me hipnotizaron. Ella al verme a los ojos sonrió triunfante, como si algo le hubiera dado buenos frutos.

-Estás hermosa –dije.

-Gracias, sabía que pensabas eso de mí.

-¿Y cómo no hacerlo? Eres mi mujer soñada, mi mujer ideal… Oye… ¿qué hora es?

-Las 5pm… allá en la pizzería te desmayaste y te traje aquí a casa.

-Heather… eres la mejor… y bueno, tú sabes que las notas que te mandé te decía todo lo que siento por ti… y quiero saber si…

-Si…

-Si quieres ser mi novia.

-Sí, sí quiero –dijo mientras me abrazó.

La tomé por la cara y le di un corto beso…

-Este beso suplanta el beso que nos interrumpieron –dije.

-Sí, el que nos interrumpieron.

Comenzamos a besarnos muy apasionadamente en mi cama… No puedo creer que ya tenga de novia a la chica más linda de la escuela.

* * *

**(Buttercup) (~)**

El reloj marcaba las 5 en punto, me vestí con mis shorts una polera blanca y unas bucaneras, estaba muy ansiosa por la junta con Butch… quizás me pedirá que sea su novia. Quise tomar un té antes de salir, las tardes ya estaban medio frías, así que pensé que sería bueno entrar en calor antes de salir. Ya a las 5:15pm me dispuse a salir, iba relajada con las notas que Butch me había dejado… Decían:

Lunes: _Un día no muy agradable que digamos, pero compartirlo contigo es algo que ambos disfrutamos._

Martes: _Tú bien sabes que te amo, que soy todo tuyo, y hoy no será la excepción para recordártelo._

Miércoles: _Nuestras miradas me dicen que soy muy importante para ti, y eso me da la esperanza de que te estoy enamorando cada día más._

Jueves: _¿Qué más te puedo decir? ¿Además de que tu belleza se mantiene en mis pensamientos todo el día y toda la noche? _

Y la del viernes es la de nuestra cita… Estaba de camino a la casa de los RRB's y varia gente me sonreía y la sonrisa se la devolvía, estaba demasiado feliz, no aguantaba más la alegría que me embargaba. Ya estaba afuera de su casa y en la puerta había una nota que decía: _Hermosa Butter, búscame en mi pieza._

Entré y subí discretamente las escaleras y vi que en la puerta de la habitación de Butch había una nota que decía: _Al abrir la puerta, te llevarás una gran sorpresa _

No le di más vueltas al asunto y abrí la puerta… Lo que ahí vi fue la peor escena que me pude haber imaginado… Heather y Butch besándose, él sobre ella, la cual me vio sonrió de forma mala

-Butch –dijo la muy zorra –Dime… ¿Qué soy para ti?

-Eres la mujer de mis sueños, estás hecha a mi medida, eres hermosa, exquisita, eres la mejor mujer que pude haber conocido en mi vida –dijo él mientras le besaba el cuello.

-¿Y Buttercup?

-Ella no es nada, es una basura andante, no sabes como la odio… LA ODIO CON TODO MI SER, es muy repulsiva, asquerosa… y no quiero seguir hablando de ella, solo quiero devorar tu boca.

Lo que Butch dijo me rompió el corazón, bajé corriendo las escaleras, abrí la puerta y choqué con alguien, no alcancé a ver quién era porque me fui corriendo sin dirección alguna, me caí unas tres veces haciéndome varios rasmillones en las rodillas hasta que finalmente llegué al muelle, me tiré de rodillas y comencé a llorar, gritar y maldecir, hasta que sentí como un par de brazos me abrazaban por atrás, pude reconocerlos al instante…

-Boomer, dime… -dije mientras lloraba –Dime ¿por qué?

Me dio vuelta y me miró a los ojos, él tenía los ojos llorosos y me miraba con compasión y tristeza.

* * *

**(Boomer)**

Después de pasar como mil horas con Bubbles en la tienda, me dirigí a mi casa estaba exhausto y a decir verdad lo único que quería era saber cómo le fue a Butch con Buttercup… estuvimos con mi novia hablando de qué canción le iba a cantar… Pero para mi sorpresa, estaba entrando a casa cuando vi que Buttercup salió corriendo de mi casa, me dirigí inmediatamente a la habitación de mi hermano Butch y vi la escena que le rompió el corazón a Butter…

-¡Qué mierda crees que estás haciendo Butch! –grité a todo pulmón.

-¿Qué no ves que estoy con mi _novia_?

Cuando dijo esa frase salí corriendo tras Buttercup… Corrí buscándola por todas partes y la encontré en el muelle, me estaba acercando y vi a Johnny con su perro el cual quería acercarse a ella.

-Hey Johnny

-¿Qué pasa?

-Deja que vaya yo, no creo que sea bueno que vayas a verla.

Dicho esto, me acerqué a ella y la abracé muy fuerte.

-Boomer, dime… -dije mientras lloraba –Dime ¿por qué?

La volteé para verle el rostro el cual estaba destruido y de sus ojos salían gruesas lágrimas, las cuales también querían aparecer en los míos.

-Créeme –dije –Si supiera te diría el por qué de las cosas. Déjame acompañarte a casa… será bueno que lo hablemos con tu hermana Bubbles… No chistes y vamos…

La ayudé a levantarse, empezaba a hacer frío y le puse mi polerón azul sobre sus hombros, ella no paraba de llorar, yo la abracé y la llevé a su casa.

Abrió la puerta de su casa y Bubbles estaba viendo tv.

-¡Boomer! ¿Qué haces a…? ¿¡BUTTERCUP QUÉ PASA!?

No pudo contestar, su llanto no cesaba, la sentamos en el sofá, Bubbles trajo un vaso de agua con azúcar para tranquilizarla.

-Buttercup –dijo mi novia –No voy a pretender el saber cómo te sientes, pero algo si sabes, que estoy aquí, que soy de verdad.

-Habla todo lo que quieras, o simplemente no digas nada.

-No vamos a dejarte sola, mis hombros son muy pequeños, pero te puedes apoyar en ellos y llorar.

-No estarás sola en ningún momento Butter –dije.

-Chicos –dijo Butter –Lo vi besándose con Heather… Me ilusionó y cuando llegué a su casa, a su habitación, le dijo a Heather que ella era su mujer soñada y que a mí me odiaba…

Con Bubbles la abrazamos muy fuerte… y lloramos con ella, no podía defender a mi hermano ni desmentir nada de eso, porque hasta yo lo vi.

-¿Qué pasa chicos? –preguntó Blossom que llegó a casa –Hey Butter… ¿Cómo te fue? –preguntó muy alegre, pero al ver la cara de la morena y la nuestra palideció de inmediato -¿Qué pasó?

* * *

Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa no me odieeeeeeeeen :'''ccccccccc Quizás no lloraron tanto... pero a mi si me dio penita... :'c **¿Reviews? **Mañana no actualizaré porque mi mamá no me dejará ocupar el pc ¬¬ Pero... bueno... Butch narró el cómo la poción hizo efecto porque supongo que se dieron cuenta de en qué momento Heather vertió la poción en la bebida de Butch... Bueno... Ojalá les haya ¿gustado? No creo... pero... Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay! Chicas no me odien...

Hasta el Capítulo 32! :'cc Cuídense... ¡Las adoro aunque ahora me estén matando! (L)


	32. ¡Dime que es mentira!

Holandaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¿Cómo están? Yo bien gracias C: Bueno... Creí que me iban a matar... pero no fue tan así... **Nairu Nara **Gracias por comentar, tu review fue muy hermoso y me alegró mucho de que te haya llegado :D **Unicornio **morí con eso de tu teclado... probe... salió volando :'ccc y después mojado... ¿o sea que te emocionó? Estoy segura de que me quisiste asesinar como varias :ss **DobexiisDobs **¿Leíste mi mente? ¿Cómo supiste que los chicos iban a hacer algo? ¿Estás en mi cabeza? DD: No estés depre... CC: Aún falta drama (666) :ccc pero gracias por comentar :D! **Nini Godoy **¡Marc no me asesines! DD: Soy demasiado hermosa para moriir (ego mode on xd) Y si me matas ¿cómo podré llegar al final feliz? Nini! El final será feliz! Obvio *-* tengo todo planeado... :BB **Cami38 **TT-TT No me odies :'cc sé que quieres cabar mi tumba... :'cccc Pero no me odieees yo te quiero :c

Bueeeeeeeno... Faltaba la reacción de Brick... Y aquí se ve...  
Ahora... sin más que decir... ¡Los dejo con el Cap 32! :D Disfruten c:

* * *

**_Capítulo 32: ¡Dime que es mentira!_**

-Buttercup –llamó Blossom tomando sus manos –Estoy aquí… ¿Dime qué pasa?

-Butch –dijo Boomer –Butch está… con Heather –mientras unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.

-Mentira… ¿Es una broma?... –rió Blossom antes de empezar a llorar –Anda… ¡DIME QUÉ ES UNA BROMA!

-Nadie más que yo desea que eso sea una mentira –dijo Buttercup llorando a mares –Tú no los viste… ¡YO SÍ!

**Blossom abrazó **a Buttercup y miró como Bubbles lloraba y Boomer también.

-Chicas, debo irme –dijo Boomer al instante en que secaba una lágrima traviesa que descendía por su mejilla izquierda –Tengo un asunto muy importante que atender.

**Besó a Bubbles, **abrazó a Blossom y abrazó aún más fuerte a Buttercup y la besó en la mejilla para luego emprender camino a su casa.

**Blossom **y Bubbles abrazaron a Buttercup la cual lloraba sin cesar, y sus hermanas poco a poco comenzaban a unirse al llanto nuevamente.

* * *

**_(Brick)_**

Dejé a Blossom en su casa luego de que tuviéramos un picnic maravilloso en la playa, iba muy feliz y algo preocupado por lo de mi amiga Buttercup y mi hermano Butch ¿Cómo les habrá ido?

Llegué a mi casa y vi a Butch con la camisa un desabotonada, despeinado y con brillo transparente en los labios y en toda la cara.

-¡Wow! –dije –Al parecer mi cuñada es algo salvaje ¿no?

-Ni te lo imaginas –dijo Butch –Ella quería llegar a _segunda base _pero no creí que fuera el momento ni el lugar indicado.

-Ah… hasta el matrimonio Butch, recuerda el trato que hicimos ayer en la noche –reí.

-Obvio, un trato SUPER EXTRA MEGA INFALIBLE –dijo Butch.

Vimos la tvun rato mientras él me contaba lo que le pasó con su novia Buttercup cuando llega Boomer, tenía una cara muy triste, llena de ira. Solamente me miró y al ver a Butch de sus ojos salieron muchas lágrimas.

-¿Sucede algo Boomer? –pregunté preocupado –Te ves muy mal ¿Pasó algo con Bubbles?

No me respondió nada, se limitó a mirarme ya que su mirada de odio era para Butch. Se jaló el cabello un poco y corrió hacia a Butch lo tomó por la camisa como pudo y le dio un puñetazo en la nariz dejándolo en el piso con la nariz sangrando.

-¡ERES LA PEOR PERSONA QUE HA PISADO ESTE PLANETA! ¿LO SABÍAS? –gritó Boomer –¡NO PUEDES SER TAN MARICÓN!

Quería seguir golpeándolo, pero lo tomé por la espalda y le sujeté los brazos para que no cometiera ninguna locura más.

-¿Quieres explicarme lo que pasa? –pregunté –Dime… ¿Por qué le pegaste? ¿Te hizo algo a caso?

-¡OJALÁ ME LO HUBIERA HECHO A MÍ! –gritó Boomer nuevamente –¿Es que acaso no te lo ha dicho?

-¿Decirme qué?

-Quién es su novia por supuesto.

-Brick ya lo sabe pedazo de alcornoque –dijo Butch aún en el piso tocándose la nariz.

-O sea que tú también apruebas su relación –dijo Boomer ahora mirándome con odio a mí.

-Obvio, no entiendo el por qué tú no. ¿Te gusta Buttercup a caso que sufres tanto por su romance con nuestro hermano? –dije.

-¿Cómo? –preguntó Butch.

-Brick… ¡LA NOVIA DE BUTCH ES LA PERRA DE HEATHER! –gritó Boomer.

Quedé helado… ¿Escuché bien? ¿Heather? ¿Heather la novia de mi hermano?

-Debe ser una broma… No puede ser cierto –dije mientras negaba con la cabeza –Boomer, cómo la novia de Butch va a ser Heather si él antes de salir nos dijo lo que pasó con Buttercup.

-¡PREGÚNTASELO TÚ! –gritó Boomer.

-¿Es verdad lo que dice Boomer? –pregunté.

-Obvio que es verdad –dijo Butch –Tú sabías… es más… USTEDES sabían de lo que yo sentía por Heather.

-¡Escúchate hablar! Tú no eres mi hermano –dijo Boomer –Mi hermano Butch antes de salir nos dijo que estaba enamorado de Buttercup y tú ahora nos dices que amas a Heather… Eso quiere decir que nos engañaste…

-Boomer tiene razón… ¡¿QUIÉN ERES Y QUÉ LE HICISTE A MI HERMANO?! –grité.

-Yo estoy normal, ustedes se comportan raro y ¿qué es eso de que estaba enamorado de Buttercup? Por favor, a la única que amo es a Heather y ustedes lo sabían –dijo Butch.

-Sabes que no es verdad –dije ya con lágrimas en los ojos.

Butch se sentó en el sofá, sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se limpió la sangre, Boomer quería romper a llorar nuevamente y yo también. Pero aquí había algo muy extraño… Butch puede ser un mujeriego y todo eso, pero se notaba que estaba muy enamorado y sé que no sería capaz de hacerle eso a Buttercup ¿Pero por qué lo hizo? Corrí a mi habitación dejando a Boomer y a Butch solos en la sala. Quería llamar a Buttercup, pero no sabía si sería correcto, si estaría bien. Mañana cuando vaya a buscar a Blossom a su academia, pasaré a hablar con Buttercup.

* * *

**_(Bubbles)_**

Estuvimos llorando las tres, Buttercup más que todas obviamente si ella es la más dolida con todo esto, pero de verdad que no logro entender nada.

-Chicas, creo que ya me iré a dormir –dijo Buttercup –Gracias por su apoyo, pero creo que debo pensar las cosas con la almohada.

Subió las escaleras muy rápido y se encerró en su cuarto, me dio demasiada lástima y mucha incertidumbre el no saber lo que pasó con Butch… o sea ¿Él fue capaz de engañarnos a todos? No lo creo, quizás sea un chico malo, pero no es capaz de hacer eso ¿O sí?

-Lo que menos debemos hacer ahora Bubb, es dejarla sola –me dijo Blossom.

-Nunca, pero también debemos saber qué está pasando con Butch. Piénsalo Bloss, en sus ojos se podía ver que claramente cuando le hablábamos de Butter, estaba enamorado de ella.

-A menos que haya estado pensando en Heather.

-Me niego a pensar eso, creo que debemos hablar con él.

-Tienes razón Bubb…

* * *

**_(Normal)_**

**En la noche **los RRB's no se hablaron… Brick estaba en su habitación caminando de lado a lado pensando en lo de su hermano, sabía que había algo raro, pero no lo podía identificar. Boomer estaba sentado en su cama con la mano en la frente pensando en su cuñada Buttercup, en cómo estaría ahora y que quería ir a verla. Butch por otra parte estaba tocando su guitarra mientras pensaba en su _novia_

-Nadie me saca de la cabeza que en este asuntito hay participación de 3eras personas… Nadie me saca de la cabeza esa idea, hay algo raro en Butch… Pero no puedo identificar lo que es… ¿Será que…? Arsh… no sé. Pasaré mañana a ver a Buttercup, cuando deje a Blossom la pasaré a ver para hablar con ella –dijo Brick.

* * *

-Pobre Buttercup… Ella no se merece lo que está pasando… Nadie lo merece y lo que más me duele es que haya sido mi hermano el causante de todo… Quiero estar con ella ahora… abrazarla y poder decirle que es solo un mal sueño… Sólo una pesadilla… Que al despertar todo será como era antes… -dijo Boomer.

* * *

-_… And after all… You're my Wonderwall _–cantaba Butch

_- Butch… Butch… Butch… Butch… _-dijo la _voz_

-¿Qué diablos? –preguntó Butch.

- _Butch… Butch… Butch…_

-¿Es que acaso me grabé? ¿O hay otra persona con mi misma voz?

- _Por tu amor yo renací y eres todo para mí, hace frío y no te tengo y el cielo se ha vuelto gris, puedo pasar mil años soñando que vienes a mí, porque esta vida no es vida sin ti… _-escuchó la _voz _de una chica que canta

-¿Qué carajo me pasa? Esas voces… ¿de dónde vienen?

* * *

**Al otro día…**

**Buttercup **la cual había pasado una noche no muy buena se levantó para ir a su Academia, ese día sábado iba a ser diferente a todos por el hecho de que no desayunaría sola, sino que con sus hermanas.

-Buenos días Buttercup –dijo Bubbles –Amaneciste ¿Bien?

-Sí, hola chicas –dijo Buttercup fingiendo una sonrisa –Supongo que están listas para sus clases ¿no?

-Obvio que sí –dijo Blossom entusiasmada –Quieres… ¿Quieres que te acompañemos a tu academia?

-No chicas, de verdad muchas gracias y al parecer se me está haciendo tarde… -dijo Buttercup mientras terminaba sus cereales y tomaba su skate – ¡Ahí se ven chicas! ¡Las adoro!

* * *

**En la Academia…**

-Hola Butter, pasa… -dijo Lilly –Y dime… ¿cómo te va con las canciones?

-Ems… Bien, no me quejo… pero tengo un problemilla

-¿Cuál?

-No creo que las pueda cantar frente a todos… porque nadie sabe de que… ya sabe.

-Sí, pero mi niña tranquila, al fin y al cabo, todos deberán saberlo…

-A propósito… ¿Cuándo es la presentación?

-En dos semanas.

-Bien… pero… ¿Debo cantar esas canciones?

-Sólo una, la que más te acomode…

-Ok…

-¿Quieres que ensayemos?

-Bueno… Lilly, estuve buscando en la web otras versiones de You were mine y encontré una de Avril…

-Perfecto, cómo tú quieras.

* * *

**_(Butch)_**

Salí de mi casa y pasé por la casa de las novias de mis tarados hermanos, de camino a la academia, pasé a la florería y compré unas _violetas _para dárselas a Heather cuando la vea en la academia.

-Hola Miriam –dije al entrar en la sala donde practico.

-Hola Butch… y ¿cómo vamos?

-Muy bien… ¿empezamos?

-Obvio, recuerda que la presentación es en dos semanas…

-Lo tengo más que claro…

Ensayamos toda la clase e incluso hablamos de cómo íbamos a montar el show, luego ya finalizada la clase, en el salón 9 de la Srta. Lilly se escuchaba que aún estaban cantando… me acerqué a escuchar y…

- _Te esperaré aunque la espera sea un invierno, te seguiré aunque el camino sea eterno, mi corazón no te puede olvidar, y haré lo que sea por volverte a amar, y haré lo que sea por volverte a amar _

Era la misma voz que escucho en mi cabeza… ¿Será que Heather estará aquí? Toqué la puerta y Lilly abrió.

-Butch ¿te puedo ayudar en algo?

-Hola Lilly, quiero saber si aquí está Heather Park…

-No cariño… ¿Heather Park? No había escuchado nunca ese nombre.

-Oh… discúlpame entonces… pero… ¿quién canta aquí?

-¡Butch! –escuché la voz de Heather atrás mío… era ella quién estaba en la entrada.

-Nos vemos Lilly, creo que ya encontré a Heather… -dije mientras corrí a los brazos de mi _novia_

La saludé, le di las violetas sus _favoritas _pero al parecer algo había cambiado…

-¿Violetas? –dijo Heather –Supongo que me estás tomando el pelo.

-¿Por qué he de hacerlo? –dije.

-Porque mis flores favoritas son las rosas Butch, las rosas.

¿Rosas? ¿No eran las violetas? Recuerdo perfectamente que un día le regalé una violeta y que había quedado fascinada…

Fuimos a caminar un rato y nos quedamos en la plaza, comenzó a hablarme sobre su clase de violín y de que Courtney hizo no-se-qué en no-se-donde y que Gwen se compró no-se-qué y que ella quería ir al concierto de no-se-quién.

Mientras ella hablaba escuché que alguien venía en skate, eran dos personas que se veían a la distancia, reconocí a Johnny por su cabello… pero la otra persona… ¿era Buttercup? Arsh… sí era ella, pasaron frente a nosotros, parecían muy felices, una sensación extraña tuve en mi estómago y la _voz _me volvió a hablar…

- _Butch… Butch… Butch… ¡BUTCH!_

Gritó mi nombre al instante en que se tomaron de la mano… ¿Qué onda mi mente? En serio.

* * *

**_(Blossom)_**

¡Hermosa clase de flamenco! Ya estaba esperando a que iniciaran, a la salida… ¡Brick estaba esperándome! Debió haber sido Buttercup la que le dijo en donde estaba… ¡Cómo amo a esa chica! Es mi hermanita…

-¡Brickosito!

-¡Hola Blossomita!

Nos besamos y nos fuimos de la mano…

-Oye amor… fue Buttercup la que te dijo lo de mi academia ¿cierto?

-¿Qué te puedo decir? Al igual que Bubbles, es una gran hermana.

-Lo sé… oye… ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Obvio…

-¿Qué pasa con Butch? –pregunté.

-Hay algo raro en él… no lo sé… Ayer llegué y me empezó a contar lo que, yo creí, pasó con Buttercup, pero en realidad fue con Heather… a decir verdad me parece muy extraño de que él nos haya mentido a todos, sí… Butch es un mujeriego y todo lo demás, pero sé que no es capaz de mentirnos a todos… Boomer ayer lo golpeó… Llegó a casa llorando y apenas lo vio lo golpeó y después Butch nos dijo… _"Ustedes bien sabían lo que yo sentía por Heather" _pero él antes de nosotros saliéramos nos dijo que amaba a Buttercup y que no hallaba la hora de que él pudiera _salir_.

-¿Salir?

-Sí, se iban a juntar en la pizzería "Gemma Arabella" ¿Buttercup no te lo dijo?

-Cuando Butter leyó su nota, frente a Bubbles y a mí, decía que él la citaba a las 5:30pm en su casa.

-Butch nos dijo que había citado a Buttercup a las 4:30pm en la pizzería "Gemma Arabella"

¿Qué está pasando? ¿En la pizzería?

-¿Estás seguro?

-Muy seguro, si incluso nos había mostrado la nota…

-Brick esto es muy raro…

-Demasiado.

* * *

**_(Boomer)_**

-Creo que debemos tomar cartas en el asunto –dije.

-Sí… pero… ¿No te has puesto a pensar de que Butch citó a Buttercup una hora antes y que _casualmente _Heather está ahí en la pizzería? –dijo Bubbles.

-No lo había pensado… ¿Pero eso cómo explica el repentino enamoramiento de Butch hacia Heather?

-Tengo una hipótesis.

-¿Cuál?

-Vas a creer que es tonta… pero lo leí en un libro que me dio una Medium en _Costa Azul de Mar _ella me dijo que algún día iba a recurrir a él para ayudar a un ser querido, no se equivocó… pero bueno… quizás esté bajo un hechizo o una poción de amor…

-¿Cómo podremos saber eso?

-Deja buscarlo y lo leemos el lunes… ¿vale?

-Vale.

Nos encontramos con Brick y Blossom en la puerta, dejé a Bubbles y me fui con mi hermano.

-¿Ballet?

-Sí –dije –Una bailarina de Ballet.

-¡Qué genial! Bloss baila flamenco.

-Es demasiado genial esa danza.

-Oye… estuve hablando con Bloss… sobre lo de Butch y Butter…

-Con Bubbles también… me dijo que Butch la citó en nuestra casa…

-¡Bloss me dijo lo mismo!

-Brick, aquí participaron terceros… estoy seguro…

-Yo igual… ¿Pero qué pudieron haber hecho?

-Quizás pienses que es tonta, y que tal vez estoy loco… pero existe la posibilidad de un hechizo o una poción de amor, Bubbles me dijo que ella tenía un libro que hablaba de eso…

-Blossom me dijo lo mismo, que una Medium se lo regaló a tu novia y que le dijo que iba a servir algún día para ayudar a un ser querido.

-Sí… dijo que lo buscaría y que el lunes lo leeríamos…

-Tengo otra idea también…

-¿Cuál?

* * *

**_(Buttercup)_**

Al salir de mi clase con Lilly, gracias a Dios no vi a Butch, además cuando tocó la puerta de mi clase y preguntó por quién estaba cantando, me dio un escalofrío y estaba buscando una excusa o algún escondite. Ya al momento de dejar la academia, mi cara de nostalgia era muy grande, sentía que toda Saltadilla me estaba odiando… o no sé… pero me sentía muy rara…

-¡Hey Butter! –llamó un chico.

-¡Johnny!

Su presencia me logró sacar una sonrisa de medio lado, pero era una sonrisa al fin y al cabo.

-¿Cómo estás? –preguntó algo preocupado –¿Por qué traes esa cara?

-Nada, nada importante… ¿Y qué haces aquí?

-Estaba paseando a mi perro Duque, pero mis hermanas se lo llevaron a pasear a otra parte, así que decidí pasear en skate por la ciudad… ¿Y tú?

-Estaba en la academia…

-Ah… ok… ¿Te acompaño?

-Ahora iré a casa, así que… si quieres me acompañas.

-¿No molestaré cierto?

-¿Cómo crees? Será lindo estar con un amigo…

-¿Una carrera cómo en los viejos tiempos? –preguntó desafiándome…

-Okey.

Empezamos a andar, estuvo ganándome por un poco, luego yo iba ganando hasta que terminamos estando al mismo nivel de velocidad, pasamos por la plaza y vi a Butch y Heather… ¡Destino por qué me odias! Oculté las lágrimas que querían salir… haciendo que estaba bostezando. No quería que mis lágrimas me delataran. Johnny me tomó la mano ya que casi pierdo el equilibrio, pero la solté después de reponerme. Sé que si ahora coqueteo con Johnny sería muy feo de mi parte, me tratarían como perra y dirían que _cómo no me funcionó con uno, tengo el otro _y no quería que pensaran eso de mí. Si el destino me quiso alejar de Butch es por algo… pero no por eso voy a caer en eso de "el premio de consuelo"

-Ya llegamos –dije.

-Bueno, nos vemos el lunes Butter –dijo Johnny al momento en que me abrazaba –Ten en mente algo… _Estaré siempre para ti._

Lo vi irse con su skate, yo entré a mi casa y vi papeles por todas partes, me dirigí a la "sala de lectura" y vi que Blossom estaba desordenando la Biblioteca que teníamos…

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –pregunté.

-Busco un libro…

-No… ¿En serio? –dije sarcásticamente –¿Se puede saber qué libro?

-Uno de Bubbles… se llama algo así de… _Cómo romper hechizos de magia negra y cómo vencer los efectos de las pociones…_

-¿No es el libro que el Profesor estuvo leyendo y que guardó en la biblioteca del laboratorio?

Cuando dije eso, Blossom me quedó mirando y Bubbles pasó muy rápido atrás de mi y corrió al laboratorio. En menos de 2 segundos ya estaba con nosotras.

-Aquí está –dijo respirando agitadamente.

-¿Y para qué lo necesitan? –pregunté.

-Pues… -dijo Blossom –Porque… tuve curiosidad…

-No sabía que ahora querías ser una especie de _Bruja de magia blanca _–reí.

-Digamos que es algo así –dijo Blossom

* * *

Bueno... ahí se ve lo que a Bubbles se le ocurrió... pero ¿se fijaron en cómo Butch narraba? ¿Se dieron cuenta de en qué estaba pensando? ¿Qué le aconsejarían a Buttercup que hiciera? ¿Quieren decirle algo a alguna PPG o a algún RRB? Están esperando palabras de ustedes xD Bueno Supongo que ya deben haber varias hipótesis de qué pasará... Pero... ¡Sólo yo lo sé! jijijij he dado algunas pistas, pero solamente yo lo sé xDD Y... Tengo pensado en revelar algo al review número... ¡Yo sabré cual! xDDD Bueeeeeeeeeno... **¿Reviews? **Espero haya sido de su agrado C: No me odien, yo las amo... ¡Hasta el Cap 33!

PD: ¿Creen que me estoy alargando mucho? ¿Quieren que vaya directo al final o le agrego más trama? o:

[Fb: Florencia Violetta (Sra Horan)] - Rebelo muchas cosas... y aviso cuando ya he actualizado C: Agreguen! C: Byeee


	33. ¿Brujería o Destino?

_Quiero dedicárselo a una persona a la que debí conocer hace mucho tiempo, una chica que gracias a su fanpage de 1D nos conocimos, hablo de mi gemela de toda la vida Andy Tomlinson... ¡Gemela eres una persona muy importante para mi y como dije, siempre estarás en mi corazón! Te adoro C: _

Hola Chicaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas! Llegamos con el Cap 33 c': Creo que este si es muy de relleno... como que... arsh... no me convencía... pero tenía que subir algo c: y a decir verdad... después los otros caps... serán geniales c: **Nini Godoy y Marc **¡Sí! Medio reacciona, es que es un tonto ¬¬ Sus frases están incluidas! Obvio si son tan lindos [Isabella: Marc yo te amo] ¡Cállate! ¬¬ Ya wherever, ¡Yo también los adoro un montón mi hermana pequeña Nini y Marc... no me mates .-. **Nairu Nara **¡Siiií! Entendiste de inmediato la trama! La voz interna de Butch xd falta a que hable nuevamente... ¡Fuiste la única que notó lo de Brick! Todos soñamos con un cuñado como Boomer *-* ¡Tienes razón también en otro detalle! Johnny no es tan malo, son sus amistades, es que amo a Johnny y a Cody... ya verán lo que pasará más adelante. Tus reviews me suben el autoestima :') **DobexiisDobs** Yo creo que si hubiera puesto eso de segunda base... me hubieran asesinado definitivamente xD fuiste también la única que se percató de eso c: me alegra mucho eso chicas en serio C: ¡También supiste eso de las canciones! La idea es algo parecido, pero las canciones tienen mucho que ver chica! también entendiste la trama de Butch y Heather y Buttercup... ¡Si quieres te ayudo y le pegamos a Heather juntas! xD **Unicornio **¡Nooooooooo! Con un pepinillo no TT-TT ¡Guau! xD Tu maullas, yo ladro xD okno .-. Se viene la venganza de Buttercup! xd **Eva Borras **¡Siiií! Agregaré algo más... ¡Awwwwwwwwwww! Boomer... ¡Siiiií! Es que Niall también es tierno y rubio con ojos azules aaaawwwwww... (Es mío ok ¬¬) Yo también te quierooo! ¡Actualiza mujer! xd **Kar99 **pensé como mil maneras de hacer que Heather muera, pero me decifí por hacer la sufrir muajajajajajajaja (666) **Ladyyy **¡Aquí está! :D Gracias por leer C: **Nahomy **gracias por leer y opinar C: **Cami38 **Awwww mi hermanita menor *-* Hay que hacer que su amor renazca sí o sí (L)

Listooooo! No las aburro!

* * *

**_Capítulo 33: ¿Brujería o Destino?_**

-Okey –dijo Buttercup –Si me necesitan iré a mi habitación.

**Y de ahí pasó el sábado, dando **lugar al domingo, ese día no tuvo mayor relevancia, Boomer no salió de su habitación, Brick solamente estuvo en el salón tomando muchas tazas de té y Butch estuvo todo el día en el patio tocando guitarra y mandándose uno que otro mensaje con Heather. En el caso de las PPG's, Bubbles y Blossom estuvieron en la sala con el libro cerrado frente a ellas y con un papelero lleno de papeles arrugados con hipótesis imposibles, y Buttercup estuvo llorando en su balcón, completamente aislada solo ella, el viento y las aves que se posaban en el barandal como preguntándole el por qué sollozaba y lloraba sin cesar.

El día lunes en la casa de los RRB's, estaban desayunando bajo un ambiente tenso, Butch estaba tranquilo, Brick tenía una mirada seria y Boomer miraba con odio a sus dos hermanos.

-Bueno –dijo Butch tomando su mochila –Iré a buscar a mi novia, nos vemos en la escuela –se despidió y se fue.

-Es increíble –dijo Boomer negando con la cabeza.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Es verdad… ¡TE QUEDÓ GRANDE EL PUESO DE HERMANO MAYOR! –gritó Boomer

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó extrañado Brick

-¿Cómo es posible que aún no le hayas dicho nada a Butch?

-Joder… ¿pero qué querías que le dijera?

-¡Qué sé yo! Tú deberías dar el ejemplo.

-Boomer, si mis sospechas son ciertas, sentaré a Butch y hablaré con él.

-¿Qué sospechas? ¿Hablas de lo que me dijiste ayer?

-No, hablo de otra cosa… tú tranquilo, solamente quiero ver cómo reacciona…

* * *

**En la casa de las PPG's **Blossom y Bubbles estaban desayunando sin Buttercup…

-Es mejor que se quede aquí –dijo Blossom –No creo que sea bueno para ella verlos…

-No, no sería bueno para nadie –añadió Bubbles.

-Bueno, si preguntan por su ausencia podremos decir que le vino un cuadro febril.

-Sí, es normal en ella, así que no tendrá problemas por la asistencia.

* * *

**Las chicas **emprendieron camino a la escuela sin Buttercup, al llegar a ella a Bubbles le dio un bajón emocional y por sus mejillas rodaron unas lágrimas traviesas al igual que Blossom, algo que pasaba entre ellas era que si una se sentía mal por algo, todas sentían su dolor y al llegar a la escuela se imaginaron a ellas en el puesto de Buttercup y cómo se hubiera sentido en esa situación. Tres chicas se acercaron, eran Biohazard, Bell y Breannin.

-¿Qué pasa chicas? –preguntó la chica de cabellos azules Breannin.

-¿Por qué lloran? –dijo Bell abrazándolas.

-Tengan –dijo Biohazard pasándole unos pañuelos.

-Ahora, dígannos… ¿qué pasa? –insistió Bell.

-Es Buttercup –dijo Blossom.

-¿Le pasó algo? –se asustó Breannin

-¿Tuvo un accidente? –se alarmó Biohazard.

-Ojalá hubiera sido eso –dijo Bubbles –Es Butch, está con la zorra de Heather.

-¿Qué dijiste? –preguntó Breannin

-L de Heather –recalcó Bubbles, era raro que ella dijera esas palabras.

-¡Dios mío! –dijo Biohazard – ¿Dónde está?

-No vino a clases –dijo Blossom secándose las lágrimas.

-¿Y no saben cómo reaccionaron los hermanos de Butch? –preguntó Bell.

-Boomer lo golpeó –dijo Blossom –Pero Brick no hizo nada al parecer.

-Chicas… -dijo Breannin –Creo que debemos hacerlo.

-Sí, estoy totalmente de acuerdo –dijo Biohazard mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Bien, nosotras nos iremos a clases –dijo Bell –Pero tranquilas, todo estará bien siempre estaremos para ustedes.

* * *

**Las tres chicas se fueron **y las PPG's azul y roja se fueron a su salón. Al llegar la escena que vieron no fue muy agradable que digamos, Butch y Heather besándose, ambos de pie frente el pizarrón, él pasando sus manos por su espalda casi llegando a su trasero y ella tratando de meter sus manos bajo su camisa.

-Butch, hay un hotel barato que está cerca de las montañas –dijo Bubbles molesta –Puedes ir ahí, con Heather no necesitarás de un gasto mayor.

**El moreno **vio a sus dos amigas y se separó de Heather y las saludó.

-Hola Bubbles, Hola Bloss… -no pudo decir completamente el nombre de la pelirroja, ya que esta lo había abofeteado.

-Me sorprender Butch –dijo Blossom ahogando las ganas de gritarle algunas cosas –Creí que ibas a ser más… no sé… más hombre.

-Blossom, no creo que haya sido oportuno hacer eso… -dijo Bubbles.

-Perdón –dijo la pelirroja y corrió a su pupitre.

-¿Me puedes explicar lo que pasa? –pidió Butch.

-¿Cómo que qué pasa? ¿A caso no te das cuenta de que…?

**No siguió hablando, **solamente miró los ojos de Butch y se asustó llevándose una mano a la boca, le corrió la chasquilla y observó atentamente los ojos del chico para luego ir a su pupitre y quedarse solamente con la vista perdida en el pizarrón.

* * *

Los otros RRB's llegaron y al encontrarse ellos con la escena nuevamente de Butch y Heather, Brick tomó otro tipo de reacción. Boomer se quedó en la puerta, Brick corrió hacia donde estaba la pareja los separó, tomó a Butch y lo acorraló contra la pared y lo miró a los ojos.

-Tenía razón… -dijo Brick en forma de susurro.

-¿Qué te pasa imbécil? –preguntó Butch sin entender nada.

-No puede ser –dijo el pelirrojo aún sujetando a Butch y pasándose una mano por la cara –Dime… ¿Qué te pasó?

-¿De qué hablas?

-Hablo de… ¿Qué ingeriste el viernes?

-¿Cuándo?

-Cuando fuiste a la pizzería…

-Sólo una bebida cola…

-Lo imaginaba.

**Brick **soltó a Butch y miró a Boomer… este entendió el mensaje y entrecerró los ojos. Tomaron asiento y llegó el maestro para iniciar la clase.

* * *

Ya a la hora del descanso…

-Y díganme… ¿Encontraron el libro? –preguntó Brick.

-Sí –dijo Bubbles –Aquí está –lo abrió y empezaron a buscar.

-¿No sale algo como síntomas? –preguntó Boomer.

-Sí… pero al inicio… -dijo Bubbles.

-Busca por pociones –dijo Brick.

-Ok –buscó la sección de pociones –Aquí está… ahora… poción de furia amorosa… atleta de las matemáticas… ¿furia sexual?... okeeey creo que estas no –dijo pasando unas páginas –poción de la locura… poción de ÉL.

-¡Esa! –gritó Boomer.

-¿Bloss puedes leer? –preguntó Bubbles.

-Claro, dice: _La poción de ÉL es una poción muy poderosa, difícil de romper con magia blanca y amuletos solamente. Síntomas: Se puede identificar a la persona cuando está bajo esta poción solamente mirándola a los ojos, ya que la poción es roja y al ser ingerida los bordes de los ojos toma ese color rojizo, es decir, si los ojos de la persona hechizada son azules, los bordes de sus ojos serán color violeta, si son verdes serán cafés… etc. Resultados: Si la persona no estaba enamorada de nadie, no tendrá ningún efecto secundario, se enamorará de la primera persona que vea, pero, si estaba enamorado, al ingerir la poción odiará con el alma a la persona que amaba y amará a la primera persona que vea. Cómo actúa: En realidad son pocas las personas que han sido víctimas de esta poción y que han podido romper el efecto, pero la mayoría asegura de que sintieron una clavada en el pecho, que los ojos les pesaban y que habían muchas voces en su cabeza._

-Te lo dije –dijo Brick mirando a Boomer.

-¿Ya lo sabían? –preguntó Blossom.

-No con certeza –dijo Boomer –En realidad, todo lo pensó Brick, él había visto algo extraño en Butch y hoy se dio cuenta de que los ojos de Butch tienen un borde color café.

-Yo también me di cuenta de eso, pero no sabía que era –dijo inocentemente Bubbles –Sigue Bloss…

-Okey… _Cómo romper el efecto: La verdad es que hay varios factores que deben actuar juntos, primero dos amuletos para la persona hechizada y la persona afectada (la persona amada por el hechizado) Ojo, dos cada uno y lo segundo es hacer que la persona hechizada, por así decirlo, "recupere la memoria" a través de las amistades, familia etc… Un tip que podemos dar es que, el hechizado debe mirar fijamente a los ojos a la persona amada y romperá el hechizo, pero también es necesario el uso de los amuletos._

-¿Qué amuletos son? –preguntó Bubbles.

-El primero dice que se necesita un pañuelo blanco, azúcar, canela, hierbabuena, perfume e hilo. Y para el segundo 7 hojas de laurel, 7 de olivo, 7 granos de arroz, 7 granos de sal gruesa, 7 cabellos de la persona amada, 7 del hechizado, una cazuela de barro o hierro, alcohol y un encendedor.

-Pero esto es brujería… sabía que eran brujas –rió Brick.

-Somos brujas de magia blanca.

* * *

**Era hora de volver a **otra hora de clases, luego de un rato de preguntas del profesor, llaman a la puerta, Buttercup había llegado a la escuela. Al ingresar al salón, saludó a Johnny con la mano, miró a Heather la cual sonreía triunfante, y luego vio a Butch el cual no estaba mirando. Tomó asiento junto a Brick el cual le tomo la mano y la atrajo hacia él y la abrazó con fuerza.

* * *

En el otro descanso…

Buttercup había ido a la azotea del edificio junto al gimnasio y ahí se quedó mirando el cielo y llorando en silencio, sintió que alguien se sentó y la abrazó por la espalda y luego sintió otros brazos que la abrazaban… y otros que le tocaban las rodillas. Eran Breannin, Biohazard y Bell respectivamente.

-Nena… ¿Cómo te sientes? –preguntó Bell.

-Me quiero morir –dijo Buttercup.

-No pienses eso –dijo Biohazard.

-¿Y cómo quieres que esté si el amor de mi vida está con mi enemiga?

-Sabemos lo que pasó –dijo Breannin –Lo mejor que puedes hacer ahora es… ignorar, sé que no es fácil, sé cómo te sientes, te entiendo demasiado, pero algo debes tener en mente tienes grandes hermanas… unas hermanas que nunca te dejarán sola y si no me equivoco, también unos cuñados tiernos y preocupados por ti.

-Sí, sino Boomer no hubiera reaccionado cómo lo hizo –dijo Bell.

-¿A qué se refieren?

-Golpeó a Butch porque te hizo sufrir –dijo Biohazard.

-Sabemos que no fue muy bueno de su parte… pero todo lo hizo por ti, te quieren mucho… y si el destino quiso que las cosas se dieran así, es porque tú te mereces algo mejor –finalizó Breannin –ahora debemos ir a hacer trámites… Linda te adoramos.

Las chicas la abrazaron y luego se alejaron…

* * *

Boomer iba de camino a la azotea a hablar con Buttercup ya que estaba muy preocupado cuando se encuentra con Breannin.

-Hey Boomer –dijo Breannin.

-¿Qué pasa Brean?

-Quiero decirte que ¡te adoro! Por golpear a Butch… de verdad que te alabo por eso, por defender a tu cuñada, quizás no del mejor modo, pero al fin y al cabo, lo hiciste por ella… Eres un gran chico.

-Gracias Brean… ¿está ahí cierto?

-Sí, ve tranquilo y por favor… dale todo tu apoyo.

-Siempre.

Boomer corrió a la azotea y la vio llorando a mares, se acercó la abrazó y ella correspondió el abrazo.

-Boomer… Dime que es una pesadilla… Que estoy durmiendo… Que despertaré pronto…

-Quién más que yo quiere que eso también sea cierto cariño…

* * *

**Butch **estaba con Heather dando vueltas por la escuela ganándose unas miradas de odio por parte de las chicas y de los chicos, pero no eran celos… eran de odio puro por haberle hecho daño a una chica. Caminaban tranquilos cuando Biohazard los para.

-Hey Butch –dijo seria la chica de ojos amarillos.

-¿Qué pasa Bio? –preguntó el chico.

-¡Eres un idiota! ¿Lo sabías? –dijo Biohazard –Por favor… ¡Abre los ojos!

-¿Cómo?

-¡Reacciona Joder! –volvió a gritar la chica.

-¿Se puede saber el por qué le dices eso a mi _novio_? –dijo Heather.

-Sí, porque tú le hiciste algo… ¡Bruja! –gritó antes de irse y mirar con odio a la pareja.

-¿Qué quiso decir? –preguntó Butch.

-¿Debo saberlo? Ni siquiera yo lo entendí –dijo Heather nerviosamente.

* * *

**A la salida **Bell quiso hablar algo con Boomer, eran palabras cortitas pero que ella quería decir.

-Boomer –dijo la chica de cabellos blancos.

-¿Dime?

-Quiero decirte que te aplaudo, fue una gran reacción y a decir verdad… me gustaría que el hermano de Blaine fuera así, tierno y muy cariñoso.

-Gracias Bell… es que… cuando mis seres queridos sufren, yo igual lo hago.

-Eres una gran persona, bueno te están esperando… así que Bye –dijo Bell y se encaminó a el punto de encuentro entre ella y su novio.

* * *

**Butch fue con Heather **a la casa de la chica, él la fue a dejar, mientras que las PPG's y los otros RRB's fueron a la casa de las chicas, Buttercup llegó a casa y se dirigió a su habitación, había tenido una conversación muy agradable con Boomer y con Brick, pero se sentía muy triste para poder estar con ellos entre risas y mucho amor.

-Bien, vamos directo al laboratorio –dijo Bubbles.

**Fueron **rápido a su destino y comenzaron a escribir.

-But-ch Ko-ji-ro Jojo Him y But-ter-cup Ka-oru Uto-nium Ki-ta-za-wa –dijo Blossom –Enter.

* * *

**Imagen….**

Estaba Butch vestido con su ropa de jugador de rugby, seguía con los ojos con borde café, estaba dirigiéndose a su auto y lo llaman por teléfono.

-¿Aló? Heather… -al decir ese nombre sus labios formaron una cara triste –No amor, las porristas no entrenaban hoy… Lo sé… Lo sé… ¿Tú irás a buscar a Katie al colegio?... De acuerdo yo voy –dijo desganado –Adiós.

Dio un suspiro y se subió al auto. Luego apareció otra imagen en la que sale él ya más viejo con una chica de pelo castaño y con ojos verdes, era al parecer su hija. Estaban en un concierto, él no parecía estar muy emocionado como su hija.

-Papá de verdad gracias por traerme al concierto de _KaoruPowerGirl_ –dijo Katie.

-De nada hija, pero sigo sin saber de quién diablos me hablas.

-Ella tiene como 37 años, pero es estupenda y sus canciones siempre están dedicadas a su marido…

-Bueno Kat… con tal de que a ti te guste.

En eso Buttercup sale a escena cantando… Butch abrió los ojos como plato y dejó caer unas lágrimas, Buttercup lo vio y su reacción fue la misma…

-¿Papá? –Decía Katie -¿Papá que pasa?

-Buttercup –susurró…

**Fin de la imagen**

* * *

Todos estaban sorprendidos, Butch se casaría con Heather, sería un jugador de Rugby, Buttercup sería una artista y al mirarse… llorarían.

-¿Y si era cosa del destino que esto pasara? –dijo Blossom –O sea, todo lo que vimos en las visiones pasadas se cumplieron…

-Yo no creo –dijo secamente Bubbles –Recuerda que esta máquina ve lo que pasa de acuerdo al presente…

-Bubbles tiene razón –dijo Brick.

-Blossom, cumple tu sueño y conviértete en una bruja blanca –rió Boomer.

-Ja ja ja –se burló Blossom…

-Bueno, nosotros nos vamos, conseguiremos algunos materiales para los amuletos –dijo Brick.

-¿Tienen la lista? –preguntó Blossom

-Sip –dijo el pelirrojo.

-Genial, los dejamos en la puerta.

* * *

Ojalá no se hayan aburrido! **¿Reviews? **¡A LOS PRIMEROS 5 COMENTARIOS LES CONTESTARÉ UNA PREGUNTA! Si es un Guest y quieres preguntar... ¡Agrégame a Fb! Florencia Violetta (MrsHoran) ;) Los espero con sus preguntas... ¡Hasta el miércoles que mañana mi mamá no me dejará usar el computador! ¬¬ DD:

**Adelanto: **¿Pondrán en marcha el plan? ¿Buttercup aceptará ir a una cita con Johnny? ¿Cómo se lo tomará Butch? ¿Qué traman Dexter y Gwen? DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD:! ESTO Y MÁS EN EL CAP 34... ¡NOS VEMOS, UN BESO Y HASTA EL CAP 34! (L)


	34. ¡No te cierres a un nuevo romance!

Hola Chicaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas! ¿Cómo están? ¡Yo con el dedo esquinzado! :ccc por eso me costó subir el cap... un poco nada más... Bueno... ¡Las preguntas que hicieron las respondí por PM! y ahora contesto los reviews en general. **Nairu Nara **El futuro :ccc Aquí sale más sobre el futuro de Buttercup, ¡Era obvio que debía poner tu comentario! Era muy bueno (Y) **Nini Godoy **[Isabella: ¡Yo te amo más!] ¡CÁLLATE TÚ! Nini me dejaste preocupada DDDD:! **Unicornio **Noooo la zapatilla kamikaze de Germaaan DDD: Bueno contesto: Porque siento que puedo compartir parte de mi historia con la gente a través de otros personajes C: **DobexiisDobs **tengo un refrigerador... ¿sirve? ¡Yo sé donde vive! (666) Ams... ¡Butch no reacciona! Es un idiota lo sé ¬¬ Jum! Al final se puede apreciar algo... de lo que harán... :O! **UnaLectora **¡Chica creí que habías muerto! Awww mi fic también te ama *-* xD Mejórateee! :ccc Saludos igual... desde mi habitación, besos y abrazos para ti tambien c: **Guest **gracias por creer que mi fic es increíblementesuperrhipermegaextra asombroso *-* Tú también lo eres!

No las aburro más... ¡El cap 34!

* * *

**_Capítulo 34: ¡No te cierres a un nuevo romance!_**

**_(Buttercup)_**

Apenas llegamos a casa corrí a mi habitación, de ahí no quise salir nuevamente. No debí ir hoy a clases, no debí hacerlo… no soporté ver a la zorra, perra, puta de Heather ni a… mi amado _Kojiro _juntos, por lo menos no los vi besándose… si los hubiera visto de seguro que mis lágrimas aparecerían en mis ojos y hubieran caído por mis mejillas…

No me había dado cuenta y yacía dormida, mi habitación estaba oscura. El reloj marcaba las 7:35pm así que me desvestí y tomé una ducha sin dejar de pensar en lo lindo que Boomer se comportó conmigo y lo que hablé con Brick en el almuerzo…

* * *

_- ¿Podemos hablar? –me preguntó._

_-Claro –dije secándome unas cuantas lágrimas traviesas._

_Pedimos nuestra comida y fuimos a la azotea del edificio junto al gimnasio._

_-¿Y bien? –inquirió._

_-Tú querías hablar conmigo._

_-Pero supongo que sabes de qué… ¿O me equivoco?_

_-¿Quieres saber cómo reaccioné ante la escenita? ¿Quieres saber cómo me siento al verlos juntos? ¿Quieres saber qué sentí al momento en que llegué a casa y me di cuenta que ni siquiera al escuchar música me puedo reponer ya que me acuerdo de él? ¿Saber que al leer mi diario lloro sin cesar al recordar todo lo que pasamos?_

_Hubo un silencio muy largo, o al menos yo lo sentí así. Hasta que me tomó las manos y decidió hablar._

_-Te debiste de haber sentido destruida, ahora te sientes como la mierda, en las canciones marcaste los momentos con Butch y lo de tu diario debe ser igual ¿no?_

_-Sí Brick, yo creí que él me iba a pedir que fuera su novia, creí que él iba a ser mi esposo en el futuro, que íbamos a estar juntos de aquí hasta el infinito, pero no resultó ser así… ¡No hay nada que pueda hacer! Él se enamoró de Heather ¡DE LA ZORRA DE HEATHER! Muchas canciones Brick, muchas canciones cantaba en mi habitación pensando que iban a ambientar mi historia con Butch ¿pero qué? Resultó ser que una de las canciones más tristes, las canciones que dije "esto no me pasará a mí" me pasó… -mientras unas lágrimas volvían a aparecer._

_-No puedo decirte "vamos, en dos meses estarás bien" porque el amor que tú sientes por él es muy fuerte… yo lo sé… aunque estés con otro siempre recordarás esto… Perdón si con decirte eso estoy siento el tipo más brusco y más insensible… pero es porque te adoro y sé que al mentirte más daño te haré._

_-Lo sé Brick, Boomer me dijo lo mismo, Bubbles y Blossom igual… Pero no sé qué carajo es lo que le pasó… ¿Por qué se comportó así? No lo entiendo de verdad… Creí que iba a ser diferente… pero resultó ser que esas notitas, esos mensajes, esas llamadas y esas violetas eran solo para hacerme sufrir… _

_-Quiero decirte algo –lo miré extrañada ya que al pelirrojo le estaban cayendo unas lágrimas… ¿qué onda? –Debes saber que… en esto participaron terceras personas lo creas o no, y te demostraremos la verdad… estoy seguro de que Zoheather tuvo algo que ver… ¡Estoy más que seguro! Y te lo probaré cueste lo que cueste._

* * *

El agua descendía por mi cabello y llegaba rápidamente a mis pies, al terminar de ducharme me puse el pijama y encendí el estéreo para escuchar un poco de música y despejarme… Pero mi celular comenzó a sonar… era Johnny.

* * *

_-¿Diga?_

_-Hola Butter… ¿Cómo te trata la vida hoy?_

_- ¿De verdad preguntarás?_

_-No, creo que no –rió –Bueno, quiero saber si mañana… quieres salir para despejarte un poco digo…_

_-Ehh… sí, no hay problema._

_-¿En serio?_

_-No, mentira… ¡Obvio tontito! _

_-Jajajaja, okey… entonces te paso a buscar mañana ¿a las 7pm?_

_-De acuerdo._

_-Otra cosa… ¿te parece si nos vamos juntos a la escuela?_

_-Bueno, si vamos juntos la gente hablará… ¿no crees?_

_-¿Qué dirán? Que llegaste a la escuela con tu amigo Jonathan._

_-Cierto… bueno entonces pasa por mí a las 7:30am._

_-De acuerdo… Prepárate._

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Porque te ganaré en la carrera del skate._

_-Jajajaja ¡Sueña Johnny!_

_-Bueno me encantaría seguir hablando pero mis hermanas quieren probar algo… ¡Nos vemos mañana!_

_-Nos vemos Bye._

* * *

Supongo que me hará bien salir con un amigo a distraerme un poco… A olvidarme un momento del imbécil, idiota, tonto, estúpido, maricón, insensible y hermoso de Butch. Prometo de ahora en adelante… no llorar por estupideces al menos que

Bajé las escaleras y vi que todo estaba oscuro, mis hermanas seguramente están en su habitación o salieron con sus novios…

Me puse a ver la tv y estaban dando un partido de la Universidad de Saltadilla… No podía estar más atenta a los movimientos de los jugadores hasta que Bubbles y Blossom salen del laboratorio del Profesor con caras complicadas.

-¿Y a ustedes qué les pasó? –pregunté.

-No nos creerás si te lo decimos –dijo Bubbles –Es mejor que lo veas tú misma.

Blossom me tomó por el brazo y me llevó al laboratorio y me mostró el futuro de "Butch y yo" y quedé pasmada y mis lágrimas quisieron salir… pero me dije que no lloraría más… Basta de llantos.

-¿Eso me querían mostrar? –pregunté seriamente.

-Y esto –dijo Blossom escribiendo ahora mi nombre primero.

* * *

****Imagen****

Estaba Buttercup trotando y saludando a mucha gente y luego entré a una casa grande y amarilla.

-Amor ya llegué –dijo

-Ya te estaba esperando preciosa –dijo un hombre desde la cocina.

Johnny salió de la cocina y la besó.

-Amor ¿Dónde está Connor?

-En su habitación.

-¡Mamáaaa! –gritó un chico rubio con ojos verdes de seis años.

-Hola mi niño precioso…

La imagen se distorsiona y se aparece Buttercup con 40 años sentada en su sala leyendo un libro.

-Mamá –dijo su hijo.

-¿Qué pasa Connor?

-Quiero presentarte a mi novia.

-¡Oh! De acuerdo…

-Ella es una fan tuya… y a decir verdad no sabe que tú eres mi mamá… pero bueno, le dije a papá que queríamos que fuéramos a cenar con sus padres, pero él me dijo que no podía ir.

-No hijo, sabes que tiene que organizar los detalles de su empresa.

-Por eso… ¿puedes ir tú? Además irán sus padres.

-De acuerdo…

Volvió a distorsionarse la imagen y estaba ella en una mesa con su hijo.

-¿A qué hora era hijo?

-A las 7.

-Bueno… aún quedan 10 minutos.

-¡Katie! –gritó Connor.

-¡Connor! –lo besó y vió a Buttercup –_KaoruPowerGirl… _¿Usted es…?

-La mamá de Connor, un gusto mi niña, dime solo Buttercup.

-Bueno, Buttercup… quiero presentarle a mi papá…Butch.

-Tú de nuevo –dijo Buttercup.

-Créeme que pienso lo mismo.

****Fin de la Imagen****

* * *

-Okeeeeey –dije –Y con eso querían decirme…

-Que Butch estará en tu vida de aquí en adelante –dijo Bubbles con todo de "obvio"

-Chicas, de ahora en adelante no pensaré más en él… y por si no saben, también Johnny estará en él.

-Sí, pero nunca dejarás de estar enamorada de Butch –dijo Blossom.

-Ya no empiecen… ahora quiero hablar algo…

-Vamos a la sala –dijo Bubbles.

Ya en la sala…

-¿Qué pasa mi niña? –preguntó Bloss.

-En realidad… era para decirles que mañana Johnny me vendrá a buscar para irnos a la escuela y después saldremos.

-Eso es una buena noticia –dijo Bubbles.

-¿Por qué? –pregunté.

-Será bueno que te despejes… Y más si es con un _amigo_

-Y un _futuro esposo_ –recalqué.

-Ya no juegues –rió mi hermana pelirroja.

* * *

**_(Normal)_**

**En una casa cerca de la playa **había un chico con cabellos de flama en el techo de su casa mirando las estrellas junto a otro chico de cabellos color cobrizo y ojos azules.

-Y eso es lo que le dije –dijo Johnny –Y aceptó.

-Eso está bien Johnny, no sé de qué te preocupas.

-De que se entere de que yo fui el que cambió la nota de Butch y que por culpa mía… no pudo tener de novio al… _amor de su vida_

-Esperemos a que eso no pase, aunque… no creo que se entere. ¿Sabes? Quizás pienses que es muy cursi, pero al ver que Bubbles está feliz con Boomer… Me pone a mí feliz, porque quizás yo no lo hubiera hecho tan feliz como él puede hacerlo… Pero sigo con ganas de vengarme de él.

-Yo sé que lograré hacer que ella se olvide de Butch, eso lo sé… aunque siempre cargaré con la culpa por haberle arruinado su adolescencia.

-Si yo tuviera nuevamente la oportunidad de jugármela por Bubbles, créeme que la tomaría… pero por el momento no –formando en su rostro una sonrisa de medio lado.

* * *

**A las 3am…**

-¡Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuutch! –gritó llorando Buttercup.

-¿Qué pasó? –preguntaron Bubbles y Blossom entrando a la habitación de la morena.

**Buttercup **solo lloraba y se abrazaba a sí misma.

-Tranquilita –dijo tiernamente Blossom –estamos aquí.

-Llora todo lo que quieras… no te dejaremos –dijo Bubbles mientras la abrazaba.

* * *

**Después de diez minutos **Buttercup se tranquilizó y se quedó dormida, sus hermanas se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Ya a la hora de levantarse para ir a la escuela, el día estaba nebuloso.

-¿Y Buttercup? –preguntó Blossom ya desayunando.

-Fui a su habitación… tiene fiebre.

-Ouch… Bueno, no podemos obligarla a ir a la escuela…

**En eso **sonó el timbre, Bubbles abrió la puerta, era Johnny.

-Johnny, pasa –dijo gentilmente la rubia.

-Hola chicas.

-Hola Johnny –dijo alegremente Blossom.

-¿Y Buttercup?

-Cuadro febril –dijo Bubbles.

-¡Oh! Yo quería ir hoy con ella en una salida…

-¿Y si te quedas como su enfermero? –dijo Blossom con cara pícara.

-¿No molestaré?

-¡Cómo crees!

-Bueno…

-Bubbles, vámonos…

**Las chicas se fueron y **Johnny se quedó cuidando a Buttercup.

* * *

**_(Butch)_**

Llegamos a la escuela con mis hermanos, los cuales no me hablaban mucho, pero bueno, en el salón estaba mi novia la cual saludé con un beso.

-Hola Heathy!

-Hola Butchy!

Nos besamos y luego llegaron las PPG's… sin la zorra de Buttercup otra vez.

Ya más avanzada la jornada escolar creo que me puse "rarito" porque miraba el puesto vacío junto al de Brick y el de Johnny… y no sé… pero al pensar en eso me daba un escalofrío.

-Bubbles… ¿Qué le pasó a tu hermana?

-Cuadro febril.

-¿Pero está bien?

-¿Qué crees tú? Sabes que sus fiebres son fuertes –dijo casi ignorándome.

-Oye niña enserio… ¿qué te hice?

-Sabes muy bien lo que hiciste…

-Vamos… eres como mi mejor amiga… no puedes hacerme eso.

-Lo sé… pero… sabes que mientras seas novio de Heather, nuestra amistad será un poco más lejana.

Estar con la chica más linda de la escuela me ha traído muchos problemas… la gente me odia, tengo un anti-fans club… ¿Pero por qué?

* * *

**(Normal)**

**En la casa de Buttercup…**

-Despierta dormilona, son las 11:30am –dijo Johnny.

-¿Y tú?

-Te estoy cuidando.

-¿Por qué?

-Tenías fiebre, pero ya no… Ahora creo que es hora de que te levantes para que comas algo… recuerda que tenemos una salida.

-Vale… déjame sola ahora que me iré a bañar –sonriendo.

-Cómo digas, iré a hacerte el desayuno.

* * *

**En la escuela **los chicos estuvieron haciendo los amuletos mientras Butch miraba desesperadamente al grupo de chicos y la entrada de la escuela esperando a que alguien entrara…

Ya finalizada la escuela las chicas fueron a casa y se encontraron con una nota que decía _"Chicas, salí con Johnny… llego tarde al parecer… Las adoro"_

* * *

**_(Buttercup)_**

Johnny me llevó a un parque de skates en donde intentamos hacer muchos trucos en las rampas… nos dieron como las 6:30pm y fuimos a un café a tomar café, valga la redundancia, y luego… me llevó al mirador de Saltadilla que estaba por los montes en donde estaba la casa de Peludito.

-Me encanta este lugar –comentó.

-Lástima que solo podremos ver las nubes rojas, signo de una tormenta –dije.

-Pero igual se ve bonita esta ciudad.

Tomó mi cintura y me acercó a él, pero de lado. A decir verdad fue algo incómodo, pero después me acostumbré y sentí su cálida mano subir y bajar por mi torso, fue un momento lindo… Lo miré de frente, le tomé las manos, lo miré a los ojos…

-Gracias –le dije dedicándole una sonrisa –Gracias por estar ahí para mí. Eres un hombre de palabra…

-Todo por ti… preciosa, todo por ti.

De repente tomó mi mejilla y quiso tocar mis labios, no sabía qué hacer, si dejarme llevar o simplemente alejarme. Quise besarlo, pero a mi mente llegó el puto recuerdo del primer beso que tuve con Butch… Algo que me hizo alejarme bruscamente de los cálidos y acogedores brazos de Johnny…

-Lo siento… No puedo –dije.

-Perdóname, fui muy impertinente… debí haber mantenido distancia…

Estuvimos comentando algunas cosas sobre la ciudad hasta que decidimos que era hora de volver a casa. Llegué a la mía, cerca de las 10pm subí silenciosamente las escaleras y me metí a la cama.

Me quedé dormida, pero desperté llorando porque nuevamente soñé con Butch…

* * *

**_(Normal) _**

**A esa **hora en la casa de Gwen…

-Zoe… necesito ocupar el teléfono –dijo Gwen.

-Ok, te lo paso al tiro –dijo Zoe –Ya adiós. Ten

-Gracias –marcó un número y esperó a que contestaran.

_-¿Aló?_

-Hola Dex… Soy yo.

_-Hola Gwen._

-Dime ¿Ya tienes la cámara?

_-Sí, Cody y Johnny saben claramente que hacer._

-Me parece, recuerda que será mañana cuando estén entrenando.

_-Obvio, bueno me iré a dormir es tarde niña! Son las 1am._

-Lo sé… Bueno… Bye.

* * *

Oh! Malditos idiotas! ¿Algún mensaje a algún personaje? **¿Reviews? **Ojalá haya sido de su agrado! las adorooooo! *-* Besos y abrazos.

**Adelanto: Corazones rotos, ¿le creerán? ¿Serán todos los RRB's iguales?**

Hasta el Cap 35! :DDDDDDD


	35. ¿El fin de Brickossom?

Hola Chicas! Espero se encuentre muy bien, yo me volví a resfriar xDD Tengo muy mala suerte ¬¬ Como sea... Aquí está el desarrollo del plan de Gwen y Dexter... ¡Aaaaggg! Los odio... **DobexiisDobs **Jajajaja siií! tengo el refrigerador... ¿te parece vamos mañana? xd Yo igual odio a los indeseables... no sé para qué los creé ¬¬ Yo igual espero que Butch vuelva en sí TT-TT Me desesperaaa DDD: Pero hay que ver como se desarrolla la historia c: **Unicornio: **¿Te deshidrataste? No era mi intención TT-TT Noooooooo! Pepinillos noooo TT-TT Soy muy hermosa para morir Okno .-. **Leyendo: **¿Dos paquetes? Wow! DD: ZoHeather me salió del alma xd Awww... Besitos y abrazos virtuales para tí también C: Muchos muchos y gracias por amar mi fic, él también te ama xD **Nairu Nara: **wiii volvió el internet xD Brick no debe causar ternura... ¡Boomer síiii! Es que es tan lindooo! *-* Ejem, ejem, bueno sus hijos son unos loquillos :zz xDD Se viene más adelante el desarrollo del romance! **Cami38: **Es un amor imposible, es un amor imposible ('8) ¿Dónde carajo escuché esa canción? No sé xD Wow! Me sorprendieron tus mensajes hacia Butch y Heather... ¡Es fea! ¬¬ xDD Cuando dijiste lo del espejo moriií xD **Kar99: **A mí tampoco me gusta que sufra DDD': Pero... así escribí... soy una imbécil insensible xd **Guest: **Soy malula jejejeje :3 Okno xD Dios los rrtb y las ppnkg aparecerán después! o:! Eres adivina xD

No las aburro más... ¡El cap 35!

* * *

**_Capítulo 35: ¿El fin de Brickossom?_**

**En la casa de los RRB's…**

-Boomer… -dijo Butch – ¿Hasta cuándo seguirás así?

-Hasta que entres en razón –contestó en seco.

-¿Pero qué carajo me quieres decir?

-No quiero que sigan peleando –dijo Brick –Boomer, recuerda lo que hablamos ¿si?

-De acuerdo –dijo Boomer.

-Bueno… ya vámonos a la escuela –ordenó Brick.

* * *

**De camino…**

-Oigan chicos… -dijo Butch.

-¿Si? –dijeron ambos a coro.

-¿Saben algo de… Buttercup?

-¿Cómo? –preguntó Brick.

-¿Y a ti desde cuando te importa? –preguntó Boomer.

-Boomer… -regañó Brick.

-La verdad no lo sé –dijo Boomer bajando su cabeza -Quizás se enfermó… ¡No lo sé!

-Oh… -suspiró Butch.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Brick.

-No lo sé… es que… ¿la extrañé? –dijo Butch.

-¿Pregunta o respuesta? –dijo Brick.

-Lo mismo me pregunto Brick, lo mismo me pregunto.

* * *

**Al llegar **a la escuela, los RRB's directamente se fueron al salón, pero antes de entrar Boomer tomó a Butch del brazo y lo acercó a él.

-Quiero decirte algo –dijo Boomer –Si tu dices que me quieres, hazme un favor

-¿Cuál?

-Si quieres estar con Heather "supercariñosito" por favor, hazlo cuando Buttercup no esté cerca… ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Por qué?

-Si la dañas a ella, me dañas a mí.

-¿Qué onda Boomer? ¿Te gusta la hermana de tu novia?

-No Butch, a ti si…

* * *

**Boomer entró al salón **dejando a Butch perplejo afuera de este. En el salón estaba Gwen y Dexter mirando la cámara junto con Cody y Johnny

-No podemos fallar –dijo Gwen –Es algo fundamental.

-Pero _el jefe _¿qué dijo? –preguntó Cody.

-Dijo que estaba bien y que sería un gran elemento para su no-se-que-cosa –dijo Dexter.

-¿Heather y Courtney aún no llegan? –preguntó Johnny.

-No, Heather tiene dentista y Courtney tuvo que hacerse exámenes –dijo Gwen.

-Oh… ok.

* * *

**Las tres PPG's **llegaron a clases con sus paraguas porque habían pronosticado lluvia para ese día en la tarde.

-Hola Brick –dijo Blossom besándolo en los labios.

-¿Qué pasa Bloss? ¿Por qué traes esa cara? –preguntó Brick

-Buttercup pasó mala noche ayer, no quise contarte… pero despertó gritando Butch y llorando como a las 3 de la mañana.

-¿En serio? –se preocupó Brick.

-Sí, me dejó preocupada.

-Apropósito, ¿por qué no vino ayer?

-Amaneció con un cuadro febril y después… salió con Johnny

-¿Qué? –dijo Boomer que estaba con Bubbles junto a los rojos – ¿Salió con Johnny?

-Sí, chicos piensen, es bueno que se despeje y deje de pensar en… ya saben –dijo Blossom.

-¿Dónde está ahora? –preguntó Boomer.

-Llegó aquí con nosotras pero… -miró a todos lados su novia –Al parecer se fue… ¿pero adonde?

-¿Y Butch? –preguntó Brick.

-Espero que al pastelito no se le haya ocurrido hacer la cimarra –sentenció Boomer –Es que lo pateo y lo muelo a golpes.

-¿Y Buttercup? –preguntó nuevamente Bubbles.

-Ahí está –dijo Blossom señalando una rama del pino que daba a la ventana.

* * *

**_(Brick)_**

Ya empezaron los acosos nuevamente de la puta de Gwen…

-Hola Bricky –dijo la zorra.

-No me llames así –pedí.

-Sólo quería decirte que tienes la cremallera abajo.

-Ya gracias –dije cortantemente.

-Si quieres yo te la subo.

-¿Estás loca niña? ¡Yo tengo manos y si necesitara que alguien tocara esa parte de mí, seguramente serías la última persona a la que le pediría que lo hiciera, y por si quieres saber… MI NOVIA SERÍA LA PRIMERA!

Me quedó mirando con odio y se lo correspondí luego se alejó y se fue con sus amigas. Blossom conversaba con Boomer y Bubbles.

Empezamos la clase y vi una actitud muy rara en Butch… se daba vuelta constantemente y se quedaba mirando a Buttercup como media hora y con cara de tonto, pero ese momento era interrumpido por Heather que siempre le decía "Butch ¿qué haces?" y el _macabeo_ se daba vuelta, imbécil.

El día pasó relativamente rápido… A la hora de almuerzo Bubbles no estuvo con nosotros y Boomer y Buttercup tampoco, así que con Blossom tuvimos un acaramelado almuerzo lleno de besos y entre otras cosas.

Ya a la salida, Butch se despidió de Heather dándole un jugoso beso y la muy zorra aprovechó la presencia de Buttercup para hacerlo más apasionado. Ella los vio y vi inmediatamente como sus ojos se cristalizaban, pero ahí estaba Boomer para llevársela a otra parte muy alejada de ese lugar tan doloroso para ella.

Con Bloss, Bell y Blaine nos dirigimos al lugar donde solíamos entrenar.

Son un insensible… pienso que debí de haber golpeado en ese momento a Butch y haberme ido con Butter a otra parte… Aggggg siempre se me ocurren las cosas después de que pasan.

* * *

**_(Normal)_**

**Brick y Blaine **dirigieron el entrenamiento de los chicos mientras que Blossom y Bell el de las chicas.

-Un respiro por favor –suplicó un chico.

-De acuerdo –dijo Brick –Todos tomen un descanso de 5 minutos.

**Brick **aprovechó esos minutos para ir a refrescarse con un poco de agua, se mojó el cabello y el cuello, suspiró y se dispuso a volver a la cancha cuando alguien lo toma por el brazo.

-Brick –dijo Gwen.

-¿Qué?

**Gwen **lo mira y lo acerca a ella, lo toma por los hombros y lo besa. Brick abrió los ojos como platos y se separó casi al instante de no ser porque la chica como que lo intentó abrazar.

-¿¡QUÉ DIABLOS HAZ HECHO!? –gritó Brick.

-Nos besamos cariño –dijo coquetamente la chica.

-Esto no debió pasar grandísima zorra –dijo Brick al momento en que se iba corriendo a la cancha con cara de aturdido.

-¿La tomaste? –preguntó Gwen a un arbusto del cual salió Dexter con una cámara.

-Claro que sí… -dijo Dexter –Ahora iré con Cody a que las imprima.

-Me parece.

* * *

**En la casa de los RRB's**

**_(Boomer)_**

-Boomer… ¿qué te pasa? –me preguntó Butch –Acaso ¿estás llorando?

-Sí Butch, estoy llorando –dije al instante en que me secaba las lágrimas.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque quiero que mi hermano vuelva –dije mientras más lágrimas caían por mis mejillas.

-¿Brick? Pero si está en su entrenamiento.

-No, tú Butch, quiero que vuelva el antiguo Butch, el que estaba enamorado de Buttercup, el chico que dejó de ser mujeriego por Buttercup…

-¿Mujeriego? –preguntó extrañado Butch.

-Sí, mujeriego.

-Pero Boomer si estoy aquí, nunca me he ido…

-Claro que sí, te cambiaron…

-¿Cómo me lo puedes probar?

-Acompáñame –dije secándome mis lágrimas y caminando hacia el baño.

-¿Qué cosa quieres probarme aquí en el baño? –preguntó Butch.

-Mira tus ojos –dije señalando al espejo.

-¿Qué tienen? –mirando de reojo.

Saqué mi celular y busqué una foto.

-Mírate ahí –dije mostrando mi celular.

-¿Ese soy yo? –preguntó asombrado.

-Sí… y esa chica es Buttercup.

La imagenmostraba a Butch con el pelo en punta y a Buttercup a su lado, ella con los dedos en la nariz del chico de ojos verdes y él tomándole un seno.

-Pero… es del campamento… esa foto… ¿no me la tomé con Heather?

-No Butch, con esa zorra no te la tomaste, la chica de la foto y la dueña de tu corazón es Buttercup.

-Ayúdame Boomer –dijo con ojos cristalizados por las lágrimas – ¡Necesito ayuda! –y se lanzó a mis brazos.

-¿A qué?

-A saber qué es lo que me pasa –dijo llorando con más ganas.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Tengo dos voces en mi cabeza… una de una chica cantando… y la otra me dice "Butch" cada vez que veo a Buttercup

-¿Una chica cantando?

-Sí, al parecer es Heather, porque la escuché cantar así en el campamento… Ay Boomer…

-¿Qué pasa Butch? ¿A qué se debe más llanto?

-Estoy enamoradísimo de Heather, pero no puedo evitar sentirme raro al ver a Buttercup, al verla llorar, al verla ignorarme… al verla triste.

¿Es mi idea o Butch se está volviendo a enamorar de Butter? ¿Se siente raro? ¿Escucha voces? Ay Dios… ¡Ya sé lo que debemos hacer!

-Háblale –dije.

-Lo dices como si fuera tan fácil, la chica me ignora.

-Tú solo haz lo que te digo… confía en mí ¿quieres?

-Vale.

Brick llegó de su entrenamiento y nos vio a Butch y a mí con los ojos irritados por tanto llorar.

-¿Y a ustedes qué les pasó? ¿Se les murió alguien? –preguntó Brick riéndose.

-No, solo hablamos –dije ya que Butch no podía hablar muy bien.

* * *

**_(Blossom)_**

A la mañana siguiente, como siempre Buttercup fue la última en bajar a desayunar, pero no tenía tan mal semblante como otros días… Nos encaminamos a la escuela, hablando de la presentación que tiene Buttercup y lo que debe usar.

Al llegar a la escuela, todos tenían un papel en su mano y me miraban con pena y yo solamente los miraba con cara de _What the fuck. _

En el salón de clases estaba mi novio, lo besé y me contó lo que pasó con Butch ayer, algo que me hizo sonreír demasiado al ver que los amuletos que hicimos y pusimos en las habitaciones de los chicos están dando buenos frutos.

-Ahora debemos hacerlo recordar –me dijo Brick –Boomer piensa que puede ser un buen modo para ayudarlo a darse cuenta de su verdadero amor, por lo del _efecto _que tuvo al ver la foto.

-Ah claro.

En el descanso fui a buscar unos libros que se me habían quedado en el casillero. Llegué al lugar, varios chicos y chicas cuando pasaban a mi lado me decían cosas como "fuerza", "tranquila", "te mereces lo mejor"… ¡Qué onda! Abrí mi casillero y de él cayeron muchos papeles, en realidad muchas fotos. Tomé una y por fin pude entender el por qué me decían esas cosas… Gwen besó a Brick ayer en el entrenamiento… y él no me dijo nada.

-Amor con los chicos te estamos esperando para hablar con Buttercup –dijo Brick llegando a mi lado –Bloss… ¿Qué te pasa? –dijo tocándome el hombro.

Aparté su mano de mi hombro, lo miré, se asustó al verme llorando y lo empujé…

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? –me preguntó.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? –pregunté entregándole la foto.

-Bloss… no es lo que tú piensas…

-No, no estás besándote con Gwen… verdad que estoy loca y que ahora veo cosas –dije sarcásticamente.

-Bueno… ella me besó a mí.

-¿Y por qué no me dijiste? –pregunté –Sabes… no quiero hablar ahora.

Salí corriendo de ese lugar y llegué al gimnasio en el cual estaba la zorra mayor, Gwen.

-¡Oye tú! –grité.

-¿Qué quieres tontita? –preguntó.

-Explícame esto –le dije mostrándole la foto.

-Esa foto de Brick y yo _besándonos_ lo dice todo, estamos enamorados.

-Mentira…

-Verdad… dime ¿Cómo está Brick ahí? ¿Con cara de asco? No, está con los ojos abiertos y yo abrazándolo… es muy evidente, a él no le gusta la carne podrida y manoseada… le gustan los filetes bien jugosos.

Ante su comentario no evité abofetearla y salir de ahí corriendo hacia donde mis hermanas las cuales apenas me vieron me abrazaron fuertemente.

* * *

Perdón por irme mucho al drama TT-TT Y por no poner nada de Boomubbles pero ellos tendrán un papel muy importante... después de todo son los más tiernos y amigables :D Prometo hacer más humor en los próximos capis c: Si está muy corto... perdón igual C:

**Agreguen a Fb: Florencia Violetta (MrsHoran)**

Adelanto: Fiesta de disfraces, Canciones del recuerdo, el diario de vida, ¡Blossom yo te amo!

Hasta el Cap 36... **¿Reviews?**


	36. ¡Boomubbles al ataque!

Hola Chicas! ¿Cómo están? Yo mejor gracias c: Bueeeeno... El capítulo anterior fue muy triste... lo sé... :'c... Pero tenía que hacerlo TT-TT Mi mente me obligó... **Nairu Nara **Si Blossom hubiera hecho que Gwen llegara a la Antártida... La expulsan .-. ¡ME DESCUBRISTE! ¬¬ No se vaaale TT-TT Butch... ay dios! Butch *-* Faltan cosas con este chico! Boomer y Bubbles tendrán más protagonismo en los próximos capítulos... contando este... algo. ¡Cuídate tú igual! :D **DobexiisDobs **¡Yo igual me cago en ella! ¡Tengo un almacén de armas, tú lleva las municiones! ¿Vale? ¡Siiií! Casi reacciona!... Casi... ¡Boomer es muy adorable! Lo sé... C: Es lo que más me gusta de él :D **Leyendo **¿Diabetes? DD: ¿Moriste? DD: Ay lo sé... si yo fuera Blossom... la dejaría sangrando... pero no, ella respeta las cosas de la escuela y no se arriesgaría a una expulsión... ¡Ojo! Aún no reacciona el pelmazo! ¡Un beso gigante desde... mi living! XDD Cuídate y espero tu review c: **Blossick-158 **¡Tranqui! Después de verdad quedarás con diabetes x3

No las aburro más... ¡El Cap 36!

* * *

**_Capítulo 36: ¡Boomubbles al ataque!_**

**_(Bubbles)_**

Caminaba con Buttercup mientras le contaba lo que Boomer me había dicho de cómo se comportó Butch ayer.

-Entonces dices que se puso a llorar… ¿y qué? –dijo Buttercup.

-¿Qué no lo entiendes? Quiere recordarte y recuperarte…

-Bubbles… tú sabes que yo estoy como… iniciando algo con Johnny…

-Pero aún no lo inicias… tú solo déjate _querer _y decide qué te conviene más.

-Lo dices como si fuera fácil ¿Recuerdas que él me ilusionó y se fue con la zorra mayor?

-Si tan solo supieras –dije en voz baja.

-¿Esa no es Bloss? –preguntó señalando a mi hermana que corría hacia nosotras.

Blossom lloraba a mares, nos abrazó y le correspondimos el abrazo, como estábamos caminando por las áreas verdes del colegio cerca del gimnasio nos dejamos caer. Arrodilladas abrazábamos a mi hermana… ¿Por qué estaría llorando?

-Bloss… Bloss… Bloss… -dije acariciando su cabello al igual que Buttercup.

-Me mintió –sollozó Blossom.

-¿Quién? ¿Brick? –pregunté.

-Sí, no me dijo nada…

-¿De qué? –preguntó Buttercup.

-Mírenlo ustedes mismas.

Blossom nos pasó una foto en dónde vi claramente que Gwen había besado a Brick…

-¿Qué te pasa? –pregunté – ¿Es que acaso no ves que Gwen lo besó?

-No me lo dijo… ¿Qué no ves? ¡No me lo dijo! Eso debe ser porque le pasó algo con ese beso…

-¿No habrá sido asco? –preguntó Buttercup.

-No creo… No sé qué pensar ahora… quiero irme a casa…

-Pero solamente pasó la primera hora de clases –dije.

-Me quiero ir a casa –rogó Blossom.

-Butter vámonos a casa mejor –dije.

-Vale.

* * *

Por primera vez en mi vida me fugué de la escuela, nos transformamos en la azotea del edificio junto al gimnasio y salimos volando… en realidad sólo Butter y yo ya que Blossom no paraba de llorar… ¡Pobre!

Cuando llegamos a casa, Butter corrió a la cocina a preparar té, y yo me quedé con Blossom, esperando a que ella me hablara…

-¿Y bien? –dije –Estoy esperando… te estoy escuchando.

-Me dijo que no era lo que parecía… pero creo que lo que más me entristece es que… no me haya dicho nada… Pero… Ay Bubbles… terminamos… ¡No quiero volver a verlo!

-Estás cerrada hermanita –dijo Buttercup entrando con una bandeja y tres tazas de té.

-Pienso lo mismo, Blossom, conoces muy bien a Gwen y de lo que es capaz de hacer… No creo que Brick la haya besado, o que haya sentido cosas por esa chica… ¡Para Nada!

-¿Entonces por qué no me dijo nada?

-Quizás porque creía que no iba a pasar nada, no pensó que algún imbécil iba a sacar una foto, que todo eso iba a ser un plan.

Buttercup se puso de pie y corrió a su habitación, al hacerlo nos dejó pasmadas a mi hermana y a mí.

-Eso fue raro, pero quizás se sintió identificada…

-Sí –dijo Bloss –Pero el tema es que no quiero verlo, no quiero, no quiero, no quiero… ¡No quiero!

Corrió llorando a su habitación y ahí se encerró. Yo me quedé sola en la sala y le mandé un texto a Boomer diciendo: _"MoniBoomer, abandoné la escuela porque ahora es Blossom una nueva víctima de depresión RRB. Espero no ser la próxima… Te Amo tontote… un beso, hablamos"_

No pasó mucho cuando Boomer me había respondido: _"MoniBubbles, yo también abandoné la escuela, Brick está totalmente destruido y Butch no está con nosotros y no sé donde puede estar, bueno creo que Boomubbles debe tomar cartas en el asunto ¿No lo crees? Jajajaja ¿Víctima de depresión RRB? ¿Y qué hay de la víctima de depresión PPG? No serás la próxima y ANHELO no ser el próximo. También te amo, bobita, un besito gitante :D_

¿Brick y Butch en depresión? Estoy de acuerdo con mi novio, Boomubbles tomará cartas en el asunto.

* * *

**_(Boomer)_**

Brick me encontró en los bebederos y estaba llorando a mares…

-¿Qué te pasó?

-Blossom terminó conmigo…

-¿Qué?

-Al parecer Blossom terminó conmigo.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque la puta de Gwen me besó ayer y alguien tomó una foto.

-¿Y no le dijiste?

-¡No! Soy un imbécil…

Se puso las manos sobre la cabeza en señal de sufrimiento, Butch llegó a nuestro lado y sorprendido ante la actitud de Brick, preguntó.

-¿Qué te pasó socio?

-Butch –dije –La amiguita de tu _novia _besó a Brick y alguien les sacó una foto y se la mostraron a Blossom, lo que hizo que terminaran su relación.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién?

-Gwen –dije.

Butch nos quedó mirando y salió corriendo del lugar, dejándonos solos nuevamente a Brick y a mí.

-Vámonos a casa Brick, le mandaré un texto a Butch para que sepa en donde estaremos, en casa.

* * *

Me transformé y llevé a Brick a casa, al llegar a ella lo situé en el sofá y fui a poner la tetera para hacer un poco de té.

-¿Por qué no le dijiste? –dije

-No creí que alguien estaría sacando fotos… Creí que Blossom, que conoce a Gwen hace más tiempo que yo, sabría que no fui yo la que la besó, sino que ella a mí.

-Tu error fue no haberle dicho antes pasó, si se lo hubieras dicho nada de esto habría pasado –dije.

-Fui un imbécil… Es el amor de mi vida.

Sonó mi teléfono, era un texto de Butch: _"Boomer, voy para la casa" _y otro de Bubbles, el cual lo respondí al instante.

-Demuéstrale que la amas, no sé, escríbele un poema, llévale unas flores ¡Qué sé yo! Ocupa tu ingenio, si pudiste decirle lo que sentías por ella con avioncitos de papel demás que se te puede ocurrir algo para demostrarle que la amas.

Brick me quedó mirando, luego miró hacia la cocina.

-Boomer, la tetera ya hirvió.

-Vamos, tomemos café o té, lo que quieras

Butch llegó a casa después de un rato, estaba sucio. Su cara tenía tierra y unos rasguños en sus brazos. Su chaqueta escolar la traía en la mano dejando a la vista su polera totalmente embarrada.

-¿Y a ti qué te pasó? –pregunté.

-Fue Dexter –dijo refregándose la mano izquierda con la nariz –Él tomó la foto, yo solamente le di su merecido, a él y a sus dos amigos.

-¿A Cody y a Johnny? ¿Por qué? –preguntó Brick.

-Simple, cómplices –dijo Butch levantando los hombros.

-Los golpeaste… ¿verdad? –pregunté antes de reír.

-Sí –contestó con una sonrisa enorme.

Negué con la cabeza mientras reía sin parar al imaginarme la escena… Butch golpeando a Dexter en los lentes y rompiéndoselos, a Cody tirándole el pelo… ¿Y a Johnny? ¡Ja! Seguramente lo hizo mierda en el piso… ya que al parecer está entrando en razón…

-Ahora si me disculpan –dijo Butch –Iré a mi habitación.

* * *

Pasó la mañana dando paso a la hora del almuerzo, así que cociné algo rápido ya que mis dos hermanos estaban encerrados.

-Brick, vamos a comer –dije tocando su puerta.

-No quiero Boomer, déjame solo por favor –dijo Brick con algo de enojo en su voz.

Ni modo, me fui a la habitación de Butch, él no me dirá que no.

-Vamos Butch, ya hice la comida.

-¡Déjame Boomer! No quiero comer –dijo Butch ¿llorando?

¿Estoy soñando? ¿¡Butch me dijo que no quería comer y estaba llorando!? Esto tengo que comunicárselo a Bubbles. Bajé rápido las escaleras, pero antes de tomar el teléfono este sonó.

-¿Aló?

_-Hola MoniBoomer_.

-Hola amor ¿qué pasa? Justo te iba a marcar.

_-Boomer, Blossom está destruida, Buttercup, bueno ya sabes que ella está con una depresión gigantesca… ¡No sé qué hacer!_

-Toma tu chaqueta y tus llaves, te invito a almorzar, nos vemos en media hora en _La Semilla de Maravilla._

* * *

Colgué el teléfono y fui a cambiarme ropa para ir a mi junta con Bubbles. Al llegar allá la vi sentada en una mesa junto a la pecera, me acerqué, la saludé con un beso en sus carnosos labios y me senté en frente de ella.

-¿Para qué querías que nos viéramos? –preguntó.

-Para serte sincero, mis hermanos no querían almorzar… y cómo llamaste me dije _Puede ser una oportunidad única para almorzar con mi querida novia._

-Oh… Mis hermanas no querían almorzar tampoco… ¡Qué bueno que estamos juntos ahora!

La contemplé un momento, mientras bebía de su jugo de piña, lucía tan hermosa. No me podría imaginar una vida sin ella, desde la infancia que la conozco… y el hecho de pensar en que no la vería nunca más me daba miedo, me consumía, me provocaba un gran dolor. Pero eso no pasará… No, Bubbles no sufrirá por mi culpa jamás… ¡Jamás!

-Boomer… ¿Cómo los ayudaremos?

-Necesitamos encontrar una instancia… Pero no cualquiera… podría ser una fiesta…

-¿Pero qué fiesta? Ninguna persona de la escuela hará un cumpleaños o algo así por el estilo hasta dos semanas más…

-Cierto… Pero bueno, entonces debemos hacerlos hablar.

Con Bubbles comimos y pensamos en cómo podíamos convencer a Blossom que Brick era inocente… y que de verdad la amaba.

* * *

**_(Butch)_**

Estaba en mi habitación… acostado en mi cama llorando… Pensando en lo que pasaba con Buttercup… ¡Es que no la puedo odiar más! La odio, la odio, la odio… pero cuando dejo de pensarlo… ¡Ah! No puede ser…

Desperté a las 10pm… ¡Vaya que dormí harto! Miré por la ventana… estaba lloviendo demasiado fuerte, el cielo estaba negro… hacía mucho frío… Decidí acostarme para dormir… prendí el calienta cama y me fui a la cocina a comer algo antes de dormir. Pasé por la habitación de Brick, estaba durmiendo con una foto de Blossom entre sus manos, Boomer estaba con Octi, bajé las escaleras y me hice un sándwich con queso. Subí a mi habitación, mi cama estaba calentita así que me recosté y me dormí.

* * *

_Estaba caminando por una carretera con muchos árboles con flores color rosa, al final de este se encontraba una chica con un polerón negro y jeans. Corrí hacia ella y la abracé por la espalda._

_-¿Dónde te me habías metido? –pregunté._

_-Te esperaré aunque la espera sea un invierno…_

_Comenzó a cantar, hundí mi cara en su cuello, la di vuelta hacia mí y vi a Heather…_

_-¡Butch! –gritó la maldita voz despertándome de mi sueño._

Miré el reloj, solamente eran las 11pm. Volví a recostarme pero la voz no dejó de molestarme.

-Butch… Butch… Butch… Butch… ¡Buttercup!

Me harté de oír esa voz así que me transformé, tomé mi polerón verde y un paraguas para luego salir volando por la ventana.

-Butch… Butch… Butch…

La voz se hacía más y más fuerte hasta que caí en un balcón. Me apoyé con el brazo en el barandal y la voz me volvió a hablar.

-Buttercup… Butch… Buttercup… Butch…

* * *

Avancé un poco ya que estaba en un extremo del balcón y avancé hasta el otro… hasta que vi un ventanal con cortinas verdes… Reconocí inmediatamente en donde estaba. En la casa de las PPG's en donde le di el primer beso a Heather y dónde Bubbles y Blossom nos… Un momento. Las PPG's son enemigas de mi novia… ¿Por qué nos besamos aquí? ¡¿Qué está pasando?!

Entré a la habitación y ahí la vi. Me des transformé, me puse el polerón y dejé el paraguas a un lado del sofá de esa habitación. Estaba durmiendo como un bebé… No quise acercarme mucho así que la observaba desde el sofá.

-Butch… Butch… Butch… ¡BUTCH!

Miré a todas partes, no había nadie. Reinaba la tranquilidad… o eso creí. Después de una media hora observando tranquilamente a la chica, me saqué el polerón y lo dejé en el sofá, miré por la ventana. Estaba nevando.

-Bien, mañana no hay clases –comenté en un susurro.

-Butch –dijo Buttercup ¿en un sollozo? –Butch… ¿Por qué?

Buttercup comenzó a llorar, inconscientemente me acerqué a ella, me arrodillé a su lado y un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo al momento en que toqué su cabello.

-Estoy con Heather ahora, ella es la chica de mis sueños, pero no entiendo el por qué siempre me viene tu recuerdo a la cabeza –dije –La estoy besando y te imagino a ti en ese momento. Siento que no debo extrañarte, que no debo estar aquí ahora… Que no debería decirte esto… pero… Odio absolutamente todo de ti… ¿Pero por qué siento que te amo? ¿Será de verdad amor lo que estoy sintiendo? ¿O es solamente un espejismo?

Me incorporé, estaba dispuesto a salir cuando me llamó.

-Butch… quédate –dijo Buttercup.

Me di vuelta bruscamente… ¿Me habrá escuchado? Me acerqué nuevamente a ella y resultó que solamente estaba hablando dormida.

-Lo siento, pero ya van a ser las 1am… -dije con algo de ternura en mi voz.

-Quédate conmigo –dijo tomándome la mano y acercándome a ella.

Me tenía bien agarrado, entré a su cama y ella apoyó su cabeza sobre mi pecho mientras yo la rodeé con mi brazo y acariciaba su cabello.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó ella –Dime Butch… ¿Por qué ella?

-Porque… no lo sé –contesté.

-Yo te amo… pero ahora te odio con todas mis fuerzas… Sin embargo, no quiero que te vayas.

-Yo tampoco me quiero ir…

Las lágrimas volvieron a aparecer en mis ojos y fueron deslizándose de apoco… No podía parar de llorar… Estaba en la cama con la chica que más odiaba y al parecer más amaba de todo el mundo. Solamente en ese instante me acordé nuevamente de Heather, vi la hora… eran las 2pm… El sueño me ganó en esa oportunidad.

Un trueno me despertó, ya no nevaba, solo llovía pero muy fuerte, yo aún seguía en cama de Buttercup con ella en mi pecho, el reloj marcaba las 5am. Salí despacio, tomé mi paraguas me transformé y me fui a mi casa.

* * *

**_(Buttercup)_**

Mi alarma sonó para dar inicio a la jornada escolar… Con mucha tristeza me levanté… Miré por la ventana y estaba lloviendo. Me vestí, bajé las escaleras y había una caja, la abrí y resultaron ser nuestros polerones de capitanas de porristas y otro que era mío por ser capitana del equipo de Volleyball. Bubbles y Blossom bajaron, cada una tomó el suyo, eran parecidos, se diferenciaban solamente en los colores ya que el de cada uno era de su color favorito, eran negros y las mangas eran del color respectivo de cada una.

-Están bonitos –comentó Blossom.

-Preciosos –dijo Bubbles girando.

Fuimos a desayunar, pero yo decidí encender la tv y resultó que suspendieron las clases por temporal. Así que cada una nos fuimos a dormir. Me puse pijama y no pude evitar pensar en el sueño que tuve anoche, soñé con Butch… hablaba con él y… solo fue un sueño. Casi pude sentir su perfume tan cerca de mí… Como si fue real…

* * *

**_(Boomer)_**

Como no habían clases me desperté a las 10am… Pensando en cómo podría ayudar a Brick y a Blossom, así que busqué en internet algún evento para poder hacer que los chicos se vean en un lugar menos tradicional como la escuela, ya que si lo hacen ahí, aunque lo harán, no podrán hablar tranquilos porque Gwen, Dexter y las otras basuras andantes van a estar molestando y no es la idea… Revisé mi correo electrónico y vi un mensaje de Blaine, nuestro jefe de alianza y amigo, lo abrí y resultó ser que el sábado habrá una fiesta de disfraces con motivo puntaje de alianza.

-"_Este Sábado se hará una fiesta de disfraces, el tema es… ¡Siéntete libre! Puedes usar lo que quieras, pero __**no debes ser reconocido **__por alguno de los jueces, por lo que debes caracterizarte lo mejor que puedas" _Esto no puede ser más perfecto –dije con una sonrisa.

Esta instancia servirá mucho… aunque… ¿No deben ser reconocidos? ¡Brick conoce muy bien los ojos de Blossom! ¿No tienen una canción? Bueno eso debo planearlo bien… Deberé averiguar unas cuantas cosillas… que tendré que leer en el diario de Brick.

* * *

**_(Brick)_**

Lo primero que hice al despertar fue llamar a Blossom… más bien a su casa, contestó Bubbles.

_-¿Aló?_

-¡Bubbles! Hola, soy Brick… ¿Está Blossom?

_-Claro, un momento…_

-¡Espera!

_-Dime…_

-No le digas que soy yo.

_-Como quieras… ¡Blossom teléfono!_

-¿Aló?

-Blossom… ¡yo te amo! Perdóname, por fav…

No pude continuar hablando porque cortó el teléfono… así que decidí mandarle textos diciéndole que la amaba… creo que le mandé como 45 textos y ninguno me los respondió…

* * *

Bueeeno ¡Ese fue el cap! **¿Reviews? **Ahí está la parte que solamente mi amiga Luz sabía! :DDD Jejejeje ahora lo saben todas...

**Adelanto: **¡No me rendiré!, ¡Dexter tomó la foto Blossom!, ¿Butch terminará con Heather?

¡Esto y más en el capítulo 37!

**PD: **Cualquier cosa que quieran saber, les dejo mi ask ( a s k . f m / FloorVioleetta), solo quiten los espacios y... ¡Tienen derecho a hacer cualquier pregunta la cantidad de veces que quieran! **¡Pero ojera! **No aceptaré insultos... ¿vale? Saludos! Nos vemos :D


	37. Armando Planes

Holaaaaa! ¿Cómo están? ¡Qué bueno! xD Bueno mis preciosas... ¡El cap 37 llegó jejeje! **DobexiisDobs **¡Sí! Fue hermosa TT-TT ¡nooo! Bloss aún no se da cuenta ¬¬ Boomubbles son los super heroes xDD **Nairu Nara **¡Si no mencionas de que te pareció cómico no me hubiera dado cuenta! xD ¡Siiiií! I hate everything about you! Es que quedaba perfecta! ¡Yo también quiero que terminen! [Isabella: ¿y qué esperas para hacerlo?] Tú cállate imbécil. **Blossick-158 **¡Gracias! Saludos igual! **Kar99** ¡noooo! Niña mala que no responde los mensajes ¬¬ **Leyendo **¿Ojos llorosos? DD: ¿Guaff? Lo tendré en mente ¿eh? xD ¡Si molestan a Boomubbles se menten conmigo ¬¬! ¡un besote y un abrazote para ti también! Tambien tqm (L) ¡Gracias por felicitarme por el trigésimo sexto cap (?) xDDD ¡Yo quiero galletas! **Unicornio** ¡Gracias! DD: Por favor no me mates TT-TT Soy muy hermosa para morir xd **BlosxBri **Saludos y besos para ti tambien!

Ya no las molesto más... ¡EL CAPÍTULO 37!

* * *

**_Capítulo 37: Armando planes_**

**_(Bubbles)_**

Blossom colgó el teléfono enojada, luego su celular que estaba en la mesa de centro comenzó a vibrar… y así estuvo un buen rato, eran muchos textos que supongo eran de Brick. Mi hermana no se movió ni un poquito… a decir verdad… Nada.

-¿Estás bien? –pregunté algo preocupada.

-Eres una mala hermana ¿lo sabías?

-¿Por qué?

-Debiste decirme que Brick llamaba.

-¿Por eso? No seas payasa, es una ridiculez… ¿lo sabías?

-¡Ja! ¿Ridiculez? Ridiculez dirás cuando veas cómo Boomer querrá irse con otra.

-¿Y a ti qué te pasa? No porque tu relación con Brick las estés dejando pasar significa que pasará lo mismo con Boomer, nosotros estamos verdaderamente enamorados, lo puedo sentir, lo puedo ver, lo puedo escuchar. Blossom, está bien, estás dolida… Pero ¿no te has puesto a pensar en que deberías escuchar su versión de la historia? La moneda tiene dos caras, no te fijes sólo en una.

Me quedó mirando sorprendida, luego bajó la mirada y suspiró.

-Tienes razón –agregó –Perdóname por lo que dije.

Subió las escaleras, yo sólo la seguí con la mirada, ya cuando estaba a punto de entrar en su habitación me miró y me habló.

-Bubbles… si Brick llama de nuevo al teléfono o a mi celular –dijo señalando el teléfono color rosa que estaba en la mesa de centro –Contéstale… ¡Y DILE QUE NO ESTOY! –finalizó con un portazo.

* * *

Me dejé caer en el sofá de espaldas, no podía creer que mi hermana mayor pudiera ser incluso más infantil que yo. Vi la hora, aún faltaba para el almuerzo y Buttercup aún no despertaba… Estaba dispuesta a dormir cuando suena nuevamente el teléfono.

-¿Aló?

-¡Bubbles! Soy Butch… ¿Se encuentra Buttercup?

¿Estoy soñando? ¿Butch quiere hablar con Buttercup? ¡PEÑIZQUENME!

-¿Perdón? ¿Buttercup Utonium?

-Sí… ¿está?

-Claro…

Fui a buscarla a su habitación y para mi sorpresa ella estaba saliendo…

-Buttercup tienes una llamada.

* * *

**_(Buttercup)_**

-¿De quién?

-Tú solo ve a atender.

Bajé las escaleras seguida por mi emocionada hermana Bubbles, tomé el teléfono y…

-¿Diga?

-Hola tontita –dijo una voz femenina en la otra línea

-¿Quién habla?

-La _novia_ de tu amado Butch.

-Ya… ¿y se puede saber qué quieres?

-Sí, mira quiero que me digas que soy mejor que tú.

-Ja… oye tontita ¿tus papás no te enseñaron que no debes molestar a alguien que además de tener súper poderes puede destruirte psicológicamente?

-¿Destruirme? Pero si yo te destruí a ti… ¿O acaso olvidaste ese día viernes en donde estaba besándome con Butch?

Colgué inmediatamente el teléfono y lancé una mirada de odio a mi hermana la cual me miraba con cara de duda.

-¿Qué pasó? –preguntó Bubbles.

-¿Por qué me hiciste hablar con Heather? –pregunté.

-¿Heather? Imposible… Cuando contesté era Butch que preguntaba por ti…

-Bueno, al parecer estos dos me estaban molestando.

-Cálmate –me sentó en el sofá y marcó un número en el teléfono.

-¿Aló?... ¡Butch!... ¿Dónde estás?... Porque llamaron hace poco, y creí que eras tú porque me dijeron tu nombre y todo y pedías hablar con Buttercup y cuando ella tomó el teléfono resultó ser tu _noviecita_… Dame con Boomer… Gracias… Amor... sí… No, estas zorras me las van a pagar… Mañana… De acuerdo… Gracias… saludos a Brick…

Colgó y miró por la ventana, aún seguía lloviendo pero más despacio, luego digirió su mirada hacia mis ojos y sonrió.

-Vamos a ver a Blossom ¿quieres? –preguntó extendiéndome su mano.

* * *

Le devolví su sonrisa y la tomé de la mano. Subimos las escaleras y ahí estaba… ¿Haciendo abdominales?

-Uno… Dos… Tres… Cuatro –suspiraba Blossom – Ay… No puedo.

-¿Por qué haces eso? –dije.

-Estoy obesa por tantos dulces que como –dijo Blossom.

-Sí, claro –dijo Bubbles –Queríamos saber ¿cómo estás? ¿Ya hablaste con Brick?

-Bubbles… ¿Cómo podré hacerlo si, primero que todo, estoy acá arriba y no he bajado y segundo mi celular está en el living? –dijo Blossom.

-¿Telepatía? –trató de disimular mi hermana Bubbles.

-Deja de soñar –rió Blossom –Miren ya dejó de llover.

-Sí –dije –Significa que mañana iremos a clases.

* * *

**_(Normal)_**

**Pasó ese día, **a la mañana siguiente si bien llovía, no era con mucha intensidad lo que significaba que debían asistir a la escuela.

-¡Por qué! –gritó Bubbles casi llorando –Hoy no quiero ir.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Blossom.

-No lo sé… ¡Tengo un mal presentimiento!

-Ay no empieces –dijo Buttercup –Bubbles… las que deberíamos estar así somos Bloss y yo –rió.

-Lo sé –dijo Bubbles –Quizás por eso, no quiero verlas tristes chicas.

-No te preocupes –dijo Blossom –Debo superarlo.

* * *

**En la casa de los RRB's**

-Aún no creo lo que hizo Heather –comentó Butch poniéndose su polerón de capitán –Pero… ¿Cómo lo habrá hecho?

-No lo sé Butch –dijo Boomer –Pero debes hablar con ella… eso no se hace.

-Buenos días –dijo Brick –Vámonos.

-No has desayunado –dijo Butch.

-Oh cierto…

* * *

**En la escuela…**

-No puedo creer que te haya abofeteado –dijo Courtney -¿Qué se cree esa perra?

-Importante –se burló Heather –Hablando de Roma, las perras se asoman –dijo mirando como las chicas entraban a la sala.

-Hola bobita –saludó Gwen a Blossom.

Blossom la miró, arqueó una ceja y se fue a su asiento. Las Cute girls se burlaron de las chicas, Buttercup estaba cabizbaja con sus audífonos, Blossom miraba la ventana como melancólica y Bubbles estaba que estallaba.

-¡Bricky! –gritó Gwen al ver a Brick ingresando a la sala.

-¡Tú no me dirijas la palabra! –gritó el pelirrojo.

-¿Pero…?

-No te hagas la cartucha… Tú destruiste mi felicidad ¿No estás contenta con eso?

-La verdad…

-No quiero escucharte.

-Vamos Brick –dijo Boomer tomando del brazo a su hermano.

-Heather debo hablar contigo –dijo Butch con una mano en la nuca.

-Yo también…

-Bueno… Quiero saber ¿por qué llamaste a Buttercup? ¿Qué sacabas con hacer eso?

-No sé… quería molestarla, eso es todo.

-No debiste hacerlo.

-¿Y tú desde cuándo que piensas tanto en ella se puede saber? –preguntó Heather con malhumor.

-No lo sé… pero si de verdad dices amarme… Déjala en paz ¿vale?

* * *

Heather asintió con la cabeza para luego acercar a Butch hacia ella y abrazarlo… algo que ambos ignoraban era que una rubia estaba escuchando la conversación y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro…

-¿Por qué te ríes? –preguntó Boomer.

-Porque los amuletos están haciendo efecto… al parecer.

-Que bueno, yo igual lo he notado.

Brick había salido del salón y Dexter aprovechó eso para acercarse a Blossom.

-¿Qué pasa linda? –preguntó coquetamente el pelirrojo con gafas.

-Nada Dex…

-A mí no me engañas… Sé lo que pasó con Brick y…

-Y si sabes ¿por qué preguntas? –dijo secamente Blossom.

-Porque me preocupo por ti…

-No te preocupes demasiado ¿quieres?

-Blossom yo no he hecho nada malo.

-Eso es lo que tú crees –dijo Boomer.

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó Dexter

-Sí… ¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó Blossom.

-A que tú fuiste el causante de todo –dijo Boomer.

-No inventes rubiecito –dijo Dexter –Yo no he hecho nada.

-¿Entonces cómo explicas la golpiza que te dio Butch? –dijo Boomer.

Dexter guardó silencio, miró a Blossom que quedó sorprendida con lo que su cuñado había dicho.

-Explícale Dexter –pidió nuevamente Boomer –Dile el por qué Butch te golpeó.

-Eres lo peor –dijo Blossom –No te quiero ver… ¡Vete! –gritó la pelirroja.

* * *

Dexter se fue y Blossom quedó nuevamente llorando. Boomer la abrazó y le dio apoyo.

-Vamos rosadita, no tienes por qué preocuparte… era obvio que estos idiotas no se iban a cansar tan fácil… Ahora… debes perdonar a Brick.

-No lo sé Boomer… él no me dijo nada cuando pasó todo esto –dijo Blossom jugando con sus manos.

-De los errores se aprende, nadie es perfecto chica…

-Buenos días –dijo el maestro entrando a clases seguido por Brick que tenía un ramo gigante de margaritas…

-¡Blossom! Te amo… ¡perdóname! –gritó Brick corriendo al lado de su ex novia y entregándole el ramo apoyándose en una rodilla.

-¡Señor Jojo! A su asiento inmediatamente ¿Qué no ve que la clase ya empezó?

Blossom recibió las margaritas y Brick sonrió para luego irse a su asiento.

* * *

**Pasó la jornada escolar, **Brick quiso hablar con Blossom pero esta lo esquivaba y se dirigía a la azotea de un edificio de la escuela en donde pudiera pensar tranquila, Butch estuvo con Heather todo el día, pero siempre estaban en los lugares cerca de la cancha en donde podía ver cómo Buttercup jugaba con una pelota, Bubbles y Boomer…

**_(Bubbles)_**

Fui a los casilleros a buscar mis cuadernos y libros que había olvidado completamente, ya al obtenerlos me fui corriendo a buscar a mi novio pero choqué con Cody y caí sobre él en una posición algo comprometedora. Me quedé ahí por unos minutos hasta que me levanté, pero Boomer estaba ahí viendo toda la escena y con cara de pena, me acerqué a él ignorando lo que Cody me decía, pero Boomer solo lloraba.

-Boomer… no es lo que piensas…

-Si lo sé… Pero no puedo evitar sentirme triste…

-¿Por qué?

Me pasó el diario de vida de Butch…

-¿Qué pasa con esto?

-Vamos a conversarlo en otra parte…

Llegamos al árbol donde siempre estábamos en los descansos y leímos las páginas en donde él decía que estaba loco por Butter y otras cosas hermosas más… Pero lo último que él había escrito era _"Ahora me iré a juntar con Butter para pedirle que sea mi novia… ¡Viva la pizzería Gemma Arabella" _… Quiere decir entonces que desde ese día que Butch no escribía.

-¿Qué haremos ahora? –pregunté.

-Planear bien las cosas amor.

-¿Y qué pasará con Brick y Blossom?

-¡Ahá! De eso ya me ocupé… Mira, ellos dos compartieron una canción… mañana hay una fiesta, Blaine va a ser el Dj de la fiesta y le pediré que ponga la canción de _Brickossom _justo en el momento en que se encuentren y así… ¡Surgirá nuevamente el amor!

-Eres lo máximo Boomer…

* * *

**_(Butch)_**

Estaba con Heather, ella me hablaba de… bueno no le prestaba atención, solamente me fijaba en Buttercup, cada paso que daba, cada movimiento que hacía, cada maldición que decía, cada respiración profunda que hacía, ahí la observaba. Los sentimientos que sentía hacia ella eran raros, odio y amor… ¿Quién entiende eso? Lo único que tenía claro es que ella era mía… pero ella no lo sabía… Mi corazón me dolía demasiado con cada cosa que hacía… y me dolía aún más a ver a Jonathan cerca.

-¿Me estás escuchando? –preguntó Heather.

-Claro…

-Entonces a las 5 en la plaza ¿vale?

-Sí… ¿qué?

-Eso… saldremos a cenar… a las 5 en la plaza.

-Como quieras.

No me importaba lo que mi novia decía… solo me importaba lo que Buttercup hacía.

* * *

**_(Normal)_**

**En la tarde…**

-Buttercup –dijo Blossom entrando en la habitación de la morena –Necesito que me ayudes.

-¿A qué?

-A escoger la tenida para la fiesta de mañana… ¡Obvio!

-A mí igual –dijo Bubbles.

-Ya… Entonces vístanse no muy femenina… digo… cómo yo, una polera de tirantes, jeans y zapatillas… Iremos a una tienda Punk.

-¿Punk? –preguntaron las dos chicas.

-Sí… Punk –afirmó Buttercup.

**Se vistieron y salieron, en skate.**

-¿Por qué teníamos que venir en los skates? –preguntó Bubbles.

-No lo sé… me parecen geniales –rió Buttercup.

-Es verdad, hace tiempo que no andaba en él –agregó Blossom

**Ya en la tienda.**

-¿Qué debemos comprar? –preguntó Bubbles mientras observaba con terror los cinturones de púas y los trajes muy extravagantes.

-A ver –dijo Buttercup con la mano en la barbilla –Tú Bubbles… usa esta polera celeste, esta falda negra, los zapatos y ¡compra estas extensiones! –dijo mientras le pasaba todo eso.

-Oh… está bien…

-Ahora tú Blossom –recorrió un poco la tienda hasta encontrar la tenida perfecta –Mira, si usas este vestido rosa con magenta, las bucaneras grises y estos zapatos… ¡te verás genial!

-Si tú lo dices –dijo Blossom con un poco de risa en su hablar.

-¿Y tú que usarás? –dijo Bubbles modelando su tenida.

-Hum… -rodeó unos vestidos para encontrar el indicado –Este vestido negro, con estas medias grises, estas botas bucaneras y este cinturón.

-¡Están geniales! –dijo Blossom mirándose al espejo –Pero compremos accesorios.

-Las puedo ayudar –dijo una chica.

-Claro gracias –dijo Buttercup.

* * *

**Cuando salieron de la tienda **con todo lo necesario Buttercup quiso ir a la plaza a andar en skate un rato así que Blossom y Bubbles se fueron a casa.

Butch acababa de salir con Heather de un restaurante, había gastado demasiado dinero en ella y además Heather lo celó demasiado.

-Eres muy coqueto –dijo enojada Heather –No soporté eso de que le coquetearas a la camarera.

-¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por decirle gracias le estoy coqueteando?

-Hazte el tonto… a mí no me engañas…

-Heather… ¿no confías en mí?

-Claro que sí, pero eres muy coqueto.

Se sentaron en una banca de la plaza… Heather hablaba por teléfono y Butch mandó un texto a sus hermanos…

_Butch:__ ¡Chicos ayuda! Esta chica me hizo gastar una fortuna y además me cela demasiado… ¿Qué puedo hacer?_

_Boomer: __Si pudiera hacer algo… créeme que lo haría, pero es tú problema, tú la elegiste como novia._

_Brick:__ Lo siento hermanito… Usted prefirió a la bruja en vez de la princesa ;)_

-Rayos… -comentó Butch en voz baja.

-Oye amor… ¿Mañana irás a la fiesta?

-Sí.

-Yo igual…

* * *

**_(Butch)_**

Nuevamente empezó a hablarme de sus amigas y cosas que no me interesaban, hasta que sentí el ruido que hacen las ruedas de los skates, giré mi cabeza ¡y resultó ser Buttercup! La observaba perdidamente… Con miedo por si se caía y lastimaba… Hasta que al parecer resbaló, iba a ir a ayudarla, pero me ganó el señor Johnny Test, el cual la tomó delicadamente por la cintura y la acercó a él… ¡No pude sentirme más molesto y dolido en ese momento!

-¿Qué me dices? –preguntó Heather.

-No Heather, no te pasaré a buscar… creo que es mejor que nos encontremos allá.

-Bueno…

-¿Sabes? Me voy.

Tomé mis cosas y partí rumbo a mi hogar, miré hacia atrás y mi novia ya no estaba, pero Buttercup y Johnny estaban de lo más tiernitos mirándose y acariciándose… Por primera vez estaba llorando por Buttercup.

* * *

Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Iba a hacer una cosa triste para Boomubbles... ¡pero es que no pude! No quise hacerlos sufrir TT-TT Son muy tiernos... No quería dejarlos con traumas... Bueno... **¿Reviews?**

**Adelanto: **¡Fiesta de disfraces on fire!, Por favor... son el uno para el otro..., ¡Heather descubrió e Buttercup!

Ojo: Chicas... ¡BUTCH AÚN NO RECUPERA SU POLERÓN... OJO CON ESO...

¡Hasta el cap 38! :DDDD


	38. ¡Fiesta On Fire!

_Para mi amiga Marvelized (Rulosa) que es una fan de "BrickossoMÓN" xD_

Hola Chicos... ¿Cómo están? Yo bien gracias... Aquí el tan anhelado capítulo de la fiesta! **Nairu Nara **¡Boomubbles! Tiernos y especiales, Sí Brick fue un amor, a Butch le falta sufrir... jejeje **DobexiisDobs **¡No ellos jamás! ¿En serio? Dios mio! Pero al menos Boomer piensa. ¡Siií! Butch de apoco entra en razón, pero sufrirá... jejejje **Kar99 **no te preocupes! No sufrirán, sufren ellos y sufro yo :C **Guest #Leyendo** ¡Son los súper héroes!Está en el cap 36 :B en el momento en que Butch va a la habitación de Buttercup. ¡Besos abrazos y cositas gays (?) para ti tambien! xD Apapachotees :D **Eva Borras **¡Siií! Cada vez se recupera más! **Blossick-158 **¡Saludos! ¡Vivan los azulitos! Yo también tengo una conciencia, pero ahora está con su novio ¬¬ xD **I'm so sexy **ya sé quién eres xD Por si no sabes Nairu Nara lee mi historia al igual que DobexiisDobs xD Por eso inicié con Chicos xd Mi fic también te ama... y yo... creo xD **Cami38 **¡Siií! De lo más tierno! Llegó la fiesta mija!

No los aburro más... ¡QUÉ INICIE LA FIESTA!

* * *

**_Capítulo 38: ¡Fiesta On Fire!_**

**_(Buttercup)_**

-Johnny –dije alejándome de sus caricias sobre mis mejillas –No es correcto…

-Pero ¿qué tiene de malo que iniciemos una relación?

-Mucho.

Tomé mi skate y me fui a mi casa. Rogando el que Johnny no me siguiera para no tener que hablarle. Llegué a casa, Blossom y Bubbles se habían quedado dormidas en la sala viendo tv, fui a mi habitación y comencé a _ordenarla _un poco, en realidad dejé todo sobre el sofá de mi habitación y me recosté en mi cama pensando en… Butch, especialmente en el sueño que tuve. Es que lo sentí tan real, como si de verdad estaba durmiendo sobre su pecho, como que si de verdad estaba hablando con él, como que de verdad estaba respirando el mismo ambiente que él.

-Blossom me matará si ve que tengo mi pieza hecha mierda –dije –Mejor ordeno un poco.

Me armé de ánimo y comencé a despejar mi cama de toda la ropa que tenía tirada, ordené mi librero, guardé la ropa limpia en el armario y guardé a mi _Príncipe Abeto _en mi armario secreto.

-Ahora falta este puto sofá –dije.

Comencé a tararear un ritmo algo raro mientras ordenaba, había un lado _limpio _y el otro hecho un desastre. Entre el desorden logré encontrar mi chaqueta, la bolsa de las compras del día de hoy, unos lápices que di por perdidos… ¿Y un polerón verde? ¿Un polerón de hombre tipo canguro?...

-¿De dónde salió esto? –pregunté en voz alta –No es de Johnny… de eso estoy segura, tampoco de Brick… ni de Boomer…

Me lo acerqué a la nariz y lo olfateé, pero luego de hacer eso me lo alejé bruscamente de mi y lo dejé caer al piso.

-No puede ser –dije –Ahora sí que no me lo creo.

Comencé a pellizcarme… pero nada, me dolía. No estaba soñando, era real… El polerón favorito de Butch estaba en mi habitación ¿Y cómo? No lo sé.

-Buttercup –dijo Bubbles ingresando a mi pieza.

Bruscamente me volteé para quedar frente a ella y se sorprendió al ver el polerón en mis manos.

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó.

-Un polerón…

-¿De Butch?

Asentí con la cabeza y los ojos cerrados. Bubbles sabía lo de mi sueño y ahora su cara me dejó bien claro que ella pensaba que mi sueño no había sido un sueño.

-¿Qué querías? –pregunté cambiando el tema.

-La cena está lista –dijo sin despegar la vista del polerón.

* * *

**_(Brick)_**

Hoy es sábado, el día de la fiesta… ¡EN DONDE DEBO CONQUISTAR A BLOSSOM! Boomer nos levantó a Butch y a mí a las 8am con la excusa de que debemos ir a hacer ejercicio.

-Pónganse unos pantalones cortos, una sudadera y un par de zapatillas que les sirva para hacer ejercicio –dijo Boomer ya vestido.

-¿Por qué debemos hacerlo? –pregunté poniéndome la sudadera.

-Porque hoy tenemos la fiesta, y debemos estar en forma –dijo Boomer.

-¿Y si tengo un cuerpo perfectamente hermoso? –presumió Butch.

-Cállate Butch y vístete –rió Boomer.

Cuando ya estuvimos listos, tomamos una botella con agua y salimos a trotar. Trotamos, trotamos y trotamos hasta que llegamos a la plaza, ahí alongamos y empezamos a hacer los ejercicios que Butch nos indicaba.

-Ahora vamos con las flexiones –dijo poniéndose en posición y empezando a hacerlas.

-¿Cuántas haremos? –pregunté.

-Hagan 20, yo voy en la 56, 57, 58, 59 –mientras hacía cada vez más flexiones -100.

Con Boomer logramos hacerlas y cuando terminamos y nos disponíamos a ir a casa escuchamos la voz de Buttercup y vimos a las PPG's ejercitando su elongación… Es increíble, las tres tenían una pierna apoyada en un árbol en un ángulo de 180°… y ahí estaban, con la cabeza en la rodilla.

-Listo chicas, ahora vámonos a casa –dijo Buttercup.

-¿No podemos ir volando? –preguntó Blossom.

-No molestes Bloss –rió Bubbles –Vamos saltando ¿no Butter?... ¿Butter?

Pero su hermana se había ido trotando y las chicas la siguieron. Con mis hermanos las vimos desaparecer y recobramos el rumbo a nuestro hogar.

* * *

**_(Butch)_**

Después de almorzar, mis hermanos fueron a dormir una siesta y yo hice lo mismo. Pero no pude dormir… solo pensaba en Buttercup. Me senté en la cama y comencé a analizar algunas cosas… Me preguntaba si en clases ella lograba escuchar mi voz, si sentía mi presencia, es que ya era increíble en todos lados podía verla, podía sentir que estaba incluso en mi reloj. En la escuela, siento que no soy el único a quién puede ver, no puedo hablarle porque no me aceptaría pero de algo sí que estoy seguro, cuando Johnny la abrace ya no sé qué es lo que haré, si lo golpearé o me echaré a llorar, si es que él la llega a besar no lo soportaré… porque no puedo amarla más. No sé cómo decirle que la quiero a mi lado… ¡Pero además de amor siento odio! Ya no sé si hay alguien que me pueda entender… No lo sé.

* * *

**_(Buttercup)_**

Me encerré en mi habitación para meditar lo de Butch y su polerón, porque vaya que fue raro eso de que estuviera en mi casa… Salí al balcón a respirar algo de aire… pero el viento frío invadía Saltadilla en ese momento, las lluvias volverían por lo que decidí que sería mejor entrar.

Prendí mi estéreo y las canciones _corta venas _comenzaron a sonar, algo me dijo que tenía que sacar el espejo que me había regalado la Señorita Bellum hace un par de años atrás. El espejo era largo, como de mi porte, vi mi reflejo y comencé a pensar en Butch. Vi mi perfil, la polera verde que llevaba puesta y los jeans sentía que no me acompañaban, si fuera más linda quizás Butch se daría cuenta de mi existencia nuevamente, hay momentos en que siento que estamos conectados o cosas así, pero después lo veo caminar de la mano con ZoHeather, en esos momentos aguanto las ganas de caer de rodillas y suplicarle a Dios misericordia. De algo estaba más que segura, es algo que he vivido hace mucho, cuando esa perra lo abraza siento que el mundo se me viene encima, y cuando lo besa siento que muero lenta y dolorosamente. Un dolor al pecho me vino al recordar esos momentos en los que los veo juntitos, tan acaramelados. Mis ojos se humedecieron, si lo tuviera aquí en frente, estoy segura de que las cachetadas que le daría a Butch no se harían esperar, sin embargo lo que más deseaba en este momento era poder abrazarlo y besarlo… Otra vez.

* * *

**_(Boomer)_**

¡¿Cómo soy tan imbécil?! Estaba leyendo nuevamente el mensaje que me había mandado Blaine y no leí algo bien, no leí que la temática éramos los RRB's y las PPG's, decía _Debe ser algo creativo y con un nombre relacionado con sus vestuarios… ¡no lo olviden! No pueden disfrazarse de los verdaderos, sino que de algo que salga de los esquemas. _Compré trajes de punks… por lo menos los tres éramos del mismo tema… ¡Con razón no nos debemos reconocer! Boomer eres un idiota.

-Rowdyruff ¿punk? No, ese no… -dije en voz alta – ¿Punkyruff Boys? No tampoco…

-RowdyRunk Boys –dijo Brick con una taza de café apoyado en el marco de mi puerta -¿Te parece ese?

-Sí, está bueno… ¡Esos seremos nosotros! Los RowdyRunk Boys –dije.

-Vale… ¿Sabes qué hora es?

-No…

-Las 6:45pm… así que comienza por arreglarte… -dijo mientras se daba vuela y desaparecía del entorno.

Apagué mi computador y comencé a vestirme. Me puse la polera azul sin mangas y con cuello en "v", los pantalones negros holgados, el cinturón que quedaba como ladeado y las zapatillas negras. Me fui al baño a peinarme, en esto me iba tardar horas, debía bajar el volumen de mi cabello, dejarlo estirado hacia abajo. Estaba comenzando por mi chasquilla cuando mi novia me llama por teléfono.

-¿Aló? –dije poniéndome el teléfono en el hombro para seguir arreglando mi cabello.

-Hola MoniBoomer… ¿Listo para la fiesta?

-Obvio MoniBubbles… Prepárate para ser sorprendida con mi look…

-Tú te sorprenderás con el mío… en serio –rió –Amor, además de eso quería decirte que ¿recuerdas lo que te conté lo del sueño de Butter?

-Claro… ¿Qué pasa con eso?

-Apareció el polerón favorito de Butch aquí en su habitación.

-¿En serio? Entonces… eso quiere decir que tal vez no fue un sueño –dije emocionado.

-Al parecer no… ¡¿Te imaginas vuelven?!

-Es lo que debemos lograr hacer…

-Amor, iré a que Butter me peine… ¡Nos vemos! Te amo cosita hermosa.

Colgó y pude seguir peinándome sin preocuparme de que si se me caía el teléfono… ¿Cómo será el look de Bubbles?

* * *

**_(Blossom)_**

Me puse la vestimenta y a decir verdad era hermosa, pero me iba a poner mi lazo cuando Buttercup llega a mi habitación y me regaña.

-¡Hey! Ese no, ocupa este –dijo pasándome un lazo más delgado y como tableado.

-¿Estás segura?

-Si vas con ese lazo te reconocerán y este es más onda punk.

Le hice caso y me lo amarré… ¡Ahora sí estaba perfeta!

-¿Me ayudas con el peinado de Bubbles? Debemos ponerle bien las extensiones –dijo Buttercup.

-Claro vamos.

Sentamos a Bubbles en su cama y comenzamos a unirle estas largas extensiones rubias a su cabello y amarrándolas con unas cintas azules.

-Bien Butter… solo faltas tú –dije.

-Por mí no se preocupen, estoy lista en 10 minutos.

Con Bubbles bajamos al salón y al rato baja Buttercup con el pelo hacia adelante en una especie de mohicano.

-Chicas, recuerden –dijo Bubbles –Somos las Powerpunk Girls… ¿Recuerdan sus nombres?

-Brute –dijo Buttercup –Brute Plutonium.

-Bien, yo soy Brat Plutonium –dijo Bubbles -¿Y tú eres…?

-Brasear Plutonium.

-¡Berserk! –gritaron mis dos hermanas.

-Eso, Berserk Plutonium.

Emprendimos camino a la escuela, al llegar allá vimos a miles de Bubbles, miles de Buttercup y miles de Blossom.

-Ahí estamos de dama antigua –dijo Buttercup.

-Y ahí de ¿fantasmas? –dijo Bubbles.

-Y ahí de calabazas –dije.

Entremos al gimnasio y nos encontramos con Bell que estaba disfrazada de mi, pero su traje era como de ¿una secretaria? Luego llegó Breannin disfrazada de una secretaria Bubbles y Biohazard de Buttercup… Estas chicas son fáciles de reconocer.

-Hola Bell –dijimos con mis hermanas.

-¿Hola? –dijo ella mirándonos extrañada -¿Quiénes son ustedes?

-Las PPnkG's –dijimos.

Nos miraron con cara de intriga y tuvimos que decirles que éramos las verdaderas y se largaron a reír.

-Chicas, es que no parecen ustedes –dijo Breannin

-Tiene razón, no creí que iba a verlas como punks alguna vez –rió Biohazard.

Nos adentramos en la pista de baile para ir a buscar una mesa, pero no encontramos ninguna así que nos dirigimos a la barra que estaba despejada. Bubbles desapareció y Buttercup también y mis otras amigas se habían ido con sus novios. Pedí un jugo de frutas y comencé a mirar a los chicos que se habían disfrazado de Brick, ninguno podía igualar su forma de caminar, la forma en la que se ponía su gorra, la forma en la que usaba sus guantes… Nada lo igualaba, hasta que vi a un chico que se acercaba, no le presté atención y pedí otro jugo de frutas.

-Hola –dijo el chico.

-Hola –respondí.

No quería hablar con ningún chico que no fuera el verdadero Brick… pero olvidé mi celular en casa como para haberlo llamado.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

¡Shit! ¿Cómo era? ¿Brasear? ¿BoBear? ¿Berjek?

-Berserk –dije finalmente – ¿Y el tuyo?

-Brock –dijo –Me llamo Brock.

-Oh –dije girándome para el otro lado.

La música en ese momento era una canción de mis artistas favoritos, Jonas Brothers, when you look me in the eyes. Pero bueno no le di tanta importancia al chico que se había sentado a mi lado dispuesto a entablar una conversación. Brock no podía ser Brick, ya que este estaba usando un gorro que parecía como de lana colo rojo y una franja negra al final. Tenía el pelo aplastado y usaba una camisa roja con una chaqueta blanca encima, y unos pantalones negros. Pero… tenía una mirada muy parecida a la de mi Brick.

-¿Viniste sola? –preguntó.

-No, mis hermanas deben estar por ahí.

El ambiente estaba muy tenso… y esto se puso peor, Blaine puso la canción que marcó mi relación con Brick… _Yo te voy a amar _de NSync… Pasé mi mano por mi desordenada chasquilla y sentí como me tocaban la rodilla.

-¿Quieres bailar? –preguntó Brock.

Lo quedé mirando y asentí con la cabeza. Fuimos a la pista de baile, tomó mi cintura con una delicadeza y me miró a los ojos. Cuando en la canción comenzaron a cantar… él me empezó a hablar.

-No puedo asumir lo que nos pasó Bloss, sé que fui un inútil por no haberte dicho lo que había pasado, pero aquí me tienes, arrepentido de haberte dejado ir. Te escapaste de mis manos, eso no debió pasar nunca pero aquí estamos, bailando la canción de _Brickossom_

-Te dije que soy Berserk –dije ocultando mi asombro… ¡Brick solamente sabía que esta era nuestra canción y supo que yo era yo!

-No finjas conmigo ya sabes que te conozco demasiado como para que tú me engañes. No sabes lo arrepentido que estoy, yo te amo con todo mi corazón y como dice esta canción… _Hasta ya no respirar, yo te voy a amar, _es una promesa inquebrantable, yo te amo y siempre lo haré… Por favor… Vuelve conmigo… Quiero que seamos novios de nuevo… y te prometo que no te arrepentirás… ¡Yo te amo demasiado!

Me quedé mirándole a los ojos, se notaba que había sinceridad en sus palabras.

-Perdóname por no haberte escuchado, por haberme cegado…

-No hay nada que perdonar bonita –dijo juntando nuestras narices.

No esperé más y lo besé, su boca sabía a fresa, debe ser por el jugo que tomó antes de bailar. Vi a Bubbles bailando con un chico que supongo era Boomer porque Bubbles no bailaría con cualquiera. Y al lado de ellos estaba Butch con una polera sin mangas color negro, unos pantalones ajustados del mismo color y un cinturón verde con púas, unas muñequeras verdes, pero su chasquilla la tenía para el otro lado, estaba bailando con la puta de Heather que ¿Se había vestido de Buttercup? Estaba vestida como una bailarina de Ballet versión Buttercup… pero como con mil choques.

-Vamos con Brat –dije.

-Con Brat y Bert –dijo mi ahora novio nuevamente.

-¡Brat! –grité.

-¡Bert! –gritó Brick.

-¡Brock! ¿Qué pasa?

-¡Berserk!

-Te presento a mi novia –dijo Brick –Se llama Berserk Plutonium.

-Berserk, te presento a mi novio Bert Momo –dijo Bubbles.

Nos largamos a reír y bailamos los cuatro.

-¿Oye y Brute? –preguntó Bubbles.

-No lo sé…

De repente Blaine en el escenario dio un anuncio… ¡Hora del show!

-Bien, ahora dejamos con ustedes a ¡Brute Plutonium! Una Buttercup de las Powerpunk Girls –dijo Blaine.

Todos aplaudimos, pero con mi hermana, cuñado y novio estábamos sorprendidos. Rodeamos el escenario y escuchamos como Buttercup salía a cantar.

-¿No les ha pasado que les gusta un chico, pero él tiene novia? –preguntó Buttercup antes de cantar.

-Sí –dijo la multitud de estudiantes.

-Pues, esta canción habla de esto.

¡Buttercup estaba cantando como otra persona! Comenzó a cantar _Girlfriend _y nos dejó a los cuatro muy sorprendidos. Saltábamos, coreábamos y al momento en que dijo _I can see the way, see the way you look at me… _se había acercado a Butch y Heather que estaba a su lado se veía indignada, al parecer le hizo bien estar vestida de otra persona para poder acercarse a Butch, el cual estaba muy sonrojado.

Cuando terminó el show, se nos acercó, le conté lo de mi regreso con Brick y me felicitó, estuvimos bailando un rato para luego ir a descansar un poco.

* * *

**_(Buttercup)_**

Mis hermanas y novios fueron a la barra, yo quedé un rato vagando por la pista de baile cuando alguien me toma del brazo y me arrastra a un lado alejado de la civilización… Era la zorra mayor.

-¿Qué quieres? –pregunté.

-Sé que eres tú Buttercup.

-¿Ya y?

-Sé que tú eres a la que Butch escuchó en el campamento…

Me dejó helada… ¿Butch me escuchó? No lo creo…

-¿Y qué tiene?

-Te prohíbo que vuelvas a cantar…

-Seguro que te haré caso.

-¿Quieres que le diga a todos que te acóstate con Mitch y Johnny?

-¿Qué sacas con inventar cosas?

-La gente me creería, como que también puedo decir que te acostaste con Butch pero lo cambiaste por Ace…

Me quedé en silencio, esta perra tiene contactos en varias revistas de farándula y lo más probable es que si puede hacer eso…

-Está bien, pero no creo que vuelva a cantar otra vez.

* * *

¡OMG! MALDITA HEATHER! ¬¬ La odio... **Chicas/o **quizás la próxima semana no actualice porque tengo exámenes :'c y debo aprobar... ¡Deséenme suerte! **¿Reviews?**

**Adelanto: **No se me ocurre como ayudarlos, Buttercup con más depre, Bubbles golpea a Heather :D

**Se me había olvidado algo, en el capítulo pasado una parte que fue narrada por Butch, me inspiré escuchando Every breath you take -The Police, y en la que escena que Butch ve a Butter resbalarse del skate y Johnny la ayuda me la dio Nairu Nara... y ahora el monólogo de Butch y Buttercup fue inspirado por More than This -Kevin Karla & labanda.

¡Hasta el cap 39! :DDDD


	39. Valió la pena

Holi! ¡Terminé los exámenes! Y me fue bien... ¡Gracias! :D Bueno, espero que el otro cap les haya gustado :D **DobexiisDobs **Jejejeje Bubbles hará algo mejor que volarle dos dientes :z ¡Aún falta de reacción por parte de Gwen! ¿eh? xD Yo aún no salgo de vacaciones de verano, aún estoy en invierno. **Leyendo **Las PPnkG son geniales! Gwen si fue, pero no quise nombrarla xD ¡Besos, abrazos y vomito de unicornio para ti tambien! :D **Eva de Styles Borras **Lo sé, zorra total! xd **Nairu Nara **¿Cómo no reconocerte? ¡Tú fuiste la genia! :D Esa canción la amo y quedaba perfecta *-* **Kar99 **gracias :D Es inevitable no imaginarlo :3 **Cami38 **¡Puta de Heather! Yo igual la odio! **paolaesh **Mi fic también te ama :3 **Blossick-158 **Gracias! saludos correspondidos :3

No las aburro... ¡EL CAP 39!

* * *

**_Capítulo 39: Valió la pena_**

**_ (Butch)_**

Heather estaba vestida como Buttercup, versión bailarina de ballet. No se veía bien, dejaba mucho que desear, su pelo largo no la acompañaba para nada, además su cuerpo no era el mismo que el de mi morena, digo… de Buttercup.

- Bien, ahora dejamos con ustedes a ¡Brute Plutonium! Una Buttercup de las Powerpunk Girls –dijo Blaine.

-¿Un show? ¿Quién es Brute Plutonium? –preguntó Heather.

-No lo sé… pero espero sea genial –dije.

-¿No les ha pasado que les gusta un chico, pero él tiene novia? –preguntó Brute, una chica que estaba con vestido negro, medias grises, botas negras y… era una Buttercup Punk

Todas las chicas dijeron "Sí", yo solamente reí ante esa pregunta… Luego comenzó a cantar…

Su voz se me hacía familiar… Provocaba cosas dentro de mi ser que sólo lo había hecho… Heather en el campamento.

Comencé a saltar con la multitud, pero Heather no se movía y miraba atentamente a Brute.

_"I think about you all the time, is so addictive" _cantó Brute señalando a un chico. Esperaba a que me señalara a mí, después de todo soy muy guapo.

_"Hey, hey, you, you I don't like your girlfriend" _cantó nuevamente el coro pero ahora señalando a mi hermano Brick… Que estaba con una chica igual a Blossom… ¿Será ella? Mientras Brute seguía con el coro miré nuevamente a mi novia la cual sonrió maliciosamente.

_"I can see the way, see the way you look at me" _me canto Brute, me puse demasiado nervioso _"And even when you look away I know you think of me, I know you talk about me all the time, again and again" _Heather se enojó demasiado y desapareció de mi lado. Brute se acercó más a mí y siguió cantando. _"So come over here, tell me what I wanna hear, The I'll yeah make you girlfriend disappear, I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again" _Se puso de pie y señaló a Heather "_She's like so whatever, and you can do so much better, I think we should get together now" _Me miró y sonrió_ "And that's what everyone's talking about"._

Esa chica no me podía poner más nervioso, más encima… ¡Me cantó toda una estrofa! Después siguió cantando la canción, pero sentí la necesitad de ver a Buttercup, pero no la vi. Quizás no iba a querer venir por… ¿Heather? Sí, como se llevan mal.

A lo que la chica terminó de cantar, me adentré en la pista de baile buscando a Heather, pero no la hallé, solo vi a Courtney y a Gwen que estaban con Dexter, Cody y el idiota de Johnny. Fui a la barra y vi a mis hermanos.

-¡Bert! ¡Brock! –dije acercándome a ellos.

-Beck –dijo Brick –Hola hermano… mira te presento a Berserck y a Brat.

-Son Blossom y Bubbles… ¿Cierto?

-¡Vaya Butch! Te ves muy distinto –dijo Bubbles.

-No soy Butch, soy Beck –dije bromeando.

-Ah, cierto que estamos caracterizados –dijo Boomer.

-Y… ¿Buttercup?

Nadie me contestó, sólo se miraron entre sí y Bubbles me dijo…

-Se quedó en casa, se sentía mal.

-Oh… ¿Se enfermó?

-Un dolor de estómago –dijo Blossom.

Estuvimos en silencio y luego Boomer desapareció de nuestro lado.

**_(Boomer)_**

Cuando estábamos con Butch en la barra vi a Buttercup caminar hacia nosotros, pero estaba mal, así que me acerqué a ella y la aparté de la multitud.

-¿Qué te pasó Brute? –pregunté.

-¿Boo…?

-Bert –dije.

-Oh, claro… Ay Bert… Heather me descubrió –dijo.

-¿Cómo?

-Supo que yo era la que estaba cantando.

-¡¿En serio?!

-Sí, ella me amenazó… dijo que no debía cantar frente a él… o si no pasarán cosas malas…

-¿Y tú quieres que Butch sepa que tú cantaste?

-No, claro que no.

-Bueno, entonces no podemos acercarnos a ellos mientras Butch esté ahí… digo Beck, mientras Beck esté ahí.

La hice sonreír, eso me dejó tranquilo… ¡Odio verla triste! Tanto como odio a Heather. Le extendí la mano y nos fuimos a bailar, ahí nos encontramos con Brick, Blossom y mi Bubbles. Bailamos los cinco. Hasta que Butch tomó a Buttercup por el brazo.

**_(Buttercup)_**

-Hola –me dijo Butch –Soy Beck.

-Hola –dije nerviosamente –Soy Brute.

-Lo sé, estuviste en el escenario hace un rato… y me cantaste –dijo sonrojado.

-Ah… -asentí con la cabeza siguiendo el ritmo de la canción que hacía bailar a todos en el gimnasio –Genial.

-¿Dónde te he visto antes? –dijo examinando mi cara, hasta que corrí la vista. Sabía que si me miraba a los ojos me iba a derretir.

-¡Beck! –gritó alguien… Heather -¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?... ¡Tu novia soy yo, no esa ramera!

-Discúlpala –dijo Butch –Es algo _especial _como tú dijiste… "_she's like so whatever_"

Se alejaron de nosotros… No despegué la vista de ellos en ningún momento. Fatal error, el romanticismo se adueñó del gimnasio y los vi bailar muy junto y besándose.

**_(Normal)_**

Bubbles vio a Buttercup y le hizo una seña a Blossom para que se fueran.

-Brock… debo irme. Brute no se siente muy bien –dijo Blossom.

-Bueno, adiós Berserck –dijo besándola tiernamente en los labios.

-Bert, te llamo al llegar a casa amor –dijo Bubbles dándole besitos cortitos en los labios mientras decía esas palabras.

-De acuerdo Brat –la besó y la abrazó –Pero que no se te olvide, por lo menos un texto ¿Vale?

-Vale.

-Brute, vámonos.

Las PPG's tomaron rumbo, pero Blaine las detuvo desde el escenario.

-¡Alto! –gritó el chico de cabellos blancos –Vamos a dar los resultados de los mejores disfraces –Sacó un sobre rojo –En la categoría RRB's… Los ganadores son –hubo un redoble de tambor – ¡Los Rowdyrunk Boys!

Los RRB's subieron al escenario sacando gritos por parte de todas las chicas del escenario.

-Chicos, quédense aquí, ahora en la categoría de PPG's… -sacó un sobre rosa –Las ganadoras son… ¡Las Powerpunk Girls!

Las PPG's subieron y sacaron muchos silbidos de parte de sus compañeros.

-¡Un aplauso por favor! –dijo Blaine –Ahora… es momento de saber quiénes son las verdaderas PPG's y los verdaderos RRB's…

Hubo un silencio muy grande por parte de todo el público, nadie se dio cuenta cuando las PPG's y los RRB's se habían ido de la escuela.

El día lunes en la escuela…

-Quiero que Gwen vea que su "perfecto plan" no funcionó –dijo Brick –Quiero ver su cara retorcerse.

-Tranquilo hermanito –dijo Boomer –Ahí viene.

Gwen entró al salón y vio a Brick, sólo lo miró y se dio vuelta a hablar con otros compañeros.

-Chicos –dijo Butch –Ustedes… ¿Ustedes saben quién fue la chica que cantó en la fiesta?

Brick y Boomer se quedaron mudos, no sabían qué responder hasta que a Boomer reaccionó.

-Al parecer era una chica un curso menor…

-Ah… -se dio vuelta hacia la puerta y vio que su novia estaba haciendo ingreso, pero no le dio importancia.

Las PPG's llegaron al salón, Bubbles corrió hacia Boomer, y Blossom corrió hacia Brick besándolo en los labios dejando muy sorprendida a una Gwen que además de estar sorprendida estaba furiosa.

-No lo puedo creer –dijo Gwen a Courtney y Heather –Es que… ¿Cómo no funcionó?

-No lo sé –dijo Heather.

-¿Y tú qué haces aquí? –preguntó Courtney a Heather – ¿No deberías estar con tu novio?

-Discutimos el sábado, y ayer no me llamó –dijo Heather bajando la mirada –Yo lo llamé como mil veces, pero él no respondió a mis llamadas ni a mis textos.

-No debes descuidarte –dijo Gwen –Tú eres nuestra única esperanza…

-Hay otra cosa –dijo Heather –Una cosa que no debemos dejar que pase.

-¿Qué cosa? –preguntaron Courtney y Gwen.

-¿Recuerdan que Butch escuchó a alguien cantar en el campamento? –dijo Heather –Resultó ser la zorra vestida de verde, lo descubrí ayer por la cara que puso Butch al verla cantar, además la reconocí porque su forma de referirse a mí la delató, por lo menos no me equivoqué, la encaré y le dije que no volviera a cantar frente a Butch.

-¿Y qué pasa si canta? –preguntó Gwen.

-Todo se va a las pailas, se rompe el hechizo… ¿No lo entiendes?

-Claro –asintió Courtney –Pff… ¿Pero cuando cantaría? ¿Y cómo ella? Nunca, solamente disfrazada, tú tranquila Heather.

-Brick, no sabes cómo te extrañé –dijo Blossom abrazándolo.

-Tú no sabes como yo te extrañé –dijo frotando su nariz con la de la pelirroja.

-Hey, paren lo cursi, me van a dejar con un coma diabético –dijo Buttercup poniéndose sus audífonos bajo el polerón de volleyball.

-¡No me había dado cuenta de tu presencia! –bromeó Brick.

-¡ja! –dijo Buttercup recostándose sobre su pupitre.

Bubbles estuvo mirando a Heathere durante toda la clase, sabía que ella traía algo entre manos.

-Butch –susurró Bubbles – ¿Por qué no hablas con Heather?

-Estamos peleados, creo que lo nuestro no da para más –dijo el moreno.

-¿Por qué?

-Es demasiado celosa, por cualquier cosa me cela, piensa que estábamos en la fiesta y me acerqué a hablar con Brute, la que cantó y solamente estábamos hablando y se enojó por eso, luego cuando estuvimos solos, si bien estuvimos muy cariñositos… Se enojó porque al chocar con Biohazard, le pedí disculpas –dijo Butch con aires de molestia –No me gusta que no me tengan confianza, sabiendo que soy hombre de una sola mujer… A la que al parecer aún no he podido encontrar.

-Si supieras que sí la encontraste –se dijo Bubbles a sí misma.

Al descanso, Brick y Blossom estuvieron gritando a los cuatro vientos que su amor eterno había renacido, Buttercup había ido a la cancha de bascketball, Butch se estaba reconciliando con Heather cerca de la cancha de bascketball y Boomer y Bubbles estaban en silencio en una banca.

-Bubbles –dijo Boomer –No podré ir a tu casa esta noche como teníamos planeado.

-¿Por qué?

-Tengo que cenar con Mojo.

-Ams… bueno, pero no importa, te amo igual –dijo besándolo en los labios.

-¡Boba! –gritó alguien tras un árbol.

-¿Qué fue eso? –preguntó Boomer.

-Ni idea.

-¡Bubbles es una boba! –volvió a gritar la voz.

Bubbles miró hacia la cancha y vio a Buttercup jugando y a Butch sobre la rama de un árbol viéndola, Courtney y Gwen estaban a lo lejos… Así que la única era Heather.

-¡Hey Heather zorra! Da la cara –gritó Bubbles.

Heather salió riéndose tras en árbol y se acercó a Bubbles.

-¿Qué pasa bobita?

-¿Qué te pasa a ti?

-Ay no… ¿No me digas que te estás poniendo en esa postura de hombre como la zorra fea de tu hermana Buttercup?

-¡A ella no la metas en esto!

-¿Y por qué no? Si es una bruja, una bruta, una tonta, una perra que "le calienta la sopa" a Johnny y al final lo deja con las ganas, tu hermana es una cualquiera.

Bubbles no aguantó y golpeó a Heather muy fuerte en la cara, Heather cayó al piso y la rubia aprovechó la ocasión y siguió dándole cachetadas. Pero Boomer logró sacar a Bubbles sobre Heather y tranquilizarla.

-¡No me calmaré!

-¡Amor esa no es la forma de resolver los problemas!

-¿Y cómo tu golpeaste a Butch?

Boomer pensó un momento… hasta que armó bien su respuesta.

-Pues, porque yo soy el hermano de Butch… tú no eres nada de Heather y no se ve bien que las mujeres se golpeen.

Heather estaba con la nariz sangrando y con el pelo todo desordenado, se puso de pie y dijo solo unas palabras.

-Esto no se quedará así.

Ya en la casa de las PPG's Bubbles le contó a sus hermanas lo ocurrido con Heather, Buttercup parecía ida, Blossom estaba sorprendida y felicitaba mucho a su hermana por lo que había hecho.

-No era la forma, pero te felicito, me hubiera gustado estar ahí y yo también haberla golpeado –dijo Blossom empuñando sus manos.

-Ya pero tranquila –dijo Bubbles –Buttercup… ¿Estás ahí?

Buttercup miraba la alfombra mientras abrazaba sus rodillas, no parecía estar pendiente de sus hermanas, sólo reaccionaba para secar las lágrimas que emergían de sus ojos.

-¿Y ahora por qué lloras? –dijo Blossom tocándole sus pies descalzos.

-En la fiesta, cuando terminé mi presentación, Butch se acercó a mí y me habló… Pero porque estaba cómo otra persona, no por mí misma. Creo que si hubiera estado como"yo" no se me hubiera acercado… Me hubiera ignorado, lo peor de todo es que es un macabeo, Heather se lo llevó de mi lado y después los veo y se estaban besando –dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza y miraba a Blossom.

-No te preocupes, Heather ya recibió su merecido –dijo Blossom.

-¿Qué cosa? –preguntó la chica de orbes verdes.

-¿Es que no me escuchaste? –dijo Bubbles.

-No.

-La golpee y la dejé con la nariz sangrando –dijo triunfantemente Bubbles.

-¡¿Qué hiciste qué?! –gritó Buttercup –Bubbles… ¿Sabes que Heather puede decirle a su padre y con eso te llevan a la comisaría a pasar ahí la noche?

Bubbles quedó mirando seriamente a Buttercup, Blossom tenía los ojos como platos y Buttercup los tenía irritados y preocupados. La rubia se levantó del sofá y apoyó la frente en la ventana.

-Me voy a matar –dijo antes de romper a llorar.

-Tranquila Bubb –dijo Blossom mientras con Buttercup se acercaban a abrazar a su hermana.

-Tengo miedo… soy una burra –dijo la rubia.

-Tú tranquila.

En eso sonó el timbre, Blossom, pensando que era el cartero, abre la puerta y se encuentra con dos policías con bigote y junto a ellos estaba Heather con un collarín, el brazo izquierdo enyesado, y con el pie derecho enyesado, estaba con muletas y además con una venda en la cabeza.

-¿Qué se les ofrece? –dijo Blossom asustada, ya que sabía el por qué estaba ahí.

-Necesitamos hablar con Bubbles Utonium –dijo el más alto.

-Claro, pasen –dijo Blossom haciéndolos entrar.

-Ahí está –dijo Heather señalando a Bubbles que abrazaba a Buttercup.

-Señorita Bubbles –dijo un policía mientras se acercaba con su compañero y la esposaban –Deberá pasar una noche en la comisaría por agresión física a Heather Park.

-¡Alto! –gritó Buttercup –Si se la llevan a ella, me llevan a mí.

-Y a mí –dijo Blossom.

-Chicas no hagan esto más difícil –dijo Bubbles.

-Siempre hemos estado juntas, y en estos momentos lo estaremos –dijo Blossom.

-¡Cómo quieran! –dijo el otro policía mientras tomaba esposadas a Blossom y a Buttercup.

-¡Hey! –gritó la morena –Estoy descalza.

El policía la quedó mirando y la soltó para que fuera a buscar sus zapatos.

Ya en la comisaría.

-¡Oiga! –le gritó Blossom al jefe que estaba sentando en un escritorio casi al frente de la celda -¡Tenemos derecho a una llamada!

-¿Y a quién llamarán si el Profesor Utonium no está en Saltadilla? –preguntó el policía sin separar la vista de los papeles que tenía en frente.

-¡Sólo déjenos llamar! –dijo Blossom.

-Es increíble que las heroínas de la ciudad estén en la comisaría –dijo el policía mientras le pasaba en teléfono a Blossom.

Blossom marcó el número de la casa de los RRB's y contestó Mojo Jojo.

-Residencia Jojo.

-¿Aló? ¿Mojo? Habla Blossom.

-¿Blossom? ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Está Brick?

-Claro, un momento… ¡Brick, tu novia en el teléfono!

-¿Bloss?

-Brick, necesitamos su ayuda ahora mismo –dijo Blossom.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó?

-Estamos en la comisaría, porque Bubbles golpeó a Heather.

-¡¿Qué?! Deberían de haberla galardonado pero… ¿Por qué a las tres?

-Estaremos juntas en las buenas y en las malas –dijo Blossom

-Vamos para allá.

Blossom colgó el teléfono y tomó asiento junto a Bubbles en la cama, mientras que Buttercup miraba por la mini ventana.

Al cabo de tres minutos llegan los RRB's y piden estar con las PPG's.

-¿Qué les pasa? ¿Por qué quieren estar adentro? –preguntó el policía.

-Porque ahí está mi novia y mis dos cuñadas –dijo Brick.

-La mía está también ahí y estás mis dos hermanas cuñadas –dijo Boomer.

-Y yo porque… sí –dijo Butch.

El policía negó con la cabeza y abrió la celda e hizo que los RRB's estuvieran en la celda.

-¡Ay Brick! –dijo Blossom abrazándolo y sentándose con él en una de las dos camas –Eres el mejor.

-No podía dejarte sola amor.

-Boomer, debiste detenerme –dijo Bubbles abrazando a su novio –No debí golpearla.

-Bubbles, tranquila –dijo Boomer correspondiendo su abrazo sentado en la otra cama –Pero… ¿No sientes que valió la pena?

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Bubbles.

-Por el hecho de que si no la hubieras golpeado –miró a Butch el cual lo miraba sonrojado y rogándole con la mirada que guardara silencio –No estarías así de relajada…

-Sí, relajada –rió Buttercup.

Butch estaba en la puerta de la celda, mientras que Buttercup estaba casi a su lado en una silla.

-Oiga señor policía –dijo Butch.

-¿Qué?

-¿Cómo dormiremos si solamente hay dos camas y somos seis?

-Junten las dos camas y se acabó.

-¡Hey! –gritó Boomer –Tenemos derecho a una llamada.

-Ah… ¿Y a quién van a llamar?

-A nuestra mamá –dijo Brick.

Brick llamó a Mojo y le pidió que fuera a liberar a los seis.

-Viene en cinco minutos –dijo Brick.

-¡Genial! –gritó Buttercup –Así me evito el contacto físico con algún hombre.

Butch la quedó mirando y se acordó del momento que vivió con ella, ese momento en el cual estuvo en su cama, y durmió abrazado con la chica de sus sueños.

-¡Butch! –gritó Bubbles –Ya nos vamos.

-¡Oh! Sorry –dijo el moreno.

Salieron de la comisaría y Butch tomó del brazo a Bubbles y la abrazó.

-Gracias –susurró en su oído –Ahora, si mis sospechas son ciertas, terminaré con Heather.

Butch se alejó de todo el grupo al igual que Buttercup, ambos yendo hacia distintas direcciones, Boomubbles y Brickossom se quedaron mirando, los rojos dijeron "No se me ocurre cómo ayudarlos", mientras que los azules se miraron y sonrieron de oreja a oreja.

* * *

¡Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! ¿Qué pasará? o: Tengo que pensar... xD

**Adelanto: **¡ESTÚPIDA!, Heather eres una mentirosa, ¡YO NO TE AMO!

:zzz Saludos y... ¡Hasta el cap 40! (Dios qué increíble :') )


	40. Es mi felicidad

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Yo bien, gracias (: Bueno...¡Nunca creí que sería tan larga esta historia! Pero ya está por terminar... en serio...¡En tres cap más se viene una sorpresa! :D Que supongo ya saben de lo que hablo. **Nairu Nara **¡Bubbles es un amor! Los azules son los más sabiondos :Z **Eva Borrás **Gracias! **Kar99 **Es una zorra, la cual odio con todo mi ser (: **DobexiisDobs **Perdooooooooonameeeeeee, perdooooooonameeeeee *cantando desafinada mente* ¡Muchos exámenes! Estaba pensando en hacer la pelea de Bubbles y Heather más sangrienta... pero mi mente me dijo 'no' ¡Aún faltan intervenciones! **Paolaesh **¡Obvio! Respondo a todos los reviews! :D Yo le hubiera volado la cabeza ¬¬ **Blossick-158 **¡sí! xD Awww son tan acaramelados *-* **BlosxBri **¡Besos y abrazos para ti tambien! :D **Leyendo **Ola K ase? xD Pfff... una cachetada no es nada... Bubbles es hardcore okno.-. ¡Ese ataquehiperdiabético no será nada comparado con lo que te dará! xD En serio .-. ¡Estaba pensando en lo mismo! Ellos se encargarán de ser los Doctores Corazones xD Besos abrazos cosas aplastantes e hiper diabeticas para ti tambien! (L) ¡Amo tus PD!

Chicas no las aburro (Muere Samuel xDD) ¡el cap 40!

* * *

**_Capítulo 40: Es mi felicidad_**

**_(Butch)_**

Cobarde. Nada me puede definir tan bien como esa palabra, porque es lo que soy. ¡Estaba ahí! ¡Sólo era cuestión de acercarme y decirle "hola" o algo! Pero no. Ninguna palabra salió de mi boca, ni mis manos actuaron, por último, para saludarla con la mano haciendo un conejito. Iba de camino a casa de Heather, debía decirle lo que pensaba con respecto a lo que hizo. Mamá Jojo caminaba cerca de mí, pero él estaba más adelante. Parecía apurado.

Caminé un buen rato y llegué a la anaranjada casa de Heather, en el segundo piso, en la ventana izquierda se encontraba su habitación. Lo sé porque un día vine a buscarla para irnos juntos al colegio. Estaba toda la casa oscura salvo la habitación de mi, por ahora, novia.

Busqué unas piedrecitas y las tiré a la ventana de Heather, ella abrió la ventana y al verme bajó de inmediato. Me sorprendió ver que ya no llevaba ese ridículo traje con el que logró engañar a los policías.

-Vaya, al parecer te duraron poco las lesiones –dije.

-¿Qu-qué? –dijo Heather haciéndose la desentendida.

-No te hagas la que no sabes –dije molesto –Sé muy bien lo que le hiciste a Bubbles.

-Butch, debes entender que ella me golpeó –se defendió Heather.

-Sí, ya sé que no estuvo bien lo que hizo Bubb, pero tampoco estuvo bien que la insultaras a ella y a sus hermanas y además las metieras a la cárcel. Eres última Heather –dije negando con la cabeza –Creí que de verdad eras la chica que creí que eras.

-¿Qué chica creíste que era? –preguntó poniendo sus manos en la cintura.

-Primero: no bailas árabe, siendo que lo hacías. Segundo: creí que eras la capitana de las porristas, porque te elegí. Tercero: no te gustan las violetas –me quedé pensando un momento, luego miré a Heather a los ojos y a pesar de ver a mi yo físico, no pude verme a mi yo psicológico.

-¿Te sucede algo, amor? –preguntó Heather arreglándome el pelo.

-Lo siento Heather –dije tomando sus manos –Esto se acabó.

-_Butch… Butch… Butch… Butch… Butch… _-dijo mi voz interior.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Heather enojada –No puedes terminar conmigo… ¡No corresponde! Somos el uno para el otro.

-No, no lo somos. No sé qué es lo que me pasa, pero en este momento estoy seguro de que lo nuestro no da para más, además de que lo paso demasiado mal, no congeniamos mucho. Me siento hasta un macabeo, y eso es exactamente lo que no soy. Lo siento Heather, pero es mi felicidad.

-No, no, no, no, no –negó rápidamente con la cabeza –Yo si bailo árabe, si me gustan las violetas, yo…

-No mientas Heather –dije –Puedes engañar a todas las personas que quieras, menos a mí.

-Pero yo te amo…

-Lo siento Heather, no puedo corresponderte –dije y emprendí marcha hacia mi casa.

No volví la vista hacia ella, solamente seguí mi camino hacia mi hogar, mi dulce y adorado hogar.

**_(Normal)_**

Al otro día en la escuela, las Cute Girls trataban de consolar a Heather al igual que los Sexy boy's

-Ya, ya, ya, ya, ya –decía Courtney mientras acariciaba el cabello de Heather –Ya pasará…

-¿Es que no lo entiendes Court? –preguntó Heather –Lo perdí y además de perderlo, le fallamos a ÉL.

-Eso es verdad –dijo Dexter –Pero estás olvidando algo.

-¿Qué cosa? –dijo Heather soltándose de Courtney y secándose las lágrimas.

-No han roto el hechizo… si lo hubieran hecho, él te hubiera tratado mal… no con esa delicadeza –dijo Cody.

-Tienen razón, además ni siquiera te hubiera tomado en cuenta –dijo Johnny.

-Hablaremos hoy con ÉL y le diremos lo que pasó ¿vale?

Todos asintieron con la cabeza, en ese momento llegan las PPG's a clases, haciendo que Heather se asuste.

-¡HEATHER ERES UNA MENTIROSA! –gritó Bubbles –Nos hiciste pasar un mal rato ¿Y para qué? ¡Para solamente hacer sufrir!

Heather no dijo nada, al igual que sus amigos, Blossom y Buttercup trataban de calmar a su hermana Bubbles y la llevaron a su banco, tras eso, llegan los RRB's, Gwen miró a Brick con enojo, Courtney a Boomer con ternura y Heather a Butch con sufrimiento, pero ninguno de los chicos les dio importancia, a cada uno solamente le importaba la mirada de ciertas chicas…

-Hola preciosa –dijo Brick a Blossom.

-Hola principito –dijo Blossom besando a su novio en los labios.

-¡MoniBubbles! –gritó Boomer.

-¡MoniBoomer! –gritó Bubbles lanzándose a los brazos de Boomer.

Brickossom y Boomubbles estuvieron acaramelados ese rato, mientras que Buttercup miraba la ventana y Butch hacía un monólogo interno para hablar con Buttercup, el azabache se armó de valor y se acercó a la morena, Boomer y Bubbles los observaban con una sonrisa enorme, Brick y Blossom en cambio, miraron a Heather e hicieron que la chica se pusiera celosa de la escena.

-Hola –dijo tímidamente Butch.

Pero Buttercup no miró, estaba concentrada en su música y en el paisaje que veía. Sin embargo Butch no se daba por vencido.

-Hola Butter –dijo nuevamente Butch, pero más fuerte.

Buttercup se volteó y vio a Butch arrodillado al lado de su pupitre.

-Hola –dijo fríamente la morena.

-¿Cómo estás?

Ante la pregunta, Buttercup miró a Butch y soltó una risa sarcástica.

-No me digas que ahora te preocupa el cómo estoy.

-Por algo te pregunto.

-Pues, no te incumbe, después de todo… Tú y yo no somos amigos.

Butch sintió un dardo atravesar su corazón, rompiéndolo completamente. Se incorporó y se dirigió a su puesto. Buttercup cerró los ojos y volvió a mirar por la ventana.

Al descanso, Heather estuvo con Gwen hablando sobre Butch, Courtney estaba con Cody ya que estaban planeando algo para separar a Bubbles y Boomer y Johnny y Dexter… Estaban hablando con ÉL en un rincón del aula.

-Heather –decía Gwen –No te rindas… vuelve a conquistarlo.

-No es tan fácil… lo que pasa es que si me hubiera comportado como Buttercup hubiera sido más fácil, pero no pasó… No sabía cómo actuaba esa puta.

-Courtney, debemos sacarles celos, yo me comportaré como un caballero contigo y tú debes coquetearme.

-Ojalá de resultado, pero bueno, partamos… caminando de la mano frente a ellos –decía Courtney.

-Sí, sería una buena idea.

-Butch terminó con Heather –dijo Johnny –Al parecer se está rompiendo el hechizo.

-Usaron amuletos –dijo ÉL –Unos amuletos que hicieron que Butch se diera cuenta de su error, pero aún no rompe el hechizo completamente…

-Pero si se acercó a Buttercup –dijo Dexter –A hablarle.

-Sí, lo sé –dijo ÉL –Pero tranquilos, mientras no se rompa el hechizo, ambos verdes estarán débiles psicológicamente, lo que disminuirá su fuerza y así… destruirlos será más fácil.

-Me parece –dijo Dexter –Pero ¿Cómo haremos para mantenerlos así?

-Eviten que Butch siga recordando a Buttercup… ¡Y eviten el contacto visual!

ÉL desapareció, Johnny y Dexter se dirigieron con Heather y Gwen y les contaron lo que conversaron.

Mientras tanto con Boomubbles y Brickossom.

-¡Es una estúpida! –decía Blossom –No entiendo el por qué no quiso hablarle.

-Pero Bloss –dijo Bubbles –Está dolida, y le costará recuperar su confianza.

-Es verdad amor –dijo Brick –Debemos juntarlos, dejarlos un rato solos para que hablen.

-Lamento decirles esto –dijo Boomer –Pero Buttercup es muy terca… No creo que esté de acuerdo con esto… Esperen un momento… ¿No han descubierto los amuletos?

-No… ¡Los amuletos sirvieron! –dijo triunfantemente Blossom – ¡Soy verdaderamente una bruja blanca!

Todos rieron ante ese comentario. Luego hablaron del partido de mañana… una ocasión especial para poder reunir nuevamente a Butch y Buttercup.

Mientras tanto los verdes…

-Maldita pelota –decía la morena ya que no podía encestar –No me rendiré.

-¿Quieres que te ayude? –dijo Butch.

-No gracias… Vete de aquí –dijo Buttercup con evidente molestia.

-Vamos, no me digas que no te gustaría que te ayudara.

-No, no me gustaría que me ayudaras… Mejor vete que no responderé por mis actos.

-Por favor Butter, no seas mala onda.

-¡Vete de aquí Butch! –gritó de muy malhumor.

Butch se asustó ante la reacción que tuvo la chica y se fue, desilusionado y cabizbajo, se dirigió con sus hermanos y amigas.

-No sé qué hacer –dijo arrodillándose –No sé qué le hice.

-Butch… -dijo Bubbles con la intención de decirle lo que le había hecho Heather, pero Boomer le dijo que no con la mirada –No te des por vencido…

-Es fácil para ti decirlo, siento que la amo… Pero no sé… también siento que la odio…

En la sala de clases luego del descanso, el maestro no había ido, así que estaba en clase libre.

-¡Brick! –gritó Gwen -¡Brick!

-¿Qué quieres? –dijo de mala gana el pelirrojo.

-Necesito que vengas ahora.

Brick suspiró y se acercó a Gwen.

-¿Qué?

-Tu hermano dejó muy mal a mi amiga.

-¿Y qué? Gracias a la brujería de tu amiga, dejaron mal a mi cuñada.

-Pero Heather es más importante.

-No tontita, es más importante Buttercup y sus hermanas… porque a diferencia de ti y de tu grupito, no son unas rameras arrastradas como ustedes, las que deben llamar la atención a toda costa.

-A mí no me digas ramera.

-¿Acaso miento?

-Claro que sí.

-Sabes muy bien que no, si fuiste capaz de separarme del amor de mi vida… ¿Qué me puede asegurar que no te gusta llamar la atención?

-Pues…

-Pues nada, tú y yo no tenemos nada más de qué hablar… Adiós idiota.

**_(Bubbles)_**

Cuando Brick terminó de hablar con Gwen, comenzamos a interrogarlo, pero él sólo decía que eran boberías.

-¡Ay Cody! –gritaba Courtney –Por Dios, eres tan tierno.

Miré cómo Cody le daba regalos a Courtney… Pobre Cody, no sabe con quién se está metiendo.

-Esos nos quieren sacar celos –me dijo Boomer al oído.

-¿Y tú crees que nos dan celos? –reí.

-¡Obvio que no!

-Solamente creen que así nos lograrán separar… dan vergüenza…

-Lo sé –dijo Boomer –Pero bueno… no hay nada que hacerle, a ellos les da celos vernos juntos.

-Amor… mañana son los partidos.

-¡Sí! Me animarás ¿cierto?

-¡Obvio! Blossom… ¡Mañana debutamos como porristas!

-¡Sí! Espero que jueguen bien, no quiero que pasemos vergüenza.

-¡No lo harán! –dijo Brick –Hey Butter… mañana jugamos.

-Ah… sí –dijo la morena que jugaba en su celular.

-¿Qué juegas?

-Pou.

-¡Oh! Es muy bueno –dijo Brick.

-Lo sé… es obsesivo.

-¡Buttercup! –llamó Butch –Necesito tu ayuda.

-¿Qué quieres? –dijo de mala gana.

-¿Me ayudas en química?

-No.

-Por favor.

-No.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque no quiero.

-Vamos chica, deja de lado ese rencor.

-¡ENTIENDE QUE NO QUIERO AYUDARTE, IDIOTA!

Todo el salón quedó en silencio, mirando a la morena que estaba roja de ira y al moreno que estaba rojo de vergüenza.

-¡No me digas idiota! –dijo Butch –La única idiota eres tú.

-¿Ah sí? Pues si soy idiota ¿Por qué me hablas?

-Creí que ibas a actuar diferente… ¡Pero erré!

-¡Entonces no me dirijas más la palabra! ¡Mira qué fácil!

-¡Chicos, no peleen! –dijo Bubbles –Ya me cansaron ¿Cómo piensan resolver sus problemas si se la pasan discutiendo?

-¿Y quién dijo que quiero arreglar mis problemas con él?

-¡Yo quería que fuéramos amigos!... ¡PERO ES IMPOSIBLE HABLAR CONTIGO!

Butch salió del salón, los azules salieron tras él, mientras que Buttercup salió corriendo seguida por los rojos.

No lograron dar con ninguno en la escuela, porque se fueron volando a la casa.

-Bubbles… deberemos hacer la cimarra… Butch se fue a casa… -dijo Boomer.

-Pues vamos.

Se transformaron y se fueron a la casa de los RRB's.

-¡Brick! Ya sé en dónde está… Se fue a casa, la conozco demasiado… ¡VAMOS!

Los rojos se transformaron y volaron inmediatamente a la casa de las PPG's, ahí encontraron la ventana de Buttercup abierta, ingresaron y la vieron llorando en su cama.

* * *

¡Uhhhh! Si está muy fome... lo siento en serio :C

**Reconocimiento: **A Wilmis Micaela por ser la única en preguntarme lo del campamento que aún no llega :Z ¡Además de ser la única que sabe lo que pasará con cierta Cute y ciero Sexy! :Z

**Adelanto: **Lo único que les diré... es que será largo y emocionante... Las dejo con la duda.

**Advertencia: **El 11 de septiembre, por motivos políticos, no podré actualizar, ya que se conmemoran 40 años desde que ocurrió el Golpe De Estado aquí en Chile y van a haber muchas manifestaciones y lo más probable es que no tenga luz en mi casa. Además desde el 15 al 22 de Septiembre me iré a la playa por motivos de ¡Fiestas Patrias! Jejejejeje... ¡A tomar chicha, a comer empanada, y aunque esto no rime, para mí es una paya! xDD Soy un intento fallido de 'payera' xD

Hasta el cap 41! (L)


	41. Partidos de amor

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! :DDDD ¿Cómo están? Bueno, estoy actualizando ahora antes de irme a viajar! wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii *-***Blossick - 158 **¡Gracias! ¡Hey! ¿Qué tienes con mi paya? 77 **Kar99 **¡Jajajajaja! Tranquila... se viene en unos capítulos :Z **paolaesh **Faltan pocos capítulos... muy pocos... :C **DobexiisDobs **¡Mucho esfuerzo hace ese cabezota! xD Jejejeje no quise adelantar nada :Z **Leyendo **¡Siii! Aleluya. Opino lo mismo que tu sobre esos tontos... xD Butch tiene un problema muy grande TT-TT ¡Jamàs! Nunca lo dejarè! Me encanta eso de tus amigas! De verdad amo tus PD's (L) Te mando saludos, besos, abrazos, arcoiris y unicornio xD Gracias por los chocolates (?) Y no me llegó el link :( **Nairu Nara **Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! XD ¡DEJA DE LEER MI MENTE! 77 En serio... tus reviews revelan cosas de los próximos capítulos, es como si leyeras mi mente y mi cuaderno 77 Pero eso me encanta xDD (L)

No las aburro... EL CAP 41 (:

* * *

**_Capítulo 41: Partidos de amor_**

**_(Buttercup)_**

-¿Butter? –preguntó Brick –Nena… ¿Qué pasa?

Levanté la cabeza y encontré a Brick y a Blossom arrodillados al lado de mi cama.

-¿Y lo preguntan? –dije molesta –O sea… ¿No recuerdan que los vi a él y a Heather besándose en su cama cuándo se suponía que teníamos ese día una cita? ¿No recuerdan que en la escuela se la pasaban de cariñositos frente mis narices, de la mano y otras cosas? ¿No recuerdan que él dijo que me odiaba a morir? ¿No recuerdan que dijo que era una escoria, una chica en la cual nadie se fijaría? Yo no olvido eso e incluso hubo más aberraciones… ¡¿CÓMO PUDIERON OLVIDARLO?! –dije antes de llorar de nuevo.

-No lo hemos olvidado –dijo Brick agachando su cabeza –Pero quizás si supieras que… -No pudo continuar porque Blossom lo interrumpió.

-Si supieras que hay otras formas para haberle hablado –dijo mi hermana –Creo que fuiste un poquito fría.

-¿Y qué querías que le dijera?

-Bueno, lo hubieras, no sé… le hubieras dicho las cosas más suavemente ¿No crees?

-Ah, claro –dije sarcásticamente –Debí haberle dicho "Te perdono por haberte besuqueado con esa zorra en mi cara todo este tiempo y haberme hecho sentir como una basura"… ¡Por favor, chicos! ¿Cómo quieren que le haya dicho eso? ¡Es imposible! Pónganse en mi lugar ahora.

Se quedaron callados, al parecer se dieron cuenta de que en verdad yo tenía razón. Pero es que es verdad… ¿Cómo esperan ellos y ese patán a que me olvide de todo lo que me dijo? No creo que sea fácil olvidar hechos como esos…

-¿Saben? –dije –Los adoro con toda mi alma, pero ahora preferiría estar sola…

-Nosotros también te adoramos –dijo Blossom abrazándome.

-Yo no –dijo Brick –No, mentira –me abrazó.

Salieron de mi habitación, me recosté en mi cama y me puse a pensar… había olvidado que aún tenía el polerón de Butch… y mañana tenía que animar a ese patán… ¿Qué tipo de chica creerá que soy? ¿De esas a las que no le importa nada? Pues vaya error que cometió ese sexy chico… Digo, ese torpe chico.

**_(Boomer)_**

Al llegar a mi casa, se escuchaba como Butch puso su estéreo a todo volumen, las ventanas retumbaban… un poco. Sin embargo, aún escuchaba algunos sollozos de su parte.

-Espera aquí –le dije a Bubbles.

Asintió con la cabeza y tomó asiento en el sofá, subí las escaleras, entré a la habitación de Butch y vi que estaba recostado sobre su cama, boca abajo, pataleando y había un vaso roto con jugo de naranja derramado junto a él.

-¡Butch! –grité

Pero no me escuchó, bajé el volumen de su estéreo y me senté a su lado. Levantó la vista, me miró y me abrazó muy fuerte… no me quería soltar.

-Boomer… Boomer… Boomer… dime… ¿qué hice? –dijo llorando.

-Hermanito –dije abrazándolo –Fueron muchas cosas…

-¡¿Qué mierda le hice?! O sea… ¡No sé!

-Dime ¿Qué sientes por ella?

En eso Bubbles entró a la habitación y abrazó a Butch al igual que yo.

-Bueno, es difícil –dijo Butch –Lo que pasa es que… Siento que la odio con el alma… pero a la vez siento que sin ella no puedo vivir… ni nada de eso... ¡PERO SIGO SIN ENTENDER EL POR QUÉ ME HABLA UNA PUTA VOZ!

-¿Cómo? –preguntó Bubbles – ¿Te habla una voz?

-Sí –respondió Butch –Desde que estaba con Heather, cuando pasaba Buttercup cerca, una voz me decía "Butch, Butch, Butch" repetidas veces…

-¿Pero tú qué quieres hacer con Butter? –pregunté.

Butch miró a Bubbles y luego me miró a mí, sonrió para luego responder.

-Haré lo que debí de haber hecho hace mucho tiempo atrás…

Se puso de pie, tomó su skate y salió de la habitación. Con Bubbles estuvimos en silencio hasta que escuchamos la puerta principal cerrarse.

-¿Qué crees que hará? –preguntó Bubbles.

-Lo que debió haber hecho.

Mi novia rió ante lo que dije… ya que al fin y al cabo yo tampoco entendí muy bien lo que Butch quiso decir.

**_(Butch)_**

Fui en skate a mi academia de música, sabía que ahí iba a encontrar una respuesta importante. Esa puta voz que me habla aparece sólo cuando está Buttercup cerca, pero si no me equivoco también me habló cuando había una chica cantando… ¿No? ¡Ay! Ya no recuerdo.

Llegué a la academia, estaba Lilly, la maestra de la chica de ese salón del cual salió la voz.

-¡Lilly! –grité.

-¡Butch, cariño! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Tengo una duda que me embarga…

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Tú a quién le haces clases los días sábados?

-¿Te refieres en tu mismo horario?

-Sí, exacto… ¿A quién?

Lilly guardó silencio un buen rato, luego me miró y sonrió.

-Me gustaría tanto poder decirte, pero creo que te tendrás que esperar hasta el día de la presentación, lo siento.

Quedé pasmado, Lilly se alejó. No tengo opción, debo esperar hasta el sábado en la noche… para saber quién es la chica.

**_(Normal)_**

Al otro día, la escuela estaba completamente adornada con globos, pancartas y habían muchos alumnos con bombos. Claro, ese día eran los partidos.

Brick estaba con Blossom coordinando todo para Bascketball, eran los primeros en jugar a las 9:00 am.

Mientras tanto Bubbles, Boomer, Buttercup y Butch estaban en las galerías, como era de esperarse, Buttercup no se sentó junto a Butch, siendo que este esperaba que la morena lo hiciera.

-¡Y fin! –decía Blossom la cual era la punta de la pirámide de las porristas –Muy bien… ¡Debemos animar demasiado, chicas!

-Brick –decía Blaine –Entonces ¿Qué defensa?

-Yo digo que sería bueno que en el primer tiempo intentáramos con zonal y después viéramos si pasamos a personal… dependiendo de la habilidad de cada jugador –dijo Brick.

Todos asintieron. El equipo de Suspiranza comenzó a practicar, aún eran las 8:45am… quedaba tiempo para practicar.

Quince minutos después…

El árbitro tocó el silbato dando inicio al primer tiempo.

Los alumnos de Suspiranza eran muy fortachones, altos y musculosos, comparados con los de Saltadilla que no estaban tan desarrollados como ellos.

Brick tenía el balón, se lo pasó a Blaine el cual se escurrió por la multitud e hizo la primera canasta.

Blossom estaba haciendo unas porras con piruetas y pirámides en todo el partido siendo siempre alabada por sus buenas acrobacias.

Finalizó el primer tiempo, Saltadilla 12 –Suspiranza 6.

-Vamos ganando, pero chicos –dijo Brick –Creo que es hora se hacer la personal… Yo taparé al capitán, Blaine tú al 12, Jake tú al 4…

Volvieron a su formación, y siguieron jugando cuando…

-¡Hey! –gritó todo el público de la Escuela de Saltadilla, ya que un chico empujó a Brick, lo cual permitió que Brick pudiera lanzar el balón sin que nadie lo impida, tenía dos tiros.

El primero falló. Brick estaba verdaderamente frustrado, todo el mundo guardaba silencio, hasta que…

-¡Brick! ¡Tú puedes! –dijo Blossom en tonalidad de animación. Luego se unieron todas las porristas, haciendo que se uniera todo el público.

Brick al sentir el apoyo de todos lanzó el balón, esta quedó dando vueltas en el aro hasta que…

-¡VAMOS! –gritaron los chicos de Suspiranza al ver que la pelota no cayó en el aro.

Finalizando en encuentro, el resultado fue 18 -9, victoria para Saltadilla.

Se venía el partido de soccer, Boomer estaba alistándose, estaba elongando con su equipo al igual que Bubbles con sus porristas.

Todos tenían una cinta azul en apoyo del capitán, Brick y Blossom estaban en las galerías del campo de la cancha de football, Butch estaba debajo de ellos y Buttercup arriba.

Al iniciar el encuentro, Bubbles inició con su rutina, pirámides, mortales y escorpiones, todo variado y unido en una sola rutina.

Sonó el silbato, Boomer corrió con la pelota, los chicos del equipo de Saltadilla se daban pases sin cesar, luego de un rato lograron convertir el primero gol, cortesía de Boomer, que se lo dedicó a Bubbles con un abrazo.

Terminaron el primer tiempo, iban 1 – 0. Ya al inicio del segundo… Expulsan a un jugador de Saltadilla, lo que los deja a 11 contra 10.

-Por la mierda –dijo Boomer frotándose la cara –Esto es imposible…

Siguieron jugando, iban perdieron 2 -1 por la desventaja cuando Boomer se "le prende el foco" e idea algo para hacer un gol, empezó a gritarle cosas a sus compañeros, los cuales entendieron muy bien y pusieron el plan en marcha. Ganaron 3 -2.

Boomer corrió con Brick a cambiarse de ropa, ya que debían jugar volleyball después. Blossom y Bubbles también fueron a sacarse sus trajes de porristas y se pusieron su ropa casual con la que llegaron. Mientras que Butch y Buttercup, que ya estaban listos, fueron caminando a la cancha de rugby… juntos y en silencio.

-Y… ¿Me animarás? –preguntó Butch.

-Al equipo –dijo Buttercup con timidez en su hablar.

-Entonces sí.

-Como quieras pensar.

Llegaron al campo y este se llenó de inmediato, varios chicos iban con bombos y pancartas, estaban todos emocionados ya que todos querían que ese año el equipo de rugby ganara el campeonato. El año pasado, Johnny Test había sido el capitán, pero al jugar el mismo partido con Suspiranza el año pasado, sintieron que les cayó una especie de maldición porque en la final disputada con el mismo equipo, perdieron.

-Tú puedes, Butch –dijo Heather acercándose al moreno para abrazarlo, pero este la esquivó y le dio la mano.

-Gracias… EX –le gritó para luego soltar una risa molestosa.

Heather se indignó y se fue, Buttercup que estaba cerca, se unió a la risa de Butch, sin embargo el hecho de haber escuchado la palabra "EX", que se le atribuye a una novia pasada, la hacía recordar ese horrible momento, ocurrido en la casa de Butch.

-¡Hey! –le gritó Butch a Buttercup – ¿Tú me apoyarás, verdad?

-Al equipo, ya te dije –dijo Buttercup esquivando la mirada de Butch.

Butch se dirigió con su equipo a la cancha, vio cuando Johnny se acercó a Buttercup abrazándola para darle fuerzas, el moreno se puso tan celoso que en su cara se veía toda la indignación que sentía.

-¿Butch, te pasa algo? –preguntó Bruno, su compañero de equipo – ¿Por qué tienes esa cara?

-Nada, nada –respondió Butch desviando la mirada y mirando a su amigo –Mas le vale a Johnny jugar bien, no quiero perder por su culpa –dijo poniéndose su casco verde.

Se formaron frente al equipo, Buttercup comenzó a animar a los chicos sin Heather, porque se indignó por lo que le dijo Butch.

Butch dio las instrucciones a sus compañeros y comenzaron a jugar. El mariscal de campo del otro equipo era muy ágil, pero con lo que el otro equipo no contaba, era que Butch había entrenado demasiado su velocidad para esta oportunidad, porque se enteró por Bruno, que el problema del año pasado, era la poca agilidad de Johnny.

El partido estuvo muy peleado, Suspiranza estaba ganando por un punto. Quedaban 10 segundos, Buttercup estaba atenta a las jugadas de Butch, tenía todas sus esperanzas en él para que ganaran ese partido. Hasta que lograron ganar.

Butch dio el triunfo al equipo, todos lo abrazaron, la gente salió de las galerías y se unió a la celebración. Brick y Boomer abrazaron a Butch, Blossom y Bubbles a Buttercup.

-Ve y abrazala –dijo Brick a Butch mientras señalaba a la morena.

-Tú puedes –dijo Boomer.

Butch se armó de valor y fue donde Buttercup, pero no la encontró ya que se fue a cambiar su vestuario.

-No te preocupes, Butch –dijo Blossom –Espera a que termine el partido de volleyball y la podrás abrazar, porque estoy segura de que aceptará tu abrazo.

-Opino lo mismo, no te acerques lentamente, sino que corre y abrazala antes que todos –dijo Bubbles.

Buttercup salió de los camarines y fue abordada por Heather.

-Escúchame ramera de cuarta –dijo Heather –Espero no te acerques a Butch, él es sólo mío, y tú bien lo sabes.

-Me importa un bledo, si no te importa Heather, tengo que ir al gimnasio, voy a jugar.

-No me cambies el temita, estás advertida, espero que hayas entendido el mensaje –dijo antes de irse.

-¡Ja! –dijo Buttercup –Es la patética ex novia que no asume que su relación terminó –rió.

La morena se dirigió al gimnasio, estaba completamente lleno. _"Al parecer todos están emocionados por los partidos" _Pensó la chica. Brick y Boomer estaban practicando con el resto del equipo.

-Vamos chicos –dijo Buttercup –Debemos ganar.

Todos estaban más que emocionados por el partido, y nerviosos porque no querían decepcionar a su escuela y la ilusión de ganar el pentacampeonato.

-¡Butter, yo confío en ti! –gritó Butch desde la galería.

-¡Eres grande, hermana! –gritó Blossom.

-¡Tú puedes con ellos, capitana! –gritó Bubbles.

Tomaron posición y comenzaron a jugar. Pases iban y pases venían, poniendo nervioso a todos los que estaban en el gimnasio. Nadie había hecho ningún punto.

-Butter –dijo Brick mientras se posicionaba para hacer el saque –Tú estate atenta a las jugadas de Boomer, te las estará facilitando.

-Vale, ahora juega –ordenó la morena.

Comenzaron a darse pases y Boomer logró recuperar el balón y se lo facilitó a Buttercup.

-¡Yo! –gritó la morena para golpear y lanzar el balón hacia el área rival y anotar.

Ese encuentro finalizó solamente con los 9 puntos otorgados entre Brick, Boomer y Buttercup.

Butch le hizo caso a sus cuñadas y corrió a abrazar a Buttercup. La chica correspondió el abrazo y el chico comenzó a girar a la chica en el aire, ambos estaban felices. Luego la bajó, rieron por bajo y se miraron a los ojos por un momento, Buttercup ahí notó algo raro, el borde café que tenía el chico en sus ojos, no eran verdes completos, sino que tenían ese color oscuro.

-¿Qué te ha pasado? –dijo Buttercup.

* * *

Uh!... Y de aquí no nos vemos en una semana... ME VOY A LA PLAYA! XDDDD Ahora en facebook estoy haciendo videos diarios xD con mis amigos y puede que por esos se salgan algunos secretos... Agreguen: **Floor Violeetta (MrsHoran) **ese es mi facebook y en ask es: a s k FloorVioleetta

**Adelanto: **¡Eras tú!, Se rompió el hechizo, SON UNAS HIJAS DE PUTA

**¿Reviews? **Los amodoro *-* Adioooós! Hasta el cap 42 (:

Hacer una paya señores, tiene maña y ciencia, se los dice una Santiaguina, que aprendió con insistencia. Viva Chile, viva la cordillera, viva mi pueblo y la mujer chilena. En la empanada chilena, el sabor es un tesoro, y como no lo va a ser, si se cocina con oro. Esta paya amigos míos, será la última de la noche, ahora vayan a acostarse y déjense de hacer boche xD


End file.
